DATS: Revised Version
by Twilidramon
Summary: Loaño and her partner KiddGarurumon are members of DATS. but what happens when Loaño finds out something about herself that could jeopardize the whole team? read to find out! R
1. Characters

**Characters**

**AN: I always like to put down a list of people that are in this story. It's only important people, though. It doesn't include anything else.**

**This Fan Fiction is based off DATS. It contains its Characters and Plot, with my own Plot Twists.**

**Also, if you've read Digimon Digital Guardians by wardragonmon, This is the same Loana, but her name in this one is Loaño. Got it? Good!**

**The Ishida Family**

**Loaño: **young blonde-haired girl, youngest DATS member, Thomas's friend.

**Kammito Ishida: **Loaño's father, Matt Ishida's son (deceased)

**Molly Ishida: **Loaño's mother, origins unknown (deceased)

**Yamato Ishida: **Kammito's father, Loaño's grandfather

**Sora Takenouchi/Ishida: **Kammito's mother, Loaño's grandmother

**KiddGarurumon: **Tall wolf-like digimon with iron knuckles and pants; Loaño's partner

**Biyomon (boy): **small pink bird-like digimon; Kammito's partner (deceased)

**Biyomon (girl): **small pink bird-like digimon; Sora's partner

**Gabumon: **small dinosaur digimon covered in a young Garurumon pelt; Yamato's partner

**The Daimon Family**

**Marcus: **14 year old boy; member of DATS

**Kristy: **Marcus's little sister

**Sarah: **Marcus and Kristy's mother

**Spencer: **Marcus and Kristy's father (disappeared)

**Agumon: **dinosaur digimon, about half the size of Marcus, red bracers; Marcus's partner

**The Norstein Family**

**Thomas: **14 year old boy genius; member of DATS

**Franz: **Thomas's father

**Mrs. Norstein: **Thomas's mother (deceased)

**Relena: **Thomas's half-sister, very ill

**Grandmother Norstein: **Franz's mother, head of the Norstein house

**Gaomon: **blue dog-like digimon; Thomas's partner

**The Fujeda Family**

**Yoshino 'Yoshi': **18 year old girl, member of DATS

**Lalamon: **medium plant-sized digimon; Yoshi's partner

**The Crier Family**

**Keenan: **9 year-old boy, in the Digital World

**Kevin: **Keenan's father

**Michelle: **Keenan's mother

**Yuka: **Keenan's little sister

**Falcomon: **bird-like digimon; Keenan's partner

**DATS**

**Homer: **old man, chief commander of DATS

**Kamemon: **turtle digimon; Homer's partner

**Sampson: **Loaño, Marcus, Yoshi, and Thomas's commander.

**Kudamon: **ferret-like digimon with gold stripes; Sampson's partner

**Miki Kurosaki: **DATS computer operator

**PawnChessmon Black/White: **knight-like digimon; Miki and Megumi's partners

**Megumi Shirakawa: **DATS computer operator


	2. There Are Monsters Among Us

**Chapter One:**

**There Are Monsters Among Us**

I ran down the hallway as quick as I could. My feet made small thudding sounds on the floor, and my partner, KiddGarurumon's feet made bigger thuds as he followed me.

I was following Yoshi and Lalamon down the hall. Her red jacket was bright in the dim light. They had been called on a mission, and the Commander had told me to come along too.

A digimon signal had been found on the DATS computers. It was and Agumon, but Yoshi and the Commander called him 'Raptor One'. I had no clue why.

The four of us exited DATS. Yoshi pulled out her pink and white digivice, and pressed a button. Lalamon disappeared with a flash of white light. I pulled out my digivice too, it was silver and black. I pressed the button and Kidd disappeared into it. His face showed up on the screen.

"Yoshi?" I asked. She turned to me.

"Yes, Loaño, what?"

"Why do you call Agumon 'Raptor One'?"

"Because, he needs to be called that for now. Lets hope he hasn't run into any humans yet." Yoshi spoke quickly.

I nodded. If a digimon was spotted by humans, it would cause mass turmoil. Yoshi started down the road again, and I followed.

After a while, we reached a spot by the ocean. I spotted a 13 or 14 year-old boy struggling down the boardwalk, with something big on his back. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look. It was an Agumon!

"Yoshi! That boy has Agu- I mean, Raptor One!" I said.

"Well, I'll handle this, then, Loaño. KiddGarurumon is too strong for a Rookie level digimon." Yoshi ran out to confront him. I ran out behind her.

"Hand over Raptor One!" Yoshi shouted.

"No! And his name's Agumon!" the boy protested.

"Fine then, you leave me no choice!" Yoshi held out her digivice and said,

"Lalamon, Realize!" Lalamon came out of the digivice in a beam of white light.

"Woah! It's another one!" the boy yelled in disbelief.

"Hey, Boss, let me handle this!" the Agumon jumped off the boy's shoulders and growled.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon shot seeds out of her mouth. Agumon's face grew red suddenly and he shouted:

"Spitfire Blast!" he shot a powerful stream of fire from his mouth. It knocked Lalamon out of the air, and onto the ground.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi ran to her and picked her partner up.

"Loaño! Get him, quick!" she ordered. I ran after Agumon and the boy.

I had run a very long way after them before the stopped.

"Wait! We just want to help you!" I called. Agumon spun to face me.

"Pepper Breath!" he shot small streams of fire at me. I was mad now.

"KiddGarurumon, Realize!" Kidd came out of the digivice in a stream of white light.

He stood several heads taller than the boy and Agumon.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon shouted, he kept shooting fire at Kidd and me.

"Knockout Punch!" Kidd punched each ball of fire with his fists.

I jumped on the boy. I had him pinned for a moment before he punched me, hard.

So, I punched him back. After a while, Agumon got tired out. The two ran, leaving us battered, burned and bleeding. I returned Kidd to my digivice.

Yoshi found me and we rested for a while. Yoshi then told me to wait behind the bench and she left for the store.

When she came back, she was talking to the boy, minus the Agumon.

Yoshi and him sat down on the bench and Yoshi opened a cup of pudding. She started to eat it.

"Mmmm…I love pudding, it reminds me of when I was a kid." She said.

"You owe me a dollar fifty." The boy growled.

"I don't owe you anything, Marcus. You owe Loaño an apology for punching her lights out."

"Who's Loaño?" Marcus, the boy, asked.

"I am Loaño." I got up from behind the bench. I still had a cut above my eye, which had stopped bleeding. Marcus looked at me.

"Woah, sorry." He sounded like he didn't really mean it.

"Good. Loaño, you should get some sleep, go back to DATS okay?" Yoshi requested.

"Yes, Yoshi." I bowed to both of them and reported back at home. Yes, DATS has been my home since my parents died when I was 9.

"KiddGarurumon, Realize!" Kidd came out of my digivice.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him as I settled down for the night.

"Yup, those two are gonna be partners." He curled up on the floor beside me.

And wouldn't you know it, Agumon and Marcus Daimon joined DATS the next day.


	3. Birthday Girl, Marcus's Inner Strength

**Chapter Two:**

**Birthday Girl/Marcus's Inner Strength**

It was a dream, it was all a dream.

I felt like I was possessed by something.

Then, it was my birthday. I was thirteen.

My family was gathered all around me and sang 'happy birthday' to me.

All I could think was: _I'm getting too old for this…_

Everyone gave me a gift. Yoshi and Lalamon had given me a pretty bracelet.

My friends, Thomas and Gaomon, had given me a laptop customized to my likes and dislikes.

My grandparents had given me a tag I still wear today.

My parents…my parents… had - what had they given me?

Nothing.

Suddenly fire surrounded me, and I couldn't breathe. I saw smoke curling in the distance.

_Our house…our house is on fire!_ I tried to call out, but nothing came.

The shadow of a man came up from behind me. I turned around…

I woke up. My room entered my vision. It was all a dream, a horrible bad dream.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" I looked to the voice. It was Yoshi and Lalamon.

Nope, this was the bad dream. I was at Marcus's house…again.

I tried to speak, but I still had that possessed feeling. I got up slowly and walked to the door. I had no clue what was going on. For some reason, I was following Marcus to school.

My birthday. It's my birthday. It's been 5 years since my whole family was together. And yet, here I was, in a daze, walking down the street.

Then, the feeling left me. It was like a breath of fresh air.

"My, my birthday…today's my birthday." I said.

"It is?" it was Marcus. I just now realized I was following him and Agumon.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Heh, you should be happy! But I guess even DATS members have to go to school too." He said.

"S-school?" I asked. I hadn't heard that word forever.

"Yeah, where you learn." Marcus explained sarcastically.

"Marcus, the sarcasm isn't needed; she hasn't been to school in five years!" Yoshi was following us in her car! She stopped and opened the door for me. I hopped in and buckled up.

"Hey, if you're going to follow me around in your car, why don't you drive us to school?" he demanded.

"Because, you may be a member of DATS, but the Commander still wants you under surveillance." Yoshi replied tartly.

I glanced down at the little gold tag around my neck. It had an odd-colored crest in it. It burned my chest.

Suddenly, with protests coming from Kidd in my pocket, I opened the door and ran. I ran to a little Elementary School. Marcus's little sister was just getting into class when that feeling crept over me again.

Kristy was crying. I went up to her to ask what was wrong, but Marcus beat me to the punch.

"Kristy?! Kristy! What's up?" he asked.

"So-something ate our bunnies!" she sobbed. She pointed to the small cages in the back of the school. I walked towards them.

Several claw marks stretched across the cages, and clumps of fur and blood littered the ground.

"C'mon! It's a stake-out!" Marcus announced.

That night Marcus stuffed Agumon into the cage.

"What's going on Boss?!" he cried.

"Your bait." Marcus announced.

"Really, is this necessary?" I asked. Agumon tried to attack the iron fence, but to no avail.

"Yes, it is!" Marcus grinned.

_When Thomas comes back…he won't act so smart aleky then_ I thought.

An eerie sound came from behind us and that feeling crept over again. A little boy came up with a weird look in his eye.

He took one look at me, and a scared look appeared.

Suddenly, the boy fell over, and a yellow and black worm about half my size crawled out of him.

I held up my digivice and read;

Kunemon

"Lalamon, Realize!" Lalamon came out of Yoshi's digivice.

I held my digivice ready, waiting for her orders.

"Digisoul, Charge!" Yoshi's hand glowed pink/red and she slammed her digivice.

"Lalamon digivolve to…….Sunflowmon!" a taller, meaner looking plant digimon stood in Lalamon's place.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon's face glowed and she blasted the Kunemon.

It was knocked backwards. I was so close; I could see its markings. Then the Kunemon started to glow. It changed into a meaner fly like digimon: Flymon.

Flymon knocked Sunflowmon unconscious, and headed for me.

Marcus then came from nowhere and hit the creature, an orange energy burning around his hand.

"Digisoul, Charge!" he slammed into the digivice.

"Agumon digivolve to……GeoGreymon!" a large, dinosaur with several body markings and horns appeared before me.

"Mega Burst!" he shouted, and GeoGreymon blasted Flymon.

"KiddGarurumon, Realize!" I said. Kidd came out with a flurry of white light.

"Yes, finally!" he said, Kidd cracked his knuckles then bunched them together.

"Knockout Punch!" he slammed his fists into the Flymon. It started to glow, then turned into a small round Digi-egg.

Marcus picked up the Digi-egg and held it up triumphantly.

When we went back to DATS, the lights were out.

Suddenly, they flickered on, and everyone came out yelling: "Surprise!" and "Happy Birthday, Loaño!"

I looked around. My grandparents were there, smiling, and everyone in the building was happy.

"What?" I started, but someone cut me off.

"You seriously thought I'd forget my best friends birthday?" I turned around.

Standing in the doorway, a Digi-egg in one hand, a present in the other, and his Digimon by his side, was Thomas H. Norstein. My friend.


	4. The Return of Thomas

**Chapter Three:**

**The Return of Thomas!**

"Holy crap! Thomas!" it was all I could say to him.

He just smiled. "Here, Gaomon, take this." He handed Gaomon the present.

Then, he walked up to Commander Sampson and deposited the Digi-egg.

Then, he turned to me. I just looked him squarely in the face.

"How's Relena?" I ventured. The happy look faded.

"No better." He replied.

"But – I can't worry about her now, Loaño. You're my friend, and I don't tend to make many of them. So, here," he received the present from Gaomon. He then handed it to me.

I opened it. It was…a…a…

Guitar?!

"How..?" I started. It was what I'd wanted for a long time. It was a basic black guitar, but it had the Digital Hazard symbol on it in white and red…

"I know things." He shot a glance at Kidd, who flinched in embarrassment.

"Wow, you grew up big!" my grandfather, Yamato, came forward, slapping Thomas on the back. "You remind me of my son, Kammito, Thomas! 'Cept, he was a red-head.!"

It got silent after that. There was a deep hollow pit n my stomach.

"I'm sure I do, Mr. Ishida. But, let's not remind Loaño of her father today, it's her birthday!" Thomas reminded him.

"Gaomon," he nodded to his partner.

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon nodded and disappeared for a moment. He then came back holding a cake. He was unbalanced by the weight of it, so Kidd came over and picked it up with one paw saying, "Gaomon, you need to get some muscle!"

We all laughed and ate cake.

NNNNN

It was the day after my birthday. I had a horribly burning sore throat.

Thomas and Marcus didn't get off on a good foot, and after several arguments, they now had a boxing match – today.

"C'mon, kiddo, time to see two guys kick each other's butts." Kidd grabbed my hand gently, knowing I was somehow sick. He led me to the boxing ring, set up in the middle of the lobby. He carefully deposited me onto a chair.

"Match, Start!" someone shouted. The bell rang, and the two boys clashed.

"You gotta get over yourself, man!" Marcus said as he jabbed at Thomas.

"You need to get over your pigheadedness!" Thomas dodged and slammed his fist onto Marcus's cheek, forcing his mouthpiece out and him to the ground.

Thomas went to the edge of the ring and leaned over to grab a towel.

"You are strange, Marcus. You go into fights and situations with no strategy, no plan! And you're only here to get stronger, that's no reason to be in DATS." Thomas explained.

I rolled my eyes. He was always the same, always running with a plan of some sort.

Suddenly, Marcus punched Thomas, square in the face.

The fight escaladed. It was a tie.

Thomas left to patch himself up, and Yoshi and I took Marcus into the Infirmary.

"You're luck it was a tie, Marcus." Yoshi scolded.

"Yeah," I said, forcing words out of my burning throat. "Thomas is a good Boxer, believe me."

"How'd you know?" Marcus asked, his words slurred by swollen cheeks.

"He tried to teach me how to box, but he failed." I explained. I felt something like hot fires burn my throat.

"He – the boy genius – failed to teach you how to box?! Hah!" Marcus laughed.

"How'd he fail?" Yoshi asked.

"Umm, I punched him good on accident and he," I broke off with a hard cough. I made my throat hurt worse.

"Loaño? Are you okay?!" Yoshi asked.

"Water! Water!" I rasped. Yoshi rushed to the sink and Kidd laid me down on a bed. He felt my forehead with his paw. He pulled away quickly.

"Woah, kiddo! You're burning up! And burning up quickly, too!" Kidd licked his paw repeatedly to cool it off.

Yoshi came back with a few wet towels. She put them all on my face and neck, and it sizzled. The burning didn't stop.

"Lalamon! Get Thomas!" Yoshi was panicking. Marcus got a thermometer, and stuck it in my mouth. A few minutes later, he pulled it out, and read the temperature.

"Woah!" he exclaimed as Thomas came in with Lalamon quickly explaining what happened.

"Move!" he pushed Marcus out of the way. He put on a facemask and gloves and pulled out a cotton swab.

He poked it in my mouth and scraped it on my throat, and I was gagging. He pulled it out, and stuck it into an analyzer.

"Holy – ," he started. But the siren wailed. There was trouble.

"She'll be fine, leave her to sleep!" Thomas shouted over the siren, "We have to go!"

"But, she'll die!" Marcus protested.

"No, who's smarter here? Not you! Lets go, now!" he started for the door, the device in hand.

Kidd looked at me, with fear, not concern.

NNNNN

I wasn't sure how long it had been before the heat fell away from me.

Kidd got me a drink. I gulped it down thirstily.

I sat up and Kidd helped me to the lobby. When we came in, Sampson was yelling at Marcus and Thomas.

"From now on, you to will be partners! Until you learn to work together!" he shouted, ending the argument.

"Sir, I must talk to you about Loaño's results." Thomas started.

"Not serious, we hope?" Kudamon said.

"No, it's just odd. Her temprature was equal to that of the DemiMeramon we fought, and Meramon's too. I think her mind knows when a digimon is in the real world, an evil one, anyway. Her mind does these things to warn us, I think." Thomas said.

"You're sure, Thomas?" Sampson asked.

"Yes, of course. No normal human could survive that type of fever. They'd die before it hit 106 degrees." Thomas said.

"Hmmm…odd." Kudamon thought for a moment.

"I'd like to keep her at my home, to further keep an eye on her." Thomas requested.

"I don't think Grandma Nortstein would appreciate that, Thomas." I said.

Everyone looked startled that I'd been in the room, but Marcus spoke up,

"She could stay with me, my mom won't mind,"

"Are you sure, Marcus?" Sampson asked.

"Sure, my mom accepted Agumon quickly, why not Loaño and KiddGarurumon too?"

"Good, Marcus, I place Loaño under your care. But you must alert us if anything odd happens." Sampson concluded.

"Yes, please." Kudamon repeated. There was something in their voices that told me they knew more than they were saying.

NNNNN

That night, I packed up my things, guitar included, and left with Marcus to his house.


	5. Revelance

**Chapter Four:**

**Relevance **

I pushed myself out of bed. It wasn't my bed at DATS either. It was the spare bed Marcus's mom set up in his room. And there he was, Marcus, snoring up a storm.

Agumon was downstairs scarfing down some breakfast with Kidd as I came down.

"Oh, hello! How are you doing today?" Marcus's mother asked me as she was clearing some dishes. "There's some extra breakfast on the table." She added.

I grabbed a plate of what was left. I picked absently at it with a fork.

"Look, if you're not going to eat, Loaño," Kidd started. His eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm hungry and all, Kidd, but I want someone in this crazy place to be freaking honest with me!" I growled.

"Oh, heck, Loaño, no one's going to be honest with you with that attitude!" Agumon said though a mouthful of food.

Kristy's nose wrinkled with disgust from next to me. "Yeesh, ya douf, at least _chew_ your food!" she spat.

Some staggered thudding yielded the presence of Marcus. He came downstairs, hair messed up, and said sleepily, "Hey, people…" he yawned.

"G'morning, Boss!" Agumon said no food in his mouth this time.

I finished my breakfast and went back upstairs. Today was definitely _not_ my day.

I changed while Marcus, Kidd and Agumon finished eating. I didn't bother brushing the messy mop of blonde fuzz I called my hair. I just carefully placed my goggles onto my head, as usual.

"Hey, Loaño, what's wrong with you?" Marcus asked. He had come in after I gave him the 'all clear'. Kidd was probably still downstairs, eating.

"Nothing…just, not my day." I responded. I picked up the guitar I had gotten from Thomas. I strummed the strings.

As I strummed, I watched Marcus try to straighten out his hair and put it up. I laughed.

I walked over to him and flattened out his hair, and then I grabbed the rubber band and put a portion in a ponytail for him.

"That's what you get for long hair, Marcus." I stated. "You remind me of -," I broke off as a deeper pit of sadness grew in my stomach.

Marcus looked puzzled. "Who? Who do I remind you of?"

"No-no one." I stammered. I grabbed my commlink, DATS jacket and digivice. I walked out of the house, Kidd following me.

At first I thought I would walk to DATS, but my feet had other plans. They led me the opposite way, to the cemetery. Not where I wanted to go today.

"Loaño…" Kidd growled behind me. He grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back.

"What, Kidd?" I asked.

"You shouldn't have left Marcus hanging like that, your under surveillance." He reminded me.

"He wanted to know something I didn't even know, Kidd!" I protested.

"I know." He said grimly. He picked me up and took me back to Marcus's house.

As we entered, Marcus met us. "What the heck was that?" he asked, exasperated.

Kidd dropped me and we walked upstairs. I sat down on my 'bed', with Kidd. Agumon and Marcus sat on theirs.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Marcus asked.

"Yes, yes I will." Kidd told him. And Kidd started his tale….

"Well, it was a long time ago, when DATS had no more t worry about than a stray digimon once or twice a week. Two of their members, Spencer Daimon and Kammito Ishida were good friends. So were their digimon. When I came to this world, I was a 'stray' digimon. I had nothing but the goggles on my head, the fur on my back, and a photograph of a five-year old girl."

He paused. He had captured the attention of Marcus and me. The he continued.

"I wandered a lot during that winter, looking for her. DATS found me sooner than later. Spencer Daimon and Kammito Ishida came, to be more specific. They found me lying in the snow, extremely sick. They took pity on me, especially when Kammito saw that photograph. He said: 'Hey, that's my daughter, Spencer!' They took me back to Kammito's house, by then I had already degenerated to Tsunomon, one stage away from death. He took me to see his daughter, to see Loaño. He said: 'If he's her partner, she'll care about him.' And she did. She nursed me back to health."

"But that doesn't explain anything!" Marcus said. "I asked who she was talking about!"

"Quiet," Kidd snapped, he continued, "Then, when Loaño was nine, we had a visitor. It was another member of DATS: Kurata. I didn't like a hair on his head, but Loaño's mother told us to go upstairs until they were done. I heard some yelling after Loaño had fallen asleep. Kurata wanted something, but he wasn't getting it. That night,"

He paused to catch his breath. Then he continued.

"a fire started. The whole house was ablaze, but Loaño was asleep still. I took her and jumped out of her window. I jumped back in to see if I could save her parents, but hey were already dead. Then, I saw him. It was just a man with a suit on, so he didn't get burned. Me however, my arms were burning badly. I thought I saw a man, but I lashed out at him, and I left a few good marks on his cheeks. I took off with Loaño, and we went to Thomas's. That's it."

He was done. Marcus looked stunned. Agumon sat with his mouth hanging open. I just stared. I didn't remember any of this. Nothing at all.

"How come I don't remember?" I asked.

Kidd looked at me, with those eyes filled with sadness and said: "Not yet, Loaño. Not yet."


	6. Drimogimon!

**Chapter Five:**

**Drimogimon!**

The next day, Kidd was as normal as before. He helped Marcus's mom with the dishes, and ate less than before to lessen her workload.

My commlink buzzed. I put it to my ear and said; "hello?"

"Loaño?" it was Thomas.

"Thomas! How are you?" I asked.

"Fine, I've got a call for you, so I'll patch you through." Thomas reported. A faint buzzing occurred, and a familiar voice came through, older, but familiar.

"Loaño?" it said.

"Uncle Cody? How'd you get my number?" I asked. My 'uncle' Cody used to be a digidestened, but now, he and his Armadillomon resided in a quiet part of Japan as lawyers.

"Izzy patched me through to DATS, but that Norstein boy answered. He said he'd patch me through to you." Cody explained.

"Well, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, Armadillomon has been acting funny. He says something's wrong. I believe him, but I figured DATS would help." He explained.

"How's he acting funny?" I asked. Marcus came into the room, and Kidd shushed him.

"Well, he keeps wanting to armor-digivolve…into Digmon."

I pondered this. "Alright, I'll call you if DATS and I find anything." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Marcus asked.

"My uncle Cody. He says there's something wrong with Armadillomon." I explained.

"Well, let's check it out!" Marcus said. He called to Agumon and I called to Kidd, then we took off down the road.

NNNNN

It took us a while to get to Cody's place. When we finally got there, we were huffing for breath and it was dusk outside.

I knocked. A teenage girl answered, with short brown hair.

"Yes?" she asked cautiously. A small round cream-furred digimon with awing-like thing sticking out of its head was with her. It was Cody's daughter, Laua.

"Hello, Laua, is your father present, and Armadillomon?" I asked politely.

"Yes, you must be Loaño, Uncle Matt's daughter, or father wouldn't have told me to let you in." she explained. She opened the door wider and let us all in.

"Father! Loaño's here!" she called.

"Alright, Laua, go play with Upamon." Cody called back. A moment later he came down. His hair was cut short, as usual, and his face was serious. A small mole-like digimon followed him.

"Hello, Cody, you know me, and this is Marcus Daimon, my friend from DATS." I told him. Then pointing to the digimon, I said, "And this is KiddGarurumon, my partner, and Agumon, Marcus's partner." The two bowed.

"Come, sit down." He pointed to the couch. We sat down.

"Well, what up with your digimon?" Marcus quizzed.

"Don't ask me, ask him." Cody responed. "I'll make some tea." He got up and went into the kitchen.

"Well, Armadillomon, what's up?" Agumon asked.

"Umm…It's…It's…a…" Armadillomon couldn't seem to get the words out. A faint buzzing sounded at the edge of my hearing, and I couldn't hear the rest, even if he explained.

Marcus looked like he was yelling at the poor digimon, but he reached into his pocket and pulled out his commlink. He put it to his ear. Then, he pulled me up out of my seat and onto the road.

NNNNN

We arrived at the docks when my hearing returned.

Gaomon had digivolved into Gaogamon and was driving a Drimogimon back onto the docks.

"Digi Soul, Charge!" Marcus slammed.

"Agumon digivolve to….GeoGreymon!"

"Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon attacked but at the same time,

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon attacked too, and the two attacks hit over the Drimogimon and cancelled each other out. A portal appeared, and Drimogimon leapt into it and disappeared.

"Crud." I said aloud. It was what Armadillomon had been scared of! He'd wanted to defend Cody again, as he'd once done before!

NNNNN

All I could hear at DATS was yelling. Marcus wanted to break up his team-up with Thomas, and Thomas wanted to break up his team-up with Marcus.

"STOP!" Sampson yelled. "You two will remain teammates until you can work together!"

"Sir, I'd like to request a Digital Dive to go after the Drimogimon." Thomas asked.

"Request denied, Thomas, you shouldn't even think of doing that!" Kudamon responded.

"But sirs?!" Thomas protested. "I could fix Marcus' s mistake!"

For some reason, that comment enraged me.

"Thomas! The Digital Dive is dangerous enough! But going after Drimogimon, only with Gaomon?! That's suicide! And what's more, we don't even know if it works! And don't make fun of Marcus! He's not stupid, and it wasn't his fault!" I shouted.

I didn't wait for a reply from their dumbfounded faces. I stormed to the Tower. It was a place where I liked to be alone.

Marcus followed me. He stood next to me as he watched the lights in the city go dark.

"Thanks for supporting me…" he said. "it was……cool of you." He smiled.

I found myself smiling back, too.

NNNNN

"Loaño, Loaño, wake up!" Kidd woke me.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Thomas did the Dive."


	7. Digital World, Here We Come!

**Chapter Seven:**

**Digital World, Here We Come!**

"What?! Has he gone loco?" I yelled. I knew I had spent the night at DATS for some reason, but now I guess I knew.

"Well, I think so, but we have to catch up with Marcus and Agumon!" Kidd ordered.

"Why?" I asked. They should be safe at home…

"Guess." Kidd asked.

I got up and ran to the Digital Dive center, finding Yoshi, Lalamon, Marcus, and Agumon standing there. Yoshi was yelling at Marcus, because Marcus and Agumon were trying to break the Dive machine.

I ran up and pulled him off. "You douf, get off, you'll break it!"

Kidd dragged Agumon off of the platform, and I fought Marcus off.

"Quit it! I want to go in there and catch Drimogemon before Thomas!" Marcus protested.

"Too late!" I stated. "Thomas, in all his geniousness, took the Dive already!"

"Awww, man!" Marcus sighed. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Then, an idea came to me.

"Yoshi, what if Marcus and I go to the Digital World together? We'll be safer, and we'll find Thomas and bring him back!" I suggested.

Yoshi considered this for a moment.

"Sure, why not? Then you all can go and get killed!" she said sarcastically.

I punched her arm hard. "OW!" she shouted. "Fine, I was just kidding, you know." She rubbed her arm.

I grabbed Marcus and Agumon and Kidd and we went onto the platform.

"You guys have to be back by 0500, or I can't bring you back!" she warned.

"Digitising…………now!" Lalamon punched the red button, and we were off.

NNNNN

Wherever I was, I landed hard on my butt.

"Offf…" I got up and surveyed my surroundings.

I was in a lush green field, nowhere in Japan. Trees dotted the field every few acres. Creatures I have come to know as Digimon flounced about the field. I looked to my left, and Marcus was just helping Agumon up.

Kidd grasped me, and pulled me up. "Ahh, our first time in the Digital World!" Marcus said in awe.

"Mine too, Boss!" Agumon said. Marcus looked surprised and said, "But you're a Digimon?!"

"I know, Boss, isn't it exciting?"

It was my first time, but I felt I knew this place……somehow.

NNNNN

We'd wandered around for a while, we saw Airdramon, Tsunomon and some other digimon too.

We came to a place where we could view a great ice palace.

"Wow, it's beautiful, Marcus." I said.

"Yeah…" we both stared at it together. We stood side-by-side too, and it wasn't long until…

"Ohhhh, Boss! Ohhhhh!" Agumon teased. I flushed and hit him hard to shut him up.

We walked on to a dirt cave. Several holes were in it, and it felt to me to be pretty unstable.

We heard panicked huffing from inside. It sounded like Drimogemon.

We went inside, and there he was. He stood in the middle of the cave, his face panicked.

He dug underground, and Marcus tried to follow.

The ground cracked and broke under him and Agumon. The two skidded down to the bottom of the hole.

"Marcus!" I called down after the smoke cleared.

"Loaño?" my call had been returned!

"Marcus? Where are you?!" I shouted.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find Thomas, you just wait up there!" he answered.

So I waited. And waited. I heard scrabbling behind me. I turned around as I heard Kidd growl, and something hard hit me in the head, knocking me out.

NNNNN

I heard voices. A lot of voices, but I couldn't see anything.

I opened my eyes. A black-haired boy, about 9 or 10 stood in front of me. His face was painted, and his eyes were glinting with hate. For some reason, I felt waves of anger and sadness coming from him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Quit playing games! Your partner refuses to tell me what you're doing here, so I'm asking the human who brainwashed him!" he spat.

"Wait, brainwashed?" I asked.

"Yeah, or else he wouldn't be following you!" he explained.

"Fine, I'm Loaño Yamato Ishida, of DATS; I'm here on a mission to find my friends Thomas and Marcus. KiddGarurumon is my partner of his own will and reason. Now, tell me who you are." I explained.

"I'm Keenan, and this," he waved his hand at a grey-black bird digimon that looked like a cross between a falcon and an owl, "is Falcomon, my partner."

"Good, now that we know each other, have you seen a stray Drimogemon?" I asked.

"Yes. It headed towards the Ice Palace. It had something else on it." Keenan replied.

"Can you take me there?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." The boy exited the cave we were in, Falcomon followed. Kidd and I got up and followed.

I saw Marcus coming out of the Palace with Thomas over his shoulder, and Gaomon and Agumon at his side. I looked behind me to thank Keenan, but he was gone.

"Hey, Loaño, where've you been?" Marcus asked.

"Doesn't matter. Lets go home." I replied. I still thought about Keenan. I'd felt so much anger and sadness coming from him, but now, I knew he was near, I felt happiness and sadness. I wondered what had happened to him…

_And why do I feel at home here in the Digital World?_


	8. The Ultimate Team No More?

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Ultimate Team No More?**

All I could hear was yelling.

_Blah, blah, blah! Doesn't Sampson ever just shut-up?_ I thought irritably.

I yawned. Though a feeling of foreboding came over me, I was still bored, and half deaf.

"And furthermore!" Sampson carried on. Kudamon added in a few details, but other than that, it was a lecture befitting a king.

Finally, he shut-up. He dismissed us to our home, leaving Yoshi on guard duty, again.

"Hey, Marcus." I asked as Thomas drove us home.

"What, Loaño?" he replied irritably, he was obviously angry.

"What's wrong?" I pestered.

"Agumon's mad at me 'cause I said something that offended him, apparently." I noticed that Agumon wasn't in the car with us. I looked everywhere. I looked at Kidd, and he just shrugged.

"He's in here." Marcus grumbled, he pointed at his orange digivice. Sure enough, Agumon was there, looking steamed.

"Gosh, what'd you say?" I asked.

Marcus just scowled, but Thomas laughed. "Don't worry, he'll have to come out sometime." He chuckled.

"No I do not!" Agumon yelled back. Thomas laughed again.

NNNNN

I blinked. What the heck was wrong with these two?

"You know, they're acting like doufs." Kristy said to me, voicing my thought.

"Yeah, definitely doufish." Kristy nodded with me. The two were at the dinner table, But Agumon wasn't out of his digivice still, and Marcus wasn't even looking in his general direction.

"Oh, well. The two'll get over it sooner or later." Marcus's mom said wistfully.

"Hope so, I'm supposed to be under surveillance." I said bitterly.

Dinner was a bust.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Agumon." Kidd assured me. He picked up Marcus's digivice, Agumon still in it, and walked out.

"Pssh." Marcus hissed. He stormed up into his/our (no, not like that,) room. I rolled my eyes. I stormed after him.

"Well, dinner was……interesting." I said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Look, man. What the freak is wrong with you two? You're both a really good team!" I was almost yelling.

"Well, we aren't now." Marcus said simply, and he turned over.

"Fine, you be stubborn." I grumbled. I heard Kidd talking to Agumon outside.

I just slipped into my cot-thing and slept.

For some reason, I felt guilty. About what, I didn't know. I saw Keenan, or, at least I thought it was Keenan. He stood with Falcomon in front of him, his wings spread wide to protect the little boy. A white bear digimon, which I think was a Frigimon, was also protecting him. I saw the same shadow of that man, and I heard a gunshot. The Frigimon fell, dead. It didn't even turn into a digi-egg.

The boy cried. He sobbed, "Mommy! Mommy!" and Falcomon attacked the man, driving him back.

The dream faded. I woke up, and it was the middle of the night. Marcus's snoring echoed throughout the house. Kidd was beside me.

"You having funny dreams again?" he asked.

"Yes." I responeded.

"Well, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, we have a place to go, and a 10 year-old to see." Kidd stated.

NNNNN

Sneaking into the Dive station was easy, Yoshi had taken a small break to stretch her legs, and she didn't notice us at all.

"The Dive's set." Kidd said. He pressed the button, and ran to the Dive.

"Dive on!" I said.

NNNNN

The Digital World felt and looked the same as before.

But, there was a little boy with black hair standing there, hate in his eyes, with a Falcomon.

"You're back." He said.

"Yes, I'm back Keenan." I said back.

His face looked sad.

"Look, I know what happened to Frigimon…" I started.

"What? The fact that my mom was murdered?" Keenan spat, tears fell from his face.

Falcomon hung his head down low.

"What's going on, Keenan?" I asked.

"The Digital World is in chaos. I have no clue what to do…" he said.

"We'll help you." Kidd promised.

So we did. All we did was stop a few fights between some feuding digimon, though.

"Here," Keenan held out a small bundle. I took it, and unwrapped it. It was a small pink digi-egg, with blue stripes that reminded me of a Biyomon.

"Keenan…you know I can't take this back!" I exclaimed.

"No, give it to someone who'll take care of it." Keenan said.

"Oh…" I said.

NNNNN

No one had discovered that Kidd and I had gone out that night to help Keenan.

I smuggled the bundle into my room, and I decided I'd give it to Kristy on her birthday.

Marcus and Agumon were walking towards me, smiling.

"We made up!" he said.

"Yup! The Boss and I are cool!" Agumon said.

"Aye, do I miss everything?" I said.

"Yes. Yes you do." Marcus smiled.


	9. The Birthday Kristy Will Never Forget!

**Chapter Nine:**

**A Birthday Kristy Will Never Forget!**

"Loaño," Marcus's voice sounded behind me.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, tomorrow is Kristy's birthday…" he started.

"And?" I motioned for him to continue.

"I can't make it."

"What!? Why not?!" I was a bit flabbergasted. He wasn't planning on being present to his own sister's birthday? What is wrong with this guy?

"I can't make it because I have to take some sort of supplementary exams or some crap to save my grades at school!" he explained.

"Okay," I was starting to get why he couldn't make it.

"I was wondering if you and Thomas could go for me." He asked.

"Of course I'll go, Kristy's like the sister I never had!" I said. I was still planning on giving Kristy the Digi-egg from Keenan, too.

"Well, what about Thomas?" he asked.

"I'm sure the genius'll go too." Kidd said, chuckling.

"Well, that's settled, huh Boss!" Agumon laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Marcus rubbed the back of his head.

NNNNN

I was just down the stairs that morning when I heard Marcus's mother say, "Good luck!" to Marcus as he left. Kristy was downstairs too, a bit sulky that her brother couldn't make it today.

"Hey, Kristy," I said.

"What?" she looked up at me, her little green eyes widening when she saw my present behind her back.

"Happy Birthday!" I held out my present, still wrapped up. She took it and unraveled it, revealing the striking pink and blue color.

"Wow Loaño, it's pretty!" she said.

Agumon cast a glance at me through narrowed eyes.

I walked back towards the steps with him following me.

"What are you doing giving that to Kristy?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm giving her a present." I responded.

"No, you gave her a Digi-egg!" he growled.

"It's hollow," I lied. "I found it in the Digital World when we went last."

It was awkward lying to Agumon and Marcus. I didn't normally lie, only when it was necessary. Agumon just nodded and walked away.

_You shouldn't lie to your friends, it's not healthy, you know,_ something inside of me said.

_Oh, what do you know? You're just my conscious, I don't have to listen to you, _I replied back to whatever it was.

_You should. _It replied.

A knock on the door roused me. Kidd answered with a hello.

Thomas entered with Gaomon at his side.

"Hey Thomas." I greeted him.

"Hello, aren't you Marcus's friend from before?" Marcus's mom asked.

"Yes, I am Thomas Norstein, Mrs. Daimon." Thomas replied. "And this is Gaomon." He waved to his partner.

"Well, welcome." She said kindly. She left to go finish the cake.

"So you came?" I said.

"Yes, of course. I'm not all for family, but I'll help Marcus while he tries not to fail." He explained.

"I guess that's a good enough reason." I replied.

I started upstairs to my room. I had a foreboding feeling that something would happen, and soon.

_Listen to your feelings, don't be closed out…_that voice said

_What are you, a philosophizer? _I snapped at it

_I am…a conscience, of sorts, _it said

_So, what are you trying to say?_ I asked

_Don't forget your feelings, your warnings._ It said

_Alright…_I ended that conversation. How could I forget my warnings? I almost died from the last one!

NNNNN

We eventually arrived at the Amusement Park where Kristy's birthday would take place. Her eyes were wide with wonderment and she was excited.

I followed Marcus's mother through the park and onto several rides.

Thomas seemed to be enjoying himself as well, participating in the rides with Kristy.

A faint citrus smell hit my nose. Kidd smelled it too from under his hoodie that I use to disguise him.

"Oranges." He licked his lips.

I grabbed Thomas's shoulder. "smell," I told him.

He sniffed.

He sneezed.

"I hate that smell!" he grumbled.

Screaming erupted from the southern side of the park. I turned around and saw several explosions with waves of citrus smell coming from there.

Kristy whined and hugged her mother. "Go," she prompted, waving us away.

We nodded. I bolted for the explosions; Kidd pulled back his hood and shrugged it off himself. The people around us screamed in panic.

Thomas held out his digivice and shouted; "Gaomon, realize!" Gaomon appeared instantly.

"Wait, lemme guess," I said. "by the smell I would say a,"

_Citramon…_the voice inside of me said.

"Citramon." I copied.

"Digisoul, Charge!" Thomas slammed his digivice.

"Gaomon digivolve to……Gaogamon!" Gaogamon roared to life beside Thomas.

"Spiral blow!" Gaogamon roared and blew a stream of blue fire at the orange-colored ball. It was a direct hit, but, with a roar of pain, it grew bigger.

"My turn." Kidd growled. "Knockout Punch!" Kidd slammed into the Citramon, pummeling it hard.

It glowed and turned into a bright orange digi-egg in Kidd's arms.

"Hey!" Marcus was behind me. I turned around as Gaogamon degenerated.

"How'd you do?" I asked. He smiled.

"I passed!" he said. "I guess you're not the only one who misses all the fights, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied


	10. The Singer's Secret

**Chapter Ten:**

**The Singer's Secret**

**Major Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon; for if I did, Loaño would actually be in Data Squad, and not in this Fic. +There will be at least three or more of my own custom episodes!!**

"Loaño! Look at this," Marcus held a newspaper in front of my face. It had a picture of…What the?

Yoshino?!

"What the…?" I muttered. I started to read, _Mysterious Girlfriend of Neon Discovered!_

"Yeah, I know! We'd better get to DATS right away!" Marcus said.

"First off," I huffed "why do we always end up either walking or running to work?"

"I dunno," Marcus huffed too.

"Second off, who the heck is this Neon guy? I've never heard of him." I growled.

"That's because you don't have a life." Marcus laughed. I gave him my flat stare.

Sum it all up; found out Yoshi is dating a singer, and we ran to DATS (again).

NNNNN

"Wait, what?! How come you get to date Neon!!!?" Megumi shouted.

"Yeah, why not one of us?!" Miki shouted too.

"Would everyone just SHUT-UP, or I will have to hurt someone!" I shouted louder.

Everyone went silent. Thomas was ticking away on the computer.

"Yoshi, look at this." He said. Yoshi sighed and went to him.

"They've posted everything about you on the internet…your favorite music, clothes, everything!" he told her.

"Wow, how'd they know?" Yoshi grumbled.

"You like showtunes?" I teased.

"Shut it." She growled.

"Umm, for the record, who's Neon? And why are you dating him?" I asked yet again.

"Well, Neon is an old friend of mine…and now he's a singer, I guess… as for why I'm dating him…" Yoshi explained.

"Yoshi is 'dating' Neon because I suspect him of holding a Digimon." We all turned around to see Sampson and Kudamon come up behind us.

"Commander." I nodded.

"I want you all to investigate. Now, go outside and get some fresh air, you've been cooped up all day." Sampson ordered.

That was the thing about Sampson; he doesn't suggest, he orders.

We leaned against the pier talking to Yoshi.

Well, Miki and Megumi were. I was sitting there, feeling hungry. My stomach growled. Kidd flicked his ears and said,

"Dude, shut your stomach up, you just ate!"

"Sorry, but I'm hungry again." I snapped.

A flashy sportscar drove onto the side of the road. A blonde man sat in it. Yoshi ran to him, while we all stayed behind.

I assume that the guy was Neon.

Yoshi waved goodbye and he drove off. Miki sighed dreamily, Megumi looked down sadly.

You know what I did? Nothing. I had no clue who the guy was, so I wasn't going to go gaga over him.

I closed my eyes to relax.

_Hello, again._ My 'conscience' said.

_Oh, great…_I thought.

_You know, you're a very negative and quiet person…you should fix that. Tell them that Neon is hiding the Keramon._ It ordered.

"Keramon?" I said aloud. I opened my eyes when I realized everyone was looking at me stupidly.

"Keramon? Yes, that would make sense…" Thomas thought.

"I'm not hungry anymore…" I said suddenly.

"Well, that's odd. Some one can't go from hungry to not-hungry in a few minutes." Kidd observed.

"Hey, maybe it's one of those warning things?" Marcus said.

"It's possible…" Thomas replied.

NNNNN

"You're right Loaño," Miki said. "It is a Keramon signature."

"What exactly do Keramon do?" I asked.

"What Keramon do is they eat data. When they're hungry, they go to the nearest computer and gobble some data. They can also alter the data they've eaten to fit their needs." Megumi explained.

"Hmmm… wouldn't that only work if someone was boosting their career?" Marcus suggested.

"Oh, this is the worst!" Yoshi complained. "How am I going to tell him I know?"

"Well, you could always be up-front about it." Thomas suggested.

But, you know, while everyone's arguing, I decide to do this myself. I thought I knew where Neon's 'HQ' is, so I decided to head for that. Kidd followed like he always does.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kidd whispered.

"I don't really know, but they're not getting anything done back at DATS, are they?" I said mildly.

"Whatever."

NNNNN

Neon's studio was a large skyscraper near the middle of the city. I saw red electricity coming from the top of the tower.

The hair on the back of my neck prickled. Someone's hand grabbed my shoulder. I spun around to see a tall blonde man, in a red t-shirt and cream-colored pants.

"Hello, what are you doing around my studio?" he spoke kindly, but with a hint of impatience.

"Umm…I wandered here." I said flatly.

I looked around for Kidd. He was probably hiding.

"Who-who are you?" I asked. I pretended to sound scared.

"I'm Neon. I think I saw you with Yoshi this morning." Neon spoke quietly.

I secretly pressed the emergency button on my comm..

"Now, I want you to leave, and never come back; both of you." His face hardened and he snarled; "Or else-,"

"Or else what, Neon?" it was Yoshi. She was behind him, with a hard look on her face.

"Oh, nothing, dear, I just caught this child spying around my studio." Neon tried to explain his one-sided tale.

"Oh, really, or she wouldn't have pressed the emergency button on her comm. as I was coming to dinner." Yoshi explained.

"Well, Yoshi, she was spying, or she's a spying groupie. Which is it?" Neon said.

"One, blondie, I don't even know who you are. Two, I don't care who you are, you're harboring a Digimon, and I'm here to take it back where it belongs." I growled.

Neon looked scared. "Are you hearing your own teammate's drabble?!"

"She's not insane, Neon. I know about the Keramon." Yoshi spoke gently.

"You-you…KERAMON!!" he called.

Glass broke, and the odd-looking digimon, Keramon, appeared near Neon.

It hissed.

"Take care of them, Keramon. Them both!" Neon ordered.

"Lalamon, realize!" Lalamon appeared in white light.

"Kidd!" I called. KiddGarurumon stormed out of the bushes with growls.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon shot her seeds at the Keramon.

It started to glow.

_Darn, do they always digivolve?_ I thought angrily.

Kurisarimon appeared before us both.

"Night Claw!" it slashed at Lalamon, knocking her out.

"Knockout Punch!" Kidd slammed into the digimon.

It glowed and turned into an egg.

Yoshi held Lalamon close to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes…" she said.

I smiled and collected the egg.

_Well, that ended well._


	11. Never Meet Your Heroes

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Never Meet Your Heroes**

I sat at DATS reading the newspaper. It's not something I normally do, but it was a slow day.

Marcus's hand snatched the newspaper away from me.

"Hey!" I shouted, "I was reading that!"

"So, I found out next case!" Marcus said triumphantly.

"Yeah, the classifieds?" Yoshi joked.

"No, this!" Marcus shoved the paper into Yoshi's face. She read a little of it then said,

"So, boxers win all the time, there's nothing different about that." Yoshi stated.

"So, seems fishy to me." Marcus said stubbornly.

Thomas turned from where he was at the computer.

"Okay, two things," he said.

We waited.

"Loaño, how in the world did you get Tetris on this computer?" he asked.

"That was you?!" Miki accused from across the room.

"Cool, Tetris!" Marcus beamed. I scuffled my feet.

"Two, you can't accuse a boxer of winning, that's what he does!" Thomas was obviously taking this personally…

"Yeah, but he was _injured_, he shouldn't have come back at all!" Marcus snapped.

"Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Loaño, I want you to investigate a boxer by the name of Harris." Sampson entered the room with Kudamon around his neck.

"Come on, Commander!" Thomas was at yelling point now, and he didn't get there often. "What reason would we have to do this?"

"This." He stated simply. Sampson held out a small circular plate with a thorn on it.

"This, what?" Marcus asked.

"This thorn has a digimon signature on it. I suspect Harris of holding the digimon and using it, like Neon, to help his career." Sampson explained. "I want you each to go on a special investigation of his friends, family, and coach. I want to know if he is hiding this digimon!"

"Yes sir!" we all said in unison. But something struck me.

Where have I seen a needle like that before?

"Sir," I asked. "may I see that needle?"

Sampson handed it to me. I realized he trusted me now to do dangerous missions.

That was odd.

NNNNN

"I just don't get it, Kidd. Where have I seen this type of needle before?!" I asked myself more than Kidd.

"Well, what about…" he trailed off as Marcus's T.V. got louder:

"And Harris wins it!!"

"Could you shut that thing up?! I'm trying to talk here!" Kidd snapped. The T.V. volume got lower.

"What about what?" I asked, waving for him to continue.

"What about Mimi?" he suggested. "She's visiting here in Japan now, and she'd be happy to see you."

"Aw, come on, Aunt Mimi? Is that our only option?" I asked.

In my opinion, I thought my Aunt Mimi was a little too girly-girl for my tastes.

"Sweet, hey Boss, can we go with Loaño to see her Aunt? I didn't even know humans had Ants!" Agumon asked loudly.

"Umm, sure, I guess." Marcus said.

It was going to take a while for Agumon to understand that Ants are insects, and my Aunt Mimi wasn't really my aunt.

NNNNN

I couldn't believe I was doing this.

I knocked on the door to the hotel where Mimi and Palmon were staying.

"Hello?" I heard her high-pitched voice.

"Hey, Mimi, it's me, Loaño. I have to talk to you." I responded.

The door opened.

Mimi stood high above our heads, with pink and red streaked hair that fell to her sides, and a pair of jeans with a red and blue shirt.

"Oh, hello, I didn't expect you…oh!" she had taken notice of Marcus and his large Agumon.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asked.

I blinked. You can't believe how much I wanted to slap her.

"Ummmm…"it was all I could really say. It was too awkward of a moment.

_Heh…awkward, _my 'voice' teased.

_Shut up…_ I snapped back.

"Oh, nevermind! It's good to see you!" she hugged me. I gasped.

"Mimi!" another high-pitched, but scratchy voice sounded, "bring them all in! I can tell they've got something to ask us!"

Palmon.

"Yes, I do. In fact, all of DATS does." Mimi nodded and let us into the cramped room. Marcus put Agumon into his digivice so he wouldn't get in the way.

"Whoa!" Marcus said.

Palmon stood there, a small green veggie digimon with long arms and a plant on her head.

"Dude, do all your relatives have digimon?!" Marcus asked.

"Yes, actually." I said.

I pulled out the thorn and showed it to Palmon.

"What do you make of this?" I asked.

"Togemon!" Palmon concluded quickly. "That thorn came from a Togemon."

"Are you sure?" Kidd growled.

"You think I wouldn't be sure if that thorn came from a Togemon?! My champion is Togemon!" Palmon snapped.

"Togemon…" I said. It sounded right.

NNNNN

We bolted for DATS.

No one was home, so we headed for the boxing ring.

We heard rumbles coming from inside, and Thomas came out with a green digi-egg.

"Togemon." I stated.

"Yes, a Togemon." Thomas said.

**AN: Okay, here's my rule: **

**If you haven't seen the episode, DO NOT READ THE EPISODE/CHAPTER!!!! It does contain spoilers I have found on a website, not naming which, but, you get the point. I will also be starting a Frontier Fic called 'The Eleventh Knight'. So, it should be up soon… Peace out!**


	12. Curse This Curse Marcus's Bad Day

**Chapter Eleven**

**Curse This Curse; Marcus's Bad Day**

"Wow…it's so big!" Kristy was in awe of Thomas's home. It was big, but, you know-I've seen it before.

Thomas had invited us to lunch. Us meaning; Marcus, Kristy, Agumon, Kidd and I.

The large door creaked open, and the butler peeked out. He looked a little surprised to see be back, but he didn't show it.

"Remember Marcus, don't embarrass me!" Kristy warned.

"Yeah, yeah. You sound like mom." He complained as he went inside.

"Welcome, Masters Agumon, KiddGarurumon, Marcus, Miss Kristy. Thomas is waiting for you upstairs." The butler informed us as we walked into the foyer.

"Miss Loaño, I had not been told to expect you, but, since when can we _expect_ you?" the butler chuckled.

"Hey, Jeeves, don't get your tux in a knot!" I joked.

"I've told you, my name is not Jeeves." He informed me.

_Butlers…_I thought. I saw Kristy start to take off her shoes.

"Miss, you don't need to do that here." The butler told her.

"Oh," she flushed her embarrassment.

"It's a lot bigger on the inside…" Marcus wondered.

"Eh, you see one mansion you've seen them all." I said. This place was not at all new to me.

"You've been here before?!" Kristy asked as we walked upstairs.

"Yup, for a few years. Until old granny kicked me out." I mocked Thomas's grandmother so easily because, well, she asked for it.

We were led to a small room with a long table and a few chairs. Food was set out on the table, and Thomas was putting in a CD into the stereo on the other side of the room.

"Welcome, Marcus, Kristy." He greeted in his calm way.

Kristy was blushing embarrassed. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hey." Marcus sniffed.

I waved. All the good greets had been taken.

"Well, eat," Thomas waved us to the table.

NNNNN

Halfway through lunch, I realized two things: 1, Kristy wasn't eating.

2, We were being watched.

I decided to focus on the number 1 fact, so I said; "Kristy, eat. That's the reason we came."

"Oh…ummm." She was a bit nervous.

She turned to look at Marcus, who was stuffing his face along with Agumon.

She turned back to me.

"Men?" was all I could say.

She saw Agumon drinking from a small bowl that was in front of his plate. She reached for hers to take a drink.

I was sitting right next to her, and I saw she was going to eat a bowl full of raw eggs.

Gaomon caught her first.

"Kristy, wait! That's for washing your hands!" he said.

"Uhhh!" she dropped the bowl. It clattered to the floor, and made Kidd stop eating.

I could almost feel that anger sparking from Kristy as Marcus took a drink of water, held the bowl out to her, and said,

"Hey, you should try the water here, it's great!"

Kristy trembled.

I suddenly remembered that 'watched' feeling.

"Kristy…" I warned.

"Marcus!" she finally said, tears were coming now.

"Yeah?" Marcus asked. Wrong thing to say.

"You! You've embarrassed me before, but this is the worst! Even for you! I hope you slip and fall, I hope you t-trip over a sign, o-or get a-attacked by sticks and get smushed b-by and oil tanker or something like that!" she shouted.

We were all staring at her now.

"I hate you!" she said finally, and bolted out the door.

The lights flickered on and off, and I thought I saw something flicker around Marcus. But I was worried about Kristy.

I bolted after her.

NNNNN

Now, for as long as Kidd and I know, we together can run faster than the police if we have to. We could and can outrun anyone.

But, hell, Kristy was fast for a nine year old.

We followed her down to the pier.

She stopped at an observation deck and sat down, crying.

"Kristy," I huffed.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Calm down!" I said. I sat down next to her, and tried to explain what had happened.

But Agumon cam before I could find the right words.

"Kristy! Kristy!" he called.

"Agumon? What are you doing out in public? What if someone sees you?!" she asked.

"That doesn't matter now Kristy! Marcus is in trouble because of you!" he growled.

"I don't care about Marcus!" she snapped.

"Don't say that! You do care!" he snapped back.

"No I do not!" she yelled.

"Marcus is going to be smashed by an Oil tanker, and you say you don't care?!"

"So, he's just being selfish!"

"Kristy, you're being very childish." Agumon said flatly.

"No, you're childish!" she turned around, crossing her arms.

"No you're childish!" Agumon copied her.

I saw a blue streak from the DATS center down the block.

Marcus wasn't being selfish.

"Kristy!" I growled as I physically turned Kristy to face Marcus's running form.

"He's not just being selfish?" Kristy murmured.

NNNNN

We were now stationed at the dock. Thomas handed Marcus a can of something he called 'a miracle of science', and he buzzed off with Yoshi.

"Simple, just bond something visible to an invisible digimon, and it will be invisible no more" Thomas explained.

Explosions echoed from across the water on the tanker.

It was over.

Soulmon was defeated.

Marcus's bad day was over as well, and it was only the beginning of my worst nightmare…


	13. The Vile Of Vilemon!

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Vile of Vilemon!**

(Yamato) **AN:) this means it's told in Matt's perspective for a while**

"Gabumon?" I asked my partner.

"Yes, Matt?" he replied in his dried out voice.

"I have a bad feeling about today…"

"Why?" Gabumon's big red eyes looked worried.

"I mean, think about what's been going on…Izzy's going spaz over the digimon appearing here, Joe's in the Digi-World, Loaño…well, she and DATS have been busier than ever trying to keep themselves together…I'm just worried about her, she's all I have left of Kammito…"

"And Molly, don't forget Molly." Gabumon reminded me.

Molly…was my son's wife. She had a loving heart; she loved everything, even digimon. And when she died…

"Yeah, how could anyone forget that day?" I reached for the phone unconsciously. I dialed the number of my best friend, Taichi Kamyia.

It rang for a moment. Then a "Hello?" came on.

"Tai? It's Matt." I said.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Tai said cheerily

"Ummm…how's your son? A-and Agumon?" I asked nervously.

"Fine…Matt, what's wrong?" Tai asked. I couldn't lie to Tai very well…

"Nothing…important." I stammered.

"Matt, I've known you since we first met in fifth grade, through the digi-world, helping the new DigiDestined, and everything in between. I know when you're lying to me." Tai spoke flatly.

"It's Molly…more or less." I confessed.

"Matt," Tai started, "we were in no control of what Molly was. What mattered was she helped your son out of his own slums with DATS, and everything else. The two loved each other Matt, _loved._ Kammito loved Molly like you do Sora. And out of that came Loaño. I'll say it again, what Molly and Loaño are has nothing to do with us or anyone else."

"Wait, you know, Tai?" I asked, _but there was no way…he couldn't know!_

"Of course I do, I'm her Godfather for heavens sake! I would know that kind of thing!" Tai sighed.

"Do the others know?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Yes, Matt they do. Izzy noticed it a week after eh found out they were dating, Joe's just been around them so much, Davis and Kari just knew too, so did Ken, Yolei, Cody, Mimi, T.K. and everyone else Matt. Stuff like that doesn't stay secret for long." Tai amswered.

"Yeah, I know…and I'm afraid, that Loaño's in for a rude awakening."

**

* * *

****Okay, now it's back to Loaño.**

Kidd and I sat in Marcus's room. We stared at each other, just waiting.

"We're going to have to leave sooner or later." Kidd pointed out.

"Yeah, but not too soon." I said.

I sighed again.

"Look, why don't we head to work? Maybe that'll keep your mind off everything." Kidd told me.

"No, Kidd. It won't do any good. Why can't I just, you know, be a normal person and get today off?" I said.

"Because Sampson needs all the hands he can get right now, Loaño! I'm trying to help you keep your mind off everything!" Kidd was really trying hard to convince me.

So, I had nothing better to do, why not?

NNNNN

"Well, this is boring." I said.

"Well, it's better than Marcus's stinky bedroom." Kidd noted.

"Yeah." I looked to Sampson.

_Since we've been here, all he's done is try to keep us busy…why? _I asked myself, than I remembered I had a 'conscience'.

_Well, maybe he just wants work done?_ It said

_You know, for my conscience, don't you have anything better to do with yourself?_ I asked.

_Nope, sorting through your nonexistent memories is pretty dull._ It retorted.

I sniffed.

"Isn't there anything else to do?" I asked.

"No," Kudamon said.

"Well, then why aren't Marcus and everyone here?" I asked.

Kudamon didn't answer.

So, I just did what I was good at. I walked out the door to find Marcus.

NNNNN

There was a small shop down the road that looked suspicious. The door was open, and I could hear yelling from inside.

"Marcus?" I called as I went into the small shop.

"Don't hurt my master!" shouted someone.

"Master?! What?" that sounded like Marcus.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" said another, unfamiliar voice.

I stormed down, and I saw the three men arguing. Kidd sniffed the air, and growled.

I looked into a small room; it seemed to be built as a sanctuary to something. It had a twisted ogre-like face, and it's smile was a sneer.

For some reason, it made me mad.

The 'statue' blinked at me.

I punched it.

"YRROWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" It cried in pain.

"Master!" called the older of the two unknown men.

I cracked my knuckles in satisfaction.

"Well, well, well, it seems we've got a Vilemon on our hands, huh Marcus?" I said.

"Well, I don't know what a Vilemon is, but lets take it down anyway." Marcus agreed.

Kidd pushed us aside and attacked, "Knockout Punch!"

The end result was Kidd standing with a digi-egg at his feet.

"Demi Dart!" a purple blast of energy hit Kidd in the arms, causing him to let go of the egg.

"Uhgg, you little b-," he started.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon blasted the DemiDevimon out of the air. They faded into digi-eggs promptly.

I clenched my fist and held it up to my face. A silvery glow appeared around me.

My Broken DigiSoul had reformed.

Kidd's shadow changed into that of a digimon I wasn't familiar with.

_Ah, all the lies you have been told…_my 'conscience' said

_Lies, what?_

_Kudamon told you Kidd couldn't digivolve to Ultimate, no?_

_Yes,_

_It was a lie._

_What else have I been lied to about?_

_A lot of things Loaño. A lot._

_Like what?_

_Like what you really are…_

_What?!_ I wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

_When you're a little older, a little wiser…_it said for the last time today.


	14. From My Broken Soul: Fight, Beowulfmon!

**AN:) WHOOT! A new custom chapter!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**From My Broken Soul: Fight The Shadow Of My Nightmares, Beowulfmon!**

_It was all a lie…_I thought.

I had been lied to a lot over my lifetime, and this one was the worst so far.

The memory of that strange shadow and my silvery Digi-Soul haunted me to this very morning.

I still couldn't get it to form again so I could prove to Kudamon and everyone else that Kidd could digivolve to Ultimate.

All I could remember was that Kidd did digivolve to ultimate before. He changed into a different digimon though, than the one that appeared in his shadow yesterday evening.

"Don't strain yourself Loaño." Marcus laughed.

I gave him a look.

"Loaño, it's not going to form up right now!" Kidd said.

"Yes, but I want you to digivolve!" I said.

"Remember what happened the last time you did that?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Good, 'cause neither do I." he laughed.

* * *

(???)

I held the picture in my paw.

"Are you sure that this is the one you want eliminated?" I asked. The scraggly haired human looked at me with a flat gaze.

"Yes, can you handle it?" he said.

"Of course, but do you want it quick and painless?" I asked. I didn't normally hurt humans, but this man was paying me well to eliminate this one, whoever she was.

"No. Cause her as much pain as possible." He said.

I didn't normally do that.

"Why?" I dared to ask him.

"Why? Why?! That girl is a menace. I have failed once to destroy her, and I shall not fail again!" he said.

At that time, he stepped into the light. His face was elderly, but not old. Many scars laced his face, and it looked like whatever made them he wanted gone.

"And of her partner?" I asked.

"That unnatural excuse for a digimon?" he started.

I stared him in the face, waiting for an answer.

"Kill him before her eyes." I normally didn't do that either. Especially to him.

"Fine" I purred simply.

I looked at the photo of the blonde haired girl with the goggles on her head. She had that quiet look in her icy aqua eyes.

"How will I find her?" I asked.

"I'll set the trap; you just wait for the fish to swim into it." He said; a sneer on his face.

I nodded and pocketed the photo.

"I warn you Doumon, she may not be alone." The man stood up and walked.

* * *

My comm. buzzed.

I picked it up.

"Hello?" the voice on my link sounded scared.

"Yes? Who are you and what's wrong?" I asked.

"The-there's a creature in my yard!" he said frantically.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Well, it's about my height, with purple fur and robes on!" he said quickly.

"Calm down, what's your address and DATS will be there shortly,"

"1846 Shinji Av." He said calmly.

I almost dropped my comm..

That was my old address, where I used to live.

"I'll be there soon!" I said quickly.

"Good!" he buzzed out.

"Marcus, Agumon, Kidd! We've got a mission!" I called.

"Finally!" Marcus said.

NNNNN

"1846 Shinji." Marcus said. I just stared horrified at the empty plane of grass.

"There's nothing here, Boss!" Agumon said.

"Oh, yes there is." Said a calm voice from behind me.

I looked around to see exactly what the man described.

It was a tall digimon, with a fox-like appearance. It wore long robes, with the ying-yang symbol on its chest. The symbol was backwards. It had purple, black and white fur. With a long white tipped purple tail.

Doumon, the very image of my nightmares.

I remembered now. When Kidd digivolved for the first time, he turned into a Doumon. The Doumon attacked everything in his path. He even tried to kill me.

Problem was: _This was the same Doumon!_

"It can't be you…DATS stopped you…" I stammered.

"Or so you thought." He said slyly.

"Why are you here?" Kidd asked. I knew he was taking this personally; Doumon was what he had turned into.

"Well, my boss was right about one thing: you're not alone." Doumon purred.

"Come on! It's fighting time!" Marcus was ready to charge.

He did.

I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back.

"You idiot! Doumon is and Ultimate level digimon! Not even Kidd and GeoGreymon can handle him!" I said.

"Come on, not two Champions can handle one Ultimate?" he protested.

"No, not this one. He's stronger than he looks.

"It's too bad that after that day, your Digi-Soul is still broken." Doumon sneered.

"Oh, wait, I am the product of your former Digi-Soul." He meowed quietly.

I pulled out my Digivice to call for help.

"No, no, no…none of that." Doumon smiled.

"Rajas!" he shouted. A white star of light appeared in Doumon's paw. He shot it at me and it hit.

Well, it hit my digivice.

My digivice exploded in a flash of white energy.

_Crap!!_ I thought

_Well, you didn't need it anyway…_ my conscience said

_How do I not need it?! How am I supposed to charge my Digi-Soul?!_

"I grow bored." Doumon said patiently.

"Well, I'll give you something to amuse you!" Kidd rushed him

"Knockout Punch!"

"Talisman Slash!" a paintbrush slid from Doumon's sleeve and hit Kidd.

"Kidd!" I shouted. He fell to the ground, his paws bloodied.

I ran to him. I picked up one of his massive paws; there were cuts on his palms, deep cuts that the blood flowed sluggishly from.

I started to cry.

"Yes, cry little human, cry." Doumon sneered.

"No, you!" Marcus rushed Doumon too, and he tried to punch him. Doumon's paw caught his fist and he flung him away like a bothersome fly.

"Ufff!" Marcus panted and rubbed his wirst.

And orange Digi-Soul formed around his hand.

"Digi-soul, Charge!" Marcus slammed his digivice

"Agumon digivolve to……… GeoGreymon!"

"Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon blasted a massive burst of fire at Doumon.

"Reflector Talisman!" The blast of fire hit a blue shield that formed around Doumon. It turned blue and hit GeoGreymon hard.

He fell back with a roar and degenerated next to Marcus.

_How do we defeat him! _I screamed in my head.

_With his polar opposite_ my conscience said

_But how do I get that?!_

One of my tears fell and hit KiddGarurumon's fluffy blue fur.The silvery light from before came and formed around myself.

"How?" I asked myself…_ there was no way!_

My golden tag floated up in front of my face. On it was a symbol I couldn't even describe, but it glowed in a silvery light.

_Now, you have all you need to form the digimon to combat your nightmare…_ my voice said quietly.

The light formed around Kidd as well.

He opened his eyes and stood up.

"Lets go, brotha!" he growled to Doumon.

My silver Digi-Soul engulfed me. Kidd leaped into it, and a sphere of light appeared.

"KiddGarurumon digivolve to……… Beowulfmon!"

Before me stood Beowulfmon. He stood tall and looked strong. He wore pure white armor with yellow and blue stripes and studs. He had a human face, with a wolf-shaped mask on the top half of his head. His arms were shaped like wolf claws, with his normal hands underneath. One hand had a massive blade sticking out of the claws.

"Lets dance, Doumon." He said.

"Fine, a worthy challenge," Doumon charged forward and so did Beowulfmon.

"Talisman Slash!"

"Frozen Hunter!" Beowulfmon's blade glowed and formed a white wolf made out of energy.

The two landed opposite each other.

We waited for the effects.

Finally, Doumon exploded. His dig-egg was absent.

"Loaño." Beowulfmon turned towards me.

"Yes, Beowulfmon?" I asked.

"It's time I told you something I've kept hidden about you for many years." Beowulfmon looked solemnly at me.

"What?" somehow I knew what he was going to say.

"You're half digimon." Beowulfmon said. He degenerated to Kidd.

Marcus looked around at us.

"I know." I said.

"Marcus, Agumon, you realize you must keep this a secret." Kidd said.

Marcus and Agumon nodded.

I was still crying, and I rushed forward to hug Marcus.

"Let's go home Boss." Agumon said.


	15. The DigiEgg That 'Fell' To Earth!

**AN:) Sorry for the misunderstanding, but in the last chapter or two, I told you that Tai was Loaño's Godfather, well he's not. He's Kammito's Godfather.**

**+For all of you who think that Loaño's falling for Marcus…you may be right…she is a girl, after all.**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**The Digi-Egg That 'Fell' To Earth**

_I'm half digimon…_

No matter how many times I replayed the scene of Beowulfmon saying that to me in my head, could I be sure it was true.

_I'm half digimon…_

_And, what, may I ask, is so bad about that?_ My conscience asked me. I wasn't even sure if it was my conscience.

_I don't know…_ that was something I just couldn't think about right now…but then, I started to wonder…

_Who are you?_ I asked my conscience.

_I am…I am—Ahh…it seems you won't take lies anymore. In light of that, I am the digimon side of you. Your 'inner digimon' as it were. My name is AncientAnubismon. You, however, can just call me AA. _

_AA? I guess that's better than your whole name…so you're not really my conscience?_ I asked

_Nope, but I can be, if you want. _AA seemed to be turning this whole thing into something not very important.

I looked around. I was in a frozen palace, like the one I saw in my first trip to the Digi-world with Marcus. But, it was much bigger, and darker inside.

Two bright green eyes opened.

"_Who are you? Why do you trespass on the grounds of Mercurimon?" _something said. It sounded like it came from the eyes.

"_We are the Digimon Data Squad! We've come for the child!" _called a voice not far away. It sounded a bit like Marcus…

"_The human is in good hands with Frigimon, why would I disturb that peace in which she hasn't felt for so long?" _Mecurimon answered.

"_Give us back the kid, or else!" _shouted another male voice.

"_Or else what, Akihiro? We'll blow him up? The only one here capable of that is Spenc, and I don't think that's what's on his mind!" _shouted another, different, yet familiar one.

_What am I seeing, AA? _I asked him

_You're seeing something very important for the days to come…pay attention, and don't forget the past, Loaño. _AA responded.

"_That's okay, Kamm. We have to have a backup plan anyway." _Said the first voice.

"_So, Mecurimon, are you going to give Spencer and me the kid, or are you going to suggest a better solution?" _said the one I thought was Kamm.

"_This boy belongs with Frigimon, as I have stated earlier. She will care for him, and he will grow to know the Digital World." _Mecurimon stated.

"_I guess that's it, Kammito…theres nothing we can do about that." _Said the first voice, Spencer.

"_What?! You're just going to let him take that child away from his mother and father?! What is wrong with you both? You call yourselves members of DATS?!" _It was Akihiro, I could tell.

I hear a tick…

Then a boom and a crash and a roar.

Then I hear: _"Spencer? What are you doing?!" _it was Kammito.

"_Saving your ass from SaberLeomon, duh!"_ Spencer responded.

"_But we can't just leave you here!" _Kammito called to him

"_Go ahead! Tell Sarah I love her! Go back home and see Loaño again! Marcus will be fine without me, he's tough!" _Spencer called. I just realized now that Spencer was Marcus's father, and Kammito was my father.

"_But, then she'll never know her father's best friend!" _My father called.

Spencer Daimon was my father's best friend?

"_So, I'll leave you to tell her you got your ass saved by him!" _Spencer called back.

"Loaño." Someone called me.

"Loaño!" it was Thomas.

"What-what?!" I was a bit startled.

"You've slept through my whole lecture!" Thomas's angry face stared at me.

"Eh, your lectures were never very fun, in case you hadn't noticed." I said flatly to him.

"Give her a break, Thomas. She had a long day yesterday." Marcus came up behind him.

I forgot…Marcus and Agumon knew I was half digimon too.

Crap.

NNNNN

I took off my shoes at Marcus's doorstep.

I heard Kristy giggling from in her living room.

I walked in as I heard Marcus slam the door. As I looked inside, I saw something I neer thought I would see:

Kristy held a large blue and pink striped digi-egg in her hands.

_Wait a tic…that's the digi-egg I gave her for her birthday!_ I remembered.

_Of course it is. Remember, it can still hatch. Be careful of how you act around it. _AA said.

I had no clue what he meant, but I walk forward to her anyway.

"Hey, Loaño. The egg has been acting funny." Kristy said as I came in.

It wriggled in her arms.

I walked over to it and picked it up. It was heavy, and it made small squeaking sounds. A sharp pain lanced through my hand. Strangely, it was only the one that was on the top of the egg. I gasped.

My hand was glowing with silver light, and the egg cracked under my palm.

I heard Marcus enter the house with Agumon.

"Loaño?!" Kidd ran up and pulled my hand from the egg. I dropped it in the process, causing it to shatter.

Kristy gasped. I saw my hand fade to normal, and I saw a glowing handprint on a large chunk of the shell.

I looked to what came out.

It was small, with brown body feathers. Its face was covered in lighter brown feathers, round amber eyes, and a small, wiry tail with a feather attached to it.

In short, a Puwamon.

"What the-," Marcus said as he rushed in.

"Ohhh! So cute!" Kristy ran up to it and picked it up.

"Oh, crap." Was all I could say.

NNNNN

I was asleep again. I wasn't sure for how long exactly.

"Get away from my sister!" it was Marcus.

I rushed out of bed.

There were a few DATS laboratory scientists standing in his kitchen. One was on the ground, a broken syringe not too far off.

"Dammit, Marcus!" I growled. Marcus was shielding Kristy in his arms.

"They made Kristy cry." He said darkly.

"Keep her safe." He said. He rushed of, to DATS no doubt.

Kristy started to cry in my arms. I hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, Kristy…It's okay." I reassured her.

NNNNN

I took Kristy out to a small field. It was empty, and Marcus stood, tearing o one end, and the digivolved Puwamon (he turned into Biyomon) stood at another end.

Marcus rushed at him, and punched him several times.

Kidd held Kristy back gently.

Biyomon stood panting. He rushed up to Marcus and slammed his wing into his face.

Blood oozed from Marcus's nose.

"That didn't hurt…" he lied.

"But this will!" a familiar voice sounded from behind me.

It was Falcomon.

Without Keenan?

He looked surprised to see me. As I was just as surprised to see him.

He rushed down and tried to take swipes at Marcus. All the while shouting 'traitor' and things like that.

Yoshi and the others drove up and digivolved their digimon.

Marcus struck the swiftly moving Falcomon and digivolved Agumon.

Just as GeoGreymon was about to attack, a bolt of lightning struck down and blocked the attack.

A large digimon with a wolf helmet over his head stood.

I heard the message over my comm..

"Get out of there, you can't handle that digimon!" Sampson ordered.

I stepped forward.

"Mecurimon!" I whispered.

"It's fighting time!" Marcus shouted at him.

Crap.

**AN:) Yes, she does say crap a lot in this chapter, only because she can't say anything else…it is rated T.**


	16. The Rise Of RiseGreymon!

**A/N: okay, there was a small typo, I just realized, when Kidd digivolved, Loaño said 'outburst'. That will be fixed here.**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**The Rise of RiseGreymon!**

I looked up at the fearsome sight of Merukimon. He was mega level, the strongest a digimon could get. Marcus stood next to me, with GeoGreymon at his other side.

"You heard me, GeoGreymon! It's fighting time!" he punched his fist into the air.

"Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon hurled a massive fireball at Mekurimon.

Kidd and I watched as Merukimon caught the blow, and hurled it back at GeoGreymon with ten times the force. The blow hit the intended target.

GeoGreymon fell to the ground and degenerated.

"Agumon!" Marcus shouted, he rushed over to his fallen partner.

Gaogamon and Sunflowmon stepped back a pace, then,

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon shot at Mekurimon.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon did also.

Mekurimon caught the blasts again and slingshot them back to their original owners. Gaogamon and Sunflowmon both degenerated. Yoshi and Thomas ran to their digimon.

_No…_I thought _it's not over yet!_

_Indeed it's not!_ AA replied.

My digisoul came to me again as Thomas, Yoshi, Lalamon, and Gaomon watched.

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" I had nothing to slam so I held my crest.

"KiddGarurumon digivolve to………Beowulfmon!"

"Frozen Hunter!" Beowulfmon hit Merukimon swiftly.

As he jumped away, there were no marks on Merukimon's thick hide.

"No…" I murmured. Merukimon swatted Beowulfmon away from him like a fly, and he degenerated.

"Biyomon? What are you doing?" the frightened voice came from Kristy.

"I swore I'd always protect you, Kristy Daimon, and darn it, I will!" Biyomon said angrily.

"NO!" Kristy cried.

I saw Biyomon rush at Merukimon with a full speed attack. Merukimon slammed his hands around him, crushing the little Rookie digimon. A white light escaped from in between his fingers as Biyomon turned into an egg.

"Falcomon, let us go." Merukimon ordered. A portal opened above the two, and Merukimon was sucked into it. Falcomon cast a sad glance at me and Kristy. I just angrily shook my head.

"BIYOMON!!" Kristy's cries echoed throughout my head.

NNNNN

We entered DATS shamefully, and sad. Kristy was piggyback on her brother, completely exhausted from crying. Marcus's face was harder than steel.

"Oh…Kristy…" Marcus's mother held her hands together.

I held my head down low as I cried.

I heard a thud, and Kristy was hugging me. Before I knew it, I was hugging her back.

"I'm so, so sorry Kristy…if I hadn't hatched him, none of this would've happened…" I explained.

Kristy didn't respond.

"Kristy?" I patted her back.

"It's okay…" she began, "if you hadn't hatched him…I wouldn't have made a new friend."

I now realized that Sampson was giving me a dirty look.

Yeesh, read the chapter before, ya idiot!

I let go of Kristy. She ran to her mother, and she left.

I headed towards the Dive chamber.

Kidd followed me.

As soon as we were out of sight, he came up to me.

"What? Again? What use is it going to be know, to get Biyomon?" Kidd whispered.

"I'm not getting Biyomon." I stated.

"What?!"

"Didn't you hear me, Kidd? I'm not getting Biyomon. I have to talk to Keenan." I said.

I walked towards the chamber, Kidd followed.

"No, Kidd. Not this time." I said gently, pushed his fuzzy paw away. "Just, trust me and set up the machine. Make sure it's on mute!"

Kidd smiled. He nodded.

"Dive on…" I murmured.

NNNNN

I landed in the forest.

"Keenan?! Keenan? Get out here!" I called.

"Loaño?" said a different voice. It wasn't Keenan, but…

"Falcomon?!" I asked.

"Yes, and I know why you're here. You're here for Biyomon, but too late, he has already returned to the human world." Falcomon explained.

"Hrmm…no, I came for Keenan." I explained.

"Loaño…keep a tight grip on what's left of your humanity…it may be the most powerful weapon you have……" Falcomon left.

"Kidd?" I communicated from my comm. "send me back."

NNNNN

I ran to the tankplant. Flames were bursting from it.

I saw Kristy and Mrs. Daimon running there too.

_AA…their after Biyomon…or what's left of him. What do we do?_ I waited.

Nothing.

_AA?!_

_Remember what Falcomon said…'keep a tight grip on what's left of your humanity' I think you should heed these words and go on with out my help for a bit…_ AA responded.

I understood: AA wanted me to do things for myself, by myself, not with him guiding me every step of the way.

Kidd caught up.

"What's the plan." He asked.

"It's Marcus's fight…" I realized. "But I'm his friend. I still have to protect Kristy!" I started running again.

"But that's not your promise! It was Biyomon's!" Kidd called as he followed.

"I know! Now, it's my responsibility!"

I caught up with them.

"NO! KRISTY! MOM! AGUMON" I heard it.

Marcus!

I ran towards him.

He stood rigid with tears streaming down his face.

"Marcus! Are you alright?" I asked.

He didn't seem to hear me for a moment…but then:

"Loaño…they're all gone because of Garudamon…"

My eyes opened again in realization. Garudamon was Biyomon's ultimate form. AA wouldn't let me access my Digi-Soul. I truly was Marcus's fight.

"But…I want to be stronger. I have to be. For my family…for Agumon…for myself…Loaño, I-I…RAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

He had finally had it. He shouted to the skies as his digi-soul, a dark orange burst around him. He was lit on fire, it seemed.

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" he shouted, slamming his digivice.

"GeoGreymon digivolve to………RISEGREYMON!"

"Wow…is that what you wanted Marcus." I asked gently.

He nodded.

Garudamon charged at him with Meteor Wing. RiseGreymon dodged it easily, then,

"Trident Revolver!" he pointed his cannon, point-blank at Garudamon and shot him. He reformed as a digi-egg.

I caught the egg as it fell.

Marcus woke Kristy and Mrs. Daimon. Kristy ran up to me as I kneeled with the egg.

"So…we're back where we started, huh?" she murmured.

NNNNN

(KiddGarurumon)

Marcus stood facing the ocean, RiseGreymon next to him.

"So, Marcus, what was it you were saying to Loaño before you snapped?" I asked.

"I-uh……uh……"

I slapped him on the back with one of my huge paws.

"You don't have to say anything…anything at all."

NNNNN

I stood in DATS, the supervisor just leaving, steaming.

"Now, I propose we have an expedition into the digital world to find this Merukimon, and stop him before he does anything else to damage the gate!" Thomas suggested.

I agreed with him completely.

But, I still felt the meaning in Falcomon's words…and that something wasn't quite right.

"Yeah! He almost killed Kristy!" Marcus added in.

I nodded to that too.

"Wait. Before you go, I have something to tell you, Marcus." Sampson said. "You too, Loaño."

Marcus and I looked at him.

"It's about your fathers."


	17. The Wild Boy Of The Digital World!

**A/N: Unfortunately, since my mother didn't allow me to borrow her TV, I didn't see this episode…I'm just spitballing this one…short history lesson!!**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**The Wild Boy Of the Digital World!**

(Flashback: Part of Sampson's story, told by Kammito, 10 years ago)

_I strapped the warm brown cloak onto my back. I looked into the mirror, and looked at myself. Red-brown hair, simple green eyes, white shirt, snowpants._

"_You look good, honey." Said a voice behind me. It startled me a bit._

_My wife stood behind me. She long black hair, which always made me wonder why my daughter had blonde hair. Speak of the devil; my daughter was standing beside Molly, with the little Pandamon toy I'd made for her in her hand._

_Beside her was her devoted companion, a tiny ball of fur with a huge horn sticking out of his head, Tsunomon._

"_Loaño wanted to say good-bye to her dad." Molly pushed the little girl up a tiny bit further. She held out her hands for me. I picked her up._

"_Hey, sweetie." I said. The little girl looked betrayed._

"_Bye, Daddy." I was so startled, I'd almost dropped her. She was only four, and she seemed to have trouble developing words, but now…_

"_She's been speaking all day." Molly explained._

"_Mol, you know I have to go, why'd you come?" I set Loaño down as I said this._

"_She wanted to see you before she went to the Daimon's to stay." Molly said._

"_Daimon? I thought she was going to play with Thomas?" I asked._

"_Change of plans." That was Spencer, a very good friend of mine. He was more on the good-natured side, with humor._

"_Are we ready here?" he asked._

_Molly nodded, and I kissed her goodbye. She herded Loaño out the door._

"_Lets go." I said. "Dive on!"_

"_I don't know what possessed you to think of that, but, okay. So long as you know what the mission is." The curt voice came from Akihiro. _

"'_cmon, Akihiro, have some fun." I teased._

"_It's hard to have fun when you lie to your family, Kammito Ishida." He growled. "Especially your daughter." _

_This really enraged me. "Look here, old man," I started._

"_Kamm! We're on a mission! Let's go!" Spencer pulled me back. I followed, gritting my teeth at the old scientist. I've never liked him. He never took any of my jokes and had a serious problem with my wife and kid._

_NNNNN_

_The digital world was cold…colder than cold…Biyomon flew next to me. I couldn't help but look over that rise in the hill. _

_I expected to see the boy, or hear him. Michelle was so upset when he accidentally fell in the Gate…_

_We, the search party, led by Spencer, found the Infinite Ice ridge, and it's inhabitant, Merukimon…_

_Two bright green eyes opened in the darkness…_

"_Who are you, humans? Why do you trespass on the Infinite Ice Ridge, home of Merukimon?" the great booming voice came from the eyes._

"_We are the Digimon Data Squad! We've come for the young boy that was accidentally transferred here!" Spencer called._

"_The human infant is in good hands with one of my servants, why would you take him away now?" Merukimon responded._

"_Give us back that boy, or else!" Akihiro demanded. Damn idiot. You don't demand crap like that from a Mega-level._

"_Or else what, Akihiro, we'll blow up Merukimon? Spencer can do that if he wants, but I won't fancy that." I retorted._

"_That's okay Kamm, we've got a better plan." Spencer soothed._

"_Are you going to give the boy back to his real mother? She is right here, you know." I asked._

"_No, I feel that this boy will become a great link between the humans and digimon…" Merukimon said proudly._

"_I'm sorry, Michelle, that's that…" I said to the woman. She nodded quietly._

"_You're just going to let that piece of data take that boy away?! How can you two call yourselves DATS members!?" Akihiro pulled something out of his pocket…_

_TICK_

_BOOM!!_

_ROOOAAAARRR! "Gah! It's a SaberLeomon!" Biyomon cried. I saw the massive lion-beast in front of us…and I heard Spencer say,_

"_Get everyone out of here, Kamm!"_

"_But, Spencer, you'll be lost forever!" I protested. He couldn't leave…not like that…_

"_Get your ass out of here!"_

_I nodded and herded the others away. I didn't find Akihiro…_

(Flashback is now OVER)

"So, that's why my father's missing…" Marcus muttered.

I sat there, puzzled. A lot of that sound similar to what AA had shown me before.

Marcus walked out of the house, muttering something about his mom or something.

I walked quickly after him. There was something I needed to do.

NNNNN

Marcus took it upon himself to argue with his mother about his father. I decided not to get wrapped up in this family matter, so I headed up to the room, while Kidd decided to wait and see how the arguing would turn out.

I reached under my cot, and pulled out the dusty, worn-out Pandamon toy. It was your basic teddy bear, only black and white, with a red bandanna around it's neck.

I remembered how much I'd loved this thing. When my father first gave this to me, I thought it was the real thing…I was such a…four-year-old.

I packed it away. In my little duffel bag. I packed a coat, and some extra clothes. Funny, my outfits were all the same: Black shirt, blue jeans, black and white jackets. My hand hit something that was on my bed. It wasn't there before.

It was a small, round device, with a tiny note stuck to it, which read:

'_Hey, _

_this is for your little trip into the digital world. I know your iC was broken, so I made a small device so you can be tracked. Not that you'll wear it much…_

_-Izzy'_

_How did he?_ Oh well, who cares? It's Izzy, and he made a sort of…well…I don't really know what it is…

I hope it works, that's all.

NNNNN

"I wonder if it'll be cold in the Infinite Ice Ridge?" Marcus said aloud.

"Oh, lets hope Oz'll get you a brain for Christmas, Scarecrow! Of course it'll be cold!" I said as I strapped the cloak on me. It was a bit worn out from being used by my father, but it still kept me warm.

"What's with the cloak?" Yoshi asked.

"You should wear one…my grandpa said that some digimon can't tell the difference between a human and digimon with one of these." I explained.

They shrugged.

"Dive on!" I said as we launched.

NNNNN

We walked trough some strange woods. No digimon were out-and-about. It was too quiet…

"Thousand beak Peck!" suddenly, we were surrounded by at least ten ostriches. But, they were all nija'd out…crap.

Kidd cracked his knuckles, ready to fight.

But then,

"Humans are bad! Leave the digital world now!" Keenan…double crap.

I turned around. He stood, snarling in a tree. He looked at me, then he said, "Thank you for your help, but now, I must do my job."

Triple crap…he blew my cover.

"What?" Thomas said suspiciously.

"Time for that later, Digi-soul, Charge!" Yoshi said.

"Lalamon digivolve to………Sunflowmon! Sunshine beam!" the beam struck one of the enemy, but it disappeared into smoke.

"Digi-soul charge!" Thomas slammed.

"Gaomon digivolve to………Gaogamon! Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon managed to knock out a few of them as well.

"Knockout Punch!" Kidd hit the one. He fell over.

"Peckmon!" Keenan cried. "Get rid of them!"

"Thousand Beak Peck!" this time, he hit us.

Sunflowmon, Gaogamon and Agumon fell back onto the ground, while Kidd growled, "I freaking don't want to fight you…"

Suddenly, Peckmon disappeared, along with Keenan.

Yoshi, Lalamon, Thomas, Gaomon, Marcus and Agumon on the ground? What does that equal?

One wild forest-boy, and Marcus getting his brain for Christmas.

Not the best way for us to start in the digital world.


	18. The Gorge of Deception!

**Heh! I actually saw this one! It kinda had me crying, but only tearing!**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**The Gorge of Deception!**

"This place is confusing…" Marcus complained. I rolled my eyes and sighed. We were walking through a seemingly endless desert, and we were all tired.

"It wouldn't be so confusing if you tried to understand it, Marcus." I told him.

"Whatever." He said flatly.

Kidd plodded steadily on beside me, alert for danger.

"You ever wonder," he murmured,

"Yeah, big guy?" I urged him on.

"why the digital world is the way it is? All this random stuff an all. We could go on for days and always see something different." He continued.

"You may have a point, sir." Gaomon said to Thomas. "We could go on for days and get nowhere."

Thomas stopped walking to let us all rest. "Good observation, Kidd." He complimented. There was something about him, though.

I walked up to him. "Are you okay, Thomas? You're usually not too excited to agree with Kidd." I said.

"Just fine, Loaño, just fine…" he said.

When you know someone like Thomas for a long time, you can tell if they, or that person you know, are lying.

Thomas was doing this right now…I didn't like it.

I plodded on ahead a couple of paces and looked around. I saw a faint line of darker colored earth not too far ahead.

"Uh, guys, I think we have a problem." I said.

"What?" Yoshi groaned.

"There's a hole up ahead." I stated. "a really long hole."

"That isn't a hole, Loaño," Thomas walked up beside me. "it's a-,"

_Gorge. More respectively, the Gorge of Deception. Not a place for humans, especially ones like you, Loaño. Be wise around this place. _AA advised.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me!" I groaned.

"What was that?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing!" I called. Marcus walked up to me.

"It wasn't nothing, was it?" he whispered.

"No, just my insane conscience, who thinks that only giving me the name of this place helps us out." I whispered back.

"Maybe we should-," Marcus started, but Thomas interrupted.

"If your quite finished, I found out that this is a gorge, not a really long hole." He informed us.

"Well, I am not going into any gorge, that's for sure!" I said simply. "Me and dark holes, we don't mix."

Kidd laughed. "Laugh it up, fuzzball!" I joked. He mussed my hair. "Please, Loaño." He laughed.

"Look!" Lalamon said shrilly.

"What is it, Lalamon?" Yoshi asked, rushing over to her partner.

"There are buildings in it, too!" she said.

"There…sideways. What are we going to do, sir?" Gaomon asked.

"We've no choice but to cross." Thomas said grimly.

"But, Boss, I don't want to cross that!" Agumon complained.

"C'mon, Agumon! If we wanna face Merukimon and win, we gotta beat this too!" Marcus said to his partner.

"Well, whatever it takes, I guess." I said finally. Kidd nodded and Yoshi voiced her agreement.

"Let's go, then." Marcus cheered, sliding down into the pit of buildings. Agumon slid down behind him, and then we slid down on the cable Marcus made for us. Agumon was last to go.

"Hey, Boss, this rope's caught on something!" Agumon tugged the rope we all fell. Well, Kidd, Gaomon, Agumon and I. We fell on Marcus, respectively.

"Agumon, next time the rope's caught, don't free it." Gaomon advised.

"Yea, and don't use me as a landing pad!" Marcus shoved us all off.

A strange feeling of foreboding crossed my mind and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up in fear.

"Something isn't right…" I murmured.

"Yeah…I don't like the smell of this place." Kidd growled.

Gaomon snapped his head back from looking behind us. "Sir!" he said urgently, "We're being watched!"

"Are you sure, Gaomon?" Thomas asked his partner.

"Of course, sir."

"The let's keep an extra eye out, just in case." Thomas warned.

We all nodded.

_Watch out…Dokugumon are nobody's friends…_AA warned me.

_What in the digital world is a Dokugumon?_ I asked.

A 'schwip' sound came from behind us, and I heard Agumon and Yoshi cry out. Lalamon's cry sounded soon after.

I spun to see them falling down the building, attached to a web.

"Agumon!" Marcus called.

"Don't get caught in the webs!" Thomas called.

"Duh, I think we got that!" I snapped. Kidd was doing his best to fend them off. One wrapped itself around my waist and Kidd's as well.

"Kidd!" I grabbed his paw.

"I'm caught!" Thomas cried. "Me too!" Marcus said a second later. "Sir!" Gaomon cried as he was torn away from his partner by the webs of the Dokugumon…

NNNNN

(KiddGarurumon)

I struggled under the sticky white webbing. We, meaning: Lalamon, Gaomon, Agumon and I, were tied with webs around our arms and (if they had them) legs. Another coating of sticky webbing was draped over us.

I saw Loaño tied, unconscious, to a string of webbing also, along with Thomas, Marcus and Yoshino, they were also unconscious. It only made me want to struggle free harder, and get at the throats of our digimon captors.

"Thomas!" Gaomon cried to his partner.

"Gaomon," I ordered, because, technically, I'm the one with seniority, "save your breath…your going to need it."

"Why?" Lalamon asked.

"Because were in the Gorge of Deception…which is ruled by MetalPhantomon. A soul-sucking digimon of the ultimate level." I explained. "The Dokugumon are only his servants… nothing more than creatures used by him to catch his prey. Which is now our partners."

Gaomon looked at me strangely, then nodded. "I just don't want Thomas hurt…" he murmured.

"I don't want Loaño hurt either, but I'm not as worried about _her_ than I am about everyone else." I replied.

I knew what was going on. I had lived in the digital world before; Yggdrasil help me, and I had come across the history of this piece of crap place. It was not a pretty one.

A sudden rumbling echoed throughout the gorge. A gigantic silver-clad phantom/grim-reaper like digimon appeared. A scythe-like device with a golden goat's head and a red jewel atop it was held in his hand.

"MetalPhantomon…" I growled.

"That doesn't look good for Boss and the others!" Agumon said, his eyes widening.

"You…" MetalPhantomon turned his skeleton gaze to Loaño. "I have no use for you…" with a snap, Loaño fell to the ground, but was still tied. By now, the others had woken up, and all but Marcus didn't understand why he didn't want Loaño's life-force. Hell, I bet Marcus didn't even get it: Loaño's life had been an eternal nightmare already, she just didn't remember it.

"If you cut me down, you cut them all down too! And give me back KiddGarurumon!" she demanded.

"Your human side hasn't lost all of its heart…yet…" MetalPhantomon sneered.

"No!" I growled. "You touch her, your dead!"

"Your petty threats cannot affect me…puppy…"MetalPhantomon jeered.

He raised his staff and the jewel glowed and struck the humans. Auras of red glowed about them, and they looked sleepy. A beam also struck Loaño, and I almost burst with anger. I knew that even if he destroyed her human side, the digimon one would still be there…but it would be different. AncientAnubismon couldn't completely replace Loaño…but it was too late. Her blank, half-opened gaze told me her human side was sleeping, while AA took over. Or he was fighting it.

"Sir!"

"Boss!"

"Yoshi!"

"Loaño!" we all yelled.

Thomas twitched and cried in his nightmares. I wondered what he was seeing. Loaño surge violently as AA fought with the sleepiness and the nightmares. Marcus just moved once or twice, so did Yoshi, but tears slid from her eyes.

"Sir, snap out of it!" Gaomon pleaded. The red beam was growing fatter by the second.

Finally, it broke off. Thomas shone blue for a moment, and his bonds broke. Loaño's did as well, but the glow was absent. AA was winning! Loaño's beam broke off as well, and MetalPhantomon gasped in surprise. The Dokugumon crowded the buildingside.

"You fed me the worst memory I ever had…" Thomas growled, "the one about my mother…" his Digi-soul burst around him. "You're going to pay!" he shouted.

"Digi-Soul, full charge!" Thomas slammed the digivice.

"Gaomon warp-digivolve to………MachGaogamon!" The webbing broke around us as Mach Gaogamon roared. I rant Loaño, punching out any crazy Dokugumon in my path. Loaño wriggled out of her bonds.Her eyes flashed silver as she eliminated (easily) three nearby Dokugumon whom were foolish enough to advance.

Agumon had digivolved, so had Lalamon, so now I was fighting with GeoGreymon and Sunflowmon to fend off the Dokugumon, and a very steamed AA in a human body.

In the end, MetalPhantomon got a Winning Punch in the heart…killing him…Loaño resurfaced to her normal, non-digimon-killing self and seemed very tired.

In the end, we all won.

NNNNN

We walked on the other side of that horrid hell-gorge now. I leaned against Kidd. I couldn't even tell him what AA did to save me. All MetalPhantomon had to do was suck on my heart, and then he would have what he wanted. My life had been a nightmare…one after the other it seemed…

Suddenly, Yoshi collapsed.


	19. Falcomon: Friend or Foe?

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Falcomon: Friend or Foe? **

"Yoshi!" Lalamon cried.

Thomas and I rushed over. Yoshi's cheeks were feverishly red, and she seemed to be sleeping. I felt her forehead. It was quite warm, and she coughed.

"She's sick." Thomas diagnosed.

"Well, duh." Marcus said flatly, "People just don't fall down over themselves because they want to."

_Careful, it's contagious…_AA told me.

Kidd heave-hoed her up, carrying her along. His nose twitched, "She smells funny." He sniffed. Lalamon hovered closer to her partner.

I sidled up to Marcus. He gave me a funny look, but I told him what AA told me. "If this thing's contagious, we gotta get her medicine. Fast." He whispered.

"Yeah, and I know just the person." I whispered back.

"Who? Your Uncle Joe?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, actually." I responded.

"You have an uncle Joe?" he said.

"Yup, and he's a doctor too." I smiled.

I told Thomas of my plan. He seemed to agree.

"Fine, where is he?" he asked.

"That's what I gotta find out." I told him. "I know he's here, but where?"

Kidd flicked his ears and growled. He waved with his tail to tell us to go back and hide. Marcus and Agumon supported Yoshi into some bushes, while Thomas, Lalamon, Gaomon and I followed. I peered out to see him, standing there, fists clenched. I pulled out my digivice, just in case.

A faint humming sound was caught on the hot, dusty breeze. It sounded like one person, until someone else joined in.

I stepped out and stood next to Kidd. I had heard that hum before, that song too.

A human man with long blue/black hair, and a dirty lab-coat was walking towards us. A white, seal-like thing followed him slowly. A fringe of bright red hair topped its hair like a mowhawk.

"Well, that was good, Gomamon. Let's go again." The man said to the digimon.

"Oki-dokie!" the Gomamon replied cheerily.

They began humming again, getting closer to us.

The two stopped humming as they got at least 16 feet away.

The man opened his eyes. His mouth seemed to drop as he saw me and Kidd standing there. I didn't even panic.

As if I had summoned him: Joe Kido had come. His partner was the Gomamon.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day…" he said. Joe looked at Gomamon, and laughed.

"What's so funny Joe?" Gomamon asked.

"I-I don't know, I guess I just can't imagine Loaño dressed up in DATS and being here!" he laughed.

"Well, I am, Joe." I replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

NNNNN

It had taken a while to explain, actually until the digital world's equivalent of night, but we finally told Joe how we came to be here. He seemed to understand fully. He didn't notice Yoshi until after we explained.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She's sick." Marcus said.

"I can tell that, but sick with what?" he walked over to her, gently pushing the hovering Lalamon away. He took out a stethoscope from seemingly nowhere and checked her out.

"Heart beat's a bit fast…" he muttered. He pulled out a thermometer, stuck it in her mouth, then took it out, "Fever's a bit high…"

"It's a virus." He concluded. "A very contagious one that affects humans only." He diagnosed.

"We understand that, but how can we cure her?" I asked.

"There's a place, called Wanderer's Cape, where the vaccine lies. You have to go there, and get it, or else Yoshino here may not make it." Joe told us.

"Why can't you go?" Thomas asked.

"Because Gomamon can't digivolve anymore…I've tried and tried, but I can't get my crest to shine." He said sadly. He pulled out the pretty golden tag with the gray-colored crest and clutched it.

"I'll stay behind." Lalamon decided, "If Yoshi or Joe or Gomamon need help, I'll be here."

"Fine, then. Marcus, Loaño. Gather your partners and lets go. Gaomon," he called to his digimon.

"Sir yes Sir." He said.

"Let's go to this, Wanderer's Cape…and cure Yoshi!" I said.

NNNNN

We didn't get far away, when we got attacked; again.

This time, it was from none other that Falcomon, my good friend!

"You humans!" he yelled "You've infected Keenan!" he charged at us.

"Ninja Blade!" he attacked us with multiple shurikans.

Kidd snorted with contempt and blocked them as they rained down on Agumon and Gaomon.

"Falcomon! What is it you mean!?" I shouted.

"Exactly what I say: You humans infected Keenan with that infernal virus!" he shouted, throwing more stars.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your fire a second!" Marcus waved his hands, "You say we infected that kid?" he protested, "I say you're off, buster! I say you infected Yoshi!"

I got between the feuding human and digimon. "I'm sure we can come up with a compromise!" I suggested. I pleaded to God that they'd listen.

Thankfully, they did. "Like what?" Marcus said.

"We can cure Keenan and Yoshi." I suggested.

"Why would you care for Keenan!?" Falcomon argued.

I got up in his beak. "Because, bird-brain, Keenan's my friend!" I shouted.

There was silence after that.

Kidd nodded, "We should help both of them. But, we've got to get to Wanderer's Cape soon, or else it'll be too late for Yoshi and Keenan."

"Fine, but Loaño, I want an explanation." Thomas ordered.

Sighing, we followed Falcomon to Wanderer's cape.

NNNNN

Wanderer's cape was a peaceful looking place, with lush greenery and so-and-so.

There was a gigantic cave yawning before us.

"It should be in there." I pointed with my finger into the cave.

"Yes, should be." Thomas added.

"What makes you think its not? You think Joe's a liar!?" I snapped.

"No, it's just we can't always trust everyone we meet." He said with a glance at Falcomon.

"Let's do it, then!" I said.

I walked in, Kidd following behind me.

Two bright eyes gleamed in the dark.

"Why are you here!" it was more of a exclamation than a question.

"We're here for that vaccine!" I shouted.

"Well, you'll have to get through me!" A gigantic Blossomon exploded from the darkness, knocking Kidd and I back, and shocking Falcomon thoroughly.

"You led us to a trap!" Marcus shouted.

"No! I didn't know he was here!" the bird cawed.

"Whatever, lets just kick his ass!" Kidd growled.

Yes, lets!" I said. The silver digi-soul formed around me.

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" I slammed my digivice.

"KiddGarurumon digivolve to………Beowulfmon! Frozen Hunter!" he attacked.

"Digi-Soul, Charge!" Thomas slammed.

"Gaomon, digivolve to………Gaogamon!" Gaogamon picked up Marcus, and jumped at the distracted Blossomon.

"Ninja Blade!" Falcomon attacked the digimon, making it roar.

Marcus punched the Blossomon, knocking it backwards.

"Yeah! Lets do it, Boss!" Agumon shouted.

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" Marucs slammed.

"Agumon warp digivolve to………RiseGreymon!"

"Gaogamon, digivolve to………MachGaogamon!" they both raged at he Blossomon, along with Beowulfmon. I ran into the cave, sighting a small, thin vial that was a striking blue color. I grabbed it quickly. Then, I tripped over one of Blossomon's roots. The vial was knocked into the air.

Falcomon caught it in his beak, and landed to help me up. As I stood, I heard this:

"Frozen Hunter!" from Beowulfmon

"Trident Revolver!" from RiseGreymon

"Winning Punch!" from MachGaogamon

All three struck at the same time, killing the Blossomon.

We won…

NNNNN

Falcomon stayed to help cure Yoshi. Joe administered the vaccine, and told us she'd be fine In about a day or two. Falcomon took the rest to Keenan.

And now, I have a _LOT_ of explaining to do.


	20. Yoshi's Biggest Battle

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Yoshi's Biggest Battle: The One With Herself!**

I sat curled up in the corner of that cave. Yoshi was recovering well, and she was sleeping soundly, occasionally twitching in her sleep. Thomas was kneeling nearby with a hard look at me. Marcus and Agumon were snoring with Kidd in the opposite corner of this wretched place.

"So," Thomas said quietly.

"So what?" I responded.

"How do you know that boy?" I knew this would come up sooner or later, I wished it was later 'cause I didn't know what to say. Thomas was my best friend, but would he understand?

"I met Keenan when Marcus, Agumon, Kid and I went to retrieve you from your own stupidity. He knocked me out with a sock full of rocks, and then threatened to kill me. I told him the truth, and he and Falcomon accepted it. That's all." I explained.

"That wasn't stupidity, Loaño, it was a great plan." Thomas defended.

"'Great Plan' he says, when we had to rescue him!" I rolled my eyes.

"Last time I checked, you weren't there," Thomas reminded me.

"So? That's because I was busy making sure a loony ten-year-old didn't kill me!" I joked. Thomas laughed.

"Would you two shut-it? You're worse than that human kid I met before I met Loaño!" Kidd growled in his sleep. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the cave.

I shivered.

"We're getting closer." I said to myself. "But will it be easy?"

_Nothing is ever easy, you wish for something that will never be…Merukimon shall show no mercy to you, or me. We've had a tough rivalry throughout our lives until I went to go live with your mother…when she died, I knew I had to protect you. KiddGarurumon agreed, so here I am. Easy is just a word that Humans and Digimon use to describe something that they can do. I know you know you can do this, so in a way, I just contradicted myself to explain 'easy'. _AA said from inside of my head.

"What, so now you're a dictionary?" I muttered.

"What?" Thomas came up to me. "who are you talking to?"

"No one…" I told him _or at least no one who will shut-up!_ I thought.

_I heard that…_AA snickered.

"How far is it?" Yoshi's cracked and tired voice asked from behind us.

"Just a day or so's walk. But you should be sleeping." Thomas told her.

"Nah, I'm fine…" Yoshi trailed off. She had that deep, faraway look in her eyes. I wondered what was going on in that head of hers.

"The last thing we need is a Mammothmon bursting from the snow and trying to kill us…" I joked.

"Don't say that kind of thing!" Marcus yelled. He stood next to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "We don't need that kind of luck." He added softer.

"Marcus…" Thomas warned. "Watch it, she's got a genius for a friend."

I burst out laughing with Yoshi. Marcus pulled his hand away and turned red.

"What is this, Happy Town?" Kidd growled, sticking his head to of the cave. "Shut up, ya buncha crazies!"

Yoshi and I laughed softer. Marcus stormed back into the cave.

"Ah, he'll cool off." Thomas told me, smiling. "I just couldn't resist."

"We'll see about that…" I muttered.

NNNNN

Snow crunched under my feet as we made our way up to mountain. We had begun our descent to the Infinite Ice Ridge.

The cloak around me kept me warm while Yoshi shivered.

"That's why I wear pants, not those crappy shorts." I stated. Thomas chuckled.

"You know what!?" Yoshi began.

"I'M HUNGRY!!" Agumon complained. Kidd handed him a cracker. "Here, whiner."

"I DON'T WANNA CRACKER! I WANT FRIED EGGS!" Agumon knocked the cracker away.

"Why don't I fry your head? It's about as big as twenty eggs!" Kidd snarled.

"SHUT-UP!" I shouted. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

_How can you stand these people?_ AA laughed.

"Sometimes I can't stand you…" I growled to him quietly.

But, Marcus heard me and took it the wrong way, so he yelled: "WHAT!!?? C'MON!? I KNOW I'M ANNOYING, BUT NOT THAT ANNOYING!"

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE F--- UP!" Yoshi yelled at the top of her lungs. We all stared at her.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" Thomas defended.

"I was talking to _myself_!" I told Marcus, giving him the: 'AA is so frigging annoying' look.

"Oh, sorry..." he muttered.

"It's okay," I told him.

"We've got an important mission, guys! It would help if you'd stop fighting long enough to get it done!" Yoshi commanded.

"Whoa, what's up with you, Yoshi?" I asked.

"I'm just so Goddamn annoyed!" she shouted.

"You shouldn't use such foul language around young people!"

I looked around: I didn't say that, nor did Marcus or Thomas…only

Falcomon!

"Falcomon!" I called.

"Loaño, wait, we still don't know if he's on our side!" Thomas warned.

"Don't you guys get it? Keenan thinks he's Digimon, not Human! It's up to us to help him!" I told them.

"No it's not when he attacks us!"

"Falcomon digivolve to………Peckmon!" Peckmon attacked us with exploding whatever's.

I started running towards him, I didn't want to go back, there was no cover.

A sudden roar made me skid to a stop.

A wall of snow was crashing towards us. "Holy –," I started running.

"Yggdrasil help us, man!" Kidd growled, scooping up Lalamon. Yoshi ran the opposite way, so did Thomas, Gaomon, Agumon and Marcus.

Intense coldness spread through my head as the snow-wall hit us, swallowing everyone up.

NNNNN

I burst through the snow, gasping for breath. Snow was in my hair, and I shook it off. My crest had fallen off in the avalanche. I started looking for it. Marcus burst out of the snow with Agumon.

"Where's everyone?" he called weakly. "Guys?!"

"We're here!" I called. Of course I was referring to AA, but I wondered where Kidd went.

"Um, Loaño…" Marcus walked over to me, shivering. "Where's Kidd and that stinking crest of yours?"

"I'm looking for it right now, Marcus! I need that to help Kidd Digivolve! If I can get him to do that, maybe I can find him!"

"Sir? SIR!!?" Gaomon's frantic call sounded a few feet away.

"Gaomon!" I called.

"Loaño? Where's Thomas!?" Gaomon asked.

"Down there, I'd bet," Marcus pointed down into a huge cliff, "with Yoshi and Lalamon and Kidd and Loaño's crest too."

"I'll go!" Gaomon slid down the crevice, and into the darkness.

In the back of the mountain, I heard a elephant's trumpet…Mammothmon…why did I have to open my fat mouth?

NNNNN

(Gaomon)

The rough rock of the Cliffside hut my pads as I slid down, looking for my master. I looked frantically around for any others who were missing as well: Kidd, Loaño's crest, Yoshi, and Lalamon.

A gold glint caught my eye. I sprinted towards it. It was Loaño's crest, caught on the rock! I snatched it, and slung it around my neck so I wouldn't lose it. I scented Thomas, farther down the crevice. Along with Kidd and Yoshi. My senses weren't as developed as Kidd's, but it helped to know I had them.

I skidded in the snow-pile as I landed.

"Sir? Yoshi? Lalmon? Kidd?" I called.

"Gaomon?" Kidd struggled up from the white powder. Scratches that would've been grave wounds to a Rookie like me covered his muzzle and paws. He shook himself off.

"Where's Loaño?" he asked.

I pointed upwards. "Up the cliff with Marcus and Agumon."

An elephant's call sounded nearby. "Oh no, Mammothmon!" I said.

Kidd started to dig through the frosty coating of snow. I walked up to him as he pulled out Yoshi and Lalamon. Both were alive, their eyes open and Yoshi was shivering.

"NO! I don't want to Mom! I won't come out!" she shouted hysterically.

"She's hallucinating!" Lalamon cried.

Kidd set them down gently and searched for Thomas. Finally, he pulled up Thomas.

"Thomas!" I cried. Thomas was out, though, I knew it did no good. The ground shook as Mammothmon came for us.

"C'mon, Gaomon, we've gotta put up a fight!" Kidd growled.

"But, Kidd, we can never win, we'll di-," he covered up my mouth with a wounded paw.

"DATS never says 'die'. It's our time down here, to protect everyone!" He snapped.

I nodded.

Mammothmon showed itself. It was a massive elephant with metal over it's face, an eye was painted on it's head piece and it roared with fury.

"Double Backhand!" I spun like a top.

"Knockout Punch!" Kidd's fist glowed.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon shot seeds at Mammothmon.

"Lalamon…there's no hope…" Yoshi said sadly. I punched Mammothmon, but it easily dodged Kidd and I's attacks. "No…" I murmured.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon kept shooting until she realized that it didn't work, then, she sang:

"Sing A Song…" as she sang it made me sway and feel sleepy.

Mammothmon swayed as well. Yoshi stared up at Lalamon with knowing eyes.

"WE can do it…" she murmured. Her pink digi-soul flamed around her whole body. She pulled off her iC.

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" she slammed her digivice.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to…………Lilamon!" a tall, lilac-like digimon stood in Lalamon's place. She looked incapable to fight, but so did Lalamon, I reflected.

"Flower Cannon!" using her arms as cannons, she released a powerful blast that dissolved Mammothmon on the spot.

"NOOO!" came the faint cry from above us. I looked up to see a rock-like digimon on top of a bug-thing. They darted away quickly.

NNNNN

Kidd clambered up with Gaomon, Thomas, Yoshi and Lilamon later that day.

Lilamon was pretty, but I was happy when I saw that Gaomon had my crest! I took it off of him after I hugged him. "Thanks, you crazy dog!"

"Your welcome, Loaño!" he said gratefully.

I put it around my neck. It glimmered in the sunlight.

I stood up.

"Let's take down the big boy in charge!" I raised my fist with my yell.

_Loaño…this shall not end well…for you, or i…_


	21. The Clash With Merukimon!

**WOOT! Twentieth Chappie!! YAY!! (Throws Confetti)…okay, you didn't need to see that…**

**Chapter Twenty:**

**The Clash With Merukimon!**

"Finally…" I breathed, "The Infinite Ice Ridge…"

"You were right, Loaño…it _is_ cold here!" Agumon complained, shivering. His breath was coming out in clouds, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I was warm under my cloak, while the other team members seemed to not show their own frozenness. They needed to lighten up a bit.

"Well, darn it, I can't seem to catch anything today…I wonder if it's the bait…maybe I should use leeches…" loudly complained someone, they sounded quite old.

I looked to see a grizzled older man. He was balding, with fisherman's gear on. In his hand was a rod, though at the end was a suction cup instead of a hook and bobber.

"Hey, the Digivice Guy!" Marcus said loudly. Thomas shot him an angry glance as his voice echoed off the joining stalactite/stalagmites of ice.

"What?" Yoshi asked.

"The guy who gave me my digivice!" Marcus responded.

I blinked. Marcus seemed to be telling the truth…but I didn't like the way that guy looked at me…

"Well, Ishida, it's been a while." The old man said with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow and blinked.

"You…oh, of course you don't remember me! You were much too young!" he chuckled to himself.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

_Wow…you don't remember ANYHING at all!_ AA chuckled from the inside of my head. Though, there was a sad edge to it.

_Shut it…you whatever you are…_ I flashed back.

"Well, are you coming or not?" the old man asked.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Thomas wondered.

"Who cares!? I do, and that's what matters!" Marcus crowed.

"That's exactly the reason…" Thomas grumbled wryly.

"Whatever, if he knows a shorter way, then I'm i-," I cut off as the old man snapped his fishing rod at something behind us. It was a tiny digimon, with a huge, red eye.

"Holy…we were being watched!" Thomas concluded.

"You think? How do you think that kid always knew where to find us!?" Marcus snapped.

"Leave this, let's go, now…" the old man ordered. He sounded like Sampson.

NNNNN

Our feet clacked annoyingly on the icy floor. Kidd's' feet made a crunch sound as he dug his claws into the ice to steady himself.

"Careful, its…" the old man trailed off as Marcus slipped and fell on his butt. "slippery…"

I laughed a little. I stopped when I realized I was the only one laughing. I helped Agumon heave Marcus to his feet. "Sorry…" I muttered.

I took up a pace beside the old man.

I narrowed my eyes as my neck hairs stood up with premonitions of danger.

"Old dude, we're being watched." I told him quickly.

"Yes, so do something about it, Ishida?" He smiled, drawing his rod like a sword and slinging it at a one-eyed claw-footed digimon, making it disappear.

"Knockout Punch!" Kidd hit at least twenty of the little buggers.

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon knockout a few, "Seed Blaster!" "Spitfire Blast!" Lalamon and Agumon destroyed a good few too.

One came floating towards me, blocking my vision. I punched it angrily, so I could run with the team. It disappeared into an egg. But, I tripped and fell on the red-striped egg, hitting the icy floor with a thud that hurt my jawbone.

"Loaño!" Marcus yelled. He slipped and slided back towards me, grabbing my arm and pulling me up, so I could run again. But, I twisted my foot. Damn egg!

"C'mon, Loaño! You're laggin'!" Marcus complained.

"You try tripping over a digi-egg and twisting your ankle. It HURTS!" I snapped.

"We gonna hurt you worser than that!" shouted a familiar voice, filled with angst and hate.

"What the HELL! How many times has this kid attacked us!?" I complained.

_Five or six…if your keeping count…_AA joked lightly.

"Now is NOT the time AA!" I grumbled. Marcus snorted.

"I am SO glad I don't have to deal with him!" he whispered.

"For now…" I mumbled back.

"Can't you speak normally, or are you too much of a _digimon?"_ Marcus teased Keenan.

"I can talk normal! I'll beat you good, too!" His massive boomerang stuck itself in the ground nearby to my twisted foot.

"Ouch…" I flinched as pain lanced up my leg from moving it.

"Kidd!" I shouted, "We got some problems of the miniature stature here!"

"Aw, c'mon? Do I have to teach you a lesson even after I helped you?' Kidd complained.

"I am not after you!" Keenan stated, "You have reason to be here! Go to Merukimon, I do not care! These others must go!"

"Well, that clears a lot up!" I muttered. Lalamon and Gaomon and Agumon all tried to attack Falcomon, even though he's too fast.

Although my ankle didn't feel better, I limped away from Marcus and was almost into the palace, when another odd voice creeped over the air:

"Rock Fist!" several stalactites fell to pieces on the ground.

"I will bury all of you!" proclaimed the rock-bear digimon atop the SandYanmamon.

"Gotsumon!" Keenan cried with hateful happiness.

Then, the rocks started to fall around him, getting closer.

"Gotsumon, what be this?" Keenan cried.

"Sorry, Keenan, but when I say 'all of you', I mean it! Rock Fist!" he aimed for below Keenan this time, cracking the ground below him. I dived to get Keenan out of the way, so did Marcus. We both hit our mark, but the ground fell beneath us, and we found ourselves falling into a deep pit…

NNNNN

"Uhn…" I hrubbed my pounding head. I felt something funny, and produced a feather, one of Falcomons, from it. I felt below me, and I realized I was sitting on him! I slid off quickly, almost to quickly, my head pounded a lot more, and I couldn't reach AA at all to asses the damage.

Falcomon consciously rolled himself off of Agumon, who obviously fell down with us. He groaned and clutched his wing.

Agumon rubbed his head and shouted, "Boss!? BOSS!?"

"Uhnnn…down…here…" came the stammered reply. I looked down further into the newly made cliff. Marcus clung to a chunk of rock with one hand, and held Keenan in the other. I looked around fleetingly for Kidd, but he was nowhere to be found. _He must not have fallen…_I thought.

"Why you saving me?" Keenan demanded.

"Because, kid, you're NOT a digimon, you're a HUMAN! And I'm not done fighting you! I fight till I win! And I haven't won yet!" Marcus explained.

"Leave you to think of your fighting pride!" I muttered as I reached down to grab his hand. Agumon dug his feet into the ice and held onto my foot, while Falcomon held onto Agumon.

With a successful heave-ho, we pulled the two warring guys out of the pit.

NNNNN

"Spitfire Blast!" a fiery hole was created in the area around us by Agumon.

"Good one!" I praised as we clambered out. I spotted Thomas and Yoshi's iC's lying on the ice-coated ground, plus part of Kidd's armbands. I left the bands; he really didn't need them much anymore. Marcus grabbed the iC's and we dashed for the palace where the old man, Yoshi and Thomas were probably at. Marcus stayed to settle things with Keenan. _Idiotic boys…_I grumbled within my head. AA seemed to have withdrawn himself from me.

NNNNN

When I entered, my friends were sprawled on the ground. "Guys!" I shouted. I checked on Thomas, nudging him to rouse him. He woke, looking for Gaomon first. I then went to Yoshi, who woke as well. The old man was already up and furious.

"Kamemon, realize!" he held up a dark green iC, and the turtle who always served tea came out.

"The tea guy?" came Marcus's same criticizing remark. He came up beside me.

"I didn't kill Keenan." Marcus told me.

"Okay…" I muttered.

"But, now would be a positively great time to explain that he is a human…"

"Not the place, Marcus!" I snapped.

"Kamemon, digivolve to………Gawappamon! DJ Shooter!" several CD's shot out of the newly formed rapper-style turtle's head and cut the stone pillars, knocking them down.

"The Gate…" I realized. It wasn't open.

"Kidd!" I called. He came over to me. My digi-soul flamed around me as a pillar fell nearby, making Merukimon roar angrily.

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!"

"KiddGarurumon digivolve to………Beowufmon! Frozen Hunter!" he attacked where I pointed, which was in between Merukimon's legs. He hit, making the wall explode.

Keenan had followed Marcus in, and was now knocked out cold by it. I ran over to him and picked him up in my arms. He was heavy, for a ten-year-old.

I handed him off to Marcus, who ran into the gate. We all followed suit, even Falcomon.

NNNNN

Cold hit me like an iceberg. Of course, I had never been hit by an iceberg before, and it would probably hurt.

Anyway, Sampson was in a copter above us, looking all CIA…we're in big trouble…


	22. The Truth About Keenan!

**Actually, that's the next chapter…**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**The Truth about Keenan!**

By now, I have labeled Sampson under _Insane_. I should let you know now; I'm absolutely _terrified_ of needles. What? Hey, don't judge me, everyone's got that ONE fear that they can't help but cry at…

"Lemmego!" I slurred the words as the doctors came at me. I tried to struggle out of the grasp of the two stronger doc's that held me down, but to no avail.

Don't ask me why, I've been scared of needles for as long as I can remember. They literally make me wig out.

"C'mon, Loaño, do we _have_ to sedate you_ again?"_ one of them asked.

"Maybe…she's really making a fight this time." Another told the first.

"What made her hate needles again?" the last asked, the one holding the anti-bacterial needle which would complete my physical examination ordered by Sampson, the insane jerk.

"Dunno, just get it done quick." The first demanded, through gritted teeth. The third doc shrugged and shoved the needle in my arm; I gritted my teeth through the pain, nearly screaming in fury.

Again, I am scared of needles…and now I get to watch as Sampson talks our ears off for at least the second or third time this year since Marcus joined DATS.

I walked out of that office with Yoshi and Thomas, who were putting their jackets back on. I slung mine over my shoulder, not wanting to put it on yet.

Kidd was standing against a wall, a smug smile on his face. "You didn't scream?" he wondered.

"I didn't want to this time." I muttered back.

"See, not so bad, was it? For Marcus and Keenan, however, I have yet to say." He replied.

"Let me go!" Marcus demanded, being dragged away by more doctors.

"Let me go or I hurt you!" Keenan demanded also, more doctors hanging onto him. I slapped my face with frustration.

"I gotta go back to save that old guy!" Marcus continued.

"I go back!!" Keenan just repeated this over and over.

I sighed.

"Both of you quit it now!" Sampson demanded. "Commander General Yushima can take care of himself, so get your physical examinations done and over with!"

"What!? We gotta save that old guy! Don't you care?" Marcus snapped.

"More than you know." Kudamon said quietly.

"Then-,"

"ENOUGH!" Sampson shouted. ""Commander General Yushima _will be fine._ Until then, you're all banned from using the Dive machine until further notice! I ORDER you to get your examinations done, NOW!"

"WHAT!!??" Marcus, Keenan, and I all shouted. "Well, I already got mine, but WHAT!? The old guy's part of DATS?" I said.

"Yes, it's a story, and I'll tell it." Sampson sighed, "After you're all checked-out and clear."

NNNNN

**A/N: Italics are the flashbacks, regular is them talking.**

"Now, about a decade ago," Sampson began, we were all standing in front of him, "strange things were happening in this city, that no-one could explain. People were disappearing, and everyone feared that they would be next. The police were stumped as to what was going on, so, I, a detective then, and Yushima, also a detective, formed DATS to figure everything out."

"What?" Marcus wondered, "All of DATS were policemen?"

"No, just myself and Yushima. Civilian members joined as well, Spencer Daimon and his assistant Kurata, Kevin and Michelle Crier, and Kammito and Molly Ishida. They were the original expedition team into the digital world…

_Kammito Ishida, a tall, trenchcoat wearing ginger-haired twenty-or-so year old. He was very…eccentric and hyper at times…his unusually small Biyomon was always by his side, loyally protective, and calling him 'Sir' in almost every situation, never calling him by his first name or last name. _

_Molly Ishida, a young, timid black-haired woman with a silent persona. She barely said a word, and when she did, it was so quiet no-one could hear her. She was always willing and ready to help, even if she didn't accompany the original expedition team to the Digital World. Kammito was unusually protective of her for some reason…_

_Kevin and Michelle Crier, a husband-and-wife team of space scientists. They were kind as well, but very inquisitive._

_Kurata, known also as Akihiro, his first name. He was a very serious scientist, and Spencer Daimon's assistant._

_Spencer Daimon, Marcus's father and a very…Marcus-like person…not afraid to speak his mind. Went missing on the first Digital World expedition, status unknown._

"Why are you telling us this now?" I asked.

"Actually, Loaño, you had a lot to do with how we found a way to make the Dive machine. You see,

_Kammito was the only one with any digimon experience at all in the group, having lived with them the majority of his life. This also made he and Spencer clash. But, throughout their partnership, they became good friends. _

_Kammito often brought Loaño to DATS because since Molly worked there too and they couldn't afford much of a babysitter. She was only four, but she wasn't very talkative. _

"_Beanie!" Loaño wondered, holding out her hands to Kammito._

"_Oh, here kiddo," Kammito would hand her that Pandamon doll that he made._

"_Pandamon!" she would shriek like a four-year-old. She toddled over to the computer, and crawled up into the seat. She slammed her hands on the keys, accidentally opening up software of some sort. _

"You opened up the software that allowed the Dive machine to work?" Thomas laughed, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" I stared at him hardly.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up…" I grumbled.

"What does this got to do with me?" Keenan growled.

"Kevin and Michelle Crier were your parents, Keenan." Sampson explained.

"NO! Me a Digimon!" Keenan shouted.

I slapped my hand against my head.

NNNNN

Yoshi's car bumped along, us crammed into the backseat, Marcus up front. I had found a way to use that iC-like device that Izzy gave me to suck Kidd into it, so at least I didn't have to smell him…

Keenan looked out the window like a…a…kid who's never seen buildings before. "Wow…" he ws amazed…

"You don't get out much, do you kid?" Marcus asked.

"NO! I just wondering where the rocks are in the sky!" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes.

Keenan suddenly was in a heated argument with Marcus. He was arguing about what was in the Digital World, and what Merukimon had, and yadda-yadda…

Suddenly, he lurched, face turning green.

"NOT IN THE CAR! NOT IN THE CAR!" Yoshi sped up to a gas station to stop and re-fill.

"You alright?" I asked. Marcus and Yoshi were gone inside of the station.

Keenan nodded feebly, his yellow eyes staring at nothing. Falcomon, Agumon, and I exchanged a glance.

"Here you go," Marcus gave Falcomon something wrapped in white paper. He sniffed it, then ate some of it. "MMMM! This s good Keenan!"

Keenan just stared at his partner.

"Here, we figure that when Marcus gets carsick when he's hungry, so eat." I passed his the food. T stayed in his lap as he stared at it. Agumon grabbed it, saying: "If you're not going to eat, then I will!" he began to chew up his food. Keenan snatched it back and mowed it all down.

"Wow…"

NNNNN

Everyone was sleeping, save for me and Yoshi, who was ranting to Lalamon.

"So, Loaño…I got a few questions…" Yoshi asked as soon as she cooled down a bit.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you like Marcus?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

I blinked. "Honestly. You're starting this now? Are you on crack?"

"No I really-,"

She broke off as the Digimon detector thing beeped.

"Multiple Digimon in your area!" Miki called.

Marcus snapped awake.

"Saved by the digimon…" I muttered.

NNNNN

"Okuwamon!" I immediately deduced.

"What makes you think that?" Marcus asked. I pointed into the sky where a mass of grey and red digimon bugs were.

"Enough of that! Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" Yoshi slammed.

"Lalamon digivolve to………Lilamon!"

"Ready Marcus?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Marcus jumped onto Lilamon, ad she carried him up into the sky to punch an Okuwamon to make is Digi-Soul.

"Let's fight now, Kidd! Realize!" Kidd appeared from the tiny iC rip-off.

"Now, Digi-Soul, Full Charge!"

"Kiddgarurumon digivolve to………Beowulfmon!"

"Let's have some fun!" Beowulfmon sneered, slashing his way through an Okuwamon, causing it to degenerate into an egg.

"Agumon warp digivolve to………RiseGreymon! Trident Revolver!" he attacked an Okuwamon, forcing it to return to a digi-egg.

"Marble Shot!" Lilamon shattered another into an egg in the sky. They were too distracted. One, with a Gotsumon atop it, charged for Keenan, who, with Falcomon, was standing, staring at the ground as if he didn't know what was going on.

"You're a human, Keenan! That's all you'll ever be! Okuwamon, get rid of him!" the Okuwamon, at Gotsumon's command, was charging up a energy beam.

"NO!"

Marcus pushed Keenan out of the way, and the blast missed completely.

"Don't read too much into me saving you kid. I'm not being nice." Marcus told him.

"Traitor!" Gotsumon shouted. Beowulfmon jumped in is rocky face.

"You…leave this world and never come back. You're mine, you rocky sonofa-b. You come here, your asking for it. Got it?" he snarled.

Without reply, the Gotsumon commanded Okuwamon to leave.

"I not a human…" Keenan murmured.

NNNNN

"We're here, Keenan." Marcus leaned against Yoshi's car. "We're at your house…"

Something told me this wouldn't go over well…

**Next time: That's when Keenan meets his parents!**


	23. The Crier Family Reunion!

1**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**The Crier Family Reunion!**

Keenan stared out the window of Yoshi's carlooking to the house before him. "This is my home?" he asked.

I nodded, and we exited the car. I followed Marcus towards the place, Yoshi waiting with Lalamon

"Marcus, what if Keenan doesn't like his parents?" I asked him.

"I dunno, Loaño." Marcus responded with a truly dumbfounded look on his face. I rolled my eyes.

I walked beside Keenan and Falcomon, while Marcus and Agumon covered our rear.

"Loaño…what are parents like?" the little boy asked.

"Well…" I desperately searched my mind for the correct definition of Kevin and Michelle. I've known them for a while, longer than Keenan, that's for sure. "Parents are the people who take care of you, they feed you, tuck you in at night…" I trailed off, aware that I was starting the tear up.

"Loaño, what's wrong?" Falcomon asked.

I sniffed, "Nothing…" I turned to face them, "just, you don't know how lucky you really are Keenan. You get to see your parents…"

"What happened to yours?" the boy asked.

"They…died. A long time ago." I told him. I looked up to Kidd, who gave me a kind smile back.

We were getting nearer to the house.

Keenan came to an abrupt stop, right in the middle of the trail. He closed his eyes, seeming to think about something.

Then, he bolted.

"Keenan!" Marcus shouted, "You crazy kid!"

"I'll get him!" Yoshi told us, running after the wayward boy.

"You find his parents!" Lalamon ordered, right behind her partner.

Marcus and I took off down the road, sprinting. Kidd was jogging behind us, and Agumon was trailing behind, probably out of hunger.

"Boss, I'm hungry!" he whined.

"Shut it Agumon! We've got a job to do!" he smiled.

At that, Agumon perked up a bit, seemingly, and started to actually use the short legs he had.

A cloud of tan-colored dust was getting closer to us. The sound of a running motor reached our ears, but it was too late. A short stocky man on a motorbike hit us, and we fell like a pair of something so idiotic that I can't even remember!

We struggled up, wincing because of scrapes. Thankfully, we weren't actually run over, because it wasn't a car, and the short guy was on the ground too.

"Uhnnn…" Marcus and the old guy rubbed their heads while I rubbed my knees.

Kidd struggled to his paws, standing upright again. I grabbed his paw and he lifted me up. Agumon had no difficulty getting up at all, but he did roll in the dirt a bit.

"Excuse me," the older man asked, getting up as well, "Are you two by any chance from DATS?"

"Yeah!" Marcus responded, astonished.

"Well, I'm Kevin Crier." He introduced.

"Marcus. But now's probably no the time to be introducing ourselves, right Loaño? We've got a crazy ten-year-old to find." Marcus told him.

"Loaño…Ishida? Well, I remember you…you were that silly little girl who opened up the software for the Dive Station to work." Kevin said with a smirk.

Embarrassed, I scuffled a shoe. "Yeah, but Marcus is right, we've got to catch your son-," the words were out of my mouth before I knew it.

"Keenan! He's alive!" Kevin sighed.

"Well, duh!" I snapped. The older man flinched.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Then if that's all you came to tell me, then go away." He said suddenly, his voice dead serious.

"WHAT? We come and tell you your son; who's been missing for ten years, might I add, is alive, and that's all you're gonna say!?" Marcus burst.

"Yes." Kevin replied simply, a hard look in his eye.

I squinted at him in the sort of way that you squint when you're mad. I looked to the house, nothing was apparently going on. On the sudden impulse, I bolted for the house.

"NO!" Kevin cried after me. "Don't go there!"

"Why, you a leprechaun or something?" Marcus mocked with a smirk, following.

"Meanie." Kidd smiled.

"'The city is at war!'" I sang. (Good song)

I skidded to a stop when a saw a tall woman feeding a little baby girl who looked more like Kevin than herself. This must've been Michelle.

I hid, not wanting to be noticed by her. I pulled Marcus and the rest in behind me. "Michelle…" I whispered.

"Great…" he muttered.

"What're you two doing? You're going to make Michelle hysterical!" Kevin demanded silently.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Remember what happened to my wife? She was depressed when Keenan disappeared. I'm sorry, but all I need to know is that Keenan is alive. That's enough for us. Please…she was so depressed and when Yuka was born, she was so happy…I don't want to ruin this for her!" Kevin explained. All I remembered was that my father was depressed because he didn't succeed in finding Keenan.

At this point, I swear Marcus turned red.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" he shouted, "Keenan is your SON! You don't even care what happens to him?"

Angry as well, I added my chime into the mix, "Kevin, Keenan wanted to meet you! He ran off before we could find you! Don't you care an inch about your son? Don't you want Yuka to have an older brother?"

"He doesn't even remember me…or his mother…" Kevin defended weakly.

"Uh-oh…guys." Kidd pointed up to the sky with a finger.

We looked up. A great black hole appeared in the sky. A gray gear digimon appeared from it. Hagurumon!

"That's a rook, it shouldn't be much problem…" Kidd wondered.

"What's that?" Agumon asked. He pointed now to the fact that the Hagurumon was doing something funny.

"MICHELLE!" Kevin cried. He rushed into the house.

"Get Yoshi!" I ordered.

Without complaint, Marcus and Agumon left in search of her. Rain splattered on the ground, mudding our vision. A flash of black and brown appeared from the corner of my eye, and I spotted Keenan and Falcomon coming up fast.

"BACK UP!" I shouted, waving my hands.

I ran towards them. They stopped running, and Kidd and I crashed into them. I got up off of Keenan, and looked back to see that Kevin was running out of the house, Yuka in his arms.

He slid to a stop, panting. I took Yuka from him, and the little girl was asleep.

"Michelle…trapped…inside…" he pointed backwards, and I nearly dropped Yuka.

The Hagurumon turning into a robot with a drill for an arm?

"Yggdrasil…" Kidd whispered.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked.

Kidd shrugged.

"Keenan?" Kevin asked the little boy.

He looked at his father, eyes wide with fear. "Dad?" he asked quietly. Kevin nodded.

"Save the sap!" Marcus's shout came over the rain-soaked air. "Family reunion's for later!"

"Michelle's in that thing!" I shouted to him.

"What?" Yoshi followed Marcus.

"My wife is in that thing!" Kevin growled impatiently.

Suddenly, a roar sounded above everything. _"Mama! Dada!"_

"Mama'?" Marcus wondered.

"Does it matter?" I snapped. "Keenan's emotional energy transmitted into the robot!"

Everyone looked at me with confusion.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my crest, body glowing. "If no-one's going to do anything, I'll do it!"

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!"

"KiddGarurumon digivolve to………Beowulfmon!" Beowulfmon attacked the creature, throwing it to the ground.

Marcus, like the lovable idiot he is, ran up to punch Hagurumon. His Digi-Soul flared, and Beowulfmon degenerated.

"Digi-Soul Full Charge!" Marcus slammed.

"Agumon war digivolve to………RiseGreymon!" RiseGreymon ripped the chest cavity from the robot creature, exposing Michelle who was hanging by red wires.

"Keenan, if you're going to get to know you're mama, now's the time!" Kidd shouted.

Keenan nodded, grabbing Falcomon's claws as he took off in flight towards the open chest. Keenan hit his mark, and released his mother. He jumped out of the chest, and landed safely on the ground.

"Trident Revolver!" RiseGreymon shot at point blank, destroying the Hagurumon.

"Yes!" Marcus cheered.

I handed Yuka to Michelle after she congratulated Keenan (or did she maul him…)

"Thank you…" she whispered, hugging Yuka and Keenan.

"Kevin Crier, I am placing you under arrest!" came the demanding voice.

We turned to see one other than…the guy I like to call Shortstack. He's short, what're you supposed to call him, vertically challenged?

"For what?" Kevin demanded.

"Going against your agreement! I'd arrest Kammito as well, if he were here!" shortstack snapped.

"Wait! Some undersized guy in a suit can't talk down to my father, or Keenan's!" I shouted.

"You shut yourself up, Halfy!" Shortstack growled.

That got my blood boiling. I clenched my fists, trying not to pummel this guy into a million bits.

"No, I did it, not Kevin!" Michelle defended. "Loaño has committed no crime against DATS, and neither did Kamm. Even if this wasn't true, there's nothing you can do about it now, he's dead!"

Surprised, I shut up.

"NO!" Keenan shouted. "I am not human…I am digimon warrior…They not my parents…Frigimon was!"

Suddenly, Keenan and Falcomon disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Michelle go the cuffs…


	24. The Digimon Army Makes its Move!

**That SUCKS! They changed the time from 8:30 to 9:30!! Now I **_**have**_** to watch on Fridays!! NO!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**The Digimon Army Makes its Move!**

I sat in Yoshi's car. It bumped along a dirt trail that leads into the woods surrounding the Crier's place. Keenan had run off, remember? We had to find him before Shortstack's troops did.

We found him. The boy was surrounded by three black-suited men. We sped around Keenan and Falcomon, I clung to Kidd so I didn't throw up.

"Get in!" Marcus shouted. The boy jumped and grabbed Marcus's arm, then was pulled into the car.

"Yeesh…could it be more cramped in here?" I mumbled.

"Could be worse, you could have a killer migraine that indicates digimon signals." Kidd joked back.

"Not funny." I replied.

NNNNN

I leaned against the wall at DATS HQ. Sampson was lecturing us about protocol and crap I didn't really give anything for. Keenan sat in a chair, Falcomon at this side. Marcus, Yoshi, and Thomas were taking the heat.

"You disobeyed him!" he snapped.

"So what? He was endangering Keenan!" Marcus chimed.

"Shortstack can go to hell, for all I give." I snapped, joining in. "Keenan didn't open that Gate. That Hagurumon did!"

"You don't even start! You've been using the Dive machine unauthorized!" Kudamon directed.

"So what?" I growled. "Keenan needed my help!"

"That didn't give you the right!" Sampson snapped.

"Maybe it did!" I retorted.

"We'll settle this later, Loaño. Right now we need to get Keenan out of this facility." Kudamon tried to cool us off.

"He can stay in my room!" Marcus put in, "It might be a bit crowded, and Loaño can move in with Kristy!"

"Is that all right with you?" Thomas asked. I shrugged. I personally didn't care much where I stayed, just so long as it was comfortable.

"Fine with that settled we can-," Sampson looked to where Keenan sat. Or, had once sat. The boy and bird were gone. Enraged, he demanded, "Search for him, now! He couldn't have gotten far."

We all agreed. I followed Marcus, Kidd now inside of my fo iC.

"We've gotta hurry, Marcus! Who knows where Keenan could be!" I panted.

"With that kid, he could be anywhere just to make things difficult!" I nodded agreement.

NNNNN

We fought fatigue, like any other person. We stopped at the center of the local park. We took turns drinking from the fountain. When Marcus's third time came around, well…

"Move over, Boss, my turn!!" Agumon stuck his big-nosed head in and got water sprayed all over the both of us.

"Dude, quit it!" I spat out a mouthful.

"Agumon, how'd you get out!?" Marcus cried.

"It's stuffy in there, remember? Plus, I was getting motion sickness stuck up in there!" the digimon responded, licking his lips.

A faint buzzing in my comm. link alerted me. I pressed my finger to it,

"Loaño and Marcus here…" I said.

"There are a lot of digimon signals…" I listened. Miki and Megumi were being overwhelmed by thousands of digimon signals: Pteramon, and Boarmon, each Armor-leveled digimon.

"Great. We're going to need help. And I know just from whom…" I smiled.

"Who..?" Marcus asked cautiously.

I smirked and dialed.

NNNNN

(Yamato)

The phone was ringing off the hook. I rushed into the living room to answer. The caller ID said: 'Loaño Ishida, ICE'

"Why I never…Gabumon!" I called. The small digimon lumbered out of the kitchen as I answered the phone.

"Matt, what is it?" he asked.

As I listened to my granddaughter, I pulled out my glowing blue crest and small digivice. "We've got an emergency." Was all I said.

NNNNN

(Taichi)

I looked up to my buzzing cell-phone. The small space where the name/number of the caller was displayed said 'Matt'. I flipped open the phone and answered.

"Yo, what's up?" my eyes widened as Matt explained what Loaño had said.

"Alright, man, Agumon and I will be right there!" a faint red/orange glow from my pant pocket told me that it had happened…

The crests were back.

NNNNN

"We can't hold them off much longer!" Thomas shouted. We stood in the street, watching as our partner digimon fought.

"Eat this, armor thing! Cleansing Light!" Beowulfmon shot lasers at a Pteramon in the sky that was taking advantage of RiseGreymon's business. It exploded.

"Where's that help you called?" Marcus demanded.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" a massive blue blast came from behind a building, trampling down a row of Boarmon in a single hit. Out of an ally stepped a mechanized wolf. Two thin yellow-gold wings protruded from his torso. On his back was my grandfather. Matt had come!

"Alright, MetalGarurumon, lets show these interlopers a thing or two from one of the originals!" Matt shouted.

"Yes, lets!" MetalGarurumon let loose another beam of light from his mouth.

"You invited your grandpa?" Thomas asked.

"You gotta do what you gotta do, right?" I responded.

"Yeah, but you couldn't forget us!" came another voice. I looked opposite us to see a tall, suited man running up to us. Following behind him was what looked like a smaller version of Marcus's Agumon, missing the bracers. The man had spiky brown hair and a huge smile on his face.

"Whoa, tiny Agumon!" Marucs pointed at his Agumon. It was Tai!

"Hey, laugh at this!" Tai's Agumon began, glowing a bright yellow color, "Agumon, warp digivolve to………WarGreymon!" standing in his place was a taller Mega-type digimon with claws over his hands.

"Like old time's huh Gramps?" Tai joked.

"Yeah! We'll take out most for you, so we'll leave you some action!" Matt tapped MetalGarurumon, and he surged forward into the sky, wings aglow.

"In the meantime, Nova Force!" Wargreymon gathered energy between his clawed hands and unleashed it at a charging Boarmon. It disintegrated without effort.

"Yeah! We've got two Mega's on our side now!" Yoshi cheered.

"Those guys are Mega's?" Marucs whispered. I nodded. "Let's go!" I shouted. I clambered onto Beowulmon's shoulders as he attacked. I could feel AA giving my partner some forceful help, causing a yellow ring to appear around Beowulfmon's blades.

"Frozen Hunter!" he growled, dashing into the digimon.

It went on like that for a while, but we were slowly outnumbered and outforced.

"Attention humans!"

We looked around to see where that would've possibly come from.

"My army will stop firing for exactly one human hour. We will stop altogether if you destroy all equipment that has connection to the Digital World, and bring us the human that started it all, Keenan Crier!"

We drew our attention to a TV screen. Gotsumon appeared riding a Yanmamon of some sort.

"You're calling a ceasefire?" I yelled in disbelief.

"Again, surrender Keenan and we'll go home!" Gotsumon demanded.

"Never, you craze psycho!" Beowulfmon snarled. The others nodded agreement. Even Matt and Tai as well.

"He's a human he belongs here!" Marcus defended.

"No, I don't!" we turned to find Keenan walking sulkily out of the haze. "I don't belong here or there…" I jumped off of Beowulfmon and ran up to him stiffly. I grabbed the boy's shoulder and shook him, quietly saying, "Keenan…I'm the one who doesn't have a home here or there…you're human! We'll all fight together to keep you here."

"No!" he snapped quietly, "You have Thomas, Marcus and Yoshi here with you…also Grandfather…more than I have…I go…no matter what!"

I let him go.

_No, he must not go! _AA demanded.

_What can I do? It's his decision, AA, not mine._ I told him.

_Well, just try!_

"NO!" I snapped again. "I won't let him do this!" My comm. buzzed.

"I say, let him go." Shortstack.

"Well, I say 'Go to hell!' this city is at war, man, and we aren't going to let Keenan die under Gotsumon's twisted, evil plots!" I snapped back.

"Loaño, forget your natural stubbornness, listen to the director." Sampson chimed in.

"Oh, put a sock in it, you kiss-ass!" something snapped in my brain, something good. "I'm not going to let my friend die because of some short guy that I don't give a care for!"

"Yeah, Loaño!" Tai cheered.

"You are in a lot of trouble Loaño. First for using the Dive without permission and now for getting Mr. Ishida and Mr. Kamiya involved! Obey the director!" Sampson snapped.

"Tough boogies, Sammy." Marcus mocked. "We aren't letting Keenan go that easily!"

"You both are going to kill us all someday!" Yoshi sighed.

"Fine, then! Give me your answer!" Gotsumon demanded.

"Here's our answer! Cleansing Light!" Beowulfmon destroyed the monitor.

"Fine!" Gotsumon responded, "Die here, like fools!"

"Even with Tai and Matt's seasons of experience, we're still in need of assistance!" Thomas breathed.

"Don't leave us out!" we looked to a rooftop. Miki and Megumi stood side-by-side at the top, each holding their digivices.

"Digi-Soul, Charge!" they said at once.

"PawnChessmon, digivolve to………KnightChessmon!" the two woman said.

We attacked for what seemed like hours.

Until…something happened.

A huge digital gate, the biggest I've seen yet, appeared in the sky. Like a vacuum, it sucked up all the attacking digimon.

The war of the Worlds had begun…


	25. The Wrath of SaberLeomon!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **

**The Wrath of SaberLeomon!**

"Loaño…" someone called. I could tell it was Thomas. Wondering what he would want, I opened the door. He stood there, with a concerned look on his face.

"What, I was sleeping…" I groaned. I had been sleeping in my DATS station quarters because we were all too tired to go home.

"Well," Thomas came in, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed, and I wandered next to him. "Loaño, Gaomon has brought something very important to my attention, back after the Gorge. I should have brought it up after that, but we were busy."

I could tell he was getting worried. "What." I asked gently, sitting down beside him. "What exactly did Gaomon say to you?"

"Well…"

"C'mon, we don't have all day, like some people seem to think." I was referring to how Marcus was sleeping (and snoring) in the next room.

"Alright. Gaomon told me about how you were cut down first, and about what MetalPhantomon had said to you. He suspected this first in the way that Kidd didn't care much about what happened to you. And in the way that you fought Dokugumon hand-to-hand."

"Nothing's weird about that. Everyone fought hand-to-hand against them." I defended.

"Well, they didn't destroy them in one hit." Thomas raised his eyebrow. I blinked he had me there.

"Okay, so maybe I did destroy _most_ of them…" I started, but he held up a hand and interrupted.

"I'm still not done. When Gaomon told me this, I remembered the time you had that fever. Your temperature was a hot as the Meramon and DemiMeramon. Then, I came up with the only possible solution, but, as hard as it is for me to admit, I'm not sure that I can even believe that outcome."

"Okay, can I now speak?" I asked.

Thomas invited me to do so.

"Okay, Thomas." I sighed. "Wow, this is like a drama TV show." Collecting my thoughts, and trying to find a way to put this so that it wouldn't put strain on myself, I said "I'm part digimon."

Thomas wasn't in the least surprised. Or at least he didn't _look_ to be. He was very good at bottling feelings.

"Well. It explains a lot." Thomas dipped his head to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I just want to know one thing. I noticed that your iC is missing. What happened to it?"

"Well, I kind of got it destroyed…" I went on to explain about Doumon's attack on me.

"Well, I'll find out who or what brought him back to life after we destroyed him. Until then, I should tell Yoshi." He got up to leave, but I grabbed his shoulder and pinched it hard.

"Okay, you _don't_ want to tell Yoshi. But, she'll find out eventually, if not by my mouth, but by another's." Thomas warned.

"Your starting to sound like AA." I told him, "All prophetic-like."

_Ah, this won't bode well for anyone…_AA said inside of my head.

_What won't?_

_SaberLeomon…but, I have a plan to get rid of him…_AA sank deep into my conscience, probably to think. My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in days.

NNNNN

"Keenan, c'mon, eat." One of the computer attendants and her PawnChessmonBLK (I think it was Miki, its kind of hard to tell)

"What' wrong with Keenan, Miki?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed. She then pointed to the plates of cold food that crowded Keenan's doorstep. He could quite move in with Marcus and I just yet, because he needed to get out of his depression.

"He's not eating. I'm worried. Maybe you can talk him into it?" she suggested. I shrugged.

"Stay here, Loaño, I'll talk to Sampson about your 'punishment'." Thomas told me. Without waiting for an answer, he walked into the conference room.

Sighing, Miki followed him. "You've got a good friend in him, Loaño." She told me with a smile.

Scratching my head, I went through a list of ways I could get Keenan to eat.

Number One: Talk him into it.

Number Two: Blow the door open and forcefully talk him into it.

Number Three: Ignore it.

I choose…NUMBER TWO!!

_Hey…AA, can you do something for me…?_

_NO._

_Why not?_

_NO. _

_I just need you to get the door opened._

_NO. That is abusive of my powers as a Mega._

_C'mon, I'll be saving this kids life in the long run._

_Fine._

I held up my hand, palm up towards the door. "Keenan. C'mon, eat." I tried.

"No."

"C'mon, don't make me…"

"NO!"

"Oh my God! You are just as stubborn as AA!" finally having it, my palm started to glow and a silent blast echoed through my mind as the door's handle fell useless to the floor. I wormed my hand through the hole left and moved the door open. I grabbed the plate of food Miki left and took it in with me.

"C'mon, we'll share." I offered them. Falcomon looked at Keenan pleadingly.

"Fine." Keenan muttered, sliding over on his cot. I sat next to him and place the food on my lap, unwrapping it. I grabbed the fork and knife that came with it and handed them to Keenan, hoping he wouldn't go ballistic on me. Instead, the boy and bird crammed their faces into the plate head-on, making me jump up.

"Wow. You guys _are_ hungry." I muttered, sidling out the door and closing it gently.

As I closed it, someone hit me in a rush. I spun (literally) to find Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi rushing down the hallway towards the exit.

"What the hell man?" I shouted.

"Something's materialized!" Yoshi explained "Something big."

_Oh, crap. Not good for anyone._ AA shrank into the darker recesses of my mind.

"Where's Kidd?" I asked.

"He's already out there!" Thomas explained. "Sampson told him to do some undercover recon. He's the most human-like of the digimon besides the PawnChessmon, and they're constantly busy."

"Alright." I said, following them.

NNNNN

We came to the near-middle of the city, where a gigantic digimon stood, and seemed to wait. He had four legs, with long black claws, tiger-like stripes and huge teeth.

_SaberLeomon!!_ AA shrank back in fear.

SaberLeomon sniffed as we came under his nose. "AncientAnubismon! You are here, I know it! Where are you, you sniveling traitor?"

"AA, you know this guy?" I asked aloud, forgetting that Yoshi didn't know. She stared at me with a weird look in her lavender eyes.

_Unfortunately…_he responded, still quaking.

"You're scared of kitty here?" a hooded person, the only human who hadn't run away, "I wouldn't be, he looks like a wimp."

Kidd.

Kidd had this habit of dressing in a hoodie so he could traipse around like a lunatic.

"You be silent, or I will make you!" SaberLeomon turned his broad head towards Kidd, who pulled off the hood.

"Wait, wait lemme catch up here!" Yoshi waved her hands so fast that Lalamon had to dodge out of the way so she wasn't hit. "You somehow know the digimon in question here?"

"Yup. This isn't the time, Yoshino!" I told her. Rolling her eyes and grumbling, she quickly formed her digi-soul and slammed it into her digivice. "Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" she snapped.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to………Lilamon! Marvel Shot!" (Got it right this time!) Lilamon tried in vain to attack SaberLeomon. The attacks bounced off of the lion-digimon and he roared in fury.

"This isn't working. You didn't call your Grandpa this time Loaño, we're on our own!" Thomas put in, flaring his soul, and slamming. "Digi-Soul, Full Charge!"

"Gaomon warp digivolve to………MachGaogamon! Winning Punch!" Again, it was in vain. Furious, he reared up on his hind legs, foreclaws glowing.

"Howling Crusher!" he growled, slamming onto the ground, sending a wave to throw us all to the ground.

"Flower Cannon!" a green burst of light hit SaberLeomon, distracting him. We turned our attention to the corner of a nearby building where none other than my aunt Mimi stood, and behind her was Lilymon: Palmon's Ultimate form.

"Go on, AncientAnubismon!" called another, a beautiful-looking angel-like digimon floated up in the sky. Angewomon! With Kari included! But, unfortunately, her loyal husband Davis was nowhere to be found. "We'll cover you while you do your thing!" Kari added, jumping down beside Mimi.

"Flower Cannon! Celestial Arrow!" they combined their signature attacks and hit SaberLeomon again.

"Marvel Shot! Howling Cannon!" MachGaogamon and Lilamon combined as well, shrouding SaberLeomon in smoke.

"AA, whatever you're going to do, do it now you crazed light-and-dark digimon!" I growled.

_Fine, but digivolve KiddGarurumon so Marcus can attack and digivolve Agumon!_ AA responded, urging my digi-soul to flare.

"All right." I agreed, balling my hand into a fist and raising it in the air, the silver light rained on top of me.

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" (Okay, clarifying. Instead of slamming it into the iC –which is busted and who-knows-where- I slap my hands together, alright?)

"KiddGarurumon digivolve to………Beowulfmon! Marcus, to me my human friend!" Marcus jumped onto Beowulfmon's back as he leaped. "Hold on, man. This is about to get tripped-out!" he grinned evilly. I saw Marcus's eyes widen in fear. "Frozen Hunter!"

"Flower Cannon! Marvel Shot! Howling Cannon! Celestial Arrow!" everyone covered for Marcus. SaberLeomon snarled with pain as Marcus punched him.

"Now it's a party! Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" he grinned.

"Agumon warp digivolve to………RiseGreymon!"

"Wait, I think AA's got a plan!" I stepped forward.

"Who the hell's AA!" Yoshi demanded.

"_ME!" _I didn't intend on this coming out of my mouth. Because it wasn't me! My stomach churned, my head pounded and I clutched my head, and the last thing I saw was Thomas (since he was the closest) rushing over to me as I crumpled and fell to the ground…

NNNNN

(AA)

_What the…? Am I? Did it actually work?_ It did. I had finally managed to manifest myself outside of Loaño's body. Odd, I never realized that the human world's air was so polluted. One thing was wrong:

I wasn't me. I was just a swirling ball of energy formed into my shape. As I looked over my hands, I realized that I was formed from her Digi-Soul itself. I found myself shrugging, thinking, _hey, whatever works._

I looked down to see the boy Thomas holding up Loaño. She would be out for a while. I looked down at the human's level, to see that the older human, the one Loaño called Yoshino, was looking at me with scared, wide and confused eyes.

Marcus was looking at me with his mouth open wide, and Thomas was checking Loaño's pulse. I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"_Odd, you seem to think she won't live?" _

Thomas looked up at me. "What happened?" he demanded.

"_She'll live, Thomas. Don't worry." _I turned my attention to the massive lion-saber-toothed tiger combo that stood in front of me, our eyes level.

"AncientAnubismon. You coward." SaberLeomon snarled.

"_Are you fond of terrorizing humans now? I never thought that of you, even after your first opinions of them." _I responded.

"Yes, actually! You've seen firsthand what they've done! And now, you hide yourself within one!" SaberLeomon hit my sore spot.

I sighed as I remembered: the attack…I had seen who had done it…but…I was in the middle of the blast. I had to save myself somehow, or I would die like Spencer Daimon, and the human Molly was kind and compassionate…she agreed, I hadn't forced this upon her…but her child was easier to hide in. Molly hadn't cared, but wanted Loaño protected. So I agreed. I knew she become a member of DATS eventually. And KiddGarurumon was just someone to help with that.

"AncientAnubismon, are you deaf now?" SaberLeomon taunted.

"_Leave." _Was all I snarled. I was rarely angered, but SaberLeomon got on my nerves a bit.

"What?"

"_LEAVE! Before I force you to, the HARD way!" _I spread my silver-colored (because that's her digi-soul color) wings threateningly and bared my sharp as razors teeth.

"You can't do anything!" SaberLeomon stepped back, fur bristling. I raised an arm, palm upraised. Baring my teeth, a black energy shot from my palm, and hit the sky, making it look like a hole appeared.

Yes, one of my primary abilities is to make a Digital Gate at will. But, it costs something…like, my energy.

"_You seem to have forgotten. Or had you? I was the main reason digimon got into the human world! Remember, SaberLeomon! You really must remind Merukimon when you get back! Or, DATS will!" _I barked. SaberLeomon dug his claws into the concrete to keep himself from being forced into the blackness. He eventually let go, roaring with fury as he tumbled into the portal.

I closed my eyes, and let myself go back…

NNNNN

I opened my eyes with a start. Thomas wasn't propping me up, but a bed was. Keenan was sitting in a plastic chair nearby, and perked up when he saw me wake up. Kidd was arguing with someone outside, telling them not to come in because of something Thomas said.

I couldn't feel AA.

_AncientAnubismon? _I called by his full name. _What happened?_

_I got rid of the problem. That's all._ He sounded tired so I didn't press.

Suddenly, the door was forced open, and a grizzled old man in a labcoat stepped in. I shrank back into the bed, waiting to see what this guy would do.

"Why, little Loaño!" he greeted happily. "You're up! Your digimon partner didn't want me in here to bother you. I guess that's why I don't have one, there too overprotective, they are!"

"Who the hell are you?" I rasped.

"Why, you don't know me? Oh, well, can't please them all, I'm Akihiro Kurata! Just call me Kurata! I'm an old buddy of Kammito and Spencer!" he introduced. "You were so cute ten years ago, not a cynical, but oh so sweet! It was fun to pinch your cheeks! I used to do that to Marcus too…" this guy would NOT shut up!

_I'm gonna have to restrain punching this guy's ugly mug…oh, God, I sound like Kidd!_ I thought.

"Well, hope you get better soon!" he left in a hurry. I noticed that the fluorescent lighting of the headquarters reflected oddly off of his cheek, as if he had…

Makeup on?

Who was this Kurata guy?

"Wow. He talk fast." Keenan commented.

**Took me a while to get this done! It actually explains quite a bit, plus Kurata just plain weird!**


	26. Side Story 1: Garurumon's Task

**Here's a short story that's kinda funny to keep you occupado (Spanish for occupied) until my next episode/chapter…I may do more, that's why it's labeled 1. It's when Kidd was just a Rookie still, and Loaño's five. **

**Side Story 1:**

**Garurumon's Task**

"Now, Garurumon, you know what you have to do?" the tall, red-haired green-eyed human asked me. I flicked my long black-striped tail impatiently. 

"Yes, I do, Mr. Ishida. Loaño's to be in bed by nine, eating by seven thirty, dressed by eight…"

"You've got it backwards. Dressed by eight AM, eating by seven thirty PM, and in bed by nine PM." He repeated, emphasizing the time of day. 

I blinked impatiently. "Anything else? Like, when she breathes, or when she goes to the toilet?" 

"No, just remember, Thomas is coming over. You know him, right? Don't bite, please." 

"Fine, so long as he doesn't pet too hard, like last time." I pointed out, referring to the time when I first met Thomas. The boy was so enthused about meeting a gigantic black-and-periwinkle-wolf that he pet me a bit too hard, and I snapped. Thankfully, I didn't bite. Or, BIG lawsuit. Also, his mother was the forgive-and-forget type of person. Not his dad or grandma though. (Thank whoever that they weren't there!) 

"Bye, I'll take care of everything." I promised. How hard would it be, taking care of a five-year-old girl who liked to call me 'Waddy' instead of Garurumon? 

I was convinced that it wouldn't be that hard. I mean, how demanding can they be? You feed them, clothe them, and make sure that they don't smear poop on everything. 

Yes, I am a bit overconfident, aren't I? Well, that's about to be tested to its limit, lemme tell you!

NNNNN

"Waddy?" the little blonde-haired girl asked. She blinked blue-green eyes at me curiously. "Will you read me Mawly and Me?" 

"No." I told her. "That story's getting to you too much in the rub-off area. Plus, it's inappropriate for a child your age. Bad words." 

"Really?" she cocked her head in wonder. "the only words Daddy tells me not to repeat are sh-…"

I flicked my tail in front of her mouth. "Finish that sentence, I dare you." 

"Its hard to do when you have your stinky tail in my mouth, Waddy!" she muttered through my fur. 

"Yes, well, don't say those words, alright?" I warned. "Or 'Waddy'll' get pissed." I was bristling.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!! YOU SAID THE 'P' WORD!! I'M GONNA TELL DADDY!!" Loaño screeched. 

"Hey, hey, keep it low!" I growled.

"Then get me my breakfast!" 

Oh great, blackmail. People, if you're wise, never say a bad word in front of a five year old Loaño! She knows what they are!!

Snorting, I grabbed her cereal box in my mouth and balanced her spoon on the bridge of my nose. I twined my tail around the milk jug too. It was quite the sight. I set the spread out on the coffee table in front of the couch in the living room where Loaño sat. 

"Thanks…" she said. "But, no bowl?" 

Sighing, I returned to the kitchen and tried to figure out a way for me to grab a bowl. I stared at the cabinet for at least a half-hour. 

The doorbell rang. 

"Oh, Waddy, can I get it?" Loaño asked from in the living room, where the front door was located. I sniffed, it was just the Norsteins.

"Alright, but open it slowly and carefully, Lo." I warned, and saw the little girl scamper to the door and click the locks. She twisted the doorknob and open swung to door. It revealed a pair of blonde-haired people with cloudy blue eyes. I sauntered into the living room as Loaño let them in.

"Hello," I bowed my head to Mrs. Norstein. 

"Hello, Garurumon. I see that Kammito and Molly left you with Loaño. How's that going?" she asked, letting little Thomas loose to play.

"Fine so far, can you do me a favor?" I began. "Can you reach the cereal bowls? Because I don't want Loaño eating out of the box." 

"Okay, Garurumon." She patted my head and quickly walked into the kitchen to retrieve the bowl. She came out quickly, and, two bowls in hand, fixed both Loaño and Thomas some cereal. 

Feeling embarrassed that I was just a quadruped with no thumbs; I turned the TV on to Saturday morning cartoons. With my nose. HAH, beat that, Mrs. Norstein! 

"Bye Thomas, see you later." She kissed Thomas on his forehead and the little boy waved goodbye. 

"Okay, whaddaya wanna do?" I asked them after she left. The two blondes looked at each other, then at me with a devilish smile.

"HORSY!!" they shouted, dive-bombing me. Scared for my life, I slid (Literally, I slid) out of the room and up the stairs. The soft pounding of feet told me that the twin devils were right behind, non-stop. I was too big to hide under covers…yet small enough to hide in a closet, perfect! But whose was the big question. Both the parents and the child had one, but the parents was bigger. 

I dived for their room. I flipped open the door with my nose, and scrambled into the dark space. Using my tail, I shut the door; praying they wouldn't find me, I waited. 

"Gururumon?" it was Thomas. Great, he tries my name, and gets the name of a completely different subspecies of Garurumon! What next? Dogmon? 

"Come out, Gururumon…come out, come out!" perfect, he was in the room. I dug my nails into the floor of the closet, praying he wouldn't hear.

"Come on, if you come out we won't play horsy…" he promised. 

Okay, that was as good as I was going to get. I opened the door a crack, and was dive-bombed again. Liar! 

"C'mon Lo! I got him!" he announced. I growled and thought of snapping, but hey, they were five, why not let them enjoy it? 

NNNNN

Okay, this was……okay…

I was lying on my belly, Loaño and Thomas curled up sleeping and using me as a pillow. It was nearing eight o'clock. The time when Thomas's mother usually came to pick him up. 

I slapped my tongue on the boy's calm, peaceful face. He opened his cloudy blue eyes and shoved Loaño awake. 

The car door slammed and Mrs. Norstein rang the doorbell. Thomas answered, all ready to go. 

"Bye, Lo." He said, giving her a hug. 

"Bye Thom." She responded, waving as they left. She returned to her position by me. 

"Are you my partner?" she asked. I had briefly closed my eyes, and now I opened them. "Or, are you just here till Daddy can take you home?" 

I licked her cheek. "Of course I'm your partner, Loaño. You saved my life, and I can't thank you enough for it. I wouldn't be here if Mr. Ishida and Mr. Daimon hadn't taken me when I was dying."

"You had my picky though…" I laughed, which was a small rumbling sound deep in my chest. She called Pictures Picky. Five year olds…what can you do?

"Yes, I did. A very special digimon gave me that 'picky' of you." I answered softly. 

"Will you be here forever? Will you be my friend forever, like Thomas?" she asked. 

"'Course kiddo. No matter what." I laid my head on the floor. 

"Thanks, Garurumon…" she murmured, falling to sleep on my belly again. I looked up at the ceiling, imagining the skies of the Digital World, my home. It wasn't my home…this was. Here, with this crazy kid. 

"Thank you, AA." I murmured. 

**Awww, they use Garurumon/Kidd as a horse…**


	27. One More Digital Dive!

**Hey, I thought it was cute too! Little Loaño and Thomas…aww. This one's longer than my average chapter (7 pages), just so you know…only because it includes a conversation between Sampson and Shortstack, the director, at the end.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**One More Digital Dive!**

I woke up from my menial nap with a pillow in my face. Literally, I was nearly smothered. I tore it off my face and sighed. Marcus's mother was sitting on the chair opposite me, sipping some water or tea or whatever. Kristy was at the very, very end of the couch I was on, giving me a look that meant she had laughed at one point.

"Who did this?" I asked wearily.

"One of the guys." Marcus's mother said.

"Great. They tried to kill me. As if I don't get that enough." I muttered, getting off the couch so Kidd could take my place. I took the pillow with me into the room where I heard the guys talking.

Kristy had reacted well to Falcomon's presence, promptly throwing him and Keenan into the bathtub, which is when I decided to take my nap, skipping out on dinner.

I opened the door to see Falcomon, Agumon and Marcus aiming a flick in the head at Keenan. The boy was backing away in fear. Though, it was funny that Marcus had a flick-mark on his forehead too.

Keenan saw me and rushed for the safety of being behind me. I let him.

The others didn't stop their advance.

"Hey guys, you forgot this!" I whacked Marcus with the pillow hard.

"OW!" he groaned. "Oh, you wanna play _that_ game?" he jumped on me, causing me to shriek. He then proceeded to find my tickle-spot.

"You doufy oaf!" I laughed. Then, I grabbed Keenan and threw him in front of me, "Human shield!" I joked as Keenan struggled.

"Hey, I bet we can throw Loaño into the tub too, Boss!" Agumon suggested, looking at me with a mischievous look.

"Kidd, help!" I shouted.

"Take care of your own boyfriend, Loaño…I'm sleeping,…" he groaned, shifting into a better position, which still didn't stop me from seeing the huge grin on his face.

"Marcus is not my-!" I began, but Marcus wrapped his arms around me and lifted me over his shoulder. He carried me to the bathroom, threw me down, and shut the door with a smile.

"I hate them." I muttered. I really didn't, you had to admire their perseverance. I undressed and sank into the tub, which was filled with hot bathwater.

The door was nearly broken down as soon as I relaxed. Agumon was carrying Marcus, and he plopped him in the tub with a massive splash.

"Don't come out until your both clean!" Agumon sniggered.

Marcus was turning red. "Agumon!" he shouted. "Men and Women have this thing they call boundaries!! After this I'll show you the boundary between my fist and your nose!"

"Shut it and bathe. You're both filthy." Kidd voice carried into the narrow room. "Better to clean together than alone!"

"Our partners have officially gone insane." I confirmed.

"Yeah. They seem to have this weird fixation. I wonder why?" Marcus muttered, still looking away, but his face wasn't as red as before. He seemed to be…embarrassed. "Close your eyes, I'm going into the shower."

I clenched my eyes shut and Marcus migrated into the shower, pulling the curtain tight.

"Let's bring out the crazy pills after this." I suggested, "That might calm Kidd and Agumon down so you, Keenan, Falcomon and I can have an actual good time without them harassing us."

Marcus laughed. "Yup…"

**-A/N: Sorry for that bit of Loaño/Marcus fluffiness…it was an idea I came up with after I actually watched the last episode all the way through, when Kristy threw Keenan, Marcus, Falcomon, and Agumon into the bathroom…its totally wrong, but funny at the same time!**

Finally in my PJs, just a plain white tanktop and black sweatpants, I found that I didn't actually have to migrate over to Kristy's room. So, after taking the offer of sleeping in the room I was used to, I sat on the floor while Marcus's mother and Kristy talked.

"Its great to have so many people in the house again…" Mrs. Daimon went on.

"Really? I mean, they're all just a bunch of doufs…" Kristy put in.

"It just, seems better. At least Marcus isn't fighting…"

"Eh, Mrs. Daimon, I don't think that not entirely true…" I pointed upstairs, where the crashing noises indicated a pillow-fight.

She laughed. "How many times have I told you to call me Mom? I can't take Molly's place, but at least I can cook for you guys. All of you find a way to get some sleep. Kiddy, can I get your help with the dishes?"

"Yeah…" Kidd mumbled and woke. He staggered into the kitchen where dinner dishes were stacked higher than Mt. Fuji.

NNNNN

Walking down the hall the next day, I yawned. We had all stayed up pretty late, and Yoshi was noticing.

"Whatever you were doing last night, let's hope Loaño doesn't have scars Marcus!" I could hear her voice even though I wasn't even in the main hub yet.

"What does _that_ mean!?" Marcus shouted.

"Would you two quit your bickering? I'm trying to find out something!" Thomas's stern growl echoed through the walls.

I entered the hub. Thomas was at a computer, tip-tapping away annoyingly. Marcus was sitting backwards in a chair with Agumon beside him. Yoshi was also sitting in a chair, but the proper way with Lalamon floating a few feet above her. Kidd was leaning over Thomas, trying to get a good view with Gaomon at what exactly he was trying to find. Kurata was chatting away with Sampson about something that probably didn't involve us.

"May I be of some menial assistance?" I asked.

"What the hell? Who put 'Move Along' on here?" Thomas suddenly growled, clicking frantically to try to get rid of the music file.

"Probably the same one who put Tetris on there." Kidd chuckled, glancing in my direction.

"Shut it, Chewy." I snapped, and pushed Thomas out of the computer chair. "What're you Googling for, Thom?"

"It's not 'Google', it's the Data Archives. And I am searching for the digimon who saved us." Thomas explained.

"Whilst I'm still looking for an explanation." Yoshi complained.

"Shut it, Red!" Marcus huffed.

I rapidly typed on the computer. I searched up AA's name.

"You spelt 'Ancient' wrong." Thomas commented with a snigger.

"Will you just…" I snapped. I erased it and started again. What I got was pages and pages of things on AA.

_HEY, turn that off, NOW! Before I make you pick your nose! _AA shouted.

_That's the best you've got? Nose-picking? Honestly, it's just a bunch of good information on you, plus, it'll take a whole different chapter to explain all of this to the readers. Cool your hyper jets. I'm just printing it out and saving it for later reading._ I retorted.

I hit the 'Print' button. The pages on the massive machine flowed with text. I scooped it all up and stapled it together for later. As I was walking to go out to get fresh air, I hit Kurata head-on.

"Oops, sorry Loaño!" He apologized, all smiles, "I've just got the most wonderful news on how we are going to get back at Merukimon! I'm going to lead an expedition to the Digital World to face him, and you're all coming with me!"

"What the hell?" I asked. I plopped down onto an empty seat.

"Yes!" Marcus shouted, punching the air. "Now we can fight Merukimon properly, face-to-face, right Agumon?"

"Yeah Boss!" the dinosaur replied cheerily.

I noticed Thomas giving Kurata looks like icy daggers. I've seen that before. He was trying to figure out this guy. Like, why would he want to lead this expedition, when we were perfectly capable to do it ourselves? Honestly, I wanted to know that too.

This guy just seemed too…out there…

NNNNN

At home that night, because Thomas had to re-wire the Dive machine to accommodate so many troops, I stood and calmly ate whatever it was that Mrs. Daimon cooked. Honestly, she could give me fried pufferfish, and I would probably die, but I would still eat it.

"So, you've got to…go back?" Mrs. Daimon tested the words quietly.

"Yeah, so we can teach Merukimon a lesson!" Marcus said enthusiastically, mouth of course full of the rice.

"I go too!" Keenan demanded.

"Yeah, but if you go, which side'll you be on?" Agumon paused to retort.

I sighed as Keenan slid back into his chair, thinking.

"I mean, we don't want you to be torn in half…" Marcus added gently.

Yeah, the night went kind of like that.

NNNNN

We arrived promptly the next morning. All of us, minus Keenan.

"I really wish you wouldn't say that 'Dive on!' expression, it really irritates me." Kurata pointed out as he walked by me smugly. You can not describe how much I wanted to sock this guy. I love that phrase.

_Trust me. I feel the same way._ AA gladly, yet guardedly, said. _Just make sure I get first crack._

_Will do,_ I sighed.

I walked at the end of the line, and yet I could still faintly hear Marcus talk about what he was going to do to Merukimon. I couldn't help but think back to the papers I had printed yesterday. Why were there so many? What was it that AA didn't want me to know?

"Hey, wait a minute…" I wondered aloud. "If you got rid of Saberleomon, where'd he go?"

_Unsure. I had no specific destination in mind when I sent him back. He could be on File Island, even. _He seemed to chuckle, as if it was some inside joke that only he understood.

An explosion diverted my attention to the front of the line. I heard Kidd roar with laughter as I ran up.

A massive Zudomon was charging, angrily waving his hammer.

"Well, have you no more tricks, Gotsumon? What're you gonna do next, digivolve?" Kidd taunted.

"Quit being antagonistic, Kidd. Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" Thomas slammed.

"Gaomon warp digivolve to………MachGaogamon!"

"Hey, where's Marcus?" I asked. Kidd chuckled again.

"Mister 'I can take on anything' got blown away!"

"Wonderful! Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" I muttered.

"KiddGarurumon digivlove to………Beowulfmon! Let's kick some Zudo ass!" he snickered.

"Lets get this done, Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" Yoshi sighed.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to………Lilamon! Marvel Shot!" Lilamon shot the icicles that Zudomon created.

"Like your plan Lila, Frozen Hunter!" Beowulfmon smiled manically as he slid through the spears. Zudomon promptly knocked them back.

"Beowulfmon, you okay?" I asked. He held up a weak thumbs-up sign.

"Let's go, turtle!" I heard Marcus shout from a cliff above. "It's fighting' time!" he landed on Zudomon and whacked him.

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" he announced

"Agumon, warp digivolve to………RiseGreymon! Trident Revolver!" RiseGreymon shot at Zudomon.

"Lemme be of assistance, Cleansing Light!" Beowulfmon stood up and shot bullets at Zudomon. The combined attacks destroyed the digimon.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Loaño!" Thomas warned, pointing at Gotsumon. Whom I hadn't even noticed was there.

"Heh, you guys are in for it now!" Gotsumon bean to glow brightly. In a matter of seconds he went from stony gray Gotsumon to……

A green-white Gotsumon? Oh, no…Meteormon. Wonderful.

"Cosmic Shower!" Meteormon held up his hands and created a sort of black-hole ting. Shards of debris rained down upon the digimon.

"Cleansing Light!" Beowulfmon shot them, dispersing the shards. But then, Meteormon disappeared and something knocked my partner back onto the ground.

"Ow…who is this guy, the Flash?" Beowulfmon rubbed the back of his head.

"He's really fast!" Lilamon commented.

"Yeah, like we hadn't figured that out by now!" RiseGreymon growled.

"I'm really getting tired of this guy!" MachGaogamon grumbled.

"Who isn't?" I said.

"Cosmic Shower!" Meteormon began again.

"Winning Knuckle!" MachGaogamon destroyed the shards before they hit.

Angry, Meteormon struck MachGaogamon, but the wolf caught him in his hands. "Got him, Sir!" he growled.

"Un Deux Pollen!" Lilamon showered Meteormon in paralyzing pollen so he couldn't move.

"Let's finish this jerk, c'mon RiseGreymon, Cleansing Light!" Boewulfmon shot Meteormon.

"Agreed, Trident Revolver!" RiseGreymon blasted. Meteormon's Digi-Egg fell to the ground, sinking in the snow beside Zudomon's.

"Now, can we get on with this?" Kurata appeared, coming out of a crack in the Cliffside. The troops appeared after him, though it seemed there were less than before.

"Yes!" Marcus cheered.

NNNNN

"Merukimon!" Marcus shouted at Merukimon. "Its time we settled this!"

"Fine, Daimon. Let's." Merukimon responded.

The two charged at each other, and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

"STOP!" someone shouted. We turned to find Keenan and Falcomon.

NNNNN

**-This part is in between when they left and when Keenan left:**

(Sampson & Kudamon)

"Director?" I asked. Kudamon was curled around my neck, and the small digimon looked worried. "May we enter?"

"Yes, Commander." Came the snappish voice. We entered. He was sitting at his desk, with his usual security guard beside him.

"What do you want, Sampson?" he asked, angry as usual.

"I am just wondering about if the peace talk won't work what then?" I wondered, "I mean, there are only two remaining diplomats from the Digital World since AncientAnubismon disappeared." I knew what had really happened to AncientAnubismon, that whole expedition did, but I had kept it secret from the director.

"That digimon deserved it. He was powerful enough to stop all of this, and yet he still humbled himself to Merukiwhatever. He deserved it." He repeated.

I narrowed my eyes behind my shades. What was he getting at? "His disappearance greatly hindered our chance for success. It still does. Merukimon blames us for it."

"Merukimon can shove it, for all I care." He snapped. "Now get out! Either the peace-talk works, or it works!"

"Yes sir…" I murmured. Then I left.

**Well, there's some juicy info here. I wonder what happened to AA?**

**AA: You already know. You wrote it down.**

**Me: Um…yeah, but they don't know that!**

**AA: Now they do.**

**Me: -throws pillow at him– Shut up!**

**Also: The information that was on the printed sheets, I'll place up as my third side story, when more information is revealed. My next Side Story will be about when Gaurumon becomes Kidd. Review!**


	28. The Past Revealed!

**In this one, you actually get to read what AA looks like!! The flashbacks in this chapter will be third person.**

**Note: "Aniki" in this means "brother". "Aniki" means "Boss" or "brother" but right now I'm using it as "brother". **

**This episode had a lot of dialogue in it, and thanks someone for Youtube!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**The Past Revealed!**

(Flashback: Third Person) - divider between flashbacks

A snowman-like digimon wandered through the snow. Her cute-looking bear head looked from side to side as she tried to figure where the strange noise was coming from. It seemed like crying, but,

"Oh my!" she exclaimed as she finally saw what had made the noise.

A broken basket-like-thing was lying in the snow, and the noise was coming from that. The Frigimon quickly ran up to it, picking up what lay there.

It was a human infant. It had shaggy black hair, and a part was tied with a red ribbon. It clutched a square robot-like-toy in its tiny hands, and was crying with seemingly no end.

"Shh…don't cry little one…" Frigimon cooed, trying to calm the baby down.

"Keenan, _Keenan!" _cried someone else. Frigimon looked frantically around to see a shrinking Digital Gate. She jumped away form it, scared something else might come out. She stayed hidden with the crying baby Keenan until the portal was completely closed.

"Keenan…I like that for you…"she murmured, heart still pounding.

"Mama!" Keenan cried, grabbing one of Frigimon's round red buttons. The digimon laughed.

"Well, I'll like you for sure," she smiled (Okay, she doesn't have a mouth, but if she did, I bet she would've smiled!) "Let's get you home, little Keenan, before anything else happens."

NNNNN

I stared at Keenan. The kid ran straight up to Merukimon and yelled:

"I know who I am, Merukimon! Don't fight! I thought I was digimon until I met Loaño and Marcus and their human friends! I met my human parents! I am human!"

"Keenan! You're not supposed to be here!" Yoshi told him.

"Well, I here anyway!" he snapped. "Merukimon, humans do not fight to be angry, they fight to keep their world safe!"

_What he says is true…_AA whispered. _I remember that day well…_

_What are you talking about, AA?_ I began to ask, but Merukimon cut off my thoughts.

"Humans destroyed one of my best friends, my Aniki." Merukimon snarled.

"Your what?" Marcus asked.

'_Aniki'…my good friend…_AA said sadly.

_What the hell, AA, are you gay or something? _I asked.

_No, 'Aniki' means brother. I, Merukimon, and Saberleomon were good friends…we considered ourselves brothers, or Aniki. I'm not gay._

_Well, what a surprise._

"Who was your 'Aniki'?" Thomas asked thoughtfully. He looked at me. I shrugged with a frown. I had no clue what he was talking about!

"AncientAnubismon…" he replied sadly.

"Digimon are our friends! Falcomon and I are good proof!" Keenan shouted.

"Digimon, friends? I'm sorry to burst your bubble kiddo, but they're the monsters under your bed! They attacked us first!" Kurata laughed.

"You…I am a fool. I have let you get close with this genocidal monster!" Merukimon roared.

_Genocidal? _I thought. _The guy's allergic to Agumon, how can he be genocidal?_

_Well…it's a long story that will be explained in later flashbacks…maybe you should let them do the talking for me…_AA responded.

"What? Kurata?" Marcus wondered. "This guys scared of digimon!"

"Oh Marcus, you're hearing the wrong side of things…all of you…" Kurata held up a hand, and the troops advanced, guns held up.

NNNNN

(Flashback)

"Frigimon!" Merukimon called out.

"Merukimon-aniki, (Merukimon-brother) why not be bit… nicer about your search?" a younger digimon whom was traveling by air, asked. He wore a helmet that was a dark blue-gray, and looked much like an Anubismon. His baggy pants were a pale blue, as was his sash. On his lanky arms, he wore two bracelets. On one was a black diamond-shaped jewel; on the other was a white diamond-shaped jewel. He wore traditional sandals on his feet. He also had a long tail and white shaggy hair. Long golden wings stretched from his back, flapping occasionally.

"Because, AncientAnubismon, Frigimon has broken my orders by taking in the human child." Merukimon responded.

"Ah…" AncientAnubismon looked down, thinking. "But what if she has taken the boy's mother's place? What then? Would you then rip them apart, Merukimon-aniki?" he asked.

"Depends if she has. If she has not, I will have to send him back where he came from. If she has, however…"

"You'll know not what to do…" AncientAnubismon sighed. "Why do you trouble yourselves with such human activity? They are a curious creature, that's all. They have saved this world on many a occasion. My home is living proof of that."

"Ah my friend, you are young but wise. That is true, though." Merukimon smiled.

"Very happy to help, my friend." AncientAnubismon laughed.

"Merukimon sir! Merukimon sir!" called Merukimon's servant, Gotsumon.

"Honestly, when are you going to put a muzzle on him? He won't shut up!" AncientAnubismon joked.

"Frigimon!" Merukimon called out to the bear digimon, who was holding a raven-haired baby.

AncientAnubismon landed gently as she responded. "Why is a member of the Olympus Twelve coming to see me along with his good friend?" she asked.

"I actually, have come to see that the baby is safe." AncientAnubismon replied.

"Well, he is safe. So what does Merukimon want? I'm not giving up Keenan!" Frigimon darted to Merukimon. Gotsumon's face was angry.

"That's treason!" he yelled, upsetting the baby.

"Oh, don't listen to him…he's just a mean ol' pile of rocks…" Frigimon comforted.

"I think I like this digimon." AncientAnubismon laughed.

"Well, are you taking his mother's place?" Merukimon asked.

"Hmm…I like that. I'll be his 'mohter'." Frigimon agreed.

NNNNN

"Why don't you take off your makeup Kurata. Or should I call you murderer?" Kidd snarled angrily.

"Well, KiddGarurumon, I only did what was right for the human race." Kurata said slyly, wiping his face.

We all recoiled when we saw what was under it. Scars laced the man's face, as big as Kidd's paws.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to me, you overgrown puppy!" Kurata snapped. "This only proves that all digimon are monsters. They attacked our expedition, and they attack us now!"

I just stood there, frozen.

Kurata had killed my parents.

NNNNN

(Flashback)

A group of humans stood at the shores of the sea. One, a brown-haired man, was snapping pictures of a few bouncing and playing Gomamon.

Another man, with spiky ginger hair was patting his digimon partner, a pink bird with sharp purple claws. A woman with quiet blue eyes and long black hair sat next to him.

Another man with black hair came up to the one snapping pictures.

"Spencer, you'll disturb the ecosystem." He, Detective Richard Sampson, said.

"Yeah, I guess." Spencer Daimon replied, putting his camera away. "Kammito, Molly, c'mon, let's find my assistant before he hurts himself!"

The ginger-haired man, Kammito Ishida, and the black haired woman, Molly Ishida, stood up and followed Spencer, Yushima, and Sampson up the hill.

A blast was heard, echoing around the area. Spencer ran up quickly, yelling at the flaming cat roaring before him. It was attacking a man by the name of Akihiro Kurata. Spencer grabbed the cat by the foreleg and threw it into the ocean. It didn't come back up.

"You're crazy, Kurata, firing your weapons! We're here on a peace mission, not to fight!" Spencer yelled.

"Dude, you've just gotten us into a lot of beef!" Kammito growled, motioning towards the sea, where an Ikakumon was surfacing, looking severely pissed.

"Let's go!" Molly shouted louder than normal.

-

AncientAnubismon helped the team find shelter within the Infinite Ice Ridge.

He had entered to tell Merukimon and Saberleomon of the human's true intentions.

"Merukimon-aniki. Listen to me, these humans are here to understand our-," but AA's words were wasted upon the elderly digimon. For they attacked anyway.

"Anubis Shield!" AA tried to stop his friends, but they broke through.

"Go!" AA shouted, but Kurata was already rigging the area to blow, and a Digi-Gate to open.

NNNNN

"What really happened to AncientAnubismon?" Thomas asked, trying to look away from Kurata.

"He was killed. Blown apart by that man's bomb." Merukimon growled sadly.

"Oh, if that were only really true, I'd be crying…" Kurata laughed.

"What are you saying you murderer?" Kidd aaked, even though he already knew what was to come out of the man's mouth.

Kurata raised a finger and pointed it directly at my head. "Her." He said simply. "AncientAnubismon is alive. His body may be gone, but his monstrous spirit lives there."

"Liar!" I shouted.

_What the hell are you doing? _AA asked flatly.

_Covering your ass!_ I thought back.

"That's why you did what you did…" Kidd snarled.

"Did what?" Yoshi asked.

"Killed Kammito, and Molly Ishida, not to mention Kammito's Biyomon." Kidd snarled. "It was _you_ who started the fire. _You _were the rat I messed up. _You're _the reason AA's with Loaño."

"She knew about everything I had done. I had to destroy the enemy before they destroyed us." Kurata defended.

"What enemy? You mean the one you created yourself?" I shouted. Okay, you can generally label me as pissed. I just found out that this insane-asylum fiend killed my parents. If you were in my position, what would you do?

"Why, little girl, shut up!" Kurata snapped. His face was contorted with anger, even though it looked like a car ran over it. Or Kidd. Safe to say, they were both the same when angered.

"NO, YOU!" I shouted. "You were the one who killed my parents for no reason!"

"Well, I did have a specific reasoning behind that. I asked them politely for something, and they refused…" Kurata responded.

NNNNN

(Flashback)

"Greetings, Kammito, Molly." Kurata said, smiling.

Kammito looked at the older man with a confused expression. "Why in hell are you here?" he asked, somewhat angry at the man's presence.

"Why, to see little Loaño, that's all!" he said cheerily.

"Get outta here, you spineless human!" KiddGaurumon snarled from in the living room.

"Kidd, just get Loaño up to bed. Kurata won't be visiting her tonight." Kammito told the digimon. The wolf led the little blonde girl upstairs.

"You really shouldn't trust such a beastie with her. She's just a little girl!" Kurata commented.

"He isn't a beastie. Now go. Before we make you." Kammito grumbled angrily, holding up a purple-Digi-Soul-covered fist.

"Why, Kamm…why so much…"

"GO!" he snapped.

NNNNN

"What was it exactly that you wanted from Loaño?" Merukimon asked curiously.

"Why, to have her be rid of that dreadful digimon's spirit, that's all." Kurata replied sweetly, pushing up his glasses.

"Wow, you're really pouring on the sauce." Marcus noted.

"Let's take him out Boss!" Agumon growled.

"Better yet," I started towards Kurata, tense with anger. "Let _me_ do it for you!"

_Okay, you really are going insane. Now, murdering Kurata won't bring your parents back, Loaño Ishida. That's not who you are!_ AA pleaded, but honestly, I didn't hear him.

"Stop, Loaño!" Marcus and Thomas both shouted consecutively, each grabbing on of my arms.

"Not unless you want another broken nose, Thom." I growled.

"Not that that would be welcome, but killing Kurata –which I know you would do- is not the answer tour dilemma." Thomas grunted.

Angry, I elbowed him in the face.

Then, I realized what I had done.

"You see, that's why all digimon must be eliminated, body, _and_ spirit." Kurata sniggered.

"Merukimon?" I heard Keenan ask. I looked back, finding that Marcus still had my arm. He pulled me back and clenched tightly onto my shoulders, keeping from moving.

"I would like you to meet Gizumon AT!" Kurata announced as Merukimon fell to the ground.

_Merukimon!_ AA called out in my head.

**Whoa. Lots of talking and flashbacks. Yes, if your confused about the "Aniki" thing, look on YouTube for Digimon Savers and the video for Episode One, Part One. They explain it in the subtext…I think…it seemed like a funny idea, okay? Deal.**

**AA: Your insane.**

**Me: You only judge your insanity by your sanity. I have no sanity, so your point is moot.**

**AA: Sometimes I hate you.**

**Me: Sometimes I hate you!**

**AA: Whatever. Maybe this'll answer some questions…or maybe not…whatever.**


	29. Smash Kurata's Ambition, Fly Yatagaramon

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Smash Kurata's Ambition, Fly High -Yatagaramon!**

Now, I realize that this probably has nothing to do with our current situation, but running away from your problems doesn't get the job done. Not at all.

As Merukimon fell to the ground, yellowish data streaming form his new wound, I could barley hear or feel anything going on around me. All I could do was see.

See that murderer standing right in front of me, laughing like he had just heard the world's funniest joke. I couldn't hear AA's cries for once, I couldn't feel Marcus's grip on my shoulders loosen as he tried to attack the man.

Then it all came rushing forward…

_Merukimon, NO!_ AA said sadly, quietly. I knew he knew what was about to happen to his friend.

"Merukimon, we take care of you!" Keenan cried out, running up to the fallen digimon.

"Loaño, you help Keenan and Falcomon," Kidd growled, waking me from my odd trance-like thingy. "Just digivolve me and go."

I nodded, flaring my Digi-Soul. Disobeying Kidd was something only two people I knew could do…me, and a family friend. (Yes, Tsuki-kun, her) "Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" I shouted.

"KiddGarurumon digivolve to………Beowulfmon! Let's kick some ass!"

I shot back to Merukimon.

"Merukimon, is there…anything I can do?" I asked, heart beating like a drum beneath my ribcage.

Merukimon looked at me and Keenan, huge yellow eyes boring into our own. I kneeled down beside him and looked at the wound Gizumon AT had created.

It was on his side, not necessarily through the heart, but it cut close. Yellow data was streaming from it like blood. Merukimon's hand was clutched around it, obviously in pain.

_Is there anything…?_ I thought to AA.

_I'm not sure…Digi-Gates and blasting open doors I can do, but I'm not sure about healing wounds…_he responded.

"Don't bother…" Merukimon panted. "Don't bother, AncientAnubismon…yes, I know you're there. Don't you look so surprised either girl."

"Is there really anything we can do?" Falcomon asked.

Realization flooded me: Merukimon was gonna die. "No, I don't think so…" I put my hand on Keenan's shoulder comfortingly, as the little boy was crying.

I looked back to the battle, where Beowulfmon, RiseGreymon, MachGaogamon, and Lilamon were fighting to keep the Gizumon AT away.

"Keenan, I always wondered if you would be happy here…rather than in the real world." Merukimon began. "Living here, I always wondered whether you'd see humans…and you did…Frigimon knew that you were human…"

I sat on my butt. There really wasn't much to do at all. Either Kidd was keeping me off so I wouldn't mutilate Kurata, or he was being sincere.

Either way, Keenan and Falcomon were having a very emotional time. So was AA. Who wouldn't, I mean, if someone close to you died, wouldn't you cry too?

A large crash diverted us from our, well conversing. We saw everyone, lying on the ground.

"Marcus!" I shouted. Feeling compulsively embarrassed, I added, "Yoshi, Thomas!"

"Keenan, you do not hate all humans…look at them, they are somewhat impulsive, but willing to fight!" Merukimon grunted as he got up. "This is my farewell present to all of you." He stated simply.

"NO!" AA, Keenan, Falcomon, and I all shouted at the same time.

"Merukimon if you go this whole world goes to pot!" I shouted. "It may prove that humans and digimon can live together to us, but to the genocide standing there -taking in all of this with open arms, that's only fueling the fires he already has! Sure, I hate that bastards guts and I hope he burns in the hottest hellfire available in hell, but don't kill yourself for this!"

"Well, do you have a better option? What else is there, DNA Digivolving?" Merukimon told me flatly.

_Hrmmm…damn, he's got a point there._ I thought, tapping my foot on the ground.

"No, Merukimon, don't go!" Keenan cried.

"Please Merukimon…DATS can find a way to heal you, I'm sure. Great, now I'm filling myself with somewhat empty hope. What next?" I grumbled.

"Goodbye." Merukimon murmured, and he ran up to the Gizumon.

I now noticed that it had changed, but to what, I had no clue…I'll guess…

_It's Gizumon XT. You really must pay some sort of attention._ AA informed me.

_Well, multitasking isn't my strong point._ I spat back.

Merukimon slammed his fist into the new Gizumon's head, making it fall and short out.

Then, Merukimon's arm turned pure yellow. Everyone stood up and I ran up to Beowulfmon. He limped up to me, panting.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"What, me? Never better!" Beowulfmon responded, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's not funny, you know." I stated.

"Yeah, well." He shrugged and we both looked to Merukimon.

Marcus had just begun to speak to Merukimon, when a bright red beam stabbed through the Mega-leveled digimon. Turning yellow, he was destroyed, egg and all.

"No…" I muttered as I saw Kurata's mouth was opened wide in laughter. "That's not…right…"

"You know, someday Kurata's gonna catch a load a s(bleep!) in his mouth while its open like that. And I hope that I'm the one delivering it." Beowulfmon snarled.

"Yeah, well, considering it's him, he might enjoy it." Yoshi added.

"Gross." Thomas said, "Focus here, okay?"

"MERUKIMON!!" we all spun to find Keenan running up, completely pissed. Hey, when ya gotta be, ya gotta be. I just tend not to get pissed often.

"You get what you deserve, Kurata!" Keenan shouted, purple Digi-Soul forming around himself.

He pulled out his digivice and slammed it in. "Digi-Soul, Full Charge!"

"Falcomon digivolve to………Peckmon! Peckmon digivolve to………Yatagaramon!" it was a massive black crow-like bird with three feet and lightning rods on his wings.

As the Gizumon XT's red light began to glow to delete Yatagaramon, but the bird attacked with its third limb, cutting out its eye and throwing the heartless digimon into the icy wall.

The lightning spear/rods spun wildly with lightning, "Dark Voltage Claw!" he shouted, sending the bolt straight through the digimon, reverting it to a digi-egg that was purple striped with green.

"Now," Kurata said flatly to one of the soldiers. The man threw a small, round device into the wall, making a Digi-Gate.

Thomas rushed in to try to stop him, but with a cocky smile, Kurata went through saying: "Bye bye, kiddies."

I looked at him darkly. "Bye bye, ass-whole." I retorted somewhat kindly. But you know, like someone I know, I was very pissed-sweet about it.

_I have a very, very, very, very, very, very,_ AA was saying.

_Are you on a loop or something? A very bad what?_

_Feeling. Something is much more darker about this man…a shadow I have yet to see…_

_What you want to go find out?_

_Loaño Ishida, I'm not going anywhere!_ He laughed.

Blinking, I had no clue about what he meant.

But, wait…how are we getting home!?

**Oh AA, what do you meant by that? Does it have anything to do with that cute little thing sleeping in a tank?**

**AA: You are idiotic if you think that thing is cute!**

**(puts in mp3 player plugs and listens to Nightwish.) What? Can't hear you for once!**

**No, I decided not to dub Yatagaramon's name. Crowmon? To me, that doesn't sound cool!**


	30. Memory is the First Thing to Go!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

**Memory is the First Thing to Go!**

"Well, it could've been worse…" I remarked as we came home. Initially, I thought the machine was bigger than it was now, but, hey, being misled wasn't the first thing I was.

"Well, I say we need to invest in a new Dive Machine. The big kind." Marcus rubbed his head.

"That's queer." I heard Kidd grumble as we got up.

"What big guy?" Gaomon asked, standing next to him.

"There's no scent of Miki, Megumi or Sampson here at all. It's as if they were here, then they were gone!" he responded, sniffing harder.

"Bad time to take an all-staff vacation…" Thomas said.

The doors suddenly slid open. Men in black suits poured into the room to surround us.

"Holy crap. All we need is Will Smith and it'll be the entire MiB crew." I commented, raising my fists.

_No time for jokes Loaño. This seems serious…_AA said in my head.

"Well, the Data Squad has returned. How nice. Even though you committed treason for plotting with the digimon." Shortstack came in, and in all his shortness, I was thinking of ways to make him shorter. Like, maybe stamping my foot into his head, which would imbed him into the ground and we all could just walk over him…oh well, we have dreams don't we?

"Wait, please allow us to explain this to Commander Sampson!" Thomas insisted.

"Too bad. Sampson was already arrested for high treason. Marcus Daimon, Thomas Norstein, Yoshino Fujieda and Loaño Ishida, you are all relieved form duty. Permanently." He smiled.

"Wait, what!?" Agumon protested as the MiB rip-offs began to surround us and began to hold us down.

"Holy brown stuff, Batman!" I joked, dodging around them.

"Quit joking around, Lo! This is obviously serious!" Thomas began as two officers gripped him down and shoved a small thin white object in his face and clicked a button. A red light flashed off and he gave off the appearance of being knocked out.

"Thomas!" Gaomon cried out, but he was also held tightly.

I watched as the same happened to Yoshi. Then, I realized what was going on.

_They're erasing their memories!_

"Marcus!" I dashed to save one of my friends, but the device clicked and went off.

They were gone…

"Wait, what about me?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes to the short man before me. He just laughed.

"We can't exactly erase your memory and place you with a normal family, you crazy girl! You're family's all messed-up with digimon, but since the treaty they signed with the government allows them and their families to keep the digimon, we can't do anything about you or your walking carpet! But, we can do this!" he snapped his fingers, and something hard hit my head and I felt myself falling…

NNNNN

(Marcus)

I woke up lying on a bench. I had no clue where I was right now.

I slowly sat up and wondered aloud: "Where am I? How'd I get here?"

Looking around, I spotted the ravaged city behind me. How did it get that way again?

I clutched my head as a painful something hit me like a sack full of rocks on a blonde girl. Somehow, that thought didn't seem funny to me…

NNNNN

(Yoshi)

"C'mon, Yoshi!" my friends called. I picked up the smoothie I paid for and began to walk over. The TV announcements caught my attention.

Then, I had a painful headache. I dropped the drink and held my head.

"What is wrong with me today?" I asked myself.

NNNNN

(Thomas)

I sat listening to a news report on my laptop.

The butler cam eup to me and set down two cups of tea. "Here is your tea sir, maybe it'll help with the headaches you've been having lately…"

"Wait, why did you bring two?" I asked him, glancing at the cups.

"Oh I thought – never mind, I'll take it back…" he picked up the cup.

I looked back at my desk after closing the report. I spotted the picture I had taken with Loaño when we were kids.

"Whatever happened to you? Why can't I remember!?"

NNNNN

I sat in the corner of the dumpy cell. I watched Kudamon talk to the others. Kidd looked out through the cell.

"I don't get why I'm in here." I said once more. "I'm not a digimon."

"Not true." Kudamon turned to me and put up one claw-like finger. "AncientAnubismon was a digimon, and he is with you now. He was also a very important diplomat when it came to digimon-human matters."

I sighed. "Too bad they destroyed that data I got on him…" I muttered. "Maybe I could stop this."

"There's nothing we can do!" Gaomon sighed. "They've lost their memories, and we can't get them back!

"Shut up!" Kidd snapped.

Everyone looked at him.

"Listen to me. I used to think that humans and digimon didn't belong together. Hell, I fought against it! But now, I know that to some extent, we do belong together. Gaomon, you and Thomas are inseparable, this just was a complication! Lalamon, you and Yoshi were friends for who-cares-how-long! And Agumon and Marcus, well, they've got a lot in common, let's just say that! Me and Loaño have been friends forever, and I can't tell you how many times I owe her my life! Now I know that this is probably the longest speech you'll ever here me say, but I'm getting out of this hellhole, you guys can tag along if you want. Loaño's the only human here who isn't incapacitated, plus we need to get Marcus's memory back somehow"

I threw him a dirty look.

"So, whoever agrees can come with us out of this join and into the world so we can right the wrong!" he finished.

"Yeah!" we all cheered.

"And I've got just the plan…" I said.

"Spitfire Blast!" Agumon began to melt away the walls with his fire.

"Sing A Song!" and Lalamon knocked out the guards.

Kudamon handed us our partner's digivices and we split up: Me, Kidd, Gaomon, Lalamon and Agumon were to get Marcus, Yoshi and Thomas. Kudamon, the PawnChessmon, and Falcomon were to follow Kudamon and do whatever he needed.

We were on our way!

NNNNN

We split up. Damn it. At first I figured we were gonna do this together, but I guess not.

Wait, guess who I got stuck with.

Yeah. Agumon.

We walked up to Marcus's front door, and I put Kidd inside of the tiny digivice. I now realized that it looked a lot like Izzys digivice in size, but not in data capacity.

As we walked in (I had to pick the lock, of course) I noticed that there was a gigantic plate of food there, made for at least eight people. Or for three people who ate like eight people.

"I'm home!" Agumon called.

"Dude, it's 'we're home!'" I told him.

"What the hell?" Marcus snapped. "Get out of here!" he slapped Agumon square in the forehead and threw him to the ground. "You too!" he turned and snapped at me.

I said nothing, just helped Agumon up.

"Boss, don't you remember me? We fought together, side by side!" Agumon tried.

"I don't care who or what you are, frog-thing, get out of here!" Marcus snapped, readying himself to hit Agumon again.

The literal digimon inside of me lashed out, and I grabbed his arm quicker than he could deliver the blow.

"I have an idea, Agumon, that just might work!" I winked to Sarah and Kristy and dragged Marcus out the door, Agumon following.

I dragged him to where he and Agumon first met.

I clapped and rubbed my hands together.

"What're you doing, and what am I doing here?" he demanded.

"You are going to fight me." I told him. "Like we did when we first met."

"I did not fight you!" he insisted.

I covered his mouth and pointed with a finger to the scar on his cheek. "Where do you think you go that from, hm?" I told him with a smile, I then transferred the finger to my forehead, above my eyebrow where a small scar glimmered in the fading light. "Where do you think I got this?"

I let him go.

"Pah! I wouldn't fight a girl! Especially not you!" Marcus spat.

"Why not Boss? 'Cause you like her?" Agumon teased.

"Shut up! I don't want to see either of you again!" Marcus yelled.

Agumon then punched Marcus square in the cheek. Not kidding you. Flat out in the cheek.

Marcus landed on the ground and clutched his head.

When he finally stopped, he whispered, "Agumon? Loaño?"

"YAY! He remembers!" Agumon cheered.

"Score three us, score one and two Kurata!" I dragged the two up. "Love the new outfit, Marcus, but right now we've gotta move and get the others!"

"Right! Let's go Boss!" Agumon cheered once more.

"Wait a tic…what's that!" I shouted, pointing at the sky. A Gizumon AT was charging straight for us, red light gleaming. It shot a red beam at us.

"Oh (several long and horridly annoying bleeps are heard to censor out what he says)! Let's get a move on!" Marcus pulled Agumon away, but I seemed to forget to move.

"Marvel Shot!" the familiar bullets blocked the beam.

"Winning Knuckle!" MachGaogamon punched the Gizumon away, sending it spinning.

I pulled out my replacement digivice. "Kidd, realize and do your thing!"

He came out in pure silver light.

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" I shouted.

"KiddGarurumon digivolve to………Beowulfmon!"

Beowulfmon picked up Marcus and tossed him at the Gizumon. "Yeah!" Marcus cried, punching the fake digimon back with a burst of Digi-Soul.

"Let's go now, Agumon! Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" Marcus slammed.

"Agumon warp digivolve to………RiseGreymon!" he roared to life once again, and took Beowulfmon into the skies with himself and Lilamon and MachGaogamon.

"Let's kick some tuna can! Cleansing Light!" Beowulfmon shouted cockily.

"I agree! Trident Revolver!

"Seconded! Lila Shower!"

"Again, agreement! Howling Cannon!" they all shot their signature attacks at the Gizumon and destroyed it.

"Back to DATS! Nothing can stop us now!" Marcus cheered.

"And just to be cliché, we're not gonna surrender, not gonna be outdone this time, or anytime!" I shouted. Yes, being cliché is fun, isn't it?

NNNNN

"Holy…" I whispered.

_Wrong choice of words…_

AA"s comment didn't really affect me, at least, not after I saw what had happened to DATS after Keenan, Miki, and Megumi came out safely.

Our HQ, our last resort, was being destroyed before our very eyes…


	31. The Beginning of the End!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**The Beginning of the End!**

"Well, this is just fine and dandy." I muttered sarcastically.

"So you say! DATS is gone!" Kidd snapped.

This made me pissed. "Kidd, just because the HQ is gone, doesn't mean DATS itself is gone!! Get that thought through your thick-furred skull!" I snapped back.

Kidd growled.

Thomas moved himself between the two of us. "Stop it, both of you! We're not going to get anywhere with you two fighting like a pack of wolves. No offense Kidd." He ordered.

"None taken." Kidd crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. Then, he opened them up quickly. "Dude, do my eyes deceive me or what? It's a psychopath, it's a genocidal maniac, no its Kurata!"

Kurata's silhouette appeared within the smoke.

"Why, thank you for the entrance theme, puppy-dog. It's it beautiful? I love what I've done with DATS!" Kurata smiled.

"Yeah, well I love what I'm about to do to you, Kurata!" Marcus raised his fist and ran up to Kurata.

Out of the smoke, another Gizumon XT charged to protect Kurata. It picked him up and Kurata threw a Gate-opener thingy into the sky.

"So long, wanted criminals!" Kurata shouted as he flew away.

"KURATA!" Marcus shouted.

"Dude, shouting his name dramatically isn't helping out situation." I told him matter-of-factly.

"I know, but it makes for good effects." He shrugged.

NNNNN

Marcus's mom decided to help us by housing us in her home. As if she didn't have enough fugitives there in the first place.

"Well, what now?" Yoshi asked. "Kruata's in the Digital World making a mess of things as if it's his own party tray!"

"Nice. Make me hungry why doncha?" Kidd joked.

"While we sit here and joke about it, Kurata is traipsing around with a new digimon and is destroying the Digital World!!" Keenan shouted.

"We have no Dive machine anymore, so who do we go to? Loaño?" Thomas turned to me.

I shrugged. "Thomas, you know Izzy. Always there when you _don't_ need him, never there when you do."

"We don't need Izzy's assistance this time, Loaño. We have a more reliable source." Sampson's voice came out of nowhere.

"Commander, my uncle isn't unreliable, he's just well…my uncle!" I protested.

"I know, and Kurata would suspect that we'd turn to Izzy for assistance." Kudamon pointed out.

"Whatever, Iz can take care of himself." I defended.

"There is only one man we can turn to now…" Sampson began.

"Lance Armstrong!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me. Marcus burst out laughing along with Kristy.

"What? It may be a bad situation, but that doesn't mean that I can't make light of it!" I defended as Sampson's evil 'You're Going to Get it' glare bored into me.

NNNNN

"I can't believe I let you talk me into dressing up like this. I get to punch someone, right?" I pleaded with Yoshi before we got off the elevator.

"Yes…I guess." Yoshi had had a very wonderful time dressing me as a waitress/maid/room service person. Now, I just wanted to hurt someone.

_Could be worse._ AA told me in my head.

_Yeah? Like what? _I asked flatly. _I'm in an 'effing dress._

_You could look like Thomas._

_That's mean._

_It's true._

Thomas had acquired an all-black bus boy uniform, I'll tell you right now (since I know Thomas) black doesn't really go well for him. Marcus had a baseball cap (figures) and a janitors shirt on. We had hidden Lalamon under a white sheet, which has draped over a regular-looking room-service cart.

The elevator doors opened.

"Anyone order room service?" Yoshi asked sweetly to the two MiB rip-off guards around the room. The gave us a funny look.

"Sing A Song!" Lalamon sang softly, and the guards thumped to the ground. Annoyed, I kicked one in the ribs.

"Hm. I see why you wear those ghetto high-heeled boots all the time." Thomas said quietly.

"They're not 'ghetto', they're effective." I smiled back, and we entered the room to find…

Kevin, Michelle, and Yuka Crier.

"You guys are our only hope!!" Marcus shouted out in disbelief.

"You didn't know that?" Yoshi said with a smile.

"I did…I was just testing you guys…" Marcus puffed out his chest, he was really trying hard.

"He didn't know." Lalamon snickered.

"C'mon, let's load 'em up in the car and get 'em outta here!" I said.

"Your grammar stinks." Thomas teased.

"Screw you!" I snapped back playfully. We both laughed.

"Whatever! Loaño, you get Yuka, we'll take care of the rest!" Yoshi snapped.

Sighing, I quickly grabbed baby Yuka from Kevin, and we dashed as quickly as possible to the back exit.

Red lights began to flash.

"Aw crap." Marcus muttered, kicking at the door.

"C'mon, you stupid door! The fuzz is coming!!" I yelled at it.

_Ah, because yelling at a door is really going to open it._ AA teased.

_Not helping!_

The door was knocked clean off the hinges. Kidd stood behind it, rubbing his glowing fist on his chest. He blew on it and said, "You coming anytime soon here? Or are you going to say that my knocking the door off was pointless?"

"For once Kidd, you're punching prowess is useful. You can get an award later, we've gotta go NOW!" Thomas snapped, pushing us all out. Well, me more gently because I kind of had a baby in my hands.

"Yoshi?" I asked as we entered the car.

"What now?" she replied.

"Can I drive yet?" I asked.

"Dream on, Lo. Dream on!" Yoshi slammed on the gas and we were off.

It didn't take long to explain the situation to Kevin. We needed his Dive Machine.

It also didn't take long for the feds to find us. Two massive black vans crowded us.

"Hate you!" I spat, sticking my tongue out at them as they drove past. One of them gave me the finger.

I narrowed my eyes, prepared to do something completely demeaning.

"Here. Save your breath." Thomas handed me a police badge.

I showed it to them, they laughed. Pissed, and carefully juggling Yuka, who couldn't possibly be more delighted, I snapped it in half.

They moved in front of us.

"Happy? You pissed 'em off!" Marcus asked me.

"Yep. They did nothing to try and figure out who killed my parents; I do nothing nice to them." I stated.

"Wait, doesn't Ken work for the police?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"You just disrespected your uncle." She told me.

"No, he's a detective." I told her. "I'm disrespecting the police."

"Whatever!" Thomas snapped. "How you two can carry on a conversation in this situation is beyond me! We have more pressing matters to attend to!"

"You mean like how those cars just exploded?" Michelle asked.

"I don't care so long as he's a good guy!" I told her, looking out the window at the leaping animal.

NNNNN

We met up with Keenan.

The boy looked happy to see his mother, and the two had a mini family reunion.

Arguing with a former DATS scientist is hard.

"Kevin, if you don't do it, we'll find a way to do it!" I told him. "It's how cartoons like this work!"

He gave me a funny look. "You can't do that. That's suicide."

"So? Technically it wouldn't be me doing it." I whispered.

_Not unless the other party agrees Loaño Yamato Ishida. _AA growled.

_What other party, all I hear is an annoying voice locked up in my head! _

"Fine. I'll do it." Kevin agreed.

NNNNN

"Dude, wait for the sirens, were gonna be bombed." I muttered.

"Yeah, has that…creepy feel to it." Kidd grumbled.

"It's up!" Kevin said joyfully as the Gate burst out.

"Let's go then!" Marcus said. "Thanks Mr. Crier!"

We jumped in.

I put my arms behind my head as we floated down the tunnel.

Kidd clenched his jaws.

"We got company guys!" he snapped.

"What? That's impossible!" Thomas snapped back.

"Not entirely." Said someone.

We all looked down to find just a random guy floating there, eating a bag of potato chips. He had short-razor cut blonde hair and purple-colored eyes. He seemed to be wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit.

"Kouki, quit beating us to all the fun!" complained someone else.

"Yeah, you get exceedingly annoying. Not that I'd say that aloud." Said another. Again, we turned to find two more people. One was a gothic girl with long blonde hair, the other was a buff muscle man with military-styled white hair.

"Dude, I heard you." Kouki told him. "And of course, Nanami and Ivan would be late!"

"Well, who're you idiots? The Lollipop Guild?" I growled sarcastically. "I don't see any frilly dresses."

"Boy, you're just quite the peach, aren't you?" Nanami sneered.

"Yeah, cept no one calls me peach and gets away with it, you gardening tool!" I snapped back.

"Boy, dude, she's got some fire in her spit, don't she?" Kouki laughed, elbowing Marcus. Marcus did an about-face and punched him straight in his face.

"Jerk." Marcus grumbled.

"Marcus!" Thomas said, pointing at his fist.

It was glowing orange.

"WHAT!? You're not digimon!" Marcus snapped.

"Well, we are humans, but we have a fun ability too…" Kouki smiled. He began to glow an eerie purple. "Bio-Hybrid Digi-Soul Charge! Bio-Hybrid digivolve to………BioThunderbirdmon!"

"Bio-Hybrid Digi-Soul Charge! Bio-Hybrid digivolve to………BioQuetzalmon!" Nanami said, also glowing purple.

"Bio-Hybrid Digi-Soul Charge! Bio-Hybrid digivolve to………BioStegomon!" Ivan said.

A large bird, snake, and dinosaur floated around the tunnel now.

"Eat this!" I snapped, flaring my Digi-Soul.

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!!" we all shouted.

"Agumon warp digivolve to………RiseGreymon!"

"Gaomon warp digivolve to………MachGaogamon!"

"Lalamon warp digivolve to………Lilamon!"

"KiddGarurumon digivolve to………Beowulfmon!"

They all began to figure out the strengths and weaknesses of them Bio digimon. Mostly the strengths. BioQuetzalmon would try to constrict her enemies, which probably would work. BioStegomon had a hard skinned exterior. BioThunderbirdmon was well…a gigantic thunder bird.

"Get out of here!" someone shouted.

"Commander!" Thomas said in disbelief.

"GO! I ORDER YOU TO GO!" Sampson snapped.

The Bio Digimon thought nothing of it as we took out degenerated digimon partners and took off.

NNNNN

"No…" I wondered as the explosion, the Bio digimon, and Sampson were sucked up in the closing portal.

"That's not good for anyone." Marcus sighed.

"Sampson can handle whatever is thrown at him, that's why he's Commander!" Thomas encouraged.

"Yeah, he can take some half-digimon, half-human weirdoes!" Marcus said. "No offense, Lo."

"None taken." I replied. "It's got nothing to do with that, it's just…"

"What?" Yoshi asked.

"I have that feeling that we're not done with Kouki, Nanami, and Ivan just yet."


	32. Digivice Meltdown!

**I don't own Yosuya or CrystalGatomon. That's just that.**

**YAY CHAPTER 30!! (throw double the confetti thrown on Chapter twenty) Sorry…**

**Chapter Thirty:**

**Digivice Meltdown!**

"So, where are we going again?" I asked.

"I'm…not entirely sure anymore…" Yoshi said, looking this way and that.

"Well, maybe we could head for…" I began…but I wasn't sure really where to go.

"Eh-hem, I'm sorry, but are you four by any chance Keenan Crier, Marcus Daimon, Thomas Norstein, and Loaño Ishida?" someone asked sweetly.

We turned to find a woman standing there. She wore a near-to the same uniform as Sampson, and around her neck was a beautiful white cat with a crystal tail-tip.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked.

"I am Yosuya, and this is CrystalGatomon, my partner. It's great to see you all again!!" she said happily.

Oh, you'll never guess what she did next.

She hugged us all. Squeezing us tight, of course, me last.

"OOOOHHH it is SO good to see you again!! What has it been, eight years!!" she asked.

"I…don't…know…you crazy…lady!!" I gasped.

"Oh, yeah, that's right…you wouldn't remember! Thomas, you remember right? Little Loaño's sixth birthday?" Yosuya asked. Thomas just couldn't say no.

"Yes, I do actually. Though, some parts are quite fuzzy to me." He replied. He gave Kidd a look.

"And, who might you be?" Yosuya asked Yoshi.

"I'm Yoshi, and this is Lalamon." She replied. Then, Yosuya gave her a huge hug.

_Hahah…that was funny…_AA laughed.

_Glad you think so. Who is this crazy lady anyways? _I asked.

_Ummm…if you don't remember, I won't tell you. _Was all he said.

Yosuya finally came to Kidd. They gave each other devils eyes.

"KiddGarurumon," was all Yosuya said.

"Yosuya." Kidd replied. "So…great to see you again…"

"Okay, have any of you seen a white-haired boy? About yay high?" Yosuya suddenly asked, measuring out the size of her missing friend.

"No…" Thomas replied. "We've just now gotten here. We aren't exactly sure where to go, however."

"Oh, yes, I know! There's a forest around here where a kind Cherrymon lives. Joe Kido and I have a refugee camp there. I assume that's where you're going." Yosuya told us.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good place to start! We've gotta stop Kurata somehow!" Marcus shouted angrily.

I walked over to him, and kicked his knee.

"OWWWWWWW!! Why'd you do that!!" he shouted, tear's forming in his eyes.

"Because you won't fight girls. And, well, you're embarrassing us, as usual Marcus Daimon." I told him. He sniffed and stood up. Looking away from me, he stated:

"Whatever, let's go." And, following Yosuya, we headed up the barren gray cliffs.

It didn't take long for Yoshi to come up beside me.

"So, what was that all about?" she asked.

"Nothing." I told her simply.

"What happened? Lalamon told me that you and Agumon went to get Marcus's memory back. How exactly did you do that?" Yoshi asked.

I explained to her how exactly I did that.

"Oh, whatever. I just know that Marcus didn't punch Kouki just because he's a hotheaded idiot."

Whatever.

NNNNN

We finally reached a small clearing. It was also barren, and it looked like there were once homes there. The ground was littered with sticks, twigs, and all manner of debris.

We heard frightened panting and saw a young Mushroomon run up and suddenly get killed. Right there before our eyes.

Dead. Nothing left.

That only meant one of two things:

The Apocalypse (which I have officially stopped waiting for) is occurring, or Gizumon XT's were here.

Either of which was actually happening.

"Oh my God…" Yosuya murmured.

"Holy hell!" I muttered.

"Let's rollout!" Kidd growled.

We all looked at him, and he sweatdropped.

"What?" he shrugged, "You gotta lighten the mood somehow!"

"Not the time!" I scolded.

He rolled his eyes.

"Focus guys, look!" Thomas ordered. A Gizumon XT came into view.

Keenan looked up at it like it was the worst piece of trash ever.

"Revenge!" he muttered. But I could hear it good. He pulled out his digivice and slammed in his Digi-Soul. "Digi-Soul, Full Charge!"

"Falcomon warp digivolve to………Yatagaramon!" the large bird began attacking the Gizumon XT. But, of course:

It went through upgrades.

It tossed Yatagaramon away easily, slamming it into a wall of rock.

"I'll help too!" Yosuya agreed. Her Digi-Soul flared and she pulled out her digivice. "Digi-Soul, Full Charge!"

CrystalGatomon leaped off of Yosuya's shoulders and changed…

"CrystalGatomon warp digivolve to………RoseGatomon!" a pretty purple cat-humanoid digimon appeared, with green armor and tanwhite leg armor. A small sword was in her paw.

"Let's go! Digi-soul, Full Charge!" we all, save for Marcus, yelled.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to………Lilamon! Marvel Shot!"

"Gaomon warp digivolve to………MachGaogamon! Gaoga Tornade!"

"KiddGarurumon warp digivolve to………Beowulfmon! Frozen Hunter!"

They all attacked at once, and the Gizumon XT struggled to throw them off, but eventually, it did. Even Marcus who was diving for a punch at its 'heart'.

"Wait, wait, I know that this is a bad time, but doesn't RoseGatomon look somewhat familiar to you?" Thomas asked me.

"Yeah…Mia much?" I joked.

They all tried their best. But, I'm gonna sum it up:

They got their asses handed to them, alright?

A sweet melody distracted the Gizumon XT. We each looked to the high cliffs surrounding us. A large jacket-covered lion was standing there, holding a small leaf to his mouth.

_I've heard that before…_AA said.

"Who're you, Fuzzball!?" Marcus shouted.

The lion leaped down, and I recognized him as a BantyoLeomon. "One called me Fuzzball once…but if you want to earn my friendship, this is not the way to do it." He replied.

Then, BantyoLeomon suddenly flashed away, and we saw him attacking the Gizumon XT and defeating them easily. He landed back down.

"What do you want?" Marcus asked.

"It's not what I want, it's what you need. And I have what you need, and what you shall never obtain. Power." BantyoLeomon replied.

"Hey, I've got power right here!" Marcus snapped.

"Hey, wait, isn't power a bad thing? In this situation, I mean." I asked.

BantyoLeomon just smiled at me. "When you are ready, come find me…" and he leaped away.

"Stupid riddle-talking cat." Agumon spat, earning him an angry look from RoseGatomon.

NNNNN

"Here we are, Cherrymon's forest." Yosuya said as we entered the area.

"Loaño and friends!!" I heard Gomamon say loudly. The white amphibian rushed up to me and knocked me down.

"Hey Gomamon!" I said, patting his frill.

"Joe, Joe! Loaño and friends are back!!" he announced.

"That's good. We could use some help." Joe's sad voice came as he walked out form out of a tent that he had set up. He looked older and more stressed-out than before.

"Joe, what's going on?" Thomas asked.

"I've had so many patients lately…it's getting more stressful, and they aren't even trying to eat my equipment like they usually do! And…I haven't been able to save most of them…" he replied sadly.

Yosuya put her hand on Joe's shoulder. Only then did I see the tears coming out of his eyes.

I sat up. "Joe. We'll do anything to help!" I said determinedly. I wasn't going to let Kurata get the best my Uncle Joe!

"Good…Thomas, I'll need your medical expertise as well. You come with me. Yoshi, Marcus, Loaño, and Yosuya help around here please. Keenan, I want you to go get help." Joe said to us.

"Alright!" Keenan said enthusiastically. He and Falcomon took off in the other direction.

"Loaño, I want you and Marcus to check on the Digi-Eggs Yosuya and I have managed to salvage from the damage. If any are hatching, call Gomamon. He'll know what to do." Joe told us.

I nodded. Kidd was still looking around, when he saw a armored man there.

"Great Yggdrasil…Justimon!" he growled, running up to Justimon. The digimon just smiled.

"I'm fine KiddGarurumon…" Justimon replied weakly.

"Modest idiot." Kidd joked sadly.

"C'mon." Marcus took me to where he found the eggs.

They were all lined up in a row beside a tree. A wooden arm reached down to scoop one up and check it. Then it put it down.

"Cherrymon?" I asked.

The tree nodded. "Yes, Cherrymon. The attacks were brutal…they are still not stopped."

I nodded. "I know…" I murmured.

We were there for a long while until a large blast alerted us to something.

"LOAÑO!!" I heard Joe cry out.

"JOE!" I ran to my uncle. He was on the ground.

"Dude, what's up…" someone familiar said cockily.

"Aw, our old playmates care…" another one said.

"Hey Yoshi…" another one said.

"Kouki, Nanami and Ivan!? Well, whaddya know? Tool's back!" I scoffed.

Nanami became mad. "Well, if it isn't dragon-breath!"

Kouki and Ivan laughed loudly.

"Hey, don't make fun of her, or anyone!" Marcus shouted, charging towards Kouki.

"Wow…you were right Nanami. I guess you do have an eye for those types of things!" Kouki charged at Marcus, and they both punched each other. Marcus's Digi-Soul flared up.

"I'm not being left out of this one again!" Yosuya helped up Joe and charged her Digi-Soul along with us.

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" we all shouted.

"CrystalGatomon, warp digivolve to………RoseGatomon!"

"KiddGarurumon warp digivolve to………Beowulfmon!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to………RiseGreymon!"

"Gaomon warp digivolve to………MachGaogamon!"

"Lalamon warp digivolve to………Lilamon!"

"Joe!" Yoshi commanded, "Get them all out of her, now!"

Joe nodded and ushered the wounded away. "Good luck…" he prayed.

Again, it wasn't long before we had our asses handed to us on a silver platter. Again.

"You can never beat us," BioThuderbirdmon joked "We have the power of both humans and digimon!"

I was really mad. So was AA. _"SO DO I!" _we shouted. _"SHATTERING LIGHT!" _around my hands formed large balls of yellow light, and each shot out large daggers of equally harmful light at the Bio digimon.

"Holy crap…Kurata was right!" BioQuetzelmon said. "She is a tough cookie!"

"What the hell happened?" I whispered.

"You got pissed off, Lo." Beowulfmon replied weakly.

"Figures." Thomas joked.

"Whatever! These guys just make me mad!" Marcus shouted.

"Me too!" we all agreed.

_Uh oh…something's leaking out…_AA warned me, _when I attacked through you…something got out!_

_Like what…?_ I asked…

But, I was already feeling my Digi-Soul overwhelm me. Everyone else's began to also.

Beowulfmon stood up and a large wall of Digi-Soul formed around him. A yellow ball of light shaped as a pyramid formed there and shot at the Bio digimon. Everyone else's digimon (with different attacks) followed suit.

When the smoke cleared, Kouki, Nanami and Ivan were standing there, each supporting the other.

Kouki cursed and threw a metal ball that made a Digital Gate. He went in last and gave us the finger.

You know what? I gave it right back. Selfish bastard.

"Gah!" Marcus dropped his shorted out iC.

Glad mine was already broken for once.

"Well, this stinks." CrystalGatomon said quietly.

"First line of the episode and that's all she says!?" Yoshi sighed.

"Hey, now were all on an even playing field!!" I said happily. "Our digivices are broken and caput!"

"Hey, but you still have something to store Kidd in, we don't1" Thomas replied.

"Um…I can't put my Digi-Soul into it Thomas!" I retorted.

Oh yeah. Today totally rocked.


	33. How to Fix a Broken Digivice

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

**How to Fix a Broken Digivice**

OK, you want to know?

Number 1: Tell Marcus he's being a douf.

Number 2: Plead the fifth that you did not break the digivices.

Number 3: Find said Marcus's father.

Number 4: DO NOT GET CAUGHT BY HYBRID POLICE!!

Yeah, um…yeah…

"Digi-Soul, Charge!" Yoshi tried once more

"OK, if you know that it wont work, why is this the fifteenth time you've done it?" I asked.

"I agree." Yosuya said quietly.

"Let's just find Dad and get it over with." Marcus sighed.

"I agree wholeheartedly. I did the first time, now I'm agreeing the eighteenth. Let's just move our asses!" Kidd grumbled.

We all got up from our resting positions. CrystalGatomon readjusted herself on Yosuya's shoulders and I brushed off my pants. I don't like dirty pants. What's the point in washing them if they're just gonna get dirty again, right?

We were planning on making our way to Wanderer's Cape once more.

At least, that's what we thought when we got there. All we saw now is a Dojo. Just a cruddy wooden Dojo.

Oh yeah, and BantyoLeomon. Can't forget the BantyoLeomon.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He jumped down. "Welcome to my Dojo." He greeted with a smile. "You must be here to understand the Charge."

"'Charge'?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, I think it's got something to do with crack…" Kidd laughed. BantyoLeomon shot him a nasty-ass look. "Fine, yeah, it's that glowy thing you guys do with your hands."

"Precisely. It is the thing you take for granted." BantyoLeomon said.

"Digivolving?" Marcus asked.

"No Marcus, pizza. Of course digivolving you douf!" I snapped. Step 1 completed: call Marcus a douf.

"Come." BantyoLeomon ordered.

We didn't move. The lion sighed.

"Come or you're never going to fix those damned digivices!" he snapped.

"OK, like that plan!" Yoshi said in her high voice.

BantyoLeomon led us in, the digimon coming last.

BantyoLeomon stuck his head out of the door. "You guys can't come in." he told them. He held up CrystalGatomon and dropped her on the ground.

"Why the hell not?" Gaomon asked.

"I don't have enough room as it is." BantyoLeomon shrugged and shut the door on them.

Oh yeah, this'll rock.

"OK, to master your individual Charges, you must defeat these wooden dummies." BantyoLeomon snapped his fingers and wooden people began to move towards us.

"Oooh Baby, this'll be fun!" I said happily, punching on in the nose. "Thomas, remember this?" I teased.

Thomas rolled his eyes: "Just watch were you're throwing your hits. I don't want to go to the hospital again." I turned around, did a boxing stance, and hit another.

"There's no…hospital here!" I said, hitting the same guy again. "This is like Street Fighter, only to the max!"

"Yeah, you're Sakura!" Marcus teased, hitting the last remaining one down.

"Sakura sucks. Not the one from Naruto, the one from Street Fighter!" I laughed.

Yosuya and Yoshi just stood back, letting us fight it out.

Wimps.

NNNNN

(KiddGarurumon)

"You're turn Agumon!" I shouted, tossing him the stone. Agumon grabbed it happily and went to the start of the hopscotch line.

"This'll be interesting. Agumon is about as coordinated as a one-legged human." Gaomon joked.

"That's mean Gaomon!" Lalamon slapped him.

"I'm just saying!"

I sighed. Walking over to CrystalGatomon I sat down.

The white cat was staring at the sky, her red bow blowing daintily in the wind.

"Do you worry for her?" she suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Do you worry for Loaño?" she repeated.

"Every day, kit-kat, every day." I murmured.

NNNNN

"GAH!" I shouted, barley dodging another wooden-man's punch.

"How many of these things do you have!?" Marcus asked.

"Plenty. It shouldn't matter. Your Charge doesn't come form your fists; it comes from your heart." BantyoLeomon told us.

"Like…I haven't…heard THAT…before…" I panted.

_Imbed it into your mind. _AA said quietly.

_Funny, I'm the one working my ass off and you're here telling me what I should remember and what I shouldn't._ I said.

_That's my job I guess._

_Never hired you._

_Well, it became my job once I figured out how wound-up your head is. Focus or I'll pull something! _AA retorted.

A sudden tremor rocked the Dojo.

"What was that!?" Yoshi asked, standing up abruptly.

"It sounded like it was coming from outside!" Yosuya said.

"The guys!" I said.

"Tropico!" Marcus shouted.

We all stared at him.

"What!?" he shrugged. "I can't say 'Tropico'?"

"Focus on here, not out there." BantyoLeomon said, unfazed.

"Dude, you're like a Chinese Haiku encyclopedia!" I told him.

"It's not Haiku, it's the truth." BantyoLeomon said flatly.

Suddenly, and earsplitting echo of thunder hit the building, destroying the walls and some of the ceiling and exposing the force-field.

"AGUMON! GAOMON! KIDD! CRYSTALGATOMON! LALAMON!!" we all shouted when we saw our digimon wounded on the ground.

Agumon struggled to his feet. We could faintly hear his voice: "We're not giving up!" he snapped.

"Never!" Gaomon and Lalamon echoed.

"I'm not going to break my promise now!" Kidd growled.

"I'll do anything to defend Yosuya!" CrystalGatomon sighed.

Agumon charged, and was quickly picked up by BioThunderbirdmon.

"Marcus Daimon, I know you're in there! Come out, or Fireass here gets it!" he threatened.

Marcus roared with fury, and a flaming Digi-Soul began to envelope him. "AGUMON!" he shouted.

BioThuderbirdmon, catching sight of the fire, dropped Agumon with surprise.

"Control it, Marcus!" BantyLeomon said.

"Yeah, or we're all barbequed!" I added.

Then, the Soul faded into a line highlighting his form.

"Good, now charge it!" BantyoLeomon encouraged.

Marcus did just that, and his digivice changed. "Woah…" he muttered.

"Let's try it!" Thomas said. Yosuya and Yoshi nodded, and they did the same thing with theirs.

BantyoLeomon turned to me. "What's wrong?"

"Umm…maybe the whole 'don't have a digivice anymore' thing?" I told him.

Suddenly, something hit me square in the chest.

"Ouch, what was that!?" I snapped, picking it up.

It was an iC. Blank, but still an iC.

"A gift." BantyoLeomon smiled.

"OK, let's try this…" I let my emotions flow through me, sparking AA and my Charge. Suddenly, all I saw was a silver highlight, and I charged it.

The digivice then changed as well, into the same design as Thomas, Yosyua, Yoshi, and Marcus's. Though, mine was black with a silver stripe running down it.

"Let's beat down some freshman!" I joked. "Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" I slammed my Soul into the new iC.

Kidd, who was locked into a anaconda grip with BioQuetzalmon, glowed pure silver.

"KiddGarurumon, warp digivolve to………Anubismon!" he broke BioQuetzalmon's grip on him and grabbed her tail. Grinning, he tossed her away like a rag doll.

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" Marcus shouted.

"Agumon warp digivolve to………ShineGreymon!"

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" Yoshi shouted.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to………Rosemon!"

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" Thomas shouted.

"Gaomon warp digivolve to………MirageGaogamon!"

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" Yosuya said.

"CrystalGatomon warp digivolve to………Rosettamon!"

Each digimon was different-looking. ShineGreymon looked like a knight-dragon; MirageGaogamon, a wolf-knight; Rosemon, a beautiful plant-person…I think; Rosettamon looked like something out of .Hack.

"Let's be rid of them!" Rosettamon said.

"Please!" Rosemon agreed.

"Let's get it on!" Anubismon said cockily, flaring his gold wings to fly up beside the other Megas.

"Pyramid Power!" he put his hands together and three beams of light formed a pyramid shape.

"Glorious Burst" ShineGreymon's wings glowed and a massive ball of fire formed in his hands.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon began to glow completely pink.

"Full Moon Blaster!" MirageGaogamon opened up the mouth on his chest and a blast of blue light began to form.

"Siren's Voice!" Rosettamon opened her mouth and sonic waves began to come.

Each attack destroyed part of the cliff, until it completely fell off, Bio-Hybrid's in tow.

"We did it!" Anubismon laughed.

NNNNN

"So, now where is your destination?" BantyoLeomon asked.

"We don't really know…" Yoshi said quietly.

"Then head for the city, over there." BantyoLeomon suggested, pointing towards a forest off the coast.

"Thank you BantyoLeomon. I feel...as if I know you…" Marcus said quietly.

BantyoLeomon smirked, spun, and left. "Take good care of those digivice Bursts!" he said over his shoulder.

Kidd placed a paw on my shoulder. "Let's go then, to the city."

"Wonder if they have a mall?" Yoshi wondered aloud.

We all began to laugh.

**I'll also be starting a new story soon, when I get back from my 'vacation'.**


	34. Journey to the Sacred City

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

**Journey to the Sacred City**

"Fog. Fog is getting old." I muttered.

"This is BORING!! When are we going to get there Kidd?" Marcus whined.

"Honestly Kidd, how do you even know where the Sacred City is, anyway?" Yoshi asked.

"I know digimon, alright?" Kidd smiled, but then he threw a glare at Yosuya.

"Don't worry Fuzzball, you're fine." Yosuya sighed angrily. CrystalGatomon rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Kit-Kat!" Kidd snapped. "He should be around here somewhere! I wouldn't lead them into a trap!"

"Yes, and what about us?" CrystalGatomon caught the hidden threat.

"Oh, I'll find something to do with you guys." Kidd snickered.

Thomas rolled his eyes, and Marcus and Yoshi looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait, you said _he._ Where exactly is the Sacred City?" Thomas asked.

"It's not a where Thomas. It's a who." Kidd pointed upward into the forest. "ElDoradimon." He said simply.

"ElDawhonow?" Marcus asked, yawning.

A sudden rumbling, like an earthquake, shattered the ground. We all looked to find a massive turtle with a gigantic tower on his back standing there.

"ElDoradimon." Kidd pointed to the turtle. "How's it shakin'?"

"Quit fine, KiddGarurumon! It's great to see you again!" the voice didn't come from the turtle; it came from the top of its head. ElDoradimon lowered its head to reveal a vibrantly dressed person in a mask.

"Baronmon?" Kidd asked.

"Yes, my friend. It is I, Baronmon, Mayor of the Sacred City! Come, come, there is a large party waiting for you inside. We were expecting you!" Baronmon walked into the city atop the turtle.

Marcus, happy to rest for once, and Agumon waltzed right in after him. Rolling her eyes, Yoshi and Lalamon followed behind angrily. Thomas grunted and he and Gaomon also followed.

I turned to Yosuya. "How much you wanna bet that there is no party?" I asked sarcastically.

"20 bucks." Yosuya replied flatly.

"We'll see…" I sighed, walking in.

NNNNN

"You owe me 20 bucks Yosuya." I said flatly.

"I know I do. You were right." Yosyua sighed.

"All's I'm waiting for is the tribal chiefs to come out and rip out our hearts. Where's Indiana Jones when you need him?" I groaned.

"I'm sorry Lo, but Harrison Ford is living very comfortably somewhere in America. He's not going to help us now." Thomas sighed. "When I say no, listen next time…and people say I'm too cautious."

You guessed it: We were tied up. On to massive poles.

"God, think of something original, why don't you! Quit ripping off of Clone Wars!!" I shouted angrily, my form of protest.

"Baronmon you bastard!" Kidd snapped.

"Let us go this instant!" CrystalGatomon insisted.

"We'll go gorilla on you!" Agumon growled.

"Your humans must pay for their crimes, my old friend. I am surprised you joined them in the first place KiddGarurumon. Weren't you supposed to be doing something else?" Baronmon taunted.

"I kinda had no other choice. But you still do! Sure, yeah, a human destroyed your villages, but that was one man, not these humans. Don't make me make a big moving speech right now, alright Baronmon, I'm not in the mood!"

"You still have one last chance, join us!" Baronmon insisted.

No answer.

"Fine, only one more human to add to the mix and this pot will be ready to brew!" Baronmon sighed and snapped his fingers.

Another pole came up, and Yushima was tied to it. Figures, huh?

"Old guy!!" Marcus shouted.

"I have a name, you know. I figured you would be smart enough to avoid this trap." Yushima sighed.

"You got caught first!!" Marcus snapped.

"So? It's not going to matter in a moment, when we're all dead!" Yosuya yelled.

A large, massive, slavering dog with what looked like three heads was pacing around us. He locked eyes with Yoshi, and jumped up to take a bite out of her.

"YOSHI!" we all shouted.

"Pepper Breath!" a large burst of flames knocked the dog back into the ground with a yelp.

"Double Backhand!" a whirlwind cut all of our ropes, and we fell down to meet our partners.

"Guys!" Yoshi said warily. The Cerberumon was still advancing.

"Got it!" Marcus ran up to punch it, but he jumped out of the way. "Wha!"

"Fine then, you want me, come 'n get it!" Yoshi took off her jacket and waved it. Cerberumon ran past her, grabbed the jacket, and Marcus took the opportunity to punch the dog.

The resulting charge surprised Baronmon.

"That Charge!" he said, aghast. "STOP!" he ordered. Ceberumon skidded to a stop, as soon as Marcus was about to charge his Digi-Soul.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"That Charge…one human has come here before with one such as that. He saved ElDoradimon from a scorching desert." Baronmon explained solemnly.

"Lemme guess. His name was Spencer, right?" I asked, not angrily, I just figured this might help.

"You are correct. We directed him to Yggdrasil as best we could." Baronmon said. "You, human, must be his son, no?"

Marcus, surprised, nodded his head.

"Spencer Daimon is one of the many legends spoken of here in the Sacred City. The yellow-haired human also reminds me of another legend. The-," he continued, but I cut him off.

"Adventurers, right?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Baronmon asked, surprised.

"My Grandfather and Grandmother were once here before. Yamato and Sora. Ring a bell?" I asked. No matter how proud I was of them, there was always an empty feeling in my chest when people compared me to them. They weren't looking at me for me, they were searching for some sign of Matt or Sora in me.

I'm proud to say that I only got their addiction for not following rules. Being a Loner, as Matt had called it once or twice.

"Then, it is a great honor to have you two in our City! Come, let us prepare a grand banquet for you all!" Baronmon said happily, raising his hands into the air.

NNNNN

"Thank you Baronmon." Yoshi said gratefully.

"Do not thank me, thank Spencer Daimon!" Baronmon was curled into another permanent smile.

I saw Thomas get up in a huff and leave angrily. I knew that look on his face. Gaomon and I followed our friend outside onto the balcony.

Thomas sighed.

"I know that look Norstein." I said quietly, putting my hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Sir, I never thought you were the jealous type." Gaomon said.

"Jealous? Jealous of what? Spencer Daimon was a hero." Thomas began.

"No Thomas, jealous of Marcus." I said to him.

Thomas looked and Gaomon and I. "You must be joking!"

"Thomas Henry Norstein. Do I look like I'm joking?" (I really don't know what his middle name is, I'm guessing) I said sternly.

"I'm not sure; you always have that look on your face." Thomas smiled.

"What look?" I asked.

"That smug one. Listen, OK, maybe I am a bit jealous of Marcus. But, that's only because his Dad was a hero. Mine just is a………" he trailed off.

I put my hands behind my head, "A total dickface?" I suggested.

Thomas laughed. He looked back over the railing. Gaomon sighed.

_So many sighs lately. Is everyone ailing or something?_ AA asked.

_Shut up AA. No one needs a comment from you._ I told him.

_Sometimes what Kouki says of you makes some sense. You have the mind of a hero, but your heart is as mixed up as a baggie of human trail mix. When are you going to set everything straight with your heart instead of acting like it doesn't exist?_

_Isn't that your department?_

_I can't control how you feel Loaño. That is all up to you…_

_What's with all of this heart-and-mind nonsense?_

_I'm just preparing you, in case something bad happens and you miss the opportune moment. Fix yourself before you start fixing your friends. You're no therapist, you know._

_I'll fix my friends first. Once I can work through all of my thoughts and feelings, then I can focus on myself. Now shut up. I think I see lights up ahead._

_Those are no lights! They're – _AA was cut off by Thomas.

"Gizumon XT! We're under attack!" he shouted, running back into the room.

"Let us handle this!" Marcus insisted.

"Right!" we all said together.

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" we all, save for Marcus, slammed our Soul into our digivices.

"Rose Dance!" Rosettamon twirled around, causing her dress (which looked like an upside-down rose) to glow and petals flew everywhere.

"Amemit!" Anubismon's paws glowed and he shot bursts of light at the three Gizumon XT.

"Their fast!" MirageGaogamon and Rosemon threw their attacks at them.

"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon tossed her whip at one Gizumon XT and it caught. Marcus jumped on the rope and ran up to it and punched it.

"Let's go, Digi-Soul, Overdrive!!" he shouted.

"Agumon, warp digivolve to………ShineGreymon! Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon threw the ball of fire at them, destroying the Gizumon.

"You missed one!" we heard Yushima yell.

"Anubismon!" I called.

"On it!" the wolf turned around in flight and charged for it.

"ShineGreymon, you too!" Marcus called out.

"Right Boss!" the knight followed closely behind.

"It's too far away, they're to going to make it!" Yoshi said, concerned.

"Not too late, am I?" someone shouted, we looked to see Keenan.

"Keenan!" Yosuya sighed happily, "You're OK!"

"Me better than OK, we're great, right Ninjamon?" Keenan said happily. He was clinging to Falcomon.

"Yep yep yep!" thousands of Ninjamon rushed the Gizumon XT and destroyed it.

"We may just have a chance after all." I murmured. I felt AA shudder.

_What is it?_ I asked.

_There is only one digimon I know of that can store that much energy…_

_Who? Who is it?_

…………_nevermind. Forget it. _AA said suddenly. _I may just be feeling things._

_AA, whatever's wrong, you're not alone here. Tell me, I know you're lying._

_No, not yet…not until I'm sure…_


	35. Side Story 2: Garurumon's Change

**This takes place when Loaño turns six, and explains a bit about why Kidd hates Yosyua and CrystalGatomon.**

**Side Story Two:**

**Garurumon's Change: Kidd's Promise!**

"Hey Garurumon, wakie, wakie!" I heard Mr. Ishida's voice, but I really didn't want to obey it. I was lying in the living room, on the fluffy carpet. Of course he would call on me when I was comfortable.

"Sir said for you to wake up Garurumon!" Biyomon's somewhat annoying voice was really getting to me.

"Leave me alone." I grumbled, shifting positions so that my back was to them.

I heard Mr. Ishida laugh. "C'mon Garurumon, you really don't want to come? It's her birthday, you know."

"Just because it's her birthday, doesn't mean I have to go, or that I have to like it." I retorted.

"Fine, no cake for you then." Mr. Ishida said, as if it was going to get to me.

It did. Who doesn't like cake? Unfortunately, I've only heard that saying. I've never tasted it before.

I grumbled and stood. I opened my jaws in a massive yawn that caused Biyomon to flinch back and put a hand to his beak.

"C'mon Biyomon, don't be scared of Gururumon! He's just yawning." Thomas said happily from where he sat on their couch with Loaño.

Good Yggdrasil. This kid was already in friggin' high school and he still couldn't pronounce my name right. Some child prodigy he is.

"He's still tired Dad." Loaño told Mr. Ishida.

"I know hon, he'll have to wake up if he wants cake." He replied.

"Great, we've seen him calm, we've seen him angry, and we've seen him confused. Now we get to see him hyper. Is that such a good idea Sir?" Biyomon complained.

Mr. Ishida just patted the pink birds head. "It'll be fine. If he goes a-wall, we'll have plenty of digimon there to detain him." He assured the worry-wart.

"Great, who's coming?" I groaned.

"Um…Dad and Mom of course, Commanders Sampson and Yushima, Yosuya, and Helena. Is that bad, Garurumon?" he listed off the names with ease, as if he had memorized the list.

"Just fine." I sighed. Wherever the three Commanders went, their digimon – Kudamon, CrystalGatomon, and Kamemon – went too.

I failed to notice the sadness in Mr. Ishida's green eyes as he left out his best friend: Spencer Daimon. I padded quietly up to him and sat by his side; sadly, I was told I looked like a human dog companion when I did this.

"I miss Spencer too Mr. Ishida." I said quietly.

He smiled sadly and stroked my head.

"Dad, where's Mom?" Loaño's asked. "She's in the bathroom, but she didn't come out yet!"

I looked up at Mr. Ishida quickly, my eyes widening.

Mrs. Ishida had been gone a while, longer than normal in her usual bathroom routine. We both nearly ran to the bathroom door, where we saw Mrs. Ishida bent over the sink, panting quietly. Her long black hair obscured her mouth and face, so that was why we didn't hear her.

"Molly!" Mr. Ishida said quietly, not loud enough for Loaño and Thomas to hear. The woman looked up at him, her dark blue-and-silver eyes dark and scared. She wobbled and fell into Mr. Ishida, tears welling silently.

"Mrs. Ishida…what's going on?" I asked.

She gave me one concerned look, and then she whispered into Mr. Ishida's ear quietly, but not quiet enough for my ears to hear:

"Kammito, I'm fine, he's upset over something, and I can't stop him…it's really bad, apparently. I feel like I'm burning up…like I'm _dying_, Kammito." She told him.

I pretended like I didn't hear.

"I don't know what to do, Mol. It's not like I can go to the drugstore and buy digimon painkillers. What's eating him?" Mr. Ishida asked, just as quiet.

This time, she said so quiet I couldn't hear at all.

But I knew what was going on.

My fur bristled. "No, no, no, _no!_" I growled. "Not today. She's only six, you bastard!" I wasn't talking to Mr. or Mrs. Ishida. I was talking to _him_.

Mrs. Ishida didn't even flinch at my harsh language. "Garurumon…if you know, why can't you help?" she pleaded.

"I can't, alright? I don't deal with compassion. I can't do what you want Mrs. Ishida. I can't stop him. He's much more powerful than me, how else could he send me here?" I explained. "He is a compassionate digimon though; I have never once seen him strike another before."

"Then what's up with him now?" Mr. Ishida asked gruffly.

I gave him the same answer he gave me once: "Desperate times. Desperate measures."

At this, Mrs. Ishida seemed to calm down. I focused my hearing on her heart rate, which was once pounding unhealthily, now it was steadily slowing up.

She gulped. "Fine. Tell Loaño and Thomas that we're almost ready. I have to talk to Kammito."

I gave her a flat stare with my icy eyes.

"_Alone_, Garurumon. Take them out front." She ordered.

Damn. She wanted me where I couldn't hear her.

_Fine. Be that way_, at least, that's what I wanted to say. I couldn't form the words. I just walked back into the living room and gathered up the two kids. They followed willingly, Thomas clinging to my long tail as if it were a rope and Loaño walking beside me, her hand under my long jawbone fur. She had a nonchalant look about her, as if she felt almost sick.

Damn him. He was going to ruin this little kid's life. And on her birthday too.

NNNNN

In case you want to know, I never really heard what Mr. and Mrs. Ishida said to each other, but when Mr. Ishida came out, his face was grim. Grimmer than if the Grim Reaper itself just told him when he was going to die (perhaps, that's a little bit too close to the truth…).

But now, I was at the party. Apparently, humans like to celebrate when they get a year older. Digimon, as far as I knew, never did that. Maybe times were changing…?

But, they also like to sing too. Do they have a book titled 'How to Torture Garurumon' stashed somewhere? No one had yet to figure out a horrible habit that I had when people or digimon began singing.

Let's just say…

"Cool, Garurumon's singing too!" Loaño said cheerfully.

I was doing it without realizing it. I was howling. I stopped immediately and felt my fur grow hot.

Skipping _that_ ten minutes of terror, it only took twenty more for the three missing guests to arrive. I didn't realize at first, but being a dog, I hated cats. I had never seen CrystalGatomon before, but I had seen a regular Gatomon. Kari Motomiya's, actually. I got along with her just fine.

I had yet to realize how different CrystalGatomon was from Gatomon.

She was a pretty white cat, with a bright red bow and a long tail that ended in a small crystal. She was curled around the person I assumed was Yosuya's neck, like Kudamon to Sampson.

"Hey look, Yushima!" Mr. Ishida went over to pat his stocky half-bald friend on the back. He sniffed the air jokingly.

"Dagg Homer, you smell like fish! Catch anything?" he asked.

"Nope, but, Kamemon did accidentally get caught on my hook once or twice!" Yushima laughed.

Sampson, who've I already taken for a man who can't even smile, walked up to me and looked down. He was tall. I was short. You do the math.

"Garurumon. How are you?" he asked kindly.

"Never better." I replied flatly.

"Your mood obviously hasn't improved much." Someone said with a soft voice. I saw Kudamon's white fur turn immediately a shade of pink.

"You're the notorious CrystalGatomon, huh?" I asked without looking, I already knew that Kamemon hardly said a word to anyone and that Kudamon didn't have a female voice.

"Yes, good guess." She complimented. I noticed that her voice was lower than I expected. Lower than Gatomon's compared to me when we stood shoulder-to-shoulder.

"You're short." I smiled.

"And?" she asked.

"Sorry, it's just funny. You don't measure up to the other Gatomon I know."

"That Gatomon can stand on her hind legs. I prefer not to." CrystalGatomon replied curtly.

"Oh, so you're a lazyass, like Kudamon?" Honestly, I forgot she was partnered to a Commander. And the fact that I had the misfortune to know her as a different digimon…

She didn't seem to take the insult to heart like Kudamon normally did. "Well, at least you're talents are being put to better use here." She said smugly.

"Really, how?" I asked, just as smug.

"You're not leading that wretched Gang of yours anymore." CrystalGatomon left after that, leaving me to seethe that she would insult me back.

"Garurumon, come have some cake!" I heard Loaño's voice now. In her hand was a small plate with a triangular piece of something on it. It smelled sweet, whatever it was, and I could almost taste the sugar in it.

She set it down on the ground and went back over to talk to Thomas.

I tentatively walked over to the plate. I sniffed the colorful thing on it and I licked it.

Damn, humans make good sweets. I gobbled it up in no time, but then I realized that there was no more waiting for me. I sighed. Figures.

"Mol, how are you dong?" I angled my ears to Mr. Ishida's conversation.

"Fine. I'm just wondering…did we order a magician?" she asked quietly.

"No, why?" he responded.

"Just wondering." She sighed, and I heard the table creak as she put her hand on her head.

The fur on my neck rose instinctively.

"Look out!" I yelled. "Howling Blaster!" I opened my mouth and a thick stream of blue liquid ice came out, attacking the hooded figure that was about to come this way. It bounced off without a scratch and the digimon took off its cloak to reveal a Wizardmon underneath.

"Holy -!" Kudamon was cut off as he jumped off of Sampson's shoulders and onto the ground beside me. CrystalGatomon did the same, and Kamemon and Biyomon gathered around me.

Mr. Ishida's dad and mom stayed back, knowing that this wouldn't take long and required no assistance from Gabumon and Sora's Biyomon.

"Wrong choice of words, ferret." I grumbled. "This is no regular Wizardmon. He's been supped-up."

"How would you know?" Biyomon asked.

I flicked my tail angrily at the fact that Biyomon still didn't trust me. "I've seen my fair share of Wizardmon's, Bird-Brain, I know what one looks like." I explained.

"Let's just take care of it!" Kudamon insisted. The red earring on his ear began to glow with light "Zekkosho!" the light flashed, and the Wizardmon was temporarily blinded.

"Now, CrystalGatomon!" Yosyua commanded.

"Of course. Crystal Pillar!" she slammed her tail into the ground, where it began glowing. Large pillars of crystal formed out of the earth around the demented Wizardmon.

"I'm telling you, detaining it isn't enough!" I insisted.

"Who's a part of DATS here?" Biyomon asked tauntingly. "Spiral Twister!" Biyomon flew above the opening in the circular walls and blasted a ring of green fire into the hole.

Lightning suddenly flashed out, shocking Biyomon and throwing him back.

"Biyomon!" Kudamon asked.

"I'm fine!" he responded. He tried to get up, but he fell down weakly.

"This will soon get out of hand. Move, you great oaf, and let us do this!" CrystalGatomon growled, pushing herself beside Kudamon and Kamemon.

It wasn't long until the Wizardmon broke out of the wall with a bright flash. He was maoning something…

"Die…Die…Human…Die…Die…" he said quietly.

I tried to take a step forward, but CrystalGatomon blocked my way with a stern look.

"Kudamon, CrystalGatomon, Kamemon, get rid of that digimon!" Sampson commanded calmly.

Kudamon's back began to glow: "Holy Blast!"

CrystalGatomon whipped her tail and shards of crystal flooded out: "Crystal Shards!"

Kamemon opened a small compartment on his helmet: "Pointer Arrow!"

Each attack hit, but each was rebounded back to the user. I stiffened.

"What do you want!?" I yelled.

"Human…child…mother…die…before…come…destroy…all…" the Wizardmon replied, its words jumbled.

"What's going on?" I growled.

"Human…child…mother…die…before…come…destroy…all…" the Wizardmon repeated.

"Tell me, Howling Blaster!" I shot at him. Then, I saw how it rebounded the attacks.

The attacks didn't actually phase it at all. This Wizardmon was holding a toy sword and shield.

"What are you!?" I asked. I hadn't seen a variety of Wizardmon like this before.

"Toys…all…toys…human…child…mother…" he went on to the same chant as before.

"Dad. That digimon is hurt." I heard Loaño said quietly.

I turned to the girl. "No, don't come here Lo!" I demanded.

"Garurumon!" Thomas shouted, finally getting my name right at this point. But, as I looked back, the Wizardmon was rebounding my previous attack back at me, throwing me back.

I refused defeat. I struggled to my paws.

"Human…die…" the Wizardmon said.

"The only one dying here is you!" I shouted angrily. I charged at it, only to have it throw me back into something sharp.

I groaned.

My vision was fuzzy, but I saw Loaño walking up to the Wizardmon.

"No…Lo…don't!" I sighed.

"Why are you here?" she asked kindly.

The Wizardmon took one look at her and his hand shot out. Then, Loaño went flying backwards, a red mark on her small face.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted angrily. I felt myself change...into my old form…KiddGarurumon.

My hands were now long and flexible. I had thumbs, thank Yggdrasil. Large Iron knuckles appeared beside me, and I picked them up to affix them appropriately.

"Let's dance." I growled. "Knockout Punch!" I clasped my hands together and they started to glow. I dashed at the Wizardmon, and I cut straight through it. The Wizardmon fell back and reverted to a Digi-egg.

I was panting.

"Molly!" I heard Mr. Ishida shout. The young woman seemed to have fainted.

"Loaño!" Thomas ran over to the little girl who was struggling to her feet and rubbing her head.

"Thomas? What happened?" she asked.

From this distance I could see the faint glint of silver in her eyes.

I walked up to her and kneeled.

"You okay kiddo?" I asked.

Loaño nodded.

"Good, because i promise I'm not gonna let any suckers hurt you. Not anymore." I said.

"I hope you hold true to that, KiddGarurumon." CrystalGatomon said sternly.

"I will." I responded angrily.

"I should hope so." CrystalGatomon sighed, "Compared to all of the other promises you tried."

I stared at her. I could only feel resentment towards this cat digimon, and her partner who also looked at me in this way.

But now, I was totally pissed off at one digimon.

AA.


	36. Showdown Between Geniuses!

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

**Showdown Between Geniuses, Thomas Versus Nanami!**

"This place here is the best lookout position. Here we can see if anyone or anything is coming towards us over the sea." Thomas explained. We were standing inside ElDoradimon's tower, where four windows gave us a great view.

"But, if anything, the real attack'll probably come somewhere else." Kidd said. "As Thomas said, this place is the best to find out where they'll strike."

"Well, aren't you two good strategists?" Yoshi complimented.

"I'm no Duftmon, but I guess this'll have to do." Kidd replied with a smile.

"I'm glad to know that our hero's son came up with this great plan." Baronmon complimented Marcus, who was standing nearby and who had absolutely nothing to do with Kidd, Gaomon and Thomas's strategy.

"But…" Thomas trailed off, and I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"It was Thomas's plan, Baronmon." I told the mayor. "He should get credit for this."

"But, if not for our hero's son, we would not have Thomas's strategy." Baronmon countered.

Thomas snorted angrily. I shrugged and mouthed: "I tried." Kidd had the look that he just drank something foul on his face, and Gaomon's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, so deal!" Marcus said proudly. "But I think that we should get them first!"

"That's a horrible plan Marcus!" Thomas snapped.

"How?" Marcus demanded.

"Well, for one it's half-assed! For two, attacking them first could be more deadly than them attacking us! Haven't you ever studied the American Civil War?" Thomas shouted.

"That's America though, they're always picking fights! (sorry, but it's true)" Marcus snapped.

"Well then, if we were countries, you'd be America in this situation!" Thomas retorted.

"Wouldja all just plain SHUT UP for about 2 minutes!!" I yelled. "If anything, Marcus; you're plan is half-assed. Thomas's plan is well-thought-out and will probably work! I can't say about yours, but maybe you should listen to each other instead of letting petty differences in IQ get in your ways!" I had to say it fast, because with the looks on their faces I knew they would start it again.

"Umm…I'm standing here with a descriptive picture of the enemie's leader here." Ninjamon said, holding up a roll of paper. Yoshi took it with a sigh and unrolled it. She almost burst laughing.

"We're facing a stick figure…" she laughed. I looked at it. The picture looked as if a four-year-old me drew it, then Kidd erased it and re-drew it in his style.

"Did this man have a white labcoat and loose glasses that he should really have fixed soon?" Thomas asked, looking at the picture.

"Yes." The Ninjamon replied.

Every one of us said: "Kurata!"

NNNNN

"We know where the enemy is hiding. We must attack Kurata before he attacks us!" Marcus announced in front of all the digimon in the Sacred City.

Everyone cheered. Keenan and some of the Ninjamon offered to join up with Marcus to make the attack.

"Wait, this is all a trap!" Thoams said, standing up from his chair.

"A trap!? What's wrong with you, this plan's foolproof!" Marcus retorted.

"Yes, in the fact that a fool is leading it! Listen to me, defending the Sacred City is our main priority right now! Attacking them, when they're just going to come for us, is pointless!" Thomas said to everyone.

"I agree with Thomas." I said. "I don't mind attacking first, but when we're dealing with Kurata, this gets personal and I want it done right! Plus, with Thomas, yeah, he may over think, but what would you rather have? A half-assed plan that your legends son just came up with by gut instinct, or one a genius you've come to trust has created?"

"Well said Loaño." Yosuya said with a smile.

"Either way, not to bust your bubble Marcus, I agree with Thomas, Gaomon, and Kidd's plan." I finished, stepping beside my friend.

"We should stay exactly where we are and wait for him to attack first!" Thomas reminded.

"Then we'll do it ourselves!" Marcus yelled.

"Marcus, you're a fool! Kurata's not an idiot! If you do this, there's more than a 90 percent chance the city will fall!" Thomas snapped.

"Who gives a rip about statistics anyway? If we go, then it'll be over with sooner than anything!" Marcus said stubbornly.

"Marcus, you're being arrogant!" I told him. "Listen for once!"

"I don't care, we're doing it and that's final!" Marcus said, ending it.

_And who made you leader?_ I thought angrily, but I couldn't bring myself to say it because: despite him not having the goggles, he was more like Tai than anything else. Except that Tai didn't pick hand-to-hand fights during Middle School, nor was he ever interested in it. And, he had a good relationship with Matt.

_It does not matter whoever elected him Loaño. All that matters is basis of opinion. And right now, the opinion is in favor of Marcus. _AA told me.

_Only because Spencer was a kickass guy 10 years ago._

_Good point._

NNNNN

"Next time you see me, I'll have defeated Kurata!" Marcus bragged before he and Agumon jumped onto a digimon and it sped away across the sea.

"If you come back at all…" Thomas murmured.

"Why does he do that?" Gaomon wondered aloud.

"Marcus only does this stupid stuff because he knows that if he messes up, he'll have Thomas to back him up." Yoshi said to Lalamon, and not in answer to Gaomon's wondering.

"Men are like that sometimes." Yosuya said.

"Either way Thomas. I have your back." I said to him, trying to comfort him as best I could.

"I know." Thomas murmured sadly, but I could see the determination on his face: Thomas wasn't about to let the City fall under his watch.

NNNNN

"Three Gizumon XT, five o' clock." Gaomon alerted him.

"Good, let's do this!" Thoams said.

"Guys, attack!" I shouted.

Deputymon, Tankmon and Centarumon each blasted the Gizumon XT, but completely missed as they dodged.

The remaining Ninjamon rose from the water and threw shuriken's at them, destroying two with a fiery blast.

"Dancing Meteors!" Baronmon did a series of movements and threw fireballs at it, destroying it.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Those were scouts. The real attack will come by the waterfall." Thomas said grimly.

NNNNN

(Thomas & Gaomon)

"No attack yet…" I murmured, looking at the tumbling water. Gaomon stood beside me, searching as equally hard as I was. "But we'll be ready."

"Really? You sure about that?" the familiar voice came from the top of the waterfall.

"Nanami!" Gaomon alerted.

"You've forgotten me already?" Nanami said sweetly. "Like you said, if the waterfall is destroyed, the water will wash away ElDoradimon. I knew you would come alone here."

"Well, aren't you so smart?" I grumbled.

"Aw, you're just upset because I found out your plan!" Nanami said. She jumped down, letting her umbrella catch the wind and drift her down behind me.

A sudden pain hit my ribs, telling me that she kicked me there so I would face her.

"I hear you're very smart…but I'm sort of a genius myself, you see…" Nanami said ominously.

"I don't care. Leave us, or I'll make you!" Gaomon demanded. "Double Backhand!" he rushed up to attack her in a whirling tornado.

She pushed him back effortlessly.

Then, she appeared next to me. "You know Thomas, we're exactly the same…you're lonely, geniuses were never meant to have friends…" she said quietly.

"I have friends. They would never…" I began.

"You do? Who? That blonde girl who thinks she can do anything she wants? She's no better than Ivan, if you ask me. A half-digimon girl who can't even control her own strength! But, I guess I shouldn't be unappreciative…thanks to her DNA, Kurata's cracked the code of being able to fuse humans and digimon. Then, POOF, came us!" Nanami laughed.

_So that was why Kurata was over so often when we were children…he was giving Loaño all of these bogus tests and I didn't even know it!_ I thought with horror.

"She isn't like you at all. AA is a sentient being that can do so much more than you think or say! And Loaño's my best friend; she has been as far back as I can remember. If you've come to talk me into surrender, keep trying, it won't work. But if you've come to fight, let's do it then!" I snapped. Honestly, Lo has done a lot for me, and I know she would back me up anytime.

"You say that…but what if she's just your friend for your genius?" Nanami was really trying hard. And I was getting sick of her downing my friends.

"Let's just fight and get this over with!" I shouted.

"Fine, you want to die, then you can! Bio-Hybrid Digi-Soul, Full Charge! Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to………BioLotusmon!" a tall woman stood now, wearing purple and her head was covered by a green rose. She held two staffs, one with snakes intertwining and the other with just a blunt thing on it.

"You'll never win!" BioLotusmon taunted.

"We'll see! Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" I shouted, slamming it into my digivice.

"Gaomon warp digivolve to………MirageGaogamon!"

The two charged at each other, but Nanami knocked MirageGaogamon back easily, as if she were flicking a fly off of her.

"Join me Thomas, then we can be everything we've ever dreamed!" BioLotusmon hissed.

"Never you snake!" I shouted in defiance. "MirageGaogamon, new plan!" I jumped up on his shoulder and planted myself there. I whispered my plan to him.

"Sir, are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, just do it!" I ordered.

"Fine!" MirageGaogamon jumped up and ran straight into BioLotusmon. She yelped with surprise, and pulled out her snake staff. The black snake uncurled and tried to blast MirageGaogamon and I away. I held on as best I could.

"Now, MirageGaogamon!"

"Sir yes Sir, Full Moon Mirage!" MirageGaogamon, now in point-blank range, fired his yellow stream of energy at BioLotusmon, causing her to scream and glow red.

"HOW!!" she screeched.

"I acted on instinct." I said. "I knew that MirageGaogamon could defeat you at point-blank range."

BioLotusmon dug her staff into the ground and it exploded, destroying the waterfall.

"No!" I shouted in protest, but what was happening to BioLotusmon caught my attention.

She seemed to be…degenerating…

A heart-patterned Digi-Egg appeared nearby, and Nanami fell down, exhausted. I picked her up.

"I wasn't…defeated by you…Thomas H Norstien………I was defeated by…by…Marcus Daimon's power…" she murmured before passing out.

"What? What did she mean by that?" I wondered.

NNNNN

I saw explosion occurring in two directions: by the waterfall and on the shore where Marcus was dumped off. I felt bad for opposing Marcus, but it felt better to stand up for what I knew would work.

_What is it that makes me feel this way?_ I wondered. _I haven't known Marcus as long as Thomas…but I still felt like I was being ripped to shreds inside…_

_That feeling, I have yet to see…_AA told me, _humans are interesting, and confusing. But I placed my trust in them because they can become great things. You feel this way because, face it, you like Marcus, and Thomas is your best friend. _

_You know all of this, how?_ I asked.

_Well finally getting things sorted in your head is really paying off. Besides, I have had that sort of friendship with Merukimon-aniki and SaberLeomon. It helps to have these personal experiences yourself before you give advice. _

_I just hope both of them are okay…_


	37. Side Story 3: Blaze of Hatred

**Sorry for another side-story so soon, but the episodes are all messed up and I need to occupy myself somehow.**

**This takes place when Loaño was 9, and another whole episode with Yosyua happens too. Yes, this is about the fire and crap.**

**Side Story Three:**

**Blaze of Hatred: The Promise Kidd Kept, and the Promise He Didn't**

I was pacing. Duh, I was impatient, I was mad, I was basically a rolling blast of something that I didn't even know. My claws scraped up the hardwood floors and with each pace, I swear I could see Biyomon's 'Kidd's Making Me Crazy' meter go up one notch.

Finally, Loaño spoke up. "Kidd, what's wrong?" she asked.

It was such an innocent answer, but I couldn't reply to it. I just threw her a apologetic look and looked away.

I lashed my tail, almost knocking over something. It hit, but I caught the picture frame before it shattered on the ground.

The compact frame fit in the palm of my hand, it was so small to me, but to them it wasn't. I looked at the picture, just a bunch of the humans bunched up so that they could fit into one shot.

I set it back down and sighed.

This time, Mr. Ishida aired his concerns. "What's wrong, Kidd. Don't lie."

I flicked my ears. "I'm…upset." I said.

Mr. Ishida raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said superficially.

"Yes." I growled.

"Is it the fact that Yosuya called you over to babysit, or the fact that you're just mad." He asked.

"Both." I replied. Earlier in the week, Yosuya had called to ask me to babysit her son, Ryou, on this day. I didn't really want to, but if I was ever gonna patch things up with that crazy woman I'd have to do it.

"Maybe you should just head over." Mrs. Ishida suggested.

"Yeah, in what? A sweatshirt? I'm no Ditto, that's for sure." I replied.

Loaño laughed. She jumped down off of the couch and grabbed my hand. She began to pull me to the front door.

"Kid, what are you doing?" I asked, when I didn't move an inch.

She grunted. "You gotta go outside! You can't stay cooped up here forever!"

"Lo, I obviously ain't going anywhere. Not unless you gain the strength of a…" I trailed off, feeling the anger well up again. I pulled the kid up to eye level. "Fine kiddo, let's go. After all, you've only got one life to live…I guess…" I opened the door and walked out.

NNNNN

It was about evening when we came back, and Loaño was dressed up in her PJ's and ready for bed.

The knock on the door made my fir prickle. Mr. Ishida opened it, revealing that crazy DATS scientist, Kurata.

Mr. Ishida looked him up and down, then said: "Get the hell out of my house."

Kurata looked confused. "Why, I'm just here to --!" he stopped when Mr. Ishida thrust a Digi-Soul charged fist into his face.

"Kidd, get Loaño upstairs. _Now._" He ordered.

Against the kid's wishes, I grabbed her from under her arms and went upstairs. I flopped her onto her bed and tucked her in, complete with her little toy that she loved so much.

It was then I realized that her floor was above the kitchen. I focused my hearing to penetrating the thin floors.

"Kamm? What's up?" Mrs. Ishdia…

"Mol, you know what was going on!" Mr. Ishida responded angrily. "I should've seen it when he even took an interest in her. He didn't even _like_ Loaño until now! And then, with all of the tests and the…"

"Honey, what if it was for what he really said? To get her a part of DATS someday, with Kidd?" Mrs. Ishida suggested.

"Molly, you know that wasn't what he was planning. I hacked his files. I saw what was really happening." Mr. Ishida now sounded defeated, tired.

"I don't want to believe it either…but you know what he said…" Mrs. Ishida said quietly.

"I know…we've just got to brace ourselves…let's go say goodnight…" Mr. Ishida murmured something unintelligible, and then I heard the patter of their footsteps.

I quickly stretched myself on the floor, acting as if I was asleep.

I heard them come in, and they went towards her bed. I heard Mrs. Ishida begin to cry softly.

"Goodnight…and goodbye…" she said quietly.

"We love you, Loaño…" Mr. Ishida said, "No matter what happens to us…you gotta let Kidd take care of you…don't be stubborn…" it wasn't long before he began to cry too.

Biyomon sighed softly. "Goodnight, little one, it'll be the last night I see you."

The three left before I could make any sense of what the hell they were saying.

It sounded as if…they were _leaving_…but that couldn't be possible, could it? For how long? They seemed to make it sound like forever…

And then I realized that this must've been the thing that Mrs. Ishida didn't want me to hear, the day of Loaño's 6th birthday.

These thoughts criss-crossed my mind until I finally fell asleep.

Then I realized that I forgot about Yosuya and Ryou.

NNNNN

First I felt the sweltering heat…then I felt the pain…I woke up, surprised at the feeling of being burned.

My eyes opened and I got a sight of my surroundings.

_Holy…the house is freaking on FIRE!_ I thought frantically. I had no absolute clue what happened. I looked to Loaño, and the kid was still asleep. Coughing a bit, but asleep. And alive, that Yggdrasil.

I quickly picked her up, avoiding the flames. I ripped off a piece of unsigned blanket and wrapped it over her mouth loosely, so that she wouldn't suffocate.

I jumped over a plume to the window, and kicked it open. I jumped out into the cool night, and I figured it was about midnight or one 'o clock in the morning. I set her down carefully, hoping that the heat from whatever caused this fire wouldn't deplete too quickly.

She was still holding onto that damned doll too. Tough kid.

I jumped back into the second-story window. Avoiding the flames, I began to call out names, any names.

"Mr. Ishida! –Kaff- Mrs. Ishida?! –Ghack- Biyomon!! ANYBODY!!" I shouted.

I could feel the heat begin to burn my fur. The smell of burning fur and the roar of the flames started to get to me. I couldn't tell which way was left or which way was right in this place anymore.

Then, something metallicy silver caught my attention. It was a guy…dressed in a freaking flame-proof suit…

The face that I saw through held that of pure disappointment and anger as raw as the flames. I rushed at the guy, slashing at anything I could get.

I felt my claws catch on the mask protecting hi face. It shattered and I felt my claws tear skin.

Then, I heard a massive crack, and the house gave a shudder. I couldn't stay here any longer…debris were starting to fall and either way, Mr. and Mrs. Ishida were probably gone, as was Biyomon.

I jumped out, and watched the place burn.

Tears came to my eyes as I finally realized what they were talking about.

_AA, the damned precog…he _knew_ about this…he told them…not me…I could've prevented this, dammit! I could've prevented this!_

But inside, I knew I wouldn't have been able to. I never thought I'dve been able to love this crappy family like I do now…but I do. And dammit, I'm not going to give up on the only one kid left now.

'Cause right now, they both needed me.

I picked up Loaño, only to feel my arms rip with the effort of flexing. I took one look at them to see that they were bleeding now, burned to some degree.

_Where's the closest doctor? Where, where where?! That kid…Thomas!_ I picked up Loaño nonetheless and ran as fast as I possibly could to get the hell out of that place before the fuzz came.

NNNNN

I arrived at Thomas's place in a quick, ten-minute rush. My legs were exhausted and hell, I was exhausted.

I pounded the door until the lights came on and a very sleepy, irritated Butler answered.

"Master Kidd?" he said tiredly, yawning. "What is wrong?"

I growled impatiently, "I'm bleeding my life out of my arms, Loaño's house just burst into flames, this kid's got smoke inhalation, and _dammit_, we need to see an _f_(BLEEP)_ing_ doctor _immediately_!!"

Surprised, Butler-man let us in and I howled at the top of my lungs when I set Loaño down on the nearest couch.

"SOMEBODY!"

"Kidd!" Mrs. Norstein came down, in her nightgown, and looked me up and down. Her eyes landed on my bleeding arms, and she pulled up a chair to sit me down.

Shaking, I actually _fell_ down.

Thomas came down a few seconds later, with a first-aid kit the size of Texas. He set it on the table and opened it up, pulling out several rolls of white medical tape and a bottle of salve.

He rubbed the salve on me and then quickly wrapped it up with the tape. All the way down to my burning Iron Knuckles. When he was done, Loaño woke up.

"Keep still!" he ordered, and then he kneeled down by Loaño and began to measure her heart rate and check her temperature. He gave her a bottle of honey from the pantry to soothe her throat and dripped a bit of salve on her small burns to help them heal.

Mrs. Norstein came up to me. "What happened Kidd?" she asked quietly.

I explained as best as I could. When she heard about it, she put a hand to her mouth and said three words:

"Oh. My. God."

"That's what I said." I replied gruffly, grabbing the honey bear and swallowing a half-jug of it.

"Will she be okay?" Mrs. Norstein asked. "Does Matt and Sora know?"

"Well, I haven't exactly had time to use a cell-phone!" I replied bitterly.

She nodded, understanding. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

"Who're you calling?" I asked.

"Franz." She replied. "He's out on business, but once I explain the circumstances he should agree that Loaño needs a place to stay."

I let her do that.

"Thomas?" I heard Loaño asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Mom and Dad?" she asked.

"I dunno, Lo." Thomas replied.

"They're gone, aren't they?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah kiddo, I'm sorry…" I said apologetically.

Loaño looked at me with the saddest eyes I could ever imagine on a nine-year-old's face. It hurt just to imagine what could be worse. My hear tore open this night, as Loaño, grabbing her Pandamon toy, began to break down and cry. She jumped off of her seat and limped up the stairs. Thomas followed, helping her up.

_This is all my fault…_I decided not to stop my own pity-party.

Mrs. Norstein hung up the phone and she came up to me, putting a hand high-up on my shoulder, to avoid the bandages.

"He agreed. And I think that the Flower Festival might cheer her up too, so I'll take her and Thomas to that." She said.

"Did Mr. Ishida ever tell you about those tests that Kurata took on her?" I asked.

"Nope…I just figured that they were just that. Tests." She replied.

I began to sit up, but she pushed me down gently. "Stay, boy." She said with a smile. "Let me make you some tea and something to eat. I think we'll all need it tonight, tomorrow and everyday following…"

NNNNN

Three days later, my arms were feeling fine and dandy. Mrs. Norstein found a tux at Big and Tall for me, which fit nicely, but that I could only wear once.

It was funeral day today. Everyone we ever came into contact with was there, humans and digimon alike.

I'm not gong into details about the whole damned thing, but afterwards, Yosyua came up to me. There was sadness and fury in that woman's eyes.

She twisted my wounded arms behind my back and pulled down.

"GAAAAHHH-WOOOOOOOOO!!"I howled. "What is wrong with you, woman!!"

"You said you were going to babysit Ryou." She accused.

"I was kind of tied up!" I snarled. "My arms are kind of burned to a proverbial crisp right now, can you please leave me alone!!"

She let me go, sniffled, and walked away.

Some things never change.

"Kidd." Loaño's quiet, ghostlike voice came from beside me.

I crouched down. "What?" I asked

She pulled out a abnormally large white rectangle device. Well, it looked abnormally large in her hands, but it was a digivice all the same. Her Dad's, no less.

"Grandpa said Dad'd want me to have it…" she murmured.

I looked to where Yamato and Sora were. The two were bawling their eyes out.

"Yeah, I guess. Can I hold onto it?" I asked.

She nodded and handed it to me. I put it into one of my abnormally large and disproportionate pockets.

"Let's go home, Lo." I said, taking her hand.

"Thomas's house, you mean?" she corrected.

"Yeah…but its home all the same." I said.

**This was actually a very sad chapter for me to do…I'm going to skip over traumatic scenes, because you already know what happens to Thomas's mom when they go to that festival…**


	38. Side Story 4: The Vision of Fate

**Sorry for yet another Side story, but I have to occupy myself somehow, or I'll go officially mad. **

**This one takes place BEFORE all of the previous Side Stories, but does bear some continuity to it. Better yet, AA gets to tell his story!**

**Side Story Four:**

**The Vision of Fate**

_A little blonde girl, laughing and playing with another blonde boy…_

_A pair of flashy goggles on her…too big for her head…_

The day was beautiful, the sky was clear (save for those rocks hanging in the air) and the digimon were out and about, doing what they do best.

I flapped my wings and took off, heading towards the island in the Net Ocean. The largest one, with the massive mountain in the middle; File Island.

Honestly, sometimes being different is a pain.

_Two older humans, one with black hair, the other with bright orange: fire coming out of both of them and a small Biyomon nearby…_

I landed on the island, and was immediately…

Ignored. Not surprising, since I was technically the law-figure of this place, and over half the island's population belonged to a gang of roving digimon who pretty much hated rules and liked to do as they wished.

Unfortunately, I had to see the very leader of this Gang today. I'd call him my friend, if I could honestly say it.

And, I couldn't. That wolf hated my guts for no particular reasoning. Sometimes, I just wanted to smack him too.

Curse _that_ for being against my nature.

I knew exactly where the Gang decided to place itself too. A small alcove shoved into the mountain. I made my way there slowly, not wanting to get there at all.

_The picture in my paw that I woke up with…_

But, I had to do it.

When I got there, I was greeted by Justimon. He was a good digimon, for the most part, and was the second-in-command.

"Can you tell me where KiddGarurumon is?" I asked painfully.

"Not here, AncientAnubismon." Justimon replied quickly.

I sighed. "What's he doing?"

"Nothing." Justimon defended.

I rolled my eyes behind my mask. "Where may I find him, then?"

Justimon just pointed straight up, indicating that KiddGarurumon was up at the summit of the mountain.

"Please, don't hurt him." Justimon said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said as I took off, sending dust in his masked face.

When I reached the top, there he was, of course. He was just sitting, though. Nothing harmful about that.

_The battles that revolved around them…the blonde girl, the blonde boy, the red-haired girl, the black haired boy, the brown-haired boy…_

But I still decided to have some fun with him.

"Do I need to call the Royal Knights on this one?" I asked loudly.

"Hey, I'm innocent." KiddGarurumon replied, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Like _that's_ believable." I sighed.

"What do you want, old man?" he growled.

"I want to talk to you." I said, forcing the words out. "I have a favor."

_The digimon with them…a plant for the red-head, a dinosaur for the brown-headed boy, a gray bird for the raven-haired boy, a blue dog for the blonde boy…_

"What, your Royal Knight playmates not good enough or you? Or are you hanging with the Ancient Warriors now? Which is it buddy, I gotta know what Type I'm insulting here." KiddGarurumon stood up and turned to me, his devilish smile locked into place.

"Neither." I snapped. "That matter is moot." Last thing I needed was KiddGarurumon running around File Island bearing my problems with his childish grin.

"Just wondering." KiddGarurumon said defensively. Then his voice quieted, "Or do _you_ not even know?"

That hit me. And made me mad. "Are you suggesting I don't know who I am?" I growled.

"I'm not suggesting, old man. I'm saying. And that's the cold hard truth." KiddGarurumon said. "Now, pushing that aside, what do you want? C'mon, land, have a party."

I landed, but I had no intention of having a party. I thrust my head close to his smug face and snarled:

"You ever make fun of me or insult me again I swear I shall rip out your Core and feed it to the Hellhounds. Hear me, KiddGarurumon?"

KiddGarurumon shrugged. "You bluff horribly, old man."

I felt my own anger begin to rush me. "I do not bluff, nor do I lie, KiddGarurumon." I said, seriously.

"That's a bit demon Lordish for you, isn't it?" KiddGarurumon responded.

_The six-foot tall wolf for the girl…the one whom I was speaking with…_

I sighed, regrettably expelling my anger with the breath. I waved my paw around, and the small photo that I had woken up with earlier appeared. I took it and handed it to KiddGarurumon.

"I wish for you to find this child, KiddGarurumon." I told him. "As a favor."

KiddGarurumon looked at it with disgust. He spat angrily, fur bristling, "What makes you think I wanna find a _human?_ Especially this one! Have you forgotten what happened to my family because of humans?"

"I understand the nature of your anger, my friend, but I assure you, that this human has no intention at all of harming you or any digimon." I said.

"Don't order me around, you're not my father!" KiddGarurumon snapped.

"I wasn't intending on ever replacing him, KiddGarurumon. But all that I ask of you is this: find this girl and watch over her." I said. "She lives somewhere in Japan."

"You want me to search for this kid that I've never even met? I don't want to be partnered to some whiney brat." KiddGarurumon growled.

"I assure you, KiddGarurumon, she is no whiney brat." I said with a smile.

_That was when I saw her punching out the brown-haired boy…and then growing to like him later…_

"Explain, old man." KiddGarurumon said suddenly.

I sighed, "Fine. I want you to go to the Human World, find this girl, and become her guardian, all because I have foreseen many events that will eventually kill her if you do not. If you do not, then, the future will be all screwed up."

"Is this one of your…'AA' things?" KiddGarurumon asked dully.

"Yes." _And it'll determine the fate of the entire Digital-Human World boundary if you don't uphold this task with the utmost importance._ I thought.

"Fine. How long, and what's my motif?" he asked, taking the picture from me.

"As long as it takes. Your motif is this: Desperate times. Desperate measures." I told him. I waved my now-black paw and a large portal opened up.

KiddGarurumon looked at it. "I hope this works. And I hope it's worth it, old man." Then, he jumped into the Gate.

I closed it.

_The bright white light…the last thing I see with my own eyes…_

_My friend…_I thought as the last flicker of my vision passed through my mind, _I shall see you very soon…_

**OK, to let you know, AA is an 'Ancient Warrior' digimon too. Hence the 'Ancient' part of his name. If you didn't catch that, he's also something else too.**


	39. The Sacred City's Last Stand!

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

**The Sacred City's Last Stand**

"Oh crap!" I grumbled. Water was beginning to rush around ElDoradimon's feet. "The lake's flooding him!"

"Well, this ain't good." Kidd grumbled. "But, we've still gotta go."

"Any new plans, Kidd?" Yosuya asked.

Kidd put a hand to his jaw and began to think. After a minute or two, he snapped his fingers.

Yosuya and I looked at him, waiting for the plan.

"Got it! Lo, you digivolve me and I'll help Yosuya take care of the Gizumon while you go help back up Yoshi." Kidd said with a smile.

I sweatdropped. "That's your award-winning plan?" I asked.

"Yep!" Kidd said with a grin.

"Fine. Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" I growled.

"Awsome! KiddGarurumon warp digivolve to………Anubismon!" he stood up, and hit his head on the ceiling. "Ow…"

"Karma." CrystalGatomon teased.

"I can hurt you pretty badly like this, Kit-Kat, watch what you mew." Anubismon threatened.

I walked up to Anubismon and pointed a finger at him. "If you die, I'll dig you back up, clone you, and kill all your clones!" I snapped.

Anubismon gave me one of his priceless looks. "Me? Die? Never…C'mon Kit-Kat. Yoshi's over in one of the towers."

The three left leaving me standing there.

_God, if he does that one more time I'm gonna wring his neck. And I can. _I thought. _Can't I?_

_Hey, I'll be right with you. Let's just go back up Yoshi._ AA responded.

_Whatever, man, whatever…_

NNNNN

I found Yoshi and Lalamon attacking a Gizumon that was trying to break into the tower by the window.

"Seed Blaster!!" Lalamon was spitting seeds like crazy at the thing.

"Move!" Yoshi and I shouted together. We both picked up a heavy barrel and threw it at the Gizumon's eye. It fell back, destroyed.

But, we fell out the window.

And onto the ground.

Thankfully, Lalamon broke our fall by grabbing us and trying to pull us up. It didn't work.

We still landed on our asses.

"I found her! My honeybun!!" said someone with a maniac laugh.

"Oh. My. God." Yoshi and I said.

I stepped back. "Good luck Yoshino. He's all yours."

She shot me an angry look. "Thanks. Thanks a lot." She told me sarcastically.

"Too bad the only time we're together is when we're trying massacre her and all her friends…I can never tell her how much I love her, not that I'd say it aloud…" he said as he walked through the smoke.

"I think he just did…" Lalamon said to Yoshi.

"It's a habit of his." Yoshi grumbled. "Hi Ivan."

Ivan stopped mid-step and looked totally freaked out. "How did she know I was here!! I was being extra quiet!! I know, she must be looking for me day and night like I've been looking for her, and she sensed my presence here!"

"Pul-ease. I would never fall for a guy who says everything he thinks out loud." Yoshi retorted.

"Yeah, dude, what's wrong with you? You want Yoshi? You gotta shut up for once!" I said with a grin.

Yoshi threw me a dirty look. "Stay out of this, Loaño." She turned her attention back to Ivan.

"I DO!!" Ivan said, shocked. "Aw man, this means she's heard everything I've thought about her and doesn't share my feelings!! I could just crawl into a hole and suffocate, I'm so embarrassed!!"

I blinked. "Hey, there's a thought." I muttered. Yoshi laughed.

"We can still hear you!" Yoshi called.

Ivan froze. "Maybe she's just playing hard-to-get!" he wondered.

Yoshi rose an eyebrow. "No, that's what Marcus and Loaño do."

"I'm gonna smack you." I growled.

Ivan got this determined look. "Well then, the only way to prove my worthiness…is to fight!!"

I almost burst out laughing. This guy was rich…too funny…

"No way--!" Yoshi was interrupted by Lalamon.

"We accept your challenge!!" Lalamon shouted. "If we win, you can never ever come near Yoshi again!!"

"Wow…a restraining order. Like that's gonna work…" I muttered so that Yoshi couldn't hear me.

"And if I win, I get to go out with Yoshi!" Ivan snapped. "Agreed?"

"Agreed! But your not gonna win!" Lalamon snapped.

"LALAMON!!" Yoshi pulled Lalamon back and was talking close to her. It was only the fact that AA turned on his hearing that I heard what they said.

"What's wrong with you!!" Yoshi growled.

"Hey, it's not like he's gonna win! Plus I want to kick his ass anyway!" Lalamon told her.

"OK, but we've gotta win. I do not want to go on a date with this creep!" Yoshi grumbled as Lalamon floated out.

_Hey, I thought you didn't like to meddle with other people._ I asked AA.

_I know, but this is funny._ AA chuckled back.

I had to agree with him there. This was hilarious!

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" Yoshi charged.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to………Rosemon! You won't win now that I'm Mega!" she boasted.

"Please! I'll have a date with Yoshi sooner than ever!" Ivan's fake Digi-Soul began to form around his body. "Bio-Hybrid Digi-Soul, Full Charge! Bio-Hybrid digivolve to………BioSpinomon!"

"Oh crap." I said. "That's one big dino."

Rosemon jumped up and attacked him with small pink daggers. BioSpinomon threw his massive blade-things (I'll just call 'em machetes) at her, and the two attacks absorbed each other.

"Hah! Kurata made me 100 percent stronger! The only thing stronger than me is my love for my sweet honeybun Yoshi! So, where should we go on our date? Dinner and a movie, or a picnic lunch and a long walk on the beach?" BioSpinomon asked.

I slapped my hand on my forehead. This guy was overplaying it a bit too much…

"Let's not and say we did!" Yoshi snapped.

"Ah, your mouth says no, but your heart says yes! Don't worry, you'll be able to confess all your true feelings of love when I hit Rosemon with my new attacks!" (These just crack me up!) BioSpinomon jumped up and threw out his claw. "I'm Gonna Walk Arm-And-Arm With You In The Park Claw!"

"That's the dumbest attack name ever!" Rosemon said as she dodged.

"Then try this one! I Want To Go Boating Together In The Pond Blaster!!" He threw up his foot. His foot. A blast comes out of his foot. What the hell kind of guy is this?

"That's retarded!" Rosemon snapped.

"Then, I Want To Share A Smoothie At The Mall With One Straw Bomber!!" he threw his tail at Rosemon, and she jumped up and landed next to Yoshi.

"Gross. How's about… 'Get The Hell Away From Me Before I Judo-Chop Your Ass?'" Yoshi asked bitterly. "I'm never going to walk in the park, or go boating with you! Give it up!"

"What about the Mall?" Rosemon asked.

"WHAT!!" Yoshi yelled.

"Those smoothies are really refreshing. Kidding." Rosemon joked.

"This is the silliest fight EVER!" Yoshi shouted in frustration.

"More like the most retarded fight ever. I mean, come on, it's not even about digimon anymore!! Where'd the love go for the digimon?" I complained.

"My love for digimon only went into my love for Yoshi!!" BioSpinomon said.

"Good God…" Yoshi and I muttered.

"Looks like BioSpinomon needs some Ritalin." I whispered to Yoshi, who nodded.

The attacks resumed (All poorly named, mind you) until a small Tanemon's home was destroyed.

"OK, you rat bastard, you've gone too far!" I shouted. Yoshi ran to shoo the Tanemon away for its own safety, when another digimon jumped up to defend it. It was a small dragon-like digimon wearing a mask with the Crest of Sincerity on it.

"Get out of here!" it shouted. The dragon-thing jumped and tried to attack BioSpinomon with its sword.

"Mind your own business!" BioSpinomon roared, knocking the digimon away.

The digimon quivered. "Please…spare me!!" he pleaded.

"NO!" I shouted, as the digimon's life was cut short by one of BioSpinomon's machetes.

"How could he just do that!?" Yoshi asked, breathless. She held the now freaked-out Tanemon in her arms.

"He's gotta be one heartless mother if he can just stab an innocent digimon to death!" I roared. "What is wrong with you? Why? Why kill a digimon when he was just defending his friend?"

BioSpinomon turned to me. "It's just business. Why call me terrible if I'm just doing my job? You're just doing yours, aren't you?"

"Business? What kind of sick, twisted business are you into!" Yoshi shouted.

"Of course, I'm Kurata's hired muscle-man. He pays me to experiment on me." BioSpinomon responded innocently.

_Funny, we've never gotten paid…_AA muttered.

_What!?_ I asked.

_Nevermind._

"That's where I'm getting' the money to take you out on a date. You could say…I'm in the Digimon Hunting Business." BioSpinomon said.

"Son of a b--." I snapped.

"You're the worst person I've ever met!!" Yoshi shouted. "Doesn't it bother you even a little that you kill digimon while you share digimon data? How can you even call yourself human!?"

"I'll call him a jackass murdering conman, just give me a good reason." I growled.

"Too late, Blue Prominence!" BioSpinomon blew a massive blast of blue fire at Yoshi and Rosemon.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon threw her attack at him, and the two collided and fizzled out. Then, pissed off, Rosemon began to throw everything she had at him. Vines, whips, anything and everything. She totally kicked the guy's ass.

Until he got up again. Stubborn idiot.

"Fine, fight me all you want, you won't stop me!! BLUE PROMINENCE!" he shot a more powerful blast directly at Yoshi, but then Rosemon got in the way.

"Guys!" I shouted.

"We're alright, it wasn't a direct hit on me. I want to finish this!" Rosemon shouted, standing next to Yoshi loyally. "Forbidden Temptation!"

"Blue Prominence!"

The two attacks clashed, and with a bright light, Rosemon's prevailed, destroying BioSpinomon. Ivan fell into a small crater, and BioSpinomon's egg appeared nearby.

"Good job, Yoshi." I said. "Too bad AA wouldn't let me help!"

_Hah! With what little control you've got? You'd kill us all! Maybe when your older…_AA joked.

"Nah, that would've taken all the fun out of it." Yoshi said. Then she noticed something.

I did too: a small picture hanging halfway out of Ivan's pocket. We walked up to him and Yoshi pulled it out. We looked at it. And then we realized what he was talking about when he needed the money from Kurata.

It showed him, with a whole mess of kids hanging off of him.

"Holy hell…Ivan's got a family…" I murmured.

"Give me…that…" Ivan croaked.

We looked at him, surprised.

"We didn't know this, Ivan, we're sorry! But did you really need to kill all those innocents to get money?" Yoshi asked.

Ivan smiled and weakly took the picture. He put it to his heart, and closed his eyes.

NNNNN

It wasn't long before we felt the earth shaking. Or rather, ElDoradimon shaking.

We heard him moan.

"He's in pain from something!" I said. We left Ivan to look over the edge. In the sky, Anubismon was helping Yatagaramon fend off the Gizumon XT.

We looked down, to find the biggest damned Digital Gate ever.

"What the hell?" Rosemon asked.

"Kurata's trying to move ElDoradimon!" Thomas's voice came from nearby. He was standing on MirageGaogamon's arm. Nanami was lying next to him, unconscious.

"Is he insane!!" Yoshi shouted.

"I think we've figured out the answer to that already." I stated simply. "Wait, where's Marcus and Keenan?"

"With Yatagaramon!" Thomas said as MirageGaogamon landed.

"I hope they're alright…" I murmured.

"Got those rat bastrards and threw 'em into the pit-o death, man!" Anubismon cried in jubilation.

"Yeah, they're fine." I said simply.

Anubismon and Yatagaramon landed with us, and Rosettamon and Yosuya joined us soon after.

"ElDoradimon --," Yosuya began.

"WE KNOW!" we all shouted.

Yosuya sweatdropped and scuffed her foot. "Sorry…"

"The point of the matter is…we're going home." Rosettamon said.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Home." Marcus finished.

"Aww!!" Yoshi said.

"Yoshino likes Ivan, Yoshino likes Ivan!" I retorted.

Yoshi turned red. "Shut up, I do not!"

"I saw you crying!"

"You were too!"

"It was sad!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!!" Anubismon roared. "Finally…some quiet…"

"Oh God." I said, looking into the portal.

"What?" everyone groaned.

"We're gonna get wet." I said, pointing at the raging waters below us.


	40. The Final BioHybrid Battle

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

**The Final Bio-Hybrid Battle: Marcus VS Kouki!**

"Anubismon, where are you!?" I wondered out loud. He, Yatagaramon, Keenan and Marcus and Agumon hadn't come out of the portal yet. I was starting to get worried.

"Loaño, Anubismon can take care of himself, you know that." Thomas comforted.

"But he told me he wouldn't die on me. What if he did?" I was worried. Duh. Who wouldn't be when their best friend/digimon partner was probably stuck up in a portal somewhere and never gonna get out?

I looked over to Yosuya and Rosettamon. The two were looking just as worried, but the Gizumon XT were coming, and I've never felt so useless.

It was then I realized how much I depended on Anubismon to fight for me. Sure, I can fight myself, but so far I can't really fight digimon yet.

_We're telling you, they're fine. Trust me._ AA assured.

_What, don't tell me you can 'sense' them or something._ I told him.

_Just don't worry…everything can get worse, but it can always get better._

_Look at Mister Negative try hard to go to Mister Positive._

_Just shut up and wait._

"Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaogamon slashed his claws and yellow blasts hit the upcoming Gizumon.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon threw her blast at them as well.

"Thorn Claw!" Rosettamon's claws began to glow and she charged at the Gizumon that had survived. She scratched at him, and then quickly got out of the way.

Then, it exploded.

"Go shrapnel!" I shouted.

But, we didn't have long to wait. A dark shape suddenly barreled out of the Gate, with several other forms on its back. A golden-winged one followed.

Well, that takes care of that. But, they landed several miles into the city. I hate cliché stuff.

NNNNN

(Marcus)

Yatagaramon and Keenan landed us safely on three legs. Anubismon stayed in the air, flapping his wings and looking at the harbor.

"Dude, she'll be fine!" I assured the wolf. He just looked at me with eyes that said: 'Leave me the hell alone'.

"We all OK?" Keenan asked. We all nodded, and he just adjusted himself on Yatagaramon. I and Agumon slid off and onto the ground.

"Where's ElDoradimon?" I asked.

"There, in the harbor." Anubismon pointed.

"Well, it can't be too hard to get there, right?" I wondered out loud.

Anubismon looked at me, but in a way was also looking beyond me. "He's definitely not gonna make it easier, that's for damned sure." He said.

"What?" I turned around to find a Digital Gate about the size of…

Damn my luck…Kouki.

"Keenan, get outta here. You too, Anubismon." I ordered.

Keenan nodded worriedly and spurred Yatagaramon into the sky and flew off. Anubismon stayed.

"Anubismon…" I began.

"Hoss, one thing you need to know: I only take orders from Lo, and even then I hardly listen. I'm staying." He replied bitterly.

"I'm not gonna risk Loaño's fury if she finds out your dead!" I shouted.

Anubismon turned on me with a snarl. "She would be even _more_ furious if I came back holding _your_ dead body because I couldn't do anything about it!" he growled. "Don't worry 'bout me, face your idiot rival and let's get on to ElDoradimon. I'm just backup. I don't come unless you need me. And I really don't want to hear you scream and then find out you scream like a girl, so don't do that." With that, he backed up and landed on a fence.

"If you say so…" I muttered. I turned to Kouki. "You just won't give up, will you?" I taunted.

"Nope, not till I have your head and my own pride back." Kouki snarled.

"OK, creepy…" I murmured to Agumon. He nodded in agreement. "Leave now, and we promise not to completely humiliate you!"

"You talk big game for a guy with a Rookie-leveled digimon by his side." Kouki sneered.

"Well, that can change!" I rushed at him, fist out. He just smiled and rushed at me, fist out. The fists connected, and both of our Digi-Souls flared up.

"Let's get this over with!" Kouki shouted.

"You're loud today. What was the point you wanted to get across again?" I teased. Kouki's face contorted to anger. "Whatever. You're not gonna win this, not in front of Anubismon! I'll never be able to live it down! Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" I smiled.

"Agumon warp digivolve to………ShineGreymon!"

"Damn straight, Marcus!" laughed Anubismon.

Kouki just laughed. "You think that can beat me? Bio-Hybrid Digi-Soul, Full Charge! Bio-Hybrid digivolve to………BioDarkdramon (I was happy they didn't dub him)!" a large bug-like dragon stood where Kouki once was.

Anubismon scrutinized BioDarkdramon. "Hmmm…this might be interesting!" he laughed.

"Shut your trap and let's go!!" ShineGreymon growled. He and BioDarkdramon charged at each other, their fists locking.

ShineGreymon was on top of BioDarkdramon, trying to get a hit in. Then, BioDarkdramon pushed up with his legs and tossed ShineGreymon away like a fly.

Then, he charged for me. "ShineGreymon!!" I shouted, covering up my face with my hands.

The attack didn't hit, because BioDarkdramon was now in a headlock with ShineGreymon. The Bio-Hybrid slipped out of it, and ShineGreymon rushed up to me, his arm held out.

"Boss, get on, quick!" he ordered frantically, as BioDarkdramon was making another charge. I quickly ran up his arm and settled upon his shoulder.

We raced through the city, trying to elude him. We ran around a particularly tall building, and confused him.

We quickly came around behind his back. "Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon charged his attack.

BioDarkdramon sneered. "I dare you. Do it."

"You think we won't?" ShineGreymon growled.

"He's right…" I said grimly. "We can't attack with all these innocent bystanders around! What're they staring at anyway? What make's them think that this is a safe thing to be gawkin' at anyways?"

Anubismon came up from behind us and went up to the building. The people inside looked p at his grim-like form and began to scream, but not move. Anubismon opened his mouth and roared viciously, like a lion. The people got piss-themselves-scared and ran off to the back of the building.

"There. Safe and sound." He said bluntly.

"Thanks, but they're still in the freaking building, Anubismon!!" I shouted at him.

BioDarkdramon's expression changed. "Oh, you're that blonde kid's partner?"

Anubismon looked at him. "What's it to ya?" he asked angrily.

"Well, I can now tell Kurata that she's undefended and he can finally finish what he started." The digimon replied.

Anubismon froze. "Son of a b--NEVER!" he charged at BioDarkdramon, completely and utterly pissed off. He grabbed him by the throat and roared with fury. He readied his fist, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"What the hell, Anubismon?" I asked. ShineGreymon flew us up to him.

He didn't respond, but BioDarkdramon gulped and replied for him. "You didn't know? You're girlfriend was supposed to be a Bio-Hybrid. Merry Christmas, Marcus Daimon. Have a happy new year."

"Anubismon, get to the harbor. NOW. I'll kick this guys' ass, for the both of us." I demanded.

Anubismon didn't budge, but he let BioDarkdramon go and took off towards the harbor without another word.

"You didn't know, BioDarkdramon?" I began. "Loaño's. Not. My. Freaking. GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted.

NNNNN

ElDoradimon's moans echoed through my mind as I gazed at the red ropes around his legs.

"Baronmon, no!" Yushima shouted, but it was too late for the Armor digimon. Baronmon had well, died.

Yosuya put a hand to her mouth, but her face was fury-stricken. "I. Hate. KURATA!" she shouted in anguish. I didn't know why, but I knew there was more meaning behind her words than anyone thought.

"Look." Thomas said, turning mine and Yoshi's attention to two something's floating lazily in the sky.

One was Anubismon, thank God.

The other, well, was a gigantic lance supported by helicopters.

Doesn't get much better than this, does it?

NNNNN

(Marcus)

We had gotten slammed into the ground. Thankfully, ShineGreymon had protected me.

"We've gotta take down this guy, no matter what!" I told my partner.

"Yes, but I don't want to take out half the city!" ShineGreymon defended.

"Nice time for a fuzzy moment. You people make me sick!" BioDarkdramon threw donw and building at us, but ShineGreymon blocked it.

He swiped his lance at us, throwing a blast of wind that knocked me out of ShineGreymon's hand. He quickly grabbed me back before I slammed into anything that would seriously hurt me.

"Thanks, man." I said.

"No problem." He replied.

"You gonna fight me? Or watch your friends die and then fight me? Your powerless here, Daimon. There ain't nothin' you can do!" BioDarkdramon taunted.

"I'm not interested in hearing your lies!" I shouted.

"Look, tell me if I'm lying." He opened up the sky for me to view and gigantic half-purple lance hovering above ElDoradimon.

"What!?" I and ShineGreymon said in unison.

"Watch this, and then I'll destroy you, like ElDoradimon's gonna be!" BioDarkdramon snapped.

"I'm not interested in hearing your to-do list, unless it involves me kicking your ass! I won't give up, no matter what! Kick me, down and I come back up! I won't give up!" I shouted at him.

Suddenly, my pocket began to glow. I pulled out my digivice to see that it was glowing orange.

"What?" I muttered.

"I feel something, Boss…" ShineGreymon said. He also began to glow. "Something…new."

"Holy hell…" the glowing stopped, and a large sword appeared in ShineGreymon's hand. It was covered in flames.

"Geo Grey Sword!" Shinegreymon shouted.

"So what, I can still beat you just the same!" BioDarkdramon threw his lance up against it, and ShineGreymon used the sword to push him aside.

The two began to throw attacks at each other profusely. ShineGreymon scratched up BioDarkdramon's chest plate, and the digimon went bozo.

"You'll pay! Dark Roar!" a ball of darkness was thrown out at ShineGreymon, but he used the sword to toss it aside and into the water.

"You-You…threw it away!" BioDarkdramon said in disbelief.

"I'm gonna do that plenty more times!" ShineGreymon retorted. "Get used to it!" the sword burst into flames once more, and an enraged BioDarkdramon threw his lance up against it.

ShineGreymon ran the Geo Grey Sword into the Bio-Hybrids chest. With a scream, Kouki and a blue-and-green striped Digi-Egg fell into ShineGreymon's hand.

He landed.

"Good job, ShineGreymon!" I congratulated.

"Thanks, Boss." He replied.

"Let's go and save ElDoradimon!" I said, running onto ShineGreymon.

We blasted off as fast as we could.

NNNNN

"Oh no!" Yosuya cried.

"This isn't going well. Anubismon, get us off!" I ordered.

"Not till every last son of the Devil's dead!" he replied wildly.

"I'm serious!" I shouted angrily.

Anubismon looked at me for a moment. Then, at the lance that was about to strike. "Your right, we have to get off before it activates."

But, we realized it was too late. The lance began to glow purple, and it crashed into the highest tower on ElDoradimon. Anubismon quickly grabbed me and I clung to his neck until it was over.

ElDoradimon was gone.

We all landed on the harbor. The solid part.

"We're so freggin' useless!" Yoshi cried out.

"No, we're not!" Marcus's voice shouted.

"Marcus!" we all cried out in surprise. He and ShineGremyon looked at us angrily.

"There's still digimon in the Sacred City we have to save, let's go!" he clambered up onto ShineGreymon, as we all got on our own partners.

We began to fly out, when Keenan told us something he noticed.

"Thomas not here!" he cried.

"What!!" Marucs and I both said.

"Yeah, neither is Yosuya!" Yoshi added.

We looked around frantically to see that indeed, Yosuya and Thomas weren't with us. It didn't take long to see Thomas and Gaomon in a chopper way in front of us, but heading somewhere else.

"Thom?" I wondered quietly. "What're you up to now? 'Eff this, I know that look on his face, even from here!" I added louder. "I'm gonna find out what the hell-bells wrong! Move, Anubismon! I'll be back!"

Marcus looked at me. It seemed as if he was seeing something else…I wondered what. "I know you will." He said to me. "Be careful, though."

I looked at him, wondering what the hell had happened. But I couldn't, because Anubismon was carrying me a respectable distance from the chopper, and they eventually faded.

_Why did he look at me like I was something else?_ I wondered inside my head.

_Well…about that…I believe now's the time to explain something to you…_


	41. Yosuya's Secret

**This chapter was requested by Tsukiyomaru, the owner of Yosuya and CrystalGatomon. **

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

**Yosuya's Secret **

(Yosuya & CrystalGatomon)

"_We're so freggin' useless!" Yoshi cried out... _

It was the last thing I had heard from the kids before CrystalGatomon and I snuck away. They were all devastated beyond repair because of the mutilation of ElDoradimon. I knew they'd need my help rescuing the other digimon, but there was something the both of us needed to do.

That's why we were racing down several sidewalks in the city. That's why people are staring at me and CrystalGatomon like we were completely crazy.

"Yosuya, I'm going to heave in a second." CrystalGatomon warned me. I knew being bumped around on my shoulders wasn't a treat for her.

"I'm sorry, I just want to hurry." I replied.

"Afraid you'll miss some action?" she asked.

"No, afraid I'll miss him…" I told her gently.

It quieted CrystalGatomon until we came to the ruined remains of the DATS headquarters. I kneeled down where the entrance used to be.

Debris was still there, but since the digimon attacks are usually centered around there, the construction to move it has halted.

I dug through every bit of the piles that I could. I knew it was a futile effort, if what the others told me was true, he was already gone.

"Looking for your sweetheart?" someone asked from behind us. I turned around to see none other than…

Akihiro Kurata.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked angrily, "Other than a swift kick in the ass?"

"Temper, temper, Yosuya dear. I think that was what drove us apart, don't you?" Kurata said sweetly.

"What drove us apart was the fact that, like everyone else besides Spencer and the rest of the exploration team, I was greatly disturbed by what you said then." I snapped.

Kurata put a hand to his chin, simulating that he was thinking. "I wasn't." he replied after a second or two.

This angered me. "Of course, you were the one that said it!" I snapped. "How can you even live with yourself after realizing what you've done?!"

Kurata got an innocent look on his face. "Really? I get asked that a lot. I guess I can answer it now…how is it that I say: 'Well, I think about it a lot, but then I realize that I don't really give a rat's ass?'"

I looked at him in disbelief as he continued.

"I'm really surprised to see you. I thought you'd sunk with the others and ElDoradimon. I guess your more stubborn than I give you credit for…" he said, sauntering in a circle around me.

"Where's Sampson?" I demanded.

"I took care of that softhearted fool." Kurata replied with a sneer.

I felt CrystalGatomon's fur rise as I stared at my ex-husband in horror. "What!? No!" we both cried out.

"Hmpf. Would you look at that…" Kurata ignored our protesting and was looking beyond us, at a local bread shop.

A small gray digimon was there, holding a loaf of bread in his mouth. It resembled a small dragon, with long hair and a skull mask.

"Tsk-tsk…a digimon thief. I think we should show him what we're made of!" Kurata laughed cruelly. "Kill it, Gizumon XT!"

Out of nowhere, a Gizumon rose from the water, and charged for the little dragon digimon. Frightened, the digimon shot a stream of blue fire at it.

Ignoring the fact that Kurata was laughing at this, I charged for the Gizumon XT.

"Run!" I shouted at the digimon. It threw me a grateful look, picked up the bread, and ran off into an alleyway.

"Let's give this Gizumon XT such a run that it'll wish it was beaten up by Jessie Owens instead of us!" CrystalGatomon growled.

"I agree!" I said, flaring my bright red Digi-Soul. "Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" I slammed it into my digivice.

"CrystalGatomon warp digivolve to………Rosettamon! Give me what you've got!" she demanded.

The Gizumon turned to her and affixed it's eye to aim at her.

"Rosettamon, look out!" I warned. The beam came out, and Rosettamon dodged just in time.

"Siren's Voice!" she cried out, but the waves of her paralyzing shriek didn't have the intended affect.

"They don't have Cores?" Rosettamon wondered. As she was, the Gizumon threw out on of its hands and slapped her on the ground.

"Rosettamon!" I shouted, praying that she was fine. Thankfully, Rosettamon got up. "Let's finish this!"

"I agree! Blossoming Heart!" she created a large wind tunnel filled with rose petals and shimmering pollen. The pollen caught on the Gizumon XT and it caught on fire. The petal's barraged it endlessly until it eventually fell out of the tunnel and onto the ground.

"And now, finish it!" I ordered.

"Thorn Claw!" she rammed her claws into the Gizumon XT's center. Just as before, it took a second for the thorns to destroy the Gizumon. The Digi-Egg lay on the ground harmlessly.

"T-Thank you…" someone stuttered. I turned to find the small dragon that we'd saved.

"Your welcome. What is your name?" I asked gently.

The dragon laughed. "I have a couple. But, my friends call me Ghost." Then, the digimon faded away into an invisible shadow.

_Ghost? Funny name for a digimon…wonder what he needed the bread for…_I thought as I made sure the invisible dragon go away safely.

"Good show, good show." Kurata's clapping hands came up behind me. He glared in the direction that Ghost went in.

"You would've let that innocent digimon die, you pig." I snarled.

"He was stealing. And not for a good cause. Tell me, Yosuya, do you know where your son is? I really shouldn't say 'your', I should say 'our', but since you filed for full custody…Just want to know how he is…" Kurata responded.

This caused my hear to pound. I had been so caught up in helping the others that I had nearly forgotten what I was looking for. Not just Sampson, I knew he could take care of himself…but…

_Ryou…I don't even know if he's alive, or if he is…does he remember his mother? Is he safe? Does he have a friend to look out for him?_ My head was down low as I thought this.

Kurata made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Tsk-tsk, Yosuya dear. Shame shame."

He was enjoying this.

"And what's your excuse? Too busy murdering good people? Too busy creating monsters? Too busy destroying ht lives of innocent people and digimon?" I snapped.

"I was just wondering why you haven't cut my balls off yet, but alright." He laughed lightly. "Your friends might need your help, you know. They're probably wondering what the hell you're doing…"

"Why were their feds at the site?" I asked. I had seen them, the men in the black suits.

"You'll find out. All part of my grand plan. I'll tell you a secret. Someone's world is about to get rocked, as the kids say it, and I really do hope its Loaño's, because well, it's always funny to see her cry." He responded with a huge smile. He then walked away.

_I swear to you, Kurata. That one day, your day of reckoning will come. And on that day...I'll laugh my ass off. You deserve whatever Hell has to offer you…_

**Hope that was good! I also hope I didn't get anything wrong, or if it was a little dry.**

**Ghost: Yay cameos!!**

**Yay! I was happy to put Ghost in there for a second! (Even if he was in mortal peril…)**


	42. The Norstein Family Secret

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

**The Norstein Family Secret**

(Marcus)

Miki and Megumi had led what remained of us to a secret base hidden in the floor of a former convenient store storeroom, where we sat around a table until we decided what to do.

"Yosuya?" Miki wondered aloud. "Oh yeah, we know her. She's a nice woman."

"Well, she's gone. So is Thomas and Loaño." Yoshi complained. "Why'd you have to let her go after Thomas anyway?"

"Because, she knows him best! Maybe she can figure out why he's gone." I replied. But, then what Kouki told me hit me again. "Miki, Megumi, do you guys know anything about an authorized series of experiments set about five or so years ago?" I asked.

Miki and Megumi looked at each other. "How'd you know?" Megumi asked.

"It's a long story." I said.

"You can't tell it now, Marcus." Yosuya's familiar voice came from the entrance. "We've got bigger problems."

NNNNN

_So, in other words, I'm technically not human?_ I asked AA. His explanations weren't really hitting me the way he figured.

_No. You're just a human that was pumped full of near to the same chemicals used to create the Bio-Hybrids at the very young and unpaid ages of six through nine. Make any sense?_ He explained again.

_So, if that was completed, what would've happened to me?_

_You could turn into me at will, but I can't determine what side you'd be on, exactly. Kurata has his ways of making people listen…_

_What, is he going to implant a micro-sized device specifically designed to control my thoughts and movements? That's ridiculously impossible!_

_If you only knew…_

I couldn't make sense of that now. Anubismon had landed us so that we were hidden from Thomas and Gaomon's view. When he'd finally degenerated, Kidd eagerly complained:

"My neck's cramping up from your holding onto it like that."

"Get over it, furball." I whispered. Peeking through, I saw a pretty blonde girl come up to Thomas in a wheelchair. I couldn't help but feel relieved and worried at the same time: That was his sister, Relena.

I smiled. That girl was probably the nicest person I knew outside of Yosuya, and as far as I and Kidd were concerned, she treated us like family.

But, she was sicker than anything, what the hell was she doing here? I couldn't hear exactly what the two were saying, but when Thomas helped Relena into the house, I knew where to go:

Relena's room.

Thankfully, her room was nearby, with a huge window. What can I say, the kid likes her some fresh air!

I tapped gently on the window when the seemingly unnamed butler left. She quickly looked out and saw me.

"Loaño! Kidd!" she shrieked. She opened the window and we pulled ourselves in. She quickly wrapped me up in a Relena Death Hug.

"Relena, don't get too excited, we're just here to make sure Thom isn't up to something sneaky, alright?" I explained breathlessly.

_Seriously? I thought we were here to drag him back with the force of ten Mega-leveled digimon plus two!_ AA wondered aloud.

_Well aren't you such a people-person?_

"Yeah. But that can't stop us from having fun! Father and Thommy are talking right now. I know, I've got peanut butter!" the girl said excitedly.

Kidd immediately looked horrified. "Please, dear Yggdrasil no…" he whispered. "Not the peanut butter! No!!" he howled.

"Thing is, Relena, your father and Thomas don't know we're here…" I said carefully. "So could you…"

"Are you gonna punch Thommy again?" Relena asked, gripping the glass container of peanut butter and the small metal spoon.

"No!" I said with a smile.

_Wow, I see your reputation precedes you here…_AA joked.

_Ok, now why can't you be like you were before right now? Quiet?_ I asked angrily.

_Fine, I'll shut up._

"Kidd, no matter how much you hate peanut butter, just eat the crud, alright? She's sick." I ordered.

"Yeah, if every kid in the world was sick you'd have me eat ten gallons of peanut butter." He retorted with an evil look. I held it until he caved. "Fine, but only for Relena." He reluctantly swallowed a gulp of peanut butter from the spoon.

OK, if you've never seen a dog eat peanut butter, envision Kidd (as best you can) constantly licking his lips for no apparent reason, which is really the fact that it's stuck to the roof of his mouth. Trust me. It happens to Gaomon too.

I love this kid. She's like my cute, adorable little sister…

NNNNN

(Marcus)

"OK, tell me how in the hell my mother got in here!? Kristy too!!" I demanded.

"Duh, I called them!" Yoshi replied. "We're hungrier than Agumon! Though, I think that's physically impossible…"

"Stop eating, guys! Don't you understand!! Your aiding criminals!!" I shouted.

My mom looked at me as if nothing was wrong. "I know. Got a problem? Or are you going to let everyone out-eat you?" she replied.

I twitched. No way in HELL was I going to let Yoshi, the lightweight, out-eat ME!!

After we were done stuffing ourselves, Agumon and I were saying goodbye to my mom and Kristy.

"Don't be bossy, Marcus, you tend to be that way!" Kristy ordered.

"C'mon, since your boyfriend Thomas flew the coop, I have to be strong AND smart!" I boasted.

"And since your girlfriend also flew the 'coop', I'm going to assume your taking over the comically cynical relief too." Kristy said dryly.

I twitched. "She's not my GIRLFRIEND!! I beat up a guy for saying that!"

"Which only proves my point." Kristy smirked.

I turned my back on her and felt my face get hot. "Forget you, then!" I snapped.

Suddenly, the spot wasn't on me anymore. My mom and Kristy were distracted. I looked to where they were looking to find BantyoLeomon.

"BanytoLeomon?" I wondered.

"Long time no see, Marcus, Agumon." He purred.

"Bantyo?" Kristy murmured.

My mom just stared.

NNNNN

"C'mon, Thommy's probably done talking to father! You came to see him, didn't you?" Relena pleaded. "I wanna play a game!"

"Ok, we can play…um…well…let's find Thomas first…" I replied.

Relena agreed happily and staggered into her wheelchair.

"Can you push yourself, or do you want me to?" I asked kindly.

"Well, I'm not totally helpless, you know!" Relena laughed.

I walked over and carefully opened the door. "Remember, Relena, Thomas doesn't know I'm here…it's a surprise…"

"Yeah! But wouldn't Kidd give you guys away?" she responded.

Good point. I quickly put Kidd into the digivice and walked with Relena to where Thomas was talking to his father.

As we rounded the corner, Kurata, of all people, and Thomas's dickface father walked out. Impulsively, I hid behind the corner until they were gone, my heart pounding.

Relena just blinked at me. "What're you hiding from?" she asked.

"I…don't like that man…the one in the labcoat." I explained. "Let's just go."

We entered the room, and we saw Thomas looking out the window. Through the reflection, I saw horror on his face. His fists were clenched to the point where they were whiter than his skin.

"Thommy! I wanna play! And look who came over!" Relena immediately said upon entering the room.

Thomas turned around and saw me. "What the hell are you doing here, Loaño?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm here because Marcus and the other's need help! You freaking ditched us!" I snapped.

"Gaomon, play with Relena. Loaño and I need to talk." He ordered his partner.

Gaomon nodded and walked Relena out of earshot.

I walked up to Thomas. "What's up, I mean, you look like someone ran over your cat…" I asked.

"Loaño, Kurata was here." Thomas whispered. "I didn't want to, but I agreed to join him for Relena's sake, and the worlds."

"WHAT!! Have you freaking FORGOTTEN what the man did!!" I yelled.

"NO! I'd _never_ forget, Loaño!" Thomas responded. "But…I have a plan. You just have to go back to Marcus and say you couldn't find me."

Calming down, I gave him a blunt look. "C'mon, you think he'll believe that? I know where you live, for Pete's sake!" I told him.

"Tell him I'm at the Austrian estate, probably." Thomas sighed. "Just do it, and don't think any less of me."

Seeing the decision in his eyes, I knew I could do no more. I walked to the door and said quietly, "You know, he won't cure Relena. Not naturally, anyway. I don't know what your plan is, but I trust you, Thomas. Whatever you do, just know that. And Thomas, get whatever show you've got on the road. Because we don't have a lot of time. This world is on a ticking time bomb, metaphorically speaking, and time's almost run out."

NNNNN

We arrived at the secret base to find BantyoLeomon there.

"Dude, do you really show up wherever?" I asked.

"Shut it." I flinched at his blunt tone. "I have something important to tell you. All of you. Besides the Geo Grey Sword, the digivice Burst has another capability. Burst mode. With that, you can destroy your enemies without a second glance. But, it's also has a price. The Burst mode, if used incorrectly, can destroy you along with your enemy. Safe to say, don't use it." He snapped.

_Seriously, not a fun process…especially for you._ AA muttered.

The others noticed my pause. Marcus knew by the impatience in my eyes. "What'd he say?" he asked.

I rubbed my stomach. "Apparently, it's not a fun process." I repeated.

"Believe it." BantyoLeomon growled, staring me straight in the eyes.

Suddenly, alarms went off. Miki immediately went over to check it. "Piximon! Nearby too!"

"Then, there are survivors!!" Keenan said happily. "Let's go!"

NNNNN

When we reached the area where the Piximon was, all that was left was an egg. And then the egg was destroyed.

I hate being awkwardly late. I realized Kidd and we set to work in eliminating the Gizumon XT that did this.

Marcus punched one's arm, and he set us off.

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" he shouted. We all followed suit.

"Agumon warp digivolve to………ShineGreymon!"

"KiddGarurumon warp digivolve to………Anubismon!"

"Lalamon warp digivolve to………Rosemon!"

"CrystalGatomon warp digivolve to………Rosettamon!"

"Falcomon warp digivolve to………Yatagaramon!"

They did their best to hold off the Gizumon swarms.

I saw someone in the shadows behind Marcus.

It was Thomas! Oh wait…it was Thomas…crap…

I tried to act like I hadn't seen him, in fact, Marcus had believed me when I lied about it.

"Thomas!" Oh no…Marcus had seen him…

Thomas said nothing, but pulled out his digivice and charged his Digi-Soul. "Digi-Soul, Overdrive!"

"Gaomon, warp digivolve to………MirageGaogamon!"

"Yes! Now we can get rid of them!" Marcus said joyously.

Suddenly, Thomas raised a finger towards ShineGreymon and said; "Attack."

"Sir yes Sir!" MirageGaogamon rushed at ShineGremyon, and, surprised, ShineGremyon couldn't react.

The two began to fight.

"Thomas, what's wrong with you? Now isn't the time for playing!!" Marcus snapped.

"He's not playing, Marcus…" I whispered.

"What!!" he yelled.

"Marcus, with you gone, this world will be safer." Thomas grumbled.

Now, this was taking it too far!

"Thomas, that's ludicrous!" I shouted. "We both know that that's not true!"

"This isn't your battle, Loaño!" Thomas snapped. Then I remember what he said.

'_I have a plan…' but why does it have to involve this!!_

_It's a vicious cycle, Loaño. I just hope nothing bad comes out of this. _

_I don't know who to knock out anymore: Thomas or Marcus!!_

_You're a very violent person, you know that?_

_Not the time, AA!_

It wasn't long before the fistfighting started. I heard Kristy's quiet whisper behind me.

"Why are Thomas and Marcus fighting? I thought they were friends?!" she said.

I ran up to her. "Go home, Kristy. Now!" I ordered.

"No! Not till I know what's going on!!" she cried.

"It'll be fine, alright?" I comforted. "It's all ok!"

"Then what's wrong with Marcus!!" she asked.

I turned around to see Thomas on the ground and Marcus standing up, glowing an eerie purple.

The Digi-Soul funnel into the air and caught onto ShineGreymon. His armor turned gray and red, his eyes a heartless black.

_Dear God no…_I thought as I remembered a story my Uncle Tai told me about his Agumon:

"_See, Agumon got to Champion level, Greymon, but I wanted him to be stronger! So much stronger! I knew he could do it! Izzy figured out that digimon respond when their friends were in danger. So, when we were all captured by an Etemon, Greymon was forced to fight a wild Greymon, and I did a stupid thing: I threw myself in front of the wild Greymon on purpose, to make Greymon digivolve. He did. But he wasn't natural…he was SkullGreymon." He had said to me._

"_So, what happened then?" I had asked._

"_Well, he attacked Birdramon, Kabuterimon, and Garurumon. It took a slap to the face by your grandfather to knock some sense into me that I'd done something wrong, but by that time, SkullGreymon had reverted to Koromon, and I vowed to never do that again." _

_This isn't natural! This isn't right!_ "That isn't Burst mode!" I wailed.

Marcus looked to me and BantyoLeomon. "What happened!!"

"You fool! You abused the power of Burst mode!" BantyoLeomon ranted.

**Yes! Abuse the Burst mode…**

**AA: Your not helping, you know.**

**So? He can't hear me anyway.**

**Marcus: Shut up and just let people read! (Though I'm not looking forward to what Loaño's gonna do to me…)**


	43. Kurata's Real Plan

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

**Kurata's Real Plan**

Okay, rule number 1 when dealing with Dark-Digivolved digimon: DO NOT PISS OFF THE KID WHO'S FAMILY'S BEEN THROUGH THAT BEFORE, OR HAS RECENTLY BEEN THROUGH IT AT A VERY DISASTOURUS FAMILY REUNION WHEN SHE WAS 7!!

A.K.A.: me.

So, it's safe to say that I'm gonna beat the literal crap out of Marcus right now. Get your earmuffs, it's time to hear Marcus scream. (Aren't I just a peach?)

"Ow, crazy woman, what's wrong with you!!" he cried as I continuously beat his face with my fists.

"What's wrong with me!! What's _wrong with me!!_ What the hell is wrong with you!!" I shouted.

"Dude, she's gonna kill Marcus! Anubismon, do something!!" Yoshi cried out. "What's her deal?"

"I got it!" I felt BantyoLeomon's claws dig into my skin as we continued to beat the literal crap out of Marcus. 'We' meaning me and AA. He was pretty pissed too. "Damn, she's stronger than me!!"

"That's because AA's beating Marcus up too!" Anubismon snapped, and he grabbed BantyoLeomon's chest to try and help pull me off.

"Get this crazy person off me!!" Marcus wailed.

Seriously, Thomas, Keenan and Yosyua just completely gave up on me at that point. They really didn't want to get in the way of this mess-fest.

I continued to pummel Marcus with a fury. I kicked him in the balls and he flew a few feet away from me.

"Let, go!!" I yelled to the two Mega-leveled digimon holding me back.

"Not ever, Lo. This is nuts!" Anubismon shouted.

_Fine, let's just drag them along with us!_ I thought to AA.

_Agreed._ AA said quietly.

We pushed along, dragging BantyoLeomon and Anubismon with us. Marcus looked around frantically, trying to find a safe place to hide from me.

"AncientAnubismon, this isn't you, stop this, now!" BantyoLeomon shouted suddenly. "You're going to hurt Marcus!"

Suddenly, my strength failed. I fell limply into BantyLeomon's arms and rubbed my head. "What the hell just possessed me?" I wondered quietly.

_I'm very sorry…I didn't mean to help you…it made me mad too, thinking of that story with you…_AA apologized.

_He can't hear you, you know._ I pointed out. But, I relayed the message to BantyoLeomon anyway.

"I see how that makes you mad, Loaño." The lion said.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!" Marcus shouted painfully. Blood was leaking out of his nose and he was beginning to have the makings of a pretty serious black eye. He held one hand over his balls for protection.

I couldn't think of an explanation yet. Kristy's horrified look just completely fazed me.

"You." Marcus said angrily, sort of like I do when AA's manipulating my voice. "You've betrayed every digimon you've ever helped! You've betrayed every digimon who's died beside us! Make. Them. PAY!"

It was directed at Thomas and MirageGaogamon. Suddenly, the black ShineGreymon attacked MirageGaogamon with fierce, unrelenting blows with his fists that were covered in a sort of dark energy.

Then, the knight digimon was thrown to the ground, causing Thomas to double back and check on his partner.

Suddenly, ShineGreymon charged for Thomas.

Kristy ran up and hugged Marcus's pantleg. "You can't do this, Marcus! Thomas is your best friend, and if you hurt him, you'll never forgive yourself!!" she cried.

"Huh?" Marcus wondered as ShineGreymon struck the ground, making MirageGaogamon pick up Thomas and fly into the sky.

"Stop this, Marcus. Before it gets out of hand!" I added.

"Look at what you've done. Loaño has a right to freaking kick your ass to Kingdom Come! In fact, I'm about to right now!" Anubismon roared. "You've corrupted the Burst Mode, and now there's no going back for ShineGreymon! He'll kill himself before you can fix him. You've ruined him!"

"Ruined him…" Marcus said quietly.

"On top of that, you're causing more pain to ShineGreymon than any enemy could give." I said calmly. I walked up to Marcus. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but there's not much else I can do." I felt a shiver run down my spine as tears began to form. "I just didn't want you or anyone else to go through what I had to go through with Doumon!"

Marcus looked at me, and then, he hugged me. "It's alright, Loaño. I understand." He whispered.

"That's all fine and romantic and all," Yoshi began, "But for one, Thomas is getting away, and for two, ShineGreymon just launched a bunch of killer comets down to earth at us!"

"Oops…sort of forgot about that for a second…" Marcus said seriously. He let me go and tried once more to shout at ShineGreymon, to get him to calm down.

"Did you not listen to a word Anubismon said?" BantyoLeomon growled. "ShineGreymon will go on like this until he literally self-destructs."

Marcus thought for a moment, and then he pushed Kristy towards BantyoLeomon. "Watch my sister for me." He ordered the lion.

He ran up to the edge of the cement. "ShineGreymon, stop this now, that's an order!" he shouted. His pleas didn't reach the rampaging digimon. Not yet, at least.

"I'm begging you!" he pleaded. He began to cry. The tears landed on his digivice, and something started glowing.

Suddenly, ShineGreymon doubled over in the air. A bright light was coming from his chest. The flames on his wings and tail went out, and he exploded. Marcus caught his white-and-red egg before it fell.

"No…" I heard him murmur "What have I done…"

NNNNN

I sat next to Marcus on the steps at the base. He hadn't let go of that egg.

Frankly, I didn't blame him.

"Loaño?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" I said.

"What happened to Kidd after Doumon was defeated?"

I leaned my head against the wall. "Well, it was really thanks to my mom that he was defeated, really. But what happened to Kidd was that…well, he didn't revert to a Digi-Egg, but he became his old self again, and that was all I wanted." I replied.

"He didn't become a Digi-Egg, why?"

I shrugged. I never really knew why he didn't. Marcus just smiled weakly. "Then I'm glad we got to kick his ass."

BantyoLeomon came in at that moment.

"So, how long will it take for Agumon to hatch?" his mom asked.

Kristy immediately got full of hope. "Well, Loaño can hatch him! Just like she did Biyomon!"

BantyoLeomon cut in. "Now, I don't know much about AncientAnubismon, but I don't think he can do that."

"Well, he did for some reason." Kidd retorted. "And then look what happened."

Kristy immediately shut up.

BantyoLeomon looked to me. "Can you hatch Agumon once more?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know how I hatched Biyomon in the first place. All I did was touch the egg. It hurt, really." I flexed my hand.

"Well, either way, I'm unsure if Agumon will retain any memories." The lion said solemnly.

"What!?" Marcus gasped.

"Face it, Marcus. He might not even remember your name."

"I wish Thomas was here…" Miki sighed.

Suddenly, Marcus shot up, angry. "Don't ever mention that jackass's name again!" he yelled.

My head suddenly hurt.

_I think it's time I told you something…_AA said urgently. _Kurata's real plan. I first sensed it when Yatagaramon first flew. The darker plan, the part that will destroy everything. It's name is Belphemon. _

_Wait, I've heard of Belphemon before…from Tai's Agumon and Grandpa's Gabumon. When they were the Royal Knight, Omnimon. _I said.

_Yes, well, how I know this, don't ask. In one of Kurata's expeditions, he picked up Belphemon as Belphemon Sleep Mode. Cute as it is, it's still dangerous. But, he's been harvesting data via the Gizumon XT to give little Belphemon enough power to wake up. Once it does…this world as we know it may be quite doomed. _

_Isn't he a Demon Lord or something?_

_You know a lot more than it seems, Loaño. But he is powerful. Very powerful. It took many Royal Knights to seal his Digi-Egg away. And I had the misfortune to be one of them. And Agumon is the only one that has achieved Burst Mode. _

_He's got to hatch soon! _I insisted.

_No! You should never hatch an egg before it's time! _AA said loudly and sternly. I clenched my ears.

Unfortunately, the others saw me do it.

"What's wrong with you?" Megumi wondered.

I sighed. For some reason, I didn't want to explain anything. It would just ruin the already-spoiled mood.

Suddenly, I felt a prickle in my mind.

"I sense digimon!" both me and Lalamon said at the same time. "It's Yatagaramon and MirageGaogamon!"

"We have to go, now!" Kidd snarled. "MirageGaogamon will waste Yatagaramon!"

"No." BantyoLeomon said calmly. "You're not going. You'll lose control over your emotions, just like Marcus did."

"I can keep my own emotions in check!" I yelled. "Let us go, BantyoLeomon, before I make you!" my hands began to spark as AA agreed with me.

BantyoLeomon's eyes widened, but he held firm.

"We can't let Thomas and Kurata take down what's left of DATS!" Marcus insisted.

"I'm not going to let my friend down!" I added. "Keenan needs us. If we let him down now, will he even survive long enough to tell us what we need to know?"

BantyoLeomon gave me a questioning look, but had to deflect Marcus's attack.

"That was horrible. Your fighting stance stinks. You can't even compare yourself to your father." He growled, and then he walked out of the base.

"He knew Spencer?" Marcus's mother murmured.

NNNNN

We ran outside to find Yatagaramon and Keenan thrown into the water.

"No!" we all shouted. "Keenan!"

_AA, this is horrible, what do we do!!_ I thought frantically. He didn't respond. _AA? AA, talk to me here!_

It took a few seconds, but he finally responded.

_It is time._ He said ominously.


	44. Awaken, Belphemon!

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

**Awaken, Belphemon!**

"KEENAN!!"

We were all looking for those two.

_AA, how could Thomas do this to Keenan and Falcomon?_ I asked.

_I'm not sure, Loaño. Things are very confusing for me right now, don't test me. I'm trying to contemplate what Belphemon will do to us when he realizes that one of the digimon who helped seal him away is here. _He responded warily. _If Belphemon awakens, you must not bring any sort of attention to yourself. He'll recognize me in an instant, and then go in to try and kill you. _

_Oh, that's nice. A crazy Demon Lord wants to barbeque me because of you._ I said sarcastically. _What next, the Royal Knights coming?_

_Don't get your hopes up._

I sighed angrily. Miki and Megumi had come back from searching a different part of the area, with nothing to show.

Marcus clenched his fists and clenched his teeth. "I'm gonna mutilate Thomas!"

I blinked. "Not while I'm around!" I shouted. "Thomas is doing what's best for Relena!"

Suddenly, I realized my mistake. Marcus looked at me, dumbstruck (well, struck, he's got the dumb part down). "What!? You said you couldn't make contact!"

I scratched my head. I took a deep breath and explained some of what Thomas had told me, leaving out the bits about his plans and things.

Marcus's face grew grim. "He's doing this so his sister can be cured of the flu!!" he snarled.

I sighed. "It's not the flu! It's worse, and it's killing her! It breaks my heart to see her waste away like that; she's basically my baby sister too! Marcus, do you have a heart or not? I can understand Thomas's reasons, why can't you?" I stated simply.

Without waiting for an answer, I whirled around and walked towards an alley. Suddenly, Keenan and Falcomon came out of that alley. Nice.

Keenan was supporting Falcomon and he fell into me.

"Keenan, are you alright?" I asked.

The others came up to me.

"Dude, you look sick." Kidd grunted.

"Let's get him back to the base." Miki advised.

We all nodded and helped to carry the boy.

NNNNN

"They're up!" Kristy alerted.

"Thanks, Kristy. I was just about to nap, too." I responded sarcastically. I walked over to one side of Keenan's bed, and Marcus took the other. He hadn't said anything to me since I yelled at him. It actually gave me room to think.

_You shouldn't have whirled on him like that. It's impolite and you know he hated to see half on Thomas's side and half on his. _AA preached.

_You know, I don't give a rip right now. It's not the time to lecture me._ I snapped.

"Are you alright?" Kristy asked Keenan. The little boy nodded, and then he sat up straight.

"We have to stop Kurata! He's going to wake up Belphemon!" he shouted.

_Tell me something I don't know…_AA and I both thought.

"Belphemon? Who's that?" Yoshi asked.

"You're an idiot, Yoshino." Kidd growled. A dark look crossed his face. "He and 6 others tried to destroy the Digital World a long time ago. He was sealed away by a group of digimon known as the Royal Knights, and obviously Kurata found him."

"Thanks…" Falcomon said weakly.

"Well, whatever Kurata found, we're going to stop him!" Marcus said.

"You're an idiot too Marcus." Kidd snarled. "If Belphemon wakes up, this world is doomed."

Marcus twitched. "That's a nice way to put it right there…" he looked longingly at Agumon's egg. I felt saddened, so I asked AA:

_Is it time for Agumon's egg to…you know?_

_No. Not yet._

_How do you know these things, again?_

_Not the time._

_Now look who's getting short with people._

He didn't respond, so I took it as he was fed up.

Suddenly, the computer beeped, alerting us to a digimon's signature. Miki looked at it. "Oh crap." She muttered.

"What, Miki?" Lalamon asked.

"Belphemon." She responded grimly. The TV part of the computer flicked on and showed a picture of something that looked like a cute little dog suspended in midair bonded with green chains.

"It'd be cute if it wasn't destroying everything." Megumi commented.

"That's just its Sleep Mode." I said. "Once it wakes up, the party really begins."

"Then it's up to us." Yoshi stated. Kidd nodded and got up from slouching in a chair.

"The damned government can't do jack to stop it. It's our turn." He growled.

I nodded. "I want this thing gone. I may not know a lot about Belphemon, but I know enough to think of what destruction it can cause."

"Marcus, you stay here to man the boards." Miki ordered.

"Hey, you can't fight without me!" he protested.

Now I felt I needed to talk to him. "Marcus, I'm sorry for snapping at you, but Thomas is my friend and I trust him. You have to stay here, you can't do much without Agumon. Please?" I told him.

He looked at me and sighed. "I'm sorry for egging you on. I'll stay here for now, but if I see you guys get into trouble, I'm coming, no matter what!"

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Megumi said. We all left the base, leaving Marcus to pace around, feeling utterly useless.

NNNNN

Yoshi, Keenan and Miki and Megumi arrived by motorcycle.

I arrived on Kidd's shoulders. Thankfully he's fast.

"Good boy, Kidd!" I praised.

"I get it, I get it, now get offa me!" Kidd grumbled with a good-humored smirk. I slid off as Yoshi took off her pink helmet.

"Prepare to fight! Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" she shouted.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to………Rosemon!"

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Digi-Soul, Overdrive!"

"KiddGarurumon warp digivolve to………Anubismon!"

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" Keenan shouted.

"Falcomon warp digivolve to………Yatagaramon!"

"Let's go!" Miki said.

"Let's show Kurata some real moves!" Megumi stated.

The two joined their voices; "Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" the two PawnChessmon began to glow white, and Miki said for her digimon, "PawnChessmon, warp digivolve to………RookChessmon!" A large digimon which looked like a standing castle appeared.

Megumi did the same for her PawnChessmon; "PawnChessmon, digivolve to………BishopChessmon!" A large, religious-looking digimon holding a staff appeared.

"Let's do it, Rook Gatling!" Miki commanded. RookChessmon flew up and began to shoot like a machine gun at Belphemon. It didn't do anything.

"Try this, Bishop Laser!" Megumi ordered. BishopChessmon shot his staff at Belphemon. Still nothing.

"Savage Emperor!" Yatagaramon shot his lightning at Belphemon. Again, no effect.

"Rose Spear!" Rsoemon tried, throwing her whip to make a spear to try and pierce Belphemon through.

Prediction? Anyone? Nothing, that's right…

"Lemme try this! Eat holy crap, Sleeper! Amemit! Pyramid Power!" he combined his two attacks to strike at once. But, as you can see the pattern goes, nothing happened.

God, what can hit this stupid thing!?

_AA, it's being a Gary-Stu, help us!_ I asked, more or less, I demanded.

_What the hell do you want _me_ to do about it!! I'm stuck inside you, remember?!_ He was freaking out. Which was odd, since AA never freaks out.

_Who's fault is that, again?_ I asked angrily.

_It's Kurata's. But still, the answer is no. I can't help you right now! It's not my fight! I had my chance, and the Royal Knights and I sealed away the beast. Now it's back, and I'd gladly kill it if I had an actual body to put myself into, not some weakling human!_

_Weakling what!!_

_Sorry, got ahead of myself there…its just…you expect too much from me. If Fate wanted me to live, I would've gladly put this thing in its place once more. But since Fate decided to have Kurata 'kill' me, that's not going to happen anytime soon. You'll have to dea with it on your own…I'm all washed up, as you humans would say…_

_AA…I didn't mean that…_I began, but he had already faded from my mind to go into his emo corner. For some reason, he wouldn't talk to me. _I'm sorry…_

The response came. _I know you are, little one. Can you do me a favor?_

_Hm, what?_

_Make sure Marcus beats Belphemon extra for my sake._

_Wait, what?_ He didn't bother answering my question. Typical old guys. Belphemon suddenly opened his mouth and shockwaves came out, knocking the digimon back onto the ground.

NNNNN

(Marcus)

"C'mon, Agumon, wake up, please! I'm sorry I wasn't considering your feelings when I corrupted the Burst Mode. Kidd was right…I did deserve Loaño kicking my ass. But it hurt me to see everyone suffering because of Thomas. I'm sorry I did this to you…I try hard not to lose control all the time, but it just happens to me a lot more than everyone else. I wish you'd come back, I feel so useless now without you, pal…" I went on and on, unaware that my mother and sister were standing there, watching me.

NNNNN

(Thomas)

Relena's heartbeat rose and fell normally on the machine. My scrubs were nice and loose, and everything was going as planned. I looked at the necklace that Kurata had given Relena. No one in this room except for Yushima, who was locked in another room, knew it was really a bomb.

I checked my watch. Soon…so very soon…

NNNNN

"Are you guys alright?" Yoshi asked.

"We're fine, Yoshi." Rosemon grunted as she struggled to get up.

"Wait a moment, what're those?" I wondered, pointing up at the dark sky. Against the sky, were three National Security Council attack choppers. The NSC's shot at Belphemon, causing a great fiery explosion.

When the smoke cleared, I wasn't surprised at all that Belphemon changed his course to attack the helicopters.

NNNNN

(Thomas)

I smiled slightly. Now would be the perfect time. One of the other surgeons was ticking away at the computer, when the necklace suddenly popped off. I grabbed it quickly and handed it to Gaomon.

"Gaomon, move in!" I commanded.

"Sir yes Sir!" Gaomon jumped with the necklace and threw it against one of the canisters that was empty. It exploded on contact.

I touched a button on my watch as I said; "This operation was a success!" it took a few seconds, but Kurata's angry face appeared on one of the monitors.

"Surprise, Kurata." I said with a smile.

NNNNN

Suddenly, a green blast hit Belphemon right on his cute little…er-hem…his _fugly _little alarm clock. A loud ringing ensued, and suddenly he began to change.

He became larger, and more muscular. His wings became huge, and his face became more like a crazed wolves.

Belphemon had woken up. And he was out for a vengeance.

He opened his mouth and a large purple blast came out just as I stood up.

_Brace yourself!_ AA shouted in my head, so loud I could swear the others heard it too, because they ducked behind their digimon. I lost all feeling in my arms, but I felt them lift. When the blast hit, I blacked out…

NNNNN

(Marcus)

"I can't get anything on the computer about what's happening!" I shouted in frustration. I banged the keys once more, but nothing happened.

"I have to go out there! My friends are fighting their hearts out, and I have no clue whether they're winning, losing, or dying out there! I'm going out there!" I shouted finally.

My mom looked at me for a moment with a straight face. Then, she smiled. "I know, honey."

"Thanks, mom." I said. I grabbed some cloth and made a sling aound my neck for Agumon's egg. "Agumon, let's go. It's fightin' time!"


	45. The Battle With Belphemon

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

**The Battle With Belphemon**

I groaned as I stood up. What the hell just happened?

_To answer your non-mental question, I just saved your skin._ AA provided.

I looked around. I saw nothing. _What're you talking about? _I asked.

_You probably can't see it because it blends in with the new society. _

I looked harder. I saw small flecks of white and black floating around. Oh, now I see what AA did. He created a shield to protect us from Belphemon's blast. At the cost of my consciousness.

"You alright?" Thomas asked. Wait…Thomas?

"What the heck are you doing here?" I asked.

"My plan worked." Thomas said with a smile.

"Well, then, I'm as alright as I can get." I answered.

"MirageGaogamon, continue the attack!" Thomas ordered.

"Sir yes Sir, Full Moon Mirage!" MirageGaogamon replied warily. He then continued to attempt to slice-and-dice/blast Belphemon.

"He attacked Belphemon! Thomas is on our side!!" Miki and Megumi cheered.

I stuck my tongue out. "Told you!"

"By me a box of mongu, then I'll be sold." Yoshi said.

"Thomas, I treated you like a son." Belphemon said.

"Sir, it didn't work…" MirageGaogamon panted.

"But, then you betrayed me!" Belphemon roared.

"I don't care, Kurata. I just surprised that someone who hates digimon so much would fuse with one." Thomas threw back.

"I find it insulting." MirageGaogamon growled.

"I find it completely contradictory." I said. "And it makes my stomach turn."

"MirageGaogamon, plan B!" Thomas ordered.

"Sir yes Sir!" MirageGaogamon ran quickly around Belphemon in a gigantic square and threw out his claws to attack. Belphemon blocked with the bracers on his arms and laughed.

"I love this new body, such speed and strength! Now that I have all the powers of Belphemon, I can take over both worlds and no one can stop me!" he cackled.

"MirageGaogamon, plan B plus!" Thomas ordered.

"Sir yes Sir!" MirageGaogamon replied tiredly. Then, he rushed at Belphemon and attacked furiously. Belphemon blocked each punch and laughed again.

"I can block all of your punches with just one hand!" he boasted.

MirageGaogamon roared angrily and jumped up. He tired to surprise Belphemon by punching him immediately, but it didn't work. The two began to fight, but Belphemon was doing more dodging than fighting.

_This won't bode well for Kurata!_ AA laughed. _He may find that Belphemon that isn't as stupid as he thought._ He seemed cheerful that Kurata might get what he's asking for. But, a lingering memory was tugging at him, making him feel guilty, sad, and as if he'd lost something important.

_What's with the emoness?_ I asked carefully, not wanting to provoke another outburst.

_Just, something that happened long ago…_he replied. _I don't want to talk about it._

I tried to poke into the memory, but it was guarded harder than anything in his mind.

_I told you, Loaño, I don't want to talk about it._ He said.

"THOMAS!" someone shouted. Oh joy, Marcus.

Thomas turned around and stood rigid. I could see it in his eyes. They said, _Go ahead, I dare you._

Well, Marcus bit. He reared up and punched Thomas straight out. He fell down and got up faster than I ever saw him do. They both looked pissed off. Really pissed off.

Then, Thomas smiled. "Nice punch. Strong. Like our bond. I'm sorry, I was trying to gain Kurata's trust so that I could try to foil his plans." He said.

"That's great." Marcus said happily, throwing a thumbs-up sign.

Thomas updated Marcus on everything.

"Loaño." Yosyua asked. "Can you put up another shield? I have some things I need to tell everybody."

"Actually, I think the first one's still up." I said with a shrug.

"Oh well…I've been waiting too long for this." Yosyua sighed. "Everybody, listen to me."

We all turned to Yosuya, who suddenly went pale. Anubismon grunted. "Get on with it, lady."

Rosettamon threw Anubismon a stern look and the wolf flinched.

"I will, I will. Alright…" she took a deep breath. "Here I go."

We all waited. Even Belphemon seemed to stop and look on with amusement.

"I was once married to Kurata." She said, almost too quietly.

We all looked surprised. Anubismon couldn't help but burst out, "What the fook!! What drugs were you _on_ woman?!" This, however, earned him a smack upside the head from Rosettamon.

"Let me continue." Yosyua snapped. "Yes, I know, it seems extremely unlikely, but he was a good man before the expedition. It was during then that he got a little messed up. When the Lynxmon attacked him, he babbled on about destroying the digimon. I knew it was wrong…everyone did. But only I and Molly took any consideration to his strange behavior. The others were too busy looking for Keenan. We carefully monitored him for a while, and when he cooled off, we stopped. But, then, he killed AA. That made us worry even more. _All_ of us this time."

"Alright, we get that part. So, where does Ryou fit into all this?" Anubismon asked sharply.

"Ryou…I mean, Haseo, is our son. He was our first, but he disappeared the night you were supposed to watch him. He was only five. I figured he went to the Digital World, like Keenan had. So, I orchestrated a smaller expedition using the Gate that Izzy had constructed. It only consisted of myself and CrystalGatomon. We found him, but he didn't remember us. I returned home, and I divorced Kurata because of what I'd seen him do in the Digital World. I technically got full custody of Haseo, but since he's currently not here, I don't."

"It all makes sense now." I murmured.

_Yes…it does._ AA said solemnly.

"It was good of you to tell us this, Yosuya." Thomas said. "But, right now, we've got to focus on fighting Belphemon."

"Wait a moment, how in hell did Marcus get on the roof?" I asked.

Marcus jumped off the roof of the tall building and tried to hit Blephemon. Belphemon flapped his wings and Marcus was blown away. MirageGaogamon caught him and resumed attacking.

Suddenly, Belphemon caught MirageGaogamon beneath his foot and crushed him to the ground.

"Fool, you're not even worth me squashing!" he laughed. "But, allow me to make you go away for a long time!" he raised his claw and threw it down at the wolf knight.

Suddenly, he was caught up by Rosemon's vines.

"This is what you get for hurting my friends! Fist of the Pharaoh!" Anubismon struck Belphemon in the nose with a glowing yellow fist, making him recoil.

"When will you finally understand, you can't win!" Belphemon growled under Anubismon's fist. He sharply lifted up his muzzle and threw him off. Anubismon caught the air with his wings and floated beside Rosettamon.

"Let's kick some overgrown bulldog ass!" Anubismon encouraged. "Amemit!"

"Rose Spear!"

"Bishop Laser!"

"Savage Emperor!"

"Blossoming Heart!"

Belphemon blocked the attacks with a gigantic black whirlwind. Then, he forced the wind at us.

"RookChessmon, Castle Wall!" Miki ordered. RookChessmon stood himself sturdy against the attack, only to be blown back.

"Such fun! I should've done this years ago!" Belphemon cheered.

"I won't lose!" Yatagaramon protested, jumping up and rushing Belphemon.

"Hah!" Belphemon laughed, grabbing Yatagaramon out of the sky and throwing him to the ground, where he degenerated.

"Falcomon!" Keenan shouted. "Kurata, leave my friends alone!"

"Really? You still think digimon are your friends? They don't need friends, they need exterminators! They're just useless bits of data without signs of life1" Belphemon roared with laughter.

"What do you know about life? You're the most heartless person we know!" Yoshi yelled.

"Yoshi's right, Kurata! You don't know anything! Digimon live! They're the same as us! I know that for a fact! Frigimon care for me, she was my mother, and she protected me though I was human." Keenan sniffed. "You don't know anything about digimon. They're good…they're friends…"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Belphemon sneered. "Digimon, have hearts? Hah! Only through science was I able to accomplish taking over this wonderful body! No digimon could do this!"

AA and I flared up in anger. "Alright dude, that's getting out of hand! AA took me over without science, and he's one of my best friends!"

"I keep telling you, digimon are not your friends!" Belphemon growled.

"And we keep telling you to shut up!" Keenan shouted. "No one is better than anyone! Frigimon teach me how to love others. Merukimon teach me discipline. Marcus and friends teach me about friendship. Other digimon teach me to fight!" he began to glow with a purple Digi-Soul. It flared up around his body and then faded to a small outline.

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" he shouted.

"Falcomon, warp digivolve to………Ravemon!" a human-like bird digimon stood where Falcomon once lay. On of his wings was attached to his body and white, while the other was away from his body and black. A sword was at his waist.

"Ravemon!" Keenan began.

"Spiral Raven Claw!" Ravemon swirled around, throwing his claw out. He created a whirled wind around himself and thrusted himself at Belphemon.

"You can't beat me either, no matter how much you digivolve!" Belphemon protested, trying to block the attack with one hand. Raemon grazed his hand and Belphemon pulled back.

"Digimon have hearts!" Keenan and Ravemon said together.

"Now, you'll see the power of Friendship!" Ravemon rushed at Belphemon, claws out. He slashed him before he could dodge, right in the forehead.

"If only Grandpa Matt could see you now, Keenan!" I said happily.

"Don't start getting cocky because you nicked me!" Belphemon roared. He slashed at Ravemon and threw out a blast from his mouth. Ravemon dodged each attack gracefully.

"Ravemon, go!" Keenan shouted.

"Left Wing!" Ravemon's white wing sparkled, and she cut Belphemon again.

"Where's his power coming from?" he protested.

As an answer, Ravemon took out his sword. "Bird King Sword!" he shoved it into the ground. "Celestial Blade!"

Violet colored lightning came down and struck Belphemon. He roared and fell down. We all cheered.

"Go Ravemon!" Marcus yelled.

"You little pest, you'll pay!" Belphemon stepped up and roared. He suddenly grew larger, and the chains stopped glowing and broke.

_C'mon, it took me and Alphamon weeks to make those chains!_ AA growled, flustered.

_You know he can't hear you. _I said dryly.

_I know, but that is very insulting!_

_Wait a minute…did we just get ourselves into even more trouble?_

_Yes, because again, Belphemon isn't as stupid as you think and he is very angry._

_Oh s(BLEEP)t. _

"Try again, Ravemon!" Keenan asked.

"Celestial Blade!" Ravemon shoved the sword into the earth once more, and the violet lightning came down. This time, it didn't have the intended affect.

"Those who defy me don't live to tell the tale!" Belphemon shot a yellow blast at Ravemon, who couldn't dodge in time and was struck down.

"Ravemon!" Keenan shouted, concerned.

"Taste judgment!" he roared, shooting more blasts at buildings and other assorted things. He then proceeded to shoot the black tornadoes at us.

We were all hurt from this. Marcus gripped Agumon's egg and we were doing our best not to get blown away. The shield that AA created had disintegrated itself, but either way I don't think it would've helped us at all.

Ravemon and Keenan stood up to block the blast from hurting Marcus and Thomas. They both fell over on the ground.

"Dumb kid, why would you protect me?" I heard Marcus say.

"Because…we are friends, no?" Keenan sighed.

"KURATA!" Marcus yelled.

Belphemon turned to him. "I am not Kurata, you wretched fool!" He growled. "I am the Demon Lord Belphemon and you shall feel my wrath!" he shot more and more spheres at buildings and things.

"What happened!?" Marcus asked seemingly no one.

I walked over. "Don't you get it? Kurata's consciousness was swallowed up by Belphemon's Rage Mode."

"Belphemon was too strong for Kurata?" Marcus wondered aloud. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Bad thing." Thomas said. "Because now Belphemon is raging out of control!"

"Is Kurata still in there?"

I nodded grimly. "Yeah, but take it from me, he doesn't have control anymore!"

"Belphemon's going by his instincts now." Thomas continued. "Which is destruction."

As we discussed the nature of things, all our digimon got either severely hurt, trapped, tired out, or degenerated.

All that was left was Agumon. Thomas went to go help MirageGaogamon, so I stayed put with Marcus.

_Don't tell Marcus, but it's time for Agumon's egg to hatch. _

_Why wouldn't I tell him?!_

_I want to hear what he has to say._

Marcus hugged the egg tightly. "Agumon, everyone is tired. But they're still fighting. We're the only ones not doing anything. We're the only ones left that can do anything. I've never felt so useless! Agumon, I can't do this alone! I need you! It's fightin' time! C'mon, Agumon, can't you feel it inside that lousy Digi-Egg?" he began to cry a bit. I just stood off, waiting for it to happen.

Suddenly, the egg began to glow a bright orange. Marcus looked up, slightly confused but happy as the egg formed into a cute-faced Koromon. Who also tried to eat his head…

"What're you doing, Agumon!?" Marcus protested as he pulled the Koromon off of his head. "Wait, you're not Agumon!"

"Duh, that's a Koromon, Marcus." I said dryly. But, he was lost in something I couldn't tell.

"You don't know me. You've forgotten everything about me…" Marcus murmured, starting to cry again.

"What're you talkin' about, huh Boss?" the Koromon asked.

"You remember who I am?" Marcus asked.

"I'm hungry Boss." Koromon said.

Marucs smiled and started crying happily. Koromon blinked and asked.

"Why're you crying, Boss?"

Marcus froze and laughed. He used one hand to wipe his eyes. "I'm not crying!"

"Good, Boss, 'cause you don't want to embarrass yourself!" Koromon said.

"You can eat all you want in a little while, buddy, let's just beat Belphemon first!" Marcus promised.

I smiled as another light began to brighten around the two, and out of it came Marcus and Agumon.

"It's fightin' time." Marcus said.

"And then, it's breakfast time!" Agumon cheered. "Fried eggs, here I come!"


	46. The Power of the Burst Mode

**Chapter Forty:**

**The Power of the Burst Mode**

"Everyone, the ultimate duo is back!" Marcus bragged.

"Well, can the ultimate duo even land a punch on Belphemon? Find out now!" I yelled. "Or we all get killed!"

"Got that already!" he retorted, still running towards Belphemon with Agumon beside him. Well, not for long. Belphemon slammed his claws into the ground and knocked them both away.

They recuperated and took shelter in a destroyed building because Belphemon was coming after them.

"Even with Marcus and Agumon back, we won't be able to win…" Megumi sighed.

"Not true." Thomas pointed out. "When we can work together, we can do anything!"

"Yeah! When we fight together, our power is one!" Keenan said.

"Yeah, no mater how bad it gets, we always get through somehow." Yoshi smiled.

"With Agumon back, we can do it!" Rosemon cheered.

"I'm not done yet!" Ravemon grnted as he stood up.

"As long as I can lift a finger, I'm in." MirageGaogamon said as he wrenched himself out of the wall of a building.

"So long as we have something to fight for, we can still do this!" Rosettamon said confidently.

"So long as you guys keep making crappy speeches like this I think I'm gonna barf all over y'all. So, let's just shut up and fight this Demon Lord to the ground." Anubismon growled, pulling himself out of a building as well.

"What's the plan, Sir?" MirageGaogamon asked Thomas.

"I think you know." he replied.

"Sir yes Sir! Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaogamon slashed energy at Belphemon as he was about to put some serious hurt on Marcus and Agumon.

RookChessmon and BishopChessmon shot their attacks at Belphemon, silently of course.

"Rose Spear!"

"Blossoming Heart!"

"Pyramid Power!" Each attack hit their target, diverting Belphemon's attention from Marcus so that once the smoke cleared he could get a good shot in.

And he did, dammit. He did. He and Agumon both punched Belphemon in the muzzle and knocked him down onto his back.

"Ready, Agumon?" Marcus yelled.

"As I ever will be, Boss!" Agumon said happily.

"Let's go, Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" Marcus punched it into his digivice.

"Agumon warp digivolve to………ShineGreymon! Time to fight for real!" ShineGreymon dropped Marcus down by us and he yelled determinedly,

"It's fightin' time!"

"Yeah!" we all shouted.

_Just make sure he drop kicks Belphemon's ass for me. He freaking deserves it._ AA growled.

_We'll all kick his ass._ I promised.

"Rosemon, MirageGaogamon, and Anubismon circle him to the left!" Thomas ordered. "Ravemon, ShineGreymon, Rosettamon go to the other side and distract him!"

They did so and Rosemon, MirageGaogamon, and Anubismon attacked while his attention was on the other three.

"Thorn Whipping!"

"Double Crescent Mirage!"

"Amemit!"

Belphemon got pissed and charged for Ravemon, ShineGreymon, and Rosettamon.

"Rook and BishopChessmon, provide backup for the others!" Thomas ordered.

The two shot their attacks as everyone dodged gracefully out of the way. They hit Blephemon and made him even more pissed. ShineGreymon and Marcus to a sly look on their faces and ShineGreymon began to glow all over.

"Shining Blast!" ShienGreymon rammed into Belphemon's chest, knocking him over onto his back once more.

"Bull's-eye!" Marcus cheered.

Suddenly, Belphemon stood up and roared. Waves of some terrible sound hit me, and I kneeled down and covered my ears tightly.

_What the s(BLEEP!)t is that!! _I yelled.

_I don't know!_

"Look!" Thomas alerted. The noise ceased and something was coming out of Belphemon's chest. It looked a lot like…

"Kurata!" Marcus and I said both at the same time. We seriously have _got_ to stop doing that…

"Uhg…it's a facehugger!" Anubismon spat, putting one paw over is mouth in disgust.

"For once, we agree with you Anubismon." Yosuya said bitterly.

"That's disgusting!" I said grossly. "_And_ copyrighted! Yeesh, where's Uncle Cody when you need him?"

"You all just shut up! I hate you both, you you…Daimon and Ishida! I hate them all! I hate the fathers, I hate the kids, I hate the grandparents!!" Kurata spat angrily. "I've never hated anyone as much as you four…That Ishida man was so obnoxiously irritating I just wanted to punch hi lights out! And the father always stuck his nose in my business! Now the kids are doing it! I hate genetics!! My plans would've succeeded if it wasn't for you two!!"

"Hey, Gross-Face, shut up and go wither in some cemetery somewhere!" I shouted.

"Yeah, just shut up! We meddle because we're doing what's right!" Marcus yelled.

"And where's the hate for the rest of us, c'mon, I clawed half your freaking face off! I did you a favor!" Anubismon laughed.

"You're doing this to rule the world! What a dumbass plan!" Marcus taunted.

"These world belong to no-one!" I defended. "If anything, they belong to everyone, human and digimon alike!"

"I'm going to kill you, Marcus Daimon! And get a muzzle for your petty girlfriend! Of course, then I'll kill her too!" Kurata yelled. "I'll kill you all!"

"How many times…" I began angrily.

"Do we have to freaking say it?" Marcus continued. Then, we both yelled:

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Man, we really _do_ have to stop doing that.

Kurata yelled, and in turn Belphemon roared. Several glowing green chains came out of Belphemon and shoved themselves into the earth.

_I regret choosing chains now. Should've chosen super-adhesive duct tape. _AA thought grimly.

_Remind me to demand for you to tell me what you're talking about after we destroy the raving digimon before us, ok?_ I said in a panicky tone.

"Thomas!" I yelled as my friend was tossed to the side by the chains.

"I'm fine!" he yelled back.

As soon as all were embedded into the ground, each one changed color.

_Oh crap, break the damned chains! Break the chains!_ AA shouted.

"Break the chains!" I yelled. "They're absorbing the city's power!" I added as lights began to randomly go out.

"Do it!" Marcus yelled.

Rosemon and Rosettamon were trying their best to break the chains nearby. But, the chains whiplashed, and they were tossed away. One chain picked up a nearby van.

_Our_ nearby van (I want to know where it came from).

"The Space Osculation devices!" Thomas shouted as the chains picked up the deivces and threw them into Belphemon's mouth. Where he promptly ate them.

"What's he up to?" Marcus wondered.

"Its showtime, folks!" Kurata yelled crazily.

Blephemon began to get bigger. Dammit, could that digimon get any freaking bigger? Then, he shot out a funny-looking red blast across the sky, ripping open what looked like a Digital Gate.

The chains began to attack us all. Rosemon and Rosettamon were becoming overwhelmed. ShineGreymon rammed himself into a chain to save Rosemon, while Anubismon punched another out.

"Thanks." Rosettamon said in surprise.

"Don't get all sentimental on me, Kit-Kat. You've got a boyfriend." Anubismon growled, going for another chain.

"At this rate, we'll never get close enough!" ShienGreymon said in frustration.

"Curse you, curse you!" Kurata was yelling in a demonic rage.

"No, Thomas, look." I whispered as I saw what Belphemon's claws were beginning to do.

They were ripping holes in sky, which appeared to be gates.

"S(BLEEP!)T!" Thomas cursed. "Everyone, fall back, _fall_ _back_!" he ordered frantically.

"What, what's going on, why are they falling back!?" Marcus wondered.

"What's going on!" Miki said shrilly.

"Calm down, everyone!" Megumi yelled. "What's up, Thomas. Now's not exactly the time to take a tea break."

"Can't you see, Belphemon's ripping holes in the very fabric of space!" Thomas explained. "If he continues to do this, both worlds will smash each other to bits!"

"And, well, nothing's going to be good then." I added in. "We've got to take Kurata down in one shot, or we're history, people."

"So what?" Marcus shrugged. "We've been into danger and have always gotten out of it. Why should this be any different?"

"Your right, Marcus." I said in agreement, "But this is something we can't fluke up. We've got to do it fast, or not at all."

Marcus nodded and Thomas smiled. "We'll make ShienGreymon the focal point of our attacks, since he's the freshest. The others will have to sufficiently distract Belphemon so that he can get a clear shot in." he said.

"I'm comin' Elizabeth!" Anubismon hooted with pride.

"Then, let's do it!" Keenan said.

"Right!" all the digimon agreed. They floated up and began to try to clear a way for ShineGreymon.

"We did it!" Rosettamon cheered as Rosemon used her Forbidden Temptation attack to lull Kurata.

"Though, that did feel gross." Rosemon shivered.

"Whatever, get out of the way! Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon formed the massive ball of fire and threw it at Kurata's head.

_Ten bucks says he's unharmed._

_You'll just be paying yourself, you know, but I'll take that action, since I'll probably lose anyway._ AA bet.

When the smoke cleared, Belphemon roared with fury. He was definitely unharmed.

_You owe me ten bucks!_

_Damn._

"Impossible!" Thomas whispered.

"Not really, Belphemon is basically the Gary-Stu of the Digital World." Anubismon panted cockily.

"That's a nice thing to say to your enemy when he's right in front of you…" Kurata said flatly. "Oh well, let's kill them!"

Belphemon roared and let out another red blast.

"Marcus!" I yelled, runnig up in front of him. I spread my arms wide and AA and I both yelled, _"ANUBIS SHIELD!"_

I saw flashes of white and red as the blast bounced off the shield.

"L-Loaño, you s-saved me…" Marcus stammered.

"No dip, Sherlock!" I snapped as I grunted painfully. "And I keep wondering why it always hurts to protect you. And why you have so many freaking enemies."

"We'll take the pressure off, Loaño. We don't want you passing out again. Pyramid Power!" Anubismon shot a blast in front of the shield.

"Celestial Blade!" Ravemon shot violet lightning to help as well.

"Blossoming Heart!" Rosettamon yelled.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon supported. I let go of the shield and fell on my knees, breathless.

Marcus walked up to me and kneeled down with me, putting his arms on my shoulders. "A-Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah…now…" I coughed.

"Aw, what a cute moment." Kurata cackled, "Too bad I have to kill you all!"

Marcus helped me up and pushed me back beside Thomas.

"Not this time, Kurata, this time, you're going down!" Marcus yelled. "C'mon, ShienGreymon, give me power enough to defeat him, or else we'll lose everything!"

Suddenly, ShineGreymon and Marcus stopped moving, as if they were talking to each other in a different way.

Marcus digivice began to glow profusely. "Marcus, use that light!" Thomas encouraged.

Marcus took out his digivice and yelled. "It's fightin' time! Digi-Soul, Overdrive, BURST!"

ShineGreymon suddenly changed, gaining a flaming sword and a flaming round shield. His wings burst out into pure fire, and his tail was like that too. His armor darkened to a burnt orange.

"ShineGreymon, Burst Mode!" he yelled.

"Keep him away!" Kurata yelled shrilly, and a bunch of chains came at ShineGreymon, who easily broke them by thrusting his shield at them.

Then, ShienGreymon turned his shield into another sword, and dodged Belphemon's attacks so that he could shove them both into his sides, creating a fiery gouge.

Then, ShineGreymon jumped back in front of us, and let his swords touch the ground, which erupted into a path of flame that lined the sides of the buildings and created a clear path between him and Kurata. He opened one hand to reveal a ball of fire, which opened to reveal Marcus with a flaming hand (When all else fails, use fire! Go Zelda 2!).

ShineGreymon rushed up to Belphemon and he and Marcus punched them both. Marcus punched Kurata, while ShineGreymon took Belphemon's ugly mug.

Fire came straight through Belphemon's other side, and the two disintegrated. Surprisingly, Kurata wasn't left behind…

"What happened to Kurata?" I wondered to Marcus, who shrugged and said happily,

"Couldn't care less. I say we go back to the base and get ourselves together."

"Yeah, I have a weird feeling in my gut that I forgot something, though." I said to myself as we headed back to base. "Something that'll really hurt me tomorrow…"

**OK, OK, don't get your panties into a freaking knot here. OK, yes, I did apparently 'screw up' the ending, and I do know that Kurata was supposed to cause some more freaking mayhem. But, that'll come later, because the next chapter is IMPORTANT, and it had to be arranged in this manner. You can try to do SO many things to me for this, but I'll just ignore it all. Keep that in mind.**


	47. Viva La Vida

**See, now this is why I changed the ending of the last chapter. I don't own Coldplay, or their song's name. This is also, quite possibly, the longest chapter of this story, I think. **

**Chapter Forty-One:**

**"Viva La Vida" **

Waking up in the secret base the next morning, I checked the calendar. Well, waddya know? _That's_ what I freaking forgot last night…

"Aw crudmudgits." I muttered to myself. "Why now?"

Well, to explain, my parents died today. Well, that's two things for me: One, I get a day off (Don't see how that helps, since DATS is OoC anyway). Two: I get to spend it at the freaking cemetery. C'mon, why now? Why must I spend the day _after_ we destroyed our enemy at one of the saddest places in the world!? And why couldn't it have been one of the places that got severely damaged?

I walked into the main room after I got dressed. The tension in the air broke suddenly as soon as I entered the room. Why? Well, because my sad demeanor completley mutilated it, that's why.

Marcus seemed to be the first person to notice my sudden mood change.

"Hey Loaño…what's wrong?" he asked. "Be happy, we vaporized Belphemon and possibly Kurata!"

"It's her 'day'." Thomas explained while he worked at the computer.

At this, Marcus looked utterly appalled.

"Not that kind of day, sikko!" Yoshi snapped, slapping him over the head with the randomized clipboard she had in her hand.

Yosuya turned to me with a sweet yet sad voice and asked: "You okay?"

I shrugged and nodded. Yes and maybe. I had no freaking clue anymore. My life was complete and utter crap. Or was I just downing myself because of what happened?

"Loaño, you do know you don't have to deal with anything today…and work related things, I mean." Megumi reminded me.

"Yeah, thanks." I said gratefully.

"Have an okay time, alright? Remember, we may have destroyed Belphemon, but it's still very dangerous out there." CrystalGatomon reminded me, "We still haven't found Kurata yet."

"Shut up, you albino cat-dragon-cat-thing! I'm not some three-year-old running away from her life, I can take care of myself!" I snapped, unfortunately, I had no time to stop my errant tongue.

CrystalGatomonmon looked ready to throw something mean back, but instead the digimon sighed. "Just take Kidd with you so we have some sense of security. Please? As far as we know, we're still wanted fugitives, and you're the only one of us that hasn't changed their clothes besides Keenan."

"Fine. C'mon fuzzball. Sorry, CrystalGatomon." I apologized.

"Am I coming this time?" Thomas asked, as a concerned friend would.

"Nah, I think I can handle it on my own." I insisted. "It's not that far away. Plus, looks like your doing something serious on that there computer anyway."

"Dude, seriously. What happened? Where's the fire?" Marcus begged.

Thomas and Yoshi exchanged devilish looks.

"What are you two thinking?" Marcus and I asked, near at the same time. God, please make us stop doing that!

"Marcus, why don't you go with her?" Thomas requested.

"You can't be serious." Marcus and I said together again.

"Well, we figure you two should have some sort of alone time…" Yoshi began. "Besides, after that little moment you two had before ShineGreymon went Burst, you'd think you might want to do that sort of thing…and, we don't want anyone out alone."

I already knew what they were getting at. I hate my friends sometimes. And Yoshi's ability to make up viable excuses.

I just grabbed Marcus and went out the door, unconcerned as to whether Agumon or Kidd was following us.

When we were outside of our temporary base, Marcus asked: "Why did you just walk away like that?"

"I don't have time, okay?" I told him sadly. Tears began forming and I couldn't stop them, I didn't want to.

"What is today? Black Friday? The day the world'll explode? What?" Marcus demanded.

"Just, shut the freak up, okay? If you must know, today is the day my parents…" I sniffed. I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Parents…what?" Marcus asked cautiously.

"You're serious?! Dammit, Marcus Daimon! It's the day my parents…" I still couldn't finish that damned sentence.

"Great Yggdrasil, Marcus! It's the day her parents died!" Kidd growled impatiently.

"Oh. Well, that explains the dumpy mood." Marcus put his head down and sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? But, you know, when I'm around Thomas and Yoshi, I just feel so stupid…"

"It's alright, Marcus." I insisted. "I've just gotta make a few stops and today will be over before you know it."

"Really?" Marcus said hopefully.

"I said _you._ I don't mean it'll go any better for me." I replied. "Besides, don't feel stupid,you basically saved the world yesterday. Be happy."

"Okay…where are we going, exactly?"

"My Great-Grandma Takenouchi's flower shop." I told him. "If it survived Belphemon's attacks."

"Flower shop?" Marcus asked.

"Must you make everything complicated?" Kidd snapped. Marcus shrugged.

Great. Today is really starting to go well, isn't it? But, at least I'm with Marcus…wait…I didn't just say that, did I? I did? Sometimes I hate the Authoress.

Oh well, I guess the scenery's nice, after all, nothing can beat an ominous, death-filled, black-blue sky and a rip in the fabric of space itself.

NNNNN

"Great-Grandma?" I called, walking into the sweet-smelling flower shop with the jingly bell and everything. It's power was out, but everything else still seemed alright.

"Oh, greetings, Loaño!" my Great-Grandma, in all her old age, was still pretty in my eyes. "You here for the regular stuff?"

"Yeah. The usual." I told her. "It'll take a few minutes." I told Marcus. "Browse, have fun. If you can."

Kidd took Agumon to examine the flowers, as he is a digimon and wants to know that kind of thing. I just loitered. There wasn't really much to do in a flower shop.

_You seem bored…this wonderful trip not cutting it for you?_ AA asked.

_You shouldn't be talking._ I snapped back. I could feel AA shrug and sink back.

NNNNN

(Marcus)

Okay, yeah, I didn't like to admit that I was doing this, and I prayed to God that Kristy or Yoshi or Thomas never find out because I'll never hear the end of it. Plus, Thomas'd probably surgically remove my spine in my sleep, shove it so far up my ass that it sticks out my mouth, and bang me over the head with mallets and call me 'Freakazoid'.

I was going to get Loaño flowers.

Yes, flowers.

I seem to have pissed her off. We were in a flower shop, not a 'Getting Rid of Annoying Digimon in my Head' shop.

"Uh…Miss Takenuchi?" I began.

"What dearie?" she responded sweetly.

"I just want some of…" I began hesitantly.

"You have no clue what to get her, do you?" the old woman interrupted, guessing what I was doing and smiling.

"No." I sighed quietly.

"Here." She went back and pulled out some pink flowers shaped like stars.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Amaranths. They may be technically weeds, but she likes them a lot." The woman handed the flowers to me.

I sighed and looked at her. She was just going through the motions of looking at the flowers, not doing anything else…

"Don't worry honey. By tomorrow she'll be fine."

I wish I could believe that.

NNNNN

"Order's ready Loaño!" my Great-Grandma called out.

I walked up and Marcus seemed to hide something behind his back quickly, so I couldn't see. Whatever. Boys are weird.

I picked up the roses and the candles.

"Great-Grandma Takenouchi? Why are there _two_ candles?" I asked querulously.

"One for your friend." She said sweetly.

"Oh…" I said quietly.

NNNNN

We placed the flowers on my dad and moms grave and sat down by a tree. I held a candle in my hand.

"What're you gonna do with those?" Marcus asked.

"Light them." I responded.

"With what? We didn't bring matches." Marcus insisted.

I smiled lightly and walked over to the headstone and removed the wilted flowers and access weeds and rubble from around the area. I set the candle down in the middle of my parents two names. I looked up at them and read it for probably the millionth time in my life:

_RIP: Kammito Ishida and Molly Ishida_

_Beloved mother and father and devoted DATS members alike. _

Below it all were engravings of different words which corresponded to something. It confused me; it also had the members of DATS that were his friends, one of which surprised me, considering what he did. I get mad about when I think of it now…

_Courage, Friendship, Love, Light, Kindness, Sincerity, Hope, Reliability, Knowledge, Balance, Richard Sampson, 'Homer' Yushima, Spencer Daimon_(Though, this one someone had to write for him)_, Kevin Crier, Michelle Crier, Helena Norstein, Thomas H. Norstein, Yosuya, Akihiro Kurata_

Smiling and slightly annoyed, I looked down to the candle. Izzy had called them at one point: 'Soul Candles', because of the way he made them able to hold Digi-Soul like a candle holds a flame. But, since the Doumon incident, I hadn't done this for several years.

"Like this." I said solemnly. I snapped my fingers, which caused a sound like a match being lit to occur. A small spout of silver Digi-Soul appeared around my fingers, and I shoved the fingers into the wick, lighting it. I stood up and looked at it. It seemed so solemn and lonely, because usually Thomas came with me too to do this, and he usually lit two. One for me, one for him and his mother.

"Oh wait, lemme try something…" Marcus began, and suddenly I heard a yelp of pain from Agumon.

"Boss, that hurt!" Agumon yelped.

"What're you doing!?" I whirled and asked. But, I saw that Marcus had a glowing hand and Agumon was rubbing his head and grimacing with pain.

"Whaddya know? Marcus beats digimon!" Kidd joked dryly as Marcus picked up the spare candle and lit it. He placed it beside mine. Funny thing was, it actually looked like a normal candle.

"There!" he said proudly.

As he was standing and smiling, I noticed a pile of flowers where he had once sat.

I walked over instinctively.

"What're these…amaranths?" I asked him, picking them up. Marcus immediately lost his happy and gloating demeanor and put on his shy act.

"Um…your old lady gave 'em to me…" Marcus improvised.

"Really…" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Marcus looked me in the eye. His mouth twitched, and then he burst: "Damn my incapability to lie to you!! Okay, I got them for you because I think I pissed you off earlier, and Thomas said that that was a bad thing to do and and and!! I got nothing else…" he sighed.

"It's okay. You didn't piss me off, I was just well, emo for a bit, okay? Today's not exactly the happiest day in the world for me." I told him.

As chance would have it, Marcus's comm. buzzed annoyingly. He picked up on it with a jump and pushed the button.

"Marcus here." He said all officially. "Aw, c'mon, really? C'mon, what kind of excuse is that, we've already ensured the world won't be attacked again by a pshyco maniac!! Fine Yoshi, see ya in a minute." He clicked off. "Well, this sucks."

"What?" I asked.

"The Almighty Giver of Endless Workloads wants me back to file some 'reports'." Marcus complained. "Yoshi said for me to leave you alone for now and well, yeah."

"Which one, Thomas or Thomas?" I asked jokingly.

"Thomas. I don't get it…" Marcus came up to me. "See ya later, kay?" he kissed me on my cheek.

We froze. We each turned a dark shade of red simultaneously.

"OK, let's not speak of this again…" He suggested in an abnormally high voice. "At least, not to the others..."

"Agreed. See ya!" I responded quietly, and then Marcus and Agumon left.

I felt myself touch my cheek and blush once more before I composed myself.

Damned feminine scruples.

NNNNN

Evening was coming on quickly as Kidd and I gathered our stuff.

"Well, today was fun." Kidd said with a huge grin.

"Say anything and you can kiss your fur coat goodbye for six years." I threatened.

"Yeah, yeah." He teased. "Just remember, you didn't make me promise. Me or Agumon."

"Oh crapmonkeys!" I shouted suddenly, as AA was doing something weird to me now. I crouched down low.

_Sorry, but it had to be done!!_ he told me earnestly.

My mind went to an utter blank and nothing but pain and hatred and anger filled my mind.

Then, it was gone, just like that.

"Loaño, look out!" Kidd shouted, throwing us out of the way of something. I saw a foot smash down right where Kidd and I had once been.

I looked up to find a black-armored knight standing there, looking down on us with pissed-off cat-like yellow eyes. His armor was scuffled and dented in places, and even some pieces were missing. A shredded cape clung to its shoulders for seemingly dear life, and a long, thin katana was held in his hand. The blade itself was covered in scratches and several other commodities that I don't feel like describing.

"Kidd, what is that thing? It looks like it came straight outta hell!" I shouted.

"Probably did, or it may be another one of Kurata's tricks!" Kidd snapped.

"Wait, how can that be when Kurata's gone?" I wondered. When Kidd didn't give me an answer, "Trick or not, it's going down! Let's go!" I growled, pulling out my digivice Burst. "Digi-Soul, Overdrive!"

"KiddGarurumon, warp digivolve to………Anubismon!" Anubismon immediately pushed me aside.

"Amemit!" he shouted, shooting a blast of pure light at the digimon. It was knocked back, but with a roar of fury, his sword destroyed itself and he blasted out a pitch black energy beam. Anubismon dodged just in time, and it struck a small rock.

The rock disintegrated immediately.

"Holy crap! What're we dealing with?" I shouted fearfully. Whatever this thing was, it was out to kill whatever was in its way. Funny thing was:

With this kind of power, it might actually succeed. It seemed even stronger than Belphemon was.

Holy Hell.

"Uh-un…that can't be right, man!" Anubismon suddenly said, distressed.

"What!?" I called.

_Anubismon's right, that can't be Alphamon…he looks like he's been to hell and back, only when he came back, he wasn't Alphamon!_ AA said sadly in my mind.

_Who's Alphamon?_ I asked.

_Alphamon was, and still is, the ruler of the Royal Knights. He is called: 'The Ruler of the Empty Seat', as he is never there unless the world is in great need._ AA responded.

_Royal Knight or not, if he can't go around destroying cemeteries like a grave robber. He's gotta stop, even if we have to kill him!_ I told him flat out.

_Yes, but I don't think you know quite well what and whom you are dealing with!_ AA protested. _This digimon helped to seal away Belphemon…well…he did the brunt of the work…He died trying to do it. When I was a Royal Knight, I was left behind with Magnamon so that the battle with Blephemon and the Demon Lords wouldn't harm me or him. But, I received a vision while they were gone about Alphamon's death. I wanted to stop it, but when I got there, he was already gone, along with Blephemon. _

_Well, that explains why Agumon, Gabumon and Veemon were gone for that little period of time, and what you were talking about during the battle with Belphemon. But what the hell do we do now! _

"Uh, he's getting back up!" Anubismon warned. "Amemit! Pyramid Power!" he desperately combined the two attacks to slow up the deranged creature.

I ran up to Alphamon and looked straight in his eyes. He looked down at me.

What I saw, I can't tell. Seriously, my head would explode if I did, it sucked that hard.

"Anubismon, get him to go home!" I ordered.

Anubismon nodded and shot more light at him. Alphamon turned his attention to Anubismon, and his sword turned pitch black. He swung so fast, Anubismon had no time to dodge. The wolf fell limp to the ground, yelping.

"Anubismon!" I shouted, running towards him and kneeling beside him. Anubismon seemed okay, but it's Anubismon. He had a habit of ignoring his own pain for other's sake. It also didn't help that he was bleeding heavily.

_No! AA, you can't let Anubismon die!_ I pleaded.

_It's not for me to say!_ AA protested sadly. _But, you're right. Do Burst Mode._

_What!? Didn't you see what happened when Agumon did that_ I protested quickly.

_Marcus's reasons were out of anger. They weren't right. Either way, it worked out in the end, didn't it? Both Kurata and Belphemon are gone! If that Alphamon charges again, it'll kill all three of us! Do it now!_ AA commanded.

"Fine, whatever it takes to save my friends!" I murmured. I tossed my digivice nearby. I'm doing this the classic way.

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive, BURST!" I shouted, all of my feelings poured into the soul, bursting high and incinerating the leaves on the trees. Anubismon began to glow a bright white color, and he began to change…

"AncientAnubismon!" he shouted. It appeared to be normal Anubismon, but wrapped around his hands were bracelets with jewels wedged into them. His wings were a beautiful shimmering gold, and his feet were wrapped in traditional Japanese sandals (Whatever you call them). His jewels glowed briefly, and massive claws, similar to MirageGaogamon's, formed. His baggy pants were bluish and he had shaggy long white hair.

"AA?" I said weakly, suddenly feeling like I was cut in half…I fell on my butt and sighed tiredly, as if all the years of running were finally catching up to me…a headache split my skull. Either way, I was surprised that AA was really Kidd's Burst Mode. Maybe those two shouldn't hate each other as much as they do…

"Keep still." AA commanded. I had no choice but to obey him at this point. "Think of something that makes you happy."

"L-Like what?" I stammered. I was literally having an out-of-body experience.

"Marcus, for one!" he replied, and I noted that Kidd was still in there. Somewhere.

Alphamon roared and his sword began to glow black once more.

"Shattering Light!" AA raised a paw and shot large sharp daggers of light at the opposer, sending him backwards.

My vision began to get fuzzy, and I began to feel slightly dizzy. Killer migraine, huh?

The Alphamon charged once more, staggering probably out of exhaustion of his former fights or something.

AA's fists glowed a separate color. "Twilight Power!" he shouted, shooting Alphamon once with one hand, spinning him one way, and once with the other, spinning him so that his back faced him.

Then, since my ears weren't working as well as my eyes, AA began to mutter something, and all I saw was AA place one paw flat on Alphamon's upper back, and a blinding flash of light. When it cleared, Alphamon was gone.

"W-What!? You killed him?" I stuttered.

"No. I allowed him to go home." AA said diplomatically.

"That was…nice…now, can you help me? My head hurts worse than if Boarmon trampled me…and Unimon…"

"Of course…" AA suddenly turned white. He then split into two different digimon, one Kidd, one a silvery mass of energy shaped like AA. The part shaped like AA rammed itself into me, and I felt well, pain and normalcy. My kind of normalcy.

I lay on back, sighing.

"Aw, that's not right." Kidd muttered. "The headstones are all…crumbly. Even more crumbly than they were before…"

"That's not…our…worry…" I closed my eyes, and felt, saw, heard, smelt, and tasted no more than my own blood that rose in my mouth…

NNNNN

I was unsure of what happened after that. All I knew was that I was on the ground…or bed…or something…soft.

I opened my eyes. What I saw really amazed me…

Green grass was everywhere. Flowers were shooting up and a massive mountain towered in the middle of it all with dense forests surrounding it. Smoke was coming out of the mountain, and if you looked closely, you could see something like a home embedded into the side of the thing.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" someone said. I snapped my head around quickly everywhere to try and find the source. It was nothing, yet it was something.

"Who are you?" I asked faintly.

"Please speak up, I know you have the voice…" the voice murmured.

"What do you want?" I asked louder.

"It's not what I want, it's what you want. This place of yours is quite spectacular…I've never visited File Island myself, but this is quite remarkable." The voice complemented.

"WHAT!!" I snapped, realizing where I was. "I can't be on File Island!!"

"Is this not your mind?" the voice asked.

"No…I've never thought of File Island before…" I wondered.

"Wonderful trick AncientAnubismon…is this your feeble attempt to protect this human?" the voice sneered. "If so, tell me. What are you trying to protect her form?"

The only answer came from somewhere else: "_YOU_"

A silver blur came from nowhere, and suddenly I saw AA punching out someone invisible. Angry, whatever it was roared. A gigantic crystal rammed itself into the mountain and shattered the image of File Island. I closed my eyes as the pieces of AA's illusion rammed into me.

When I opened them, I was somewhere else. At least, I recognized where I was…I was in Marcus's room in the base, in his bed. Medical equipment was attached to me in several places, monitoring me. I was guessing that it was the only place big enough and soundproofed enough to keep me.

I struggled to get free, but I realized it was in vain, as I couldn't see anything other than the bed.

"_I am sorry for this."_ A voice apologized, this time, I recognized it: AA. He was slouched in a chair, as if he were a normal person.

"_I am sorry for all of the pain I have given to you. It is not Kurata's fault Kammito and Molly are dead, it is mine, for if I was not there, maybe they would still be alive. I was very selfish in my actions to save myself. But, the irony is, if I leave you for a long period of time, you will be severely injured beyond Thomas's help. Beyond anyone's help. Your mind would regain the composition of a six-year-old, and you would be put into a mental hospital and labeled 'Clinically Insane'. Also, I will be greatly affected by my own departure…it is a sad, sad story indeed…"_ AA explained.

"AA?" I asked. He looked to me. "If you weren't here, then I wouldn't be who I am right now. I know this is sentimental, and I know it's against my nature. But, AA, without you, Kurata would just be that much closer to winning and no-one really wants that. If you weren't here, I wouldn't have Kidd, and I wouldn't be a part of DATS. So what if Dad didn't want me here as much as everyone thought? I'm here, and I'm still here. Besides, who would guess what would happen between me and Thomas if he were a part of DATS and I wasn't? That would probably be disastrous. Plus, there's that whole Bio-Hybrid thing, that wouldn't have happened either. I would've been normal, and normal is highly overrated."

"_I see."_ AA said quietly. _"Do you know who I was fighting in my mind?"_

"Your sense of good-will?" I guessed.

"_No. You will see him soon, I'm afraid. He and I are not the best of friends…"_ AA trailed off. _"Go back to sleep. Yggdrasil knows you need it."_

But, before I went to sleep, I murmured… "AncientAnubismon…you've finally taken responsibility for your actions…"

"_Let's keep that between us. Now, go to sleep."_

And so I did. And I wouldn't know until tomorrow who AA was talking about…


	48. King Drasil's Fatal Decision!

**Chapter Forty-Two:**

**King Drasil's Fatal Decision! **

"_Relax Haseo." Kurata said as he led the small white-haired boy to the operating table. "It won't hurt that much. I can't sedate you for the prep, but I will as soon as I can."_

"_Alright." Haseo said tiredly. As the experiments went on, day after day, he began to care less. He knew by now how to blot out the less intense pain. "Can I see my brother soon?"_

"_Don't worry. When you wake up, you'll have forgotten all about that little monster." Kurata said with a smile. "He won't hurt you anymore."_

"_Hurt me? But he's never hurt me." Haseo said. He allowed Kurata to guide him to the surgery table and he lied down on it like he had so many other times._

"_Don't you remember? You have been getting in fights lately. I don't think he cares about you at all. He's nothing but a monster." Kurata said._

"_Ryu-nisan doesn't care?" Haseo asked. He felt that it was wrong to think that, but he soon stopped caring and decided to agree. It had been happening for a while now and he knew that what ever this man said was true. He never even thought of doubting his word. "You're right. Ryu-nisan doesn't care." He said quietly._

"_Exactly. And you don't care about him either. You hate him." Kurata said. As soon as the words left his mouth, Haseo realized that was true._

"_You're right. I hate him." He said quietly._

"_Good boy." Kurata said as he took a syringe and injected it into Haseo's arm. The boy gasped in pain. It was worse than ever before. "Don't worry, this is the last experiment. After this, you'll be perfect. The…hm…second in the line of my Bio-Hybrids."_

_Haseo gritted his teeth as more needles were injected and more fluids went coursing through his body. He grunted as he felt a syringe cut into his bare stomach. "Stop moving so much. They sedative will take effect soon but I'm pressed for time. I need to begin and your fidgeting isn't helping." Kurata scolded._

"_Okay. I'm sorry." Haseo whispered. He tried to stay as still as possible as Kurata continued operating. Soon, he began to feel light-headed and he smiled when he knew the sedative was taking effect. He would now be able to escape the pain._

_Kurata continued to operate after Haseo fell asleep. After he was finished, he stitched Haseo up and waited for him to wake up. Gradually Haseo opened his eyes. His eyelids were heavy and his eyes were clouded over. "Are you alright Haseo?" Kurata asked._

_Haseo gasped as a pain shot through his entire being. He curled up on his side and began panting heavily. "Damn!" he heard Kurata curse. "It's not working!" Haseo felt himself being wrestled down onto the table but he forced himself up and ran out of the room as he held his head in pain. He ran out into the cold night and roared in pain, before he blacked out completely._

I flung out of bed, possibly ripping whatever medical equipment that was still stuck in me out. I was panting, and sweat covered my entire body.

I looked around, trying to get a feel for where I was, exactly. I was nowhere different; in fact, I was still at the base. I wasn't in Dr. Frankenstein's lab after all…though I felt like I was a spectating intern watching their mentor perform surgery.

I heard snoring, and saw that Marcus had placed himself in a chair nearby, drool coming out of his mouth. Agumon was on the floor, with even more drool. Kidd was propped up against a wall and snoring –or, rather, howling…and I swear a freaking _waterfall_ was coming out of his mouth.

_They must've been here for hours…_I thought. But, then, my thoughts went back to the screaming boy…Haseo was his name, right? I held myself close, putting my knees under my chin. I honestly felt like killing myself.

_They were. You missed Thomas chewing him out for not helping you sooner. _AA responded weakly.

_What in hell's name _was_ that dream?_ I asked. Usually my strange dreams had something to do with him.

AA stayed silent, brooding in his own despair.

_I thought we were past this, AA._ I said flatly.

_I know, I know. It must've been a remnant of something…_He was avoiding the general question.

_I also thought we were past _lying_ to each other._ I said bitterly.

_I'm _not_ lying, Loaño. I don't lie, no matter how much that may surprise you. _

_So, what was it from…?_

_Alphamon's memories. Somehow, during my and Kidd's fight with him, he gave me a memory of his. It must've surfaced in your dream. Sounds strange?_

_Hell yeah it does._

Marcus shifted and woke. He wiped the drool from his mouth and left the rest on his clothes, and then he sat on the bed beside me.

"You alright?" he asked gently.

I held my head. "I guess…"

"What happened, Lo?"

I wasn't ready to answer that. No way in _hell_ was I ready to answer that. There was no way I could make Marcus feel Alphamon's pain the way I did…

I just curled myself closer uncomfortably. I looked up at Marcus, and I could see concern in his eyes.

"Seems I should be asking whether you're alright or not." I retorted calmly.

"Sorry, I-I…wanted to tell you that Thomas gave you the all-clear and that you might want to take it easy…" he began.

"And?" I prompted.

"I knew it! They _were_ up to something!" Keenan's sudden shout would've made me flatline if AA hadn't been making sure that didn't happen.

"What!?" Yoshi burst into the room. "What's wrong, Keenan?" Yosuya and Thomas looked into the room too, confused.

"They-They're _talking_!" he said accusingly.

A sudden beeping alerted all of us.

"Damn." Thomas cursed. "I was hoping that wouldn't happen." He flashed into the main room, where Miki and Megumi were eyeing the computer with concern. Marcus helped me up and we all went after Thomas.

"What's up, genius?" I asked. My legs felt like Jell-O. I was glad that Marcus was helping me…damn…I feel so damn helpless. I can't even freaking walk!

_S'all you're fault, you just _had_ to possess Kidd and make him Mr. T! By the way, what's it like in Kidd's head?_ I wondered.

_He's completely AWOL. _

_Guess that explains certain things he does…_

"I trained this computer to keep a look out for our dear old buddy Kurata. After he didn't come back when Belphemon was destroyed, I began to get concerned that he could be somewhere else. And he is." Thomas explained.

"Let's go, guys!" Yosuya said enthusiastically, as if she couldn't wait to take out her rage on her ex-husband.

I started for the door, but Kidd blocked me. "No way, kiddo. You ain't going out like this. Doc Thomas's orders." He growled sternly.

"Yeah, and what're you going to do?" I asked bitterly.

"I'll find a way." He winked. "I always do."

"You're AWOL." I muttered.

"And you can hardly stand without help." Kristy pointed out.

I ripped myself from Marcus. I stood on my own for a second, got a freaking righteous dizzy spell, and fell down, only to have Marcus catch me again.

"See what I mean? She's just as stubborn as Marcus." Kristy teased.

I stuck my tongue out and improvised. "It runs in the family."

"You're staying here, no matter what." Thomas said with a stern authority.

"Good, cause I don--" Kidd began, but Thomas cut him off.

"And Kidd is staying with you."

"Damn." Kidd sniffed.

"What the hell am I supposed to do!?" I shrieked.

"Rest. We're taking care of Kurata." Yoshi winked. Marcus led me to a chair and set me down, and he and Agumon left with the others.

Ironically, just after they'd left, Marcus's mother pulled out her cell phone, answering it warily.

"Ah, yes…she's here…you want to talk to her? Who are you, and how did you get my number? Fine, you can talk to her." She snapped, handing me the phone. I put it to my ear.

"Yello?" I asked.

"Loaño? Thank God." I recognized the voice immediately. My Uncle Davis! What the hell?

"Davis? What the hell, man?" I wondered.

"I've gotta tell you quickly. Tai and Matt are with me now. Loaño…Veemon, Agumon, and Gabumon are gone."

"WHAT!!" I yelled.

"You've got to find them…you're the only one's that can at this point. Things are happening, and I can't afford to leave here right now." Davis said quickly.

"Seriously, what's going on?" I asked angrily.

"The others are fighting their hearts out to make sure our two worlds don't collide. Loaño, go help DATS. I know that if anyone can find Veemon, Agumon, and Gabumon, it's you. And it's not just me. We all know. Bye…and hopefully the next time we see each other, we won't be on the other side." Davis clicked out.

"Kidd." I whispered as I handed Marcus's mother back her phone. "We've got to help…I don't care if my legs are _broken, _I'm not going to let anything stop me from helping to save the world."

"That's the Loaño I know and am somewhat-afraid of!" Kidd said joyously, picking me up piggy-back style. "Let's go kick some ass!"

_AA, any clues where they could be?_ I asked.

_None at all, Loaño. But it seems my past is going to come back to haunt me…_he replied.

NNNNN

"Guys!" I yelled as we caught up.

"Loaño, I thought I ordered you to stay." Thomas asked angrily from atop MirageGaogamon.

"Yeah, well, since when do I listen to anyone?" I replied. I jumped off of Kidd, feeling strength return to my legs and I flared my Digi-Soul. "Digi-Soul, Overdrive!"

"KiddGarurumon, warp digivolve to………Anubismon! How's it hangin'?" he asked cockily, rising into the sky with me wrapped around his neck. He grunted. "Lo, I can't fly and fight with you clingin' to my neck. You need to get on someone sturdier."

He must've purposefully thought of this. He dropped me onto ShineGreymon's other shoulder. Damn.

"Well, I hope he's better than you with manners!" I shouted back.

"Hush, there's Kurata." Yosuya said, pointing to the top of a building.

I saw him there, looking completely deranged. He was holding a Space Osculation device in his left hand, with a switch in his right.

"Crap!" I hissed.

Before we realized what was happening, Kurata jumped. As he was falling, he threw the device at the main space hole, and detonated it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" we heard him scream as a bright flash appeared and once it was gone…so was Kurata with it.

"Holy crap…" we all murmured. Not only at Kurata's sudden disappearance, but at the now gigantic hole in the barrier now.

We could see the Digital World. And I bet that the Digital World could see us, too.

NNNNN

(Craniummon)

"You wished to see me, King Drasil?" I asked, kneeling down in front of him. He was sitting cross-legged in the air, floating above the summit of a massive plateau-like rock formation. I couldn't see his face through the shadows, and several large blue crystals surrounded him.

"Yes." He responded. "Craniummon, I am sure you know of the trouble humans are causing?"

"Of course, your Highness." I replied. I wondered where King Drasil was getting with this.

"They have slaughtered many digimon in the past…and now our worlds are threatening to collide." He began again. "These evil, selfish creatures must be eliminated before our worlds collide!"

I recoiled, shocked. "But…King Drasil, humans have helped us on several occasions! Why should we turn now?"

"Was one of your best friends not killed by a human?" King Drasil wondered knowingly.

_Why would he bring AA into this?_ I thought sadly. "Yes. But only his body was destroyed, his soul remained intact. It was an accident, your Highness."

King Drasil flashed one large crystal in front of my face. In it, I saw the reflection of a man with a round device. AA was standing with is back to the man, throwing up a shield to protect them from SaberLeomon. Surprised, I saw the man throw the device at AA's back, where it detonated and his body dissipated into bits of data which was replaced by a Digital Gate. The crystal floated back to the King's side.

"It was not. That man purposefully killed him." King Drasil concluded. "Where is his soul now?"

"Inside of a human girl, her name is Loaño, I think, your Highness." I replied. My knowledge of my friend's whereabouts was a bit weak…

"I see, and what else has that man done?" King Drasil demanded, but instead of making me answer, he flashed me another crystal. This one showed him experimenting on the girl when she was younger…

"But, your Highness, this is no reason to condemn humans completely." I defended, thought I was deeply disturbed by what the man was doing to both my friend and the girl.

"Your right, Craniummon, it isn't." King Drasil murmured, but again, he placed another crystal in front of me.

This one showed several images…four humans with four digimon, making the digimon fight. I saw something that looked like AA making a Digital Gate and sending SaberLeomon back to this world, only to have him die.

I gulped. I hadn't been expecting this.

Then, it showed the man killing digimon left and right.

"King Drasil…I had no idea it was this bad…by why destroy their world…?" I asked.

"Because, if there world is gone, there will be nothing left for this world to run into." He explained. "These humans have brainwashed these digimon into helping them. This is the only option."

"Is see now, King Drasil. You have the Royal Knight's support." I said confidently.

I saw the white glimmer of King Drasil's teeth as he smiled and the hazel-colored glint of his eyes.

"You are hereby dismissed, Craniummon. Tell the Royal Knights of my plan, and I shall see you all again soon." He said.

NNNNN

"De Plane, de Plane!" Anubismon yelled. Lightning was beginning to come out of the rip, and it had struck an overpassing airplane. I imagined what the pilot was saying: 'Expect some unexpected turbulence and gloomy, lightning-filled skies!'

I held on tightly to ShineGreymon as he propelled forward with Marcus still on his other shoulder. He caught the plane's nose in his hands, Anubismon and Rosettamon took the tail, and Ravemon and Rosemon held up the wings while MirageGaogamon took the belly.

"Guide it down gently, Superman." I ordered.

"Who's Superman, Boss?" ShineGremyon asked Marcus as they guided the plane down.

Marcus sighed. I looked into the pilot window, and saw that the guy was just plain freaking out at the sight of a gigantic dragon thing holding up his plane by the nose. I could bet that the passengers where having just as much fun.

We set the plane down gently and continued looking for things that were amiss. It didn't take long to find one.

There was a small mountain across the large stretch of water. As far as we all knew geographically, it wasn't a volcano. But, there were long tendrils of fire coming out of the top of it, stretching out to touch the tip of the bottom of the Digital World.

"That's not right…" Thomas muttered, getting onto MirageGaogamon.

"Not right at all." Yosyua concluded. "Something's happening over there. Let's go!" Rosettamon, Rosemon, and Ravemon picked up their partners and we flew in that direction.

It wasn't long before we recognized the lion that was covered in orange flames and was trying to hold up the world.

"BantyoLeomon!?" I wondered, feeling odd waves of something coming off of him.

_What am I feeling, AA? _I asked.

…_I'm unsure of this myself. When I figure it out, I'll be sure to tell you._ He responded.

"BantyoLeomon, what're you doing!?" Marcus demanded.

"I'm holding up the Digital World, you dumbass. What does it look like?" he snapped irritably.

Marcus flinched but BantyoLeomon went on. "I can't do this forever, Marcus. You've got to find Yggdrasil."

"You men, that god guy that my dad had to see?" Marcus wondered.

Something came to mind suddenly. "BantyoLeomon…do you know where Veemon, Agumon, and Gabumon are?"

BanytoLeomon nodded solemnly. "They're in the Digital World."

I blinked.

"You all must go. It is your destiny to save these worlds! Now, go!" he roared. A bright flash of light came and went, and when we regained out sight, we saw BantyoLeomon frozen in a large orange wave.

"We've got to go, for BantyoLeomon!" Keenan said.

"But how?" Thomas wondered.

"It's right there." I pointed upwards. "We just fly up and we're there."

"You can't pass though it, we don't know what'll happen!" he protested.

"Obviously, Veemon, Agumon, and Gabumon found a way to do it. The world's already messed up, Thom, what's the worst that could happen?" I said.

_You have absolutely _no_ idea._ AA growled.

"Let's go, for BantyoLeomon!" Marcus yelled, raising his fist into the air.

"For BantyoLeomon!" we all shouted.


	49. The Royal Knights Assemble!

**I was seriously, almost not going to do the start of this chapter. If you don't get it, you need to watch a bit more anime.**

**Chapter Forty-Three:**

**The Royal Knights Assemble!**

(Joey Wheeler)

_Ah, home sweet home!_ I thought as I stepped out of my car. Then I heard people screaming, explosions, and lightning.

I began to walk around, trying to get a feel for what in the hell was going on. In my hand was a deck of cards with a swirly brown pattern on the back (hint, hint).

I looked up at the gigantic rocky bottom of a whole different world, and then looked at the deck. I did that about three more times.

"I should've stayed in California." I concluded. "Crazy ol' Pegasus looked better than this."

NNNNN

"OK, let's go!" Yosuya said in a quavering voice. There was a faint possibility that we wouldn't make it. We just really didn't want to dwell on it.

"Hang on!" ShineGreymon roared as he rocketed upwards towards the Digital World's base. I grabbed a spike on his shoulder, just to be safe.

The others followed us. Soon, we broke the cloud barrier and a tunnel full of purple clouds and lightning surrounded us. It was like being inside of a tornado. I guess Yoshi figured that out the hard way, since she was pulled from Rosemon's arms and was being sucked into the tunnel forcefully.

"Yoshi!" Rosemon called out. She rushed forward to reach Yoshi.

"ShineGreymon, hold out your hand!" I yelled. ShineGreymon raised his hand and I ran down his arm to try to help get Yoshi back.

"Loaño, you idiot!" Anubismon mocked. "Leave this to digimon!"

"I don't see you moving your ass at all!" I yelled.

"Uh, Loaño, you're slipping too." Marcus yelled at me.

Crap. I hadn't even noticed that I was clinging to ShineGreymon's finger, while my back half was floating in the air.

Suddenly, my hands slipped and the irony of the situation was really nagging me.

"Loaño!" Marcus yelled, trying my stupid stunt, but he actually managed to grab my ankle.

"No use, guys! We're being pulled in anyway!" Thomas said as he was clinging to MirageGaogamon.

"Hold on!" Keenan yelled.

NNNNN

I opened my eyes to find a hand on top of my face. I protested against the suffocater's grip, trying to pull the hand off with my hands. Until, I realized that one of my hands was stuck under something. I also felt an intense crushing on my ribcage and lungs.

Then, I realized what had happened. Marcus had fallen on me. Of all the luck, right?

"Get offa me, you behemoth!" I yelled though his hand.

Marcus flinched and scrambled off of me. I saw his face, and it was cherry-red. I assumed mine wasn't much better.

I looked around to find Yoshi pulling Lalamon out of the sand, Yosuya and CrystalGatomon picking themselves up off the ground, Falcomon pulling Keenan out of the sand, Thomas and Gaomon surveying our surroundings, and Kidd walking around like he had something embedded into his back.

"Boss…I don't think I'm ever going to eat again…" Agumon sighed from nearby. As Marcus went to check out his partner, I went to check on mine.

"Kidd, are you alright? You look like you landed on something." I muttered, rubbing my head.

"Yeah. Check it out." Kidd turned around and I saw a large boulder stuck in his back.

Honestly, I freaked out. "KIDD!! You've got a _boulder_ stuck in your spine!!" I yelled.

"Kidd!" Thomas growled. He came over and he and Yosuya pried the rock out of Kidd's spine.

The rock fell out onto the sand with a dull thump. Then, it unrolled into…double-you-tea-eff?

_GOTSUMON_!! Damn, we just have _no_ luck, do we?

But…the rock was innocent-looking.

"Hey, guys! Freaky day, isn't it?" Gotsumon said in innocent wonder.

We all didn't say anything.

_It's alright. He's fine now. He won't attack you; he's forgotten everything when he was reborn! _AA told me confidently.

"Umm…Gotsumon, do you know us?" I asked warily.

"Not since you fell on me!" Gotsumon said with a grin.

"You really were a boulder in my side." Kidd grumbled, rubbing his back. "Or, rather, my spine…"

"So, what brings humans here?" the boulder wondered.

"We need to see King Drasil." Marcus said flatly.

Gotsumon cocked his head. "I can take you there, I guess." He decided. "The Server Tree isn't far."

"Yeah, I know that." Kidd grumbled. "But, it's called the Yggdrasil Tree. Not Server Tree."

"No, _Server_ Tree." Gotsumon argued.

"You think you can take me?" Kidd snarled, putting his muzzle right in front of Gotsumon's face. "Try it, rock lobster."

"Uh…Kidd, just let him take us. We have no clue what this has done to the environment." Yosuya ordered. Kidd looked ready to retort, but Yosuya countered, "If you don't, I'll be having Kidd sashimi tonight."

Kidd sighed and backed off of the small rock-bear. You know, Gotsumon is actually cute when he's not trying to obliterate us completely.

"No one adventured, no one blamed, I say!" Marcus said confidently.

Thomas and I took one look at the idiot and we laughed. "It's 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained', Marcus." Gaomon put in mildly.

"Let's just go…" Marcus mumbled depressingly.

NNNNN

"Wow, how much more Indiana Jones can this get?" I complained. "Seriously, we could get sued for this!"

_I doubt shimming across a cliffside is really grounds to get sued. _AA said dryly.

_You're unusually dry today, AA. What's up?_ I wondered.

_I was just thinking how it would be to see Yggdrasil again. We really didn't part on a good note last time. _

_How bad was it?_

_Let's just say, he's on my list of people to kill if I ever got my paws on a Death Note._

_That bad, huh?_

_Worse. I actually have the constitution to kill him._

_Wow. _That kind of freaked me out…

"Is this really the _only_ path we can take!!" Marcus yelled to Gotsumon. "We're close to becoming sashimi ourselves!"

"Can't we just fly to the Server-slash-Yggdrasil Tree?" Yoshi complained.

"Look up there. If we fly, the intense winds will surely carry us away." Thomas explained, taking one hand off of the cliff to point up to the purple sky.

"In other words, we go up there, we're dead." Kidd said grimly.

NNNNN

(Davis)

"_Our top story: The Government has declared a state of emergency and everyone is required to evacuate immediately…"_ I shut off the TV since Kristy was beginning to look frightened.

"Mom, are we going to have to evacuate?" she asked in a quavering voice.

"No, there's no point to it. Lunchtime!" Sarah said with gusto.

"We've gotta thank you, Sarah." I said gratefully.

"Well, I wasn't going to let all of you sit out in the cold. Plus, it's good time for Kristy to make new friends." Sarah said with a smile.

"Good thing Kari's got the kid, since this really isn't the situation for him." I said, grabbing a rice cake.

"How can any of you eat at a time like this!!" Kristy yelled, causing Tai and Matt to freeze.

Tai slowly put down his food. "Kristy," he began. "We can't leave. If we do, how would it look to your brother? He has enough on his mind, trying to save the world."

"And when they succeed, we're gonna be here to congratulate them!" Matt added.

"Hopefully Veemon and the others will too." I contributed.

"So, eat and don't worry, Kristy dear." Sarah encouraged.

"Alright, Mom." She replied faintly.

NNNNN

"That's…a big tree." Marcus said in wonder.

"What were you expecting? A duck? It's the Server Tree, for cripe's sake." I snapped.

"Yggdrasil Tree." Kidd grumbled.

"Whatever."

"So, King Drasil lives here?" Marcus questioned Gotsumon.

"As far as I know, yes." The bear replied. "C'mon, I'll take you in!"

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"You're serious? Now we're mocking Lord of the Rings!" I yelled hysterically.

"That's no Gandalf, that's Craniummon!" CrystalGatomon meowed.

Suddenly, a large knight with a skull-like helmet and tassels appeared.

"Hey, get outta our way!" Marcus yelled, charging at Craniummon. He was hit back by an invisible force.

"He didn't even move!" Lalamon gasped.

"You shall not pass, by order of His Majesty, King Drasil!" Craniummon ordered.

_Yggdrasil ordered this? How am I not surprised…_AA sighed.

"We're passing, by orders of Marcus Daimon!" Marcus yelled, charging again with his fist in the air. He was hit back once more. But, this time, he came back up with a Charge around his hand.

"So, you'd rather fight to the bitter end, eh?" Craniummon sighed.

"You betcha!" Marcus yelled. "Digi-Soul, Overdrive!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to………ShineGreymon!"

"Good, guys, let's back them up!" Thomas ordered.

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" we all yelled. (I'm just gonna save myself the carpel tunnel)

"Rosettamon!"

"Rosemon!"

"Anubismon!"

"MirageGaogamon!"

"Ravemon!"

"Just like old times, eh Rosettamon? 'Cept, something's different about this time round!" Anubismon joked. "Fist of the Pharaoh!"

"Double Crescent Mirage!"

"Blossoming Heart!"

They attacked. By hell, it's Craniummon for Pete's sake. Of course it's not going to work. What did you think would happen?

"Screw off!" Marcus yelled. "Geo Grey Sword!"

ShineGreymon punched the ground and summoned out a large double-bladed sword.

Craniummon, of course, just _has_ to one-up the guy and pulls out a double-bladed sword as well.

_AA, aren't you a Royal Knight, can't you stop him?_

_In case you hadn't noticed, I'm stuck inside the body of a 14-year-old human girl. Like I can do much anyway._ AA retorted. _Besides, I quit a long time ago._

ShineGreymon and Craniummon connected, sword to sword. Then, Cranuimmon pushed ShineGreymon away. "By attacking a Royal Knight, you attack King Drasil himself!" he proclaimed.

Suddenly, the Knight began to spin rapidly around, sucking everyone up with him. He stopped, and they fell down. The rest of us gripped trees.

"Crap. I keep forgetting how strong Royal Knights are." I muttered. "At least Agumon, Veemon and Gabumon will be alright with whatever happened to them…"

"You will be deleted for your insolence." Craniummon decided.

"Hey, now I know I've given you dudes trouble before, but that's no cause to be deleted, eh?" Anubismon said with a smirk.

"Shut up and wait your turn, vagabond." Craniummon growled. He flipped his sword and pointed it at ShineGreymon, readying it to run him through. Just as he was about to, he was stopped.

By Marcus, of course.

"I don't give a rip who you are, I'm gonna beat you down!" Marcus yelled, pushing Craniummon on his back. Then, on fire, he gloated, "Let's show them what we're made of, ShineGreymon! Digi-Soul, Overdrive Burst!"

ShineGreymon's wings blazed into flames and his shield and sword appeared in his hands. He rammed into Craniummon again, sword to sword.

Suddenly, a large burst of light came down on top of ShineGreymon, knocking him away and landing in between the two.

When the light cleared…

"Holy milkmaid…Gallantmon!" I gasped.

_Gallantmon…crap. It appears all of the Royal Knights are under the guise of Yggdrasil once more!_ AA sighed.

"How can you let yourself be pushed around by these humans, Craniummon?" The red-and-gold clad Knight laughed.

More lights began to fall. And I began to name them off one by one. "RhodoKnightmon…Dynasmon…UlForceVeedramon…" I broke off when I reached the golden-armored blue dragon Knight and the pure white armored Knight. "No…"

"Damn!" Anubismon yelled. "Not you guys!"

"At least we know where they are, Anubismon. I doubt Tai and them will like it, though…" I murmured. "M-Magnamon and O-Omnimon…"

"Let's take them all out! Seven or two, we can do it!" Marcus yelled confidently.

Gallantmon laughed and raised his spear. It began to glow bight blue, and all I saw was white.

"_Daddy, where are you, Mommy, and Biyomon going with Mr. Daimon?" I wondered as I looked at my father, dressed in a long brown cloak, a large backpack was anchored to his back as well, and the only thing recognizable about him was his fire-red hair._

_He bent down to my eye-level and tousled my hair. "We won't be gone long, sweetheart. Tsunomon and Mrs. Daimon will take care of you. Plus, you finally get to meet Marcus!" _

"_But, I don't want to meet Marcus, I want you to stay here!" I protested, grabbing his hand. I felt little tears begin to fall down. _

"_We'll be fine, Loaño." My mother, clad in near-to-the same gear said reassuringly. "We won't be gone for more than a few weeks. We love you, Loaño." _

"_Me too, Loaño!" Biyomon chattered, feeling proud that he was the only digimon in the group. I held Tsunomon tighter to me, hearing him protest angrily. _

"_Be nice to Mrs. Daimon. She has permission to ground you if necessary." My father joked. _

"_Well, so, this is Loaño, eh?" an unfamiliar man came up to me and knelt down. He had hair near to the same as Marcus's, and he also wore a cloak similar to the others. "I'm Spencer Daimon…"_

I opened my eyes to find that the Royal Knights were bowing to something, and my mom and dad were nowhere to be found. Just my luck.

Marcus also seemed to be murmuring in his sleep too. But, he snapped out of it to stand up and run to punch the cloaked man walking towards them.

But, he purposefully missed and the hood on the figure went back to…to…reveal…

Spencer Daimon!!

_THAT'S NOT SPENCER!! _AA yelled. _STOP MARCUS, BEFORE HE GETS HURT!_

_Spencer wouldn't hurt…him, would he? _I wondered.

I was beginning to feel weird vibes coming off of Spencer. They were nothing like Marcus, hell, they weren't even _human_.

"D-Dad…" Marcus whispered. He then began to go on and on about how much he and his family missed them.

"Do you not know who you are talking to?" Gallantmon growled. "That is King Drasil, worm!"

"My dad's the King of the Digital World?" Marcus gasped.

"Fool. King Drasil has already decided that in order to ensure the Digital World's survival, the Human World will perish." Gallantmon said excitedly.

"D-Dad…is that t-true?" Marcus wondered, and for the first time, I actually saw genuine fear in his eyes.

"Humans must go." Spencer replied bluntly. "Destroy them." He walked past his son coldly and the Royal Knights began to get excited again at the prospect of killing us.

I walked over to Marcus, who was kneeling down, crying. He looked at me, and then fell into my lap. I hugged him as close as I could, and for the first time, no one ridiculed us. No one was in the mood to.

Before they struck us down, however, another blast of light came down and out of it appeared a large centaur-like Knight in red armor. He picked us all up, and the Royal Knights all began to protest this.

"Sleiphmon, you traitor!" Magnamon jeered.

I gripped Marcus's jacket tightly. I knew now that it wasn't the Veemon I knew speaking, but that one that had listened to someone like King Drasil.

"H-How, how could my dad do this to us…?" Marcus wept.

"I don't know, Marcus…I just don't know…" I murmured back comfortingly.

NNNNN

(Joey Wheeler)

"'State of Emergency', huh? 'Evacuate Immediately', eh?" I wondered. "Holy crapmore, I'm there. Back to California for me!!"

**Sorry, just wanted to end on a funny note. **


	50. Father and Son Destiny!

**Chapter Forty-Four:**

**Father and Son Destiny!**

I woke up next to Marcus. As I woke up, so did he.

We both struggled up and looked around.

"We're home…" I whispered.

Marcus didn't reply.

"Where's Kidd?" I wondered after sighting everyone else besides him. Marcus's head snapped up to look around for my partner as well.

"Where could he have gotten off to now?" Lalamon sighed. "Yosuya and CrystalGatomon are gone too!"

"They're always gone." Yoshi muttered, pushing herself up.

Suddenly, large hooves slammed down on the ground beside us, and we looked up to see…a gigantic red-armored centaur.

He seemed familiar, but the familiarity was blocked out my Marcus's emotions, which, for some odd reason, I was feeling.

_What's wrong with me, AA? Why do I feel as Marcus does?_ I asked weakly.

_Because that's what I do. _AA sighed, _it's difficult to explain, so I'm just going to simplify it. You're feeling what Marcus is feeling because I'm feeling what Marcus is feeling._

_And how does that simplify anything?_

_Basically, you can feel other's emotions. Manipulating them, however…you may want to leave that to me._ AA said again in a frank tone.

_He's so…angry and confused…_

_You'd feel the same way if your father just decided to wage war upon humanity. _

_But you said yourself that that _wasn't_ Spencer._

_I know. It's Spencer's body. That's why Marcus is thinking the way he does. _

_Then what's inside of him?_

_Umm…I'm not sure how to explain that, either._

"That's the digimon that saved us." Marcus said.

"I-I am Sleipmon, one of the Royal Knights." The centaur panted.

"Crap, is he going to beat up on us too?" Thomas wondered.

"No. No he's not." An achingly familiar voice said. We looked to find Commander Sampson walking towards us.

"Commander?" we wondered. Out behind him came Kidd, Yosuya, and CrystalGatomon.

"Yeah, Sampson is alive." Kidd grumbled as he came to stand beside me. He bent do to help Agumon up. "And now, so are the tendons I had no clue I even had."

"Yosyua kick your ass?" I guessed.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He replied grimly.

Sleipmon degenerated into Kudamon. What a surprise. But, since Sleipmon was hurt, so was Kudamon.

Sampson picked up his partner.

"We have to get back to base." Yosyua said as CrystalGatomon looked at Kudamon with concern.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

We began walking back to base. I looked back at Marcus, as did Agumon.

"Boss, c'mon." Agumon pleaded.

I heard a small noise come from him.

"Marcus…" I looked at Agumon, who returned the look. I patted the orange dinosaur's head reassuringly. "It's going to be alright…" I murmured.

NNNNN

"Kudamon came to us to observe and try to figure out whether the humans were beneficial to the Digital World for King Drasil." Sampson explained.

"So, he was a spy!?" Megumi freaked.

"Calm down." Miki sighed.

Kudamon stood up weakly, supported by CrystalGatomon. "It's true that I was a spy for King Drasil at one point in time, but in my heart, I was beginning to feel something towards these humans…" he said.

"Now that King Drasil has ordered the destruction of this world for the safety of his own, we cannot stop to think whether he is Spencer, or King Drasil." Yosyua stated.

"But…but why!? Why is my dad ordering the Knights around?" Marcus stood up sharply from next to me. _"Why is he posing as their King!?"_

Sampson sighed. "The man you once knew as your father, Marcus, is no longer so."

Kidd continued. "He's become Yggdrasil." He barked.

"No…" Marcus murmured.

Something crashed to the ground nearby.

"No! No! It can't be true! It's a lie!!" Kristy shrieked hysterically.

"I wish it was, Kristy…" Marcus murmured. "I really do."

NNNNN

For some reason, I felt so weird that I didn't eat anything. I huddled myself in a corner on top of some crates while Agumon sat beneath me with a plate of fried eggs beside him.

Kidd was sitting with Yoshi and Keenan, picking his teeth with an oversized toothpick that came from outside, which meant it was some sort of debris from something.

Lalamon came by and looked at the fried eggs hungrily. "Wow…they look gooood…"

"HEY! THOSE ARE FOR THE BOSS!" Agumon yelled angrily, scaring the wits out of her.

"B-But…it's not like I wanted them…" Lalamon said in fear.

I flinched and yelled, "Shut the hell up, alright!! I don't need this right now!"

The two shuddered at my cold look and shut up.

I huddled closer to myself.

_AA, Marcus went away…why am I still feeling like this!!_ I yelled to him.

…_Um…you can feel from far away as well. The more you know the person, the farther away you can feel their emotions. Your own feelings also come into play. The friendlier you are with a person, the farther away you can feel them. But, well, if they feel the same way as you do for them…_

_What, what then, AA?_

_You can feel them even if they're on the other side of the planet. You've got my abilities now, Loaño. You've got to figure your own way to control them, or you'll end up miserable as can be! You'll end up answering their feelings instead of their questions and basically, people will think you're weirder than you already are. You want to control them so you can retain yourself as well, not to become an emotionless husk of a person. _

_Oh, that's nice._

_It's a risk, but it didn't happen to me, so there's a low chance that'll happen to you. Just…well…I had more help than you do now when I discovered this ability of mine. I had the entire of the Royal Knights at my back. You just have to remember the happier times…_

As he ended on that note, I had no clue of what 'happier times' to necessarily think of at this time.

A beeping alerted us. Miki shouted to us all, "There's a digimon signal near the harbor! And it's huge!"

Crap.

NNNNN

We arrived to find Gallantmon. Big whoop, who honestly was surprised here?

No one seemed to notice another person there, either. He had brown spiky hair and ski-goggles on. Around his neck was a golden object, while strapped to his belt was a small deck of cards.

I looked between them. Kidd noticed him and shrugged. I walked over to him and asked, "Why the hell are you here? Get out, before you're killed."

He turned to me with a big, bright smile. "I'm here to watch my old friend fight. But, well, it seems he's not acting himself today."

"What? Gallantmon has a friend?" I gasped.

"Of course, Goggle-head." I snorted at the nickname, be he pulled out a small picture from his pocket and gave it to me. "Here, give this to Gallantmon when he's acting himself again. Tell him it's from 'Takatomon'." He said with a smile before turning and walking away. He turned back suddenly and said, "Oh, yeah, my name's Takato Matsuki!" then, he walked away.

I opened up the picture to find a hand-drawn picture of a Guilmon on lined notebook paper. Somewhat confused, I folded the picture up and put it in my pocket and returned to the fight.

The others had already digivolved their digimon, save for Yosuya and Sampson for some reason, so I just had to jump right in.

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" I yelled.

"KiddGarurumon warp digivolve to………Anubismon! Let's do it!!"

They charged, they hit, they got what they gave doubled back at them.

Seriously, is anyone _really_ that surprised at the turnout here? There Royal Knights, for God's sake. The freaking Gary-Stu's of the Digital World.

Anubismon got punched back and skidded nearby to me.

"You alright?" I yelled to him. He got up and winced.

"Just fine, Goggle-head!" he teased. Then, he fell back, exhausted.

"Hey, you heard my conversation with that guy?" I wondered as I ran over.

"Yep. I guess he's right. All Goggle-heads' are as determined as you." Anubismon chuckled. He coughed up a little trickle of blood and said, "Gallantmon's left hook. Watch out for it." He joked.

"That's not funny, Furball." I said sternly.

"Hey, we faced up to Alphamon, we can face up to this little Knight." Anubismon coughed.

"You almost died when we faced off against Alphamon." I said flatly.

Anubismon sputtered. "Caught me on an off day, that's all."

"You're so…." I began.

Anubismon smirked. "Handsome?"

I patted his muzzle, scratching gently around the cut parts. "You're so vain."

"That's me…" Anubismon sighed. "Get comfy, Gallantmon's gonna go into one of his gloating streaks."

I felt something tingle at the back of my mind. "Not just yet…it's Marcus and ShineGreymon!" I said happily.

"Damn, if he starts gettin' all the action, there's gonna be nothin' left for us." Anubismon grunted.

"Shut up, and accept being spared for once, Anubismon." I said.

"Geo Grey Sword!" Marcus shouted, and ShineGreymon pulled out his flaming sword. ShineGreymon then charged at Gallantmon, striking his lance.

"You're lucky," Gallantmon grunted as they broke away. "You get to die quickly!" Gallantmon charged at him, lance out, shield ready.

The two caught each other again, this time; Gallantmon tossed the Geo Grey Sword aside and pushed ShineGreymon back.

ShineGreymon then dashed, grabbing Gallantmon's lance and pushing it up out of range. He began to glow profusely. "Glorious Burst!" he yelled, and a bright flash of flames appeared, knocking ShineGreymon and Gallantmon back.

Gallantmon stalked out of the smoke and laughed. "That kind of feeble attempt will bring you only more pain!" he chuckled.

"Shut your fat head up for one second, Gallantmon!" Marcus yelled. "I don't care who or what you are, I'm gonna kick your ass, and then I'm gonna go give my Dad his! I'll knock so much sense into my Dad that he'll remember the day he was born!"

"That's it, Sampson, I have to digivolve." Kudamon grunted.

"No, you're too weak and--" Sampson began.

"Worry about my condition once more, Sampson, and you'll end up worrying about your own." Kudamon threatened darkly.

"Fine. Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" Sampson yelled.

"Kudamon warp digivolve to………Sleipmon!"

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon cried, his shield glowing and letting gout a dark red beam. Sleipmon stood in the way, however, and blocked it using a shield on his arm.

"Sleipmon, you dare defy your King?" Gallantmon accused.

"I do not defy him. He asked me to be his eyes and ears here in this world. And I have. I have found that these humans, though some are evil, are, by nature, good. As we digivolve, they also change. I care for them as any of these other digimon would have!" Sleipmon yelled, charging at Gallantmon.

The two crashed into a building and were dangerously close to the harbor.

"Odin's Breath!" Sleipmon cried, and from his shield came a large wind tunnel that surrounded the two of them. Ice was beginning to form around them both.

"Sleipmon!" CrystalGatomon cried hysterically as Yosuya gasped.

"Sleipmon, no!" Sampson yelled.

Anubismon stood up weakly. "Why's that idiot freezing himself?" he wondered.

I stood up with him. "To save us all." I said solemnly as the ice block became complete, and they sank.

NNNNN

"Marcus, if you go, I'm gonna slug you so hard, you'll also remember the day you were born." I growled.

He looked a bit frightened for a second. "B-But…I've got to tell my Dad…he's my Dad!" he put his hands over his face. "Don't hurt me!"

I laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you, douf. Just…be careful out there, alright?" I said quietly, scuffling my shoe. "If I had a right mind, Kidd and I would be going too."

_That's where you're problem is, Loaño Ishida. You're mind isn't right._ AA joked.

_I'll hurt you, too. _I warned.

_Just remember what I told you earlier…you'll know if he's alright or not…even if he's in another world. _

"AA says be careful too." I told him.

_I did not!_ He snapped hotly.

"You just take care of your father, Marcus. I'll personally ensure that nothing bad happens to you're family." Thomas said. "Or, anyone else, for that matter. You'll have a home to come back to."

"If I know anything, you'll be alright!" Yoshi said happily.

"Or you'll hurt yourself." Keenan added.

I scuffled my shoes again and I hugged Marcus, hard. I kissed him on the cheek, so that no one would see, and whispered into his ear, "If you die, I swear I'll dig you back up and kill you again, alright?"

"So, you're not just returning the favor from the cemetery?" Marcus whispered in my ear.

"No, and I didn't even realize that that was a favor of any sort. But, I'm serious. Die, and your going to be worse off than before." I threatened once more before kissing his cheek again and letting go. "Remember that."

"I will, Loaño, I will." He smiled as he got onto ShineGreymon's hand. The two blasted off and Yoshi came up to me with a sinister smile.

"What?" I asked innocently before turning redder then ever before.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…just that I was right." Yoshi said playfully before tuning around.

**Oh, how could I NOT put Takato in there? Either way, if I mentioned that I would at some point and then didn't, I'd have some pissed-off Tamer's fans, now wouldn't I?**


	51. Thomas Bursts On the Scene!

**YES!! IT'S BACK!! I've literally been having DATS withdrawals from not typing this for so damn long…These updates are gonna be harder, though! Because they're in quick succession and I won't be able to update when I like to! **

**Chapter Forty-Five:**

**Thomas Bursts On the Scene!**

A large pit in my stomach began to from as I watched ShineGreymon and Marcus disappear.

'_Oh, if you love me, why'd you let me go?'_ AA sang. _Your emotions give you away. I, Yoshi, Thomas, and Yosyua can read you like a book. _

_You're getting awfully cocky._ I growled to him.

_No, I was just running through your head to find the perfect song lyrics for this, and _Coldplay_ delivered. Though, 'Violet Hill' is making me feel depressed…it's making me remember stuff that I don't really want to remember…_

_Idiot, that line _is_ from 'Violet Hill'!_ I snapped back.

_I'm a digimon. What more do you want from me?! Though, British people can sing pretty good…_

Hopefully, I thought that was the end of that.

But, then again, it's AA. He's always got something to say.

_I also want to do something with you, which would involve yours and Kidd's separation from the group. This is critical, Loaño, you really don't have a choice._

_What? What is it you want?_

_I'm going to teach you how to control your powers. And keep the bad parts in check._

_Bad parts?_ I repeated, the line stuck out at me as plainly as a punch in the face.

_Let me say this: If that part gets out of hand, it will be like Set's destruction of Osiris. You'll be ripped into pieces, if not physically, but mentally. And there will be no Isis to save you, because he's gone in the Digital World. _

_I understand and all, but what's with the Egyptian stuff?_

_Just something that fits the description!_ He responded cheerily.

Somehow I knew he was gonna go there…I turned to the others. "AA says that Kidd and I have gotta kick it, if you don't mind…"

Thomas looked at me with a somewhat-knowing smile. "It's alright. Go, I'm sure whatever AA's got planned for you is important."

"Thanks, Thomas." I said gratefully.

"I've got to check on Relena, anyway." Thomas said as if it was nothing. "Yoshi, you and Keenan are to stake it out at the Daimon house. If I don't keep my promise, Marcus will annihilate me!"

"Well, since we're all separating, CrystalGatomon and I have got to go our own way, too." Yosuya said as Yoshi looked like she was about to make a smartass comment.

"Well, then, I guess it's good that we're splittin'." Kidd grumbled.

"Why?" Keenan asked curiously.

Kidd pointed with a clawed thumb towards the sky. From the Digital World, several lights were appearing, and they were headed this way. "'Cause the Calvary is a'comin." He growled.

And with that wonderful thought, we all went our separate ways…

NNNNN

(Thomas)

"Double Crescent Mirage!!" MirageGaogamon slashed his way through the Knightmon that was assaulting the jet.

I saw the side door open and my father get out.

Well, I couldn't be more pissed-off.

MirageGaogamon degenerated and we entered the jet without a word. I went to a small room where Relena was being put down to rest, her heartbeat faltering here and there. I gripped the curtain with enough strength to rip it from where it hung.

_How could he do this!?_ I asked myself with all my rage. Unfortunately, I didn't have a voice that replied back with a witty response that would cheer me up. It was just me there right now.

I went back to where my father stood, stubborn as the kiss-ass ox he was.

"How could you even think of doing this!?" I snapped. My fists were clenched together so hard I could feel my fingernails bite into my palms and my veins poked out.

"We're going back to Austria to protect the family estate." My father replied simply.

"Yes, and what good will that do when there is a _worldwide_ order grounding _all_ planes, or _anything_ that can _fly_!?" I seethed.

"Pah." He scoffed. "I can get up in the air just by dropping my name."

I closed my eyes tightly. "You mean the last name I'm completely ashamed of?" I said calmly.

"How dare you!" he snapped, as if I was a child.

Gaomon stepped up nervously. "Sir, we've gotta go…" he muttered.

I sighed with resentment. "There are reports of another attack."

"So? I'm fueling up another jet, and we're leaving within the hour." My father stated.

I growled, "But I just told you why you _can't_ do that!!"

"Then you will be our escort."

I looked down. I knew, that, somehow, someone was going to win this argument.

And it was going to be me, Goddamnit.

"No." I said cruelly.

My father recoiled, shocked at my answer. "Then you obviously care nothing for your sister's life!" he decided in his harsh baritone.

"Then, I guess I can say that very same thing to you, father." I replied, my anger welling up.

"What!?" he gasped (well, his voice is so damned plain it's hard to tell…).

"Yes. What have you ever protected in your whole, damned selfish life, hm!?" I asked angrily. I looked him straight in the eye. "You didn't seem to care about mothers dieing. You showed no compassion for Loaño when she lived with us. You kicked her out when she had nowhere to go, for God's sake! What kind of person are you?!" I yelled.

My father didn't respond.

"Just as I thought." I muttered.

"That damnable girl broke your nose, Thomas." He said after a moment.

"Yes. But it was an accident." I replied sternly. "She is still my best friend. She is like my sister, and both I and Relena take her as such. You were just afraid that she'd do it to you next time." I smirked a bit, knowing Loaño would do anything within her power to get her hands around this guy's neck.

My father recoiled, as if stung.

I compelled myself to add to his reckoning; "When we went to visit my grandmother…I'll never forget what you said that day – or what you _didn't_ say. By keeping your pig-mouth silent, you completely insulted my mother!"

He drew in a hissing breath, like a snake curled in my path. "You don't know anything. Anything at all!"

Gaomon spoke up again, as I was about to give a bitter retort. "Sir, you'd better take a look at this." He said loudly.

I went to the window, and looked out. I hissed.

Outside, a legion of Knightmon were charging for us.

I swore loudly.

"Well, Thomas, if you really want to consider yourself a Norstien, go out there and do it." My father replied emotionlessly.

I growled as the doctor came in and threw open the curtains. "Relena's going into shock, sir!"

"Well save her, dammit!" he snapped.

Outside, I heard commotion as Yushima and the newly digivolved Shawjamon tried to drive off the legion.

I followed my father inside the doctor's small compartment where Relena was being stabilized.

"My brother…" she murmured through the mask. "I want…my brother…" she instinctively grabbed my hand weakly. I remembered when she was just born, when I went in to see her. Everyone was worried about the complications she'd had…but she'd always stop crying when she grabbed my hand. I felt more apart of that family then than I do now…

I knew that my sister was all I really had in this family.

I bit my lip and put my other hand on top of hers. "Alright." I said. "I'll save us. But not for you." I drew my gaze right into my father's eyes again. "For Relena. And not because I happen to share the same last name as you."

I walked out, where Gaomon asked me; "Are you alright, Sir?"

I looked back at him. "I'm perfect." And then, we both ran outside.

We came out just in time to see Shawjamon become enveloped in a cloud of smoke. I pulled out my digivice.

"Digi-Soul Overdrive!" I yelled.

"Gaomon warp digivolve to………MirageGaogamon!"

"Get rid of them!" I ordered.

"Sir, yes Sir!" MirageGaogamon yelled, flying up in the air where Shawjamon was trying to fend off a Knightmon. "Full Moon Blaster!" he shot the enemy off of him.

"Thanks, MirageGaogamon." Shawjamon said in his scratchy voice.

"Your welcome." He replied. "Let's take care of this!"

"Right!" the ninja took up his stave and they both flew to do battle.

I ran up to Yushima. "Sorry about my father." I apologized.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Your just his son." He replied.

"Your right…" I murmured. Then, I ran up beside MirageGaogamon. "Finish them off!"

"Sir…" he wasn't able to finish.

"They're falling back, but why?" I asked myself as the Knightmon began to, well, fall back.

In the apocalyptic purple (hah, new color for Crayola!) sky above us, a whirlpool of clouds and lightning began to form as a digimon wearing pink-and-yellow armor cascaded down. On his arm was a broad yellow shield-like object and he stopped when he was level with the Knightmon legion.

"Another Royal Knight!?" I grumbled. Great, just what I needed now!

"Traitor!" the Knight said in a surprisingly female-sounding voice. "You'll pay for destroying my squadron and defying your King!"

"Let's go, MirageGaogamon!" I yelled.

"Sir, yes Sir!" he flew up.

"No, Thomas!" Yushima yelled. "RhodoKnightmon will kill you!"

Well, RhodoKnightmon did. "Spiral Slice!" he yelled as he dissipated from MirageGaogamon's range and swirled around, slicing and dicing, and MirageGaogamon fell.

Shawjamon flew up to confront RhodoKnightmon in his place. MirageGaogamon quickly regained his footing and flew up to help.

RhodoKnightmon seemed to take this all as a fun game, and quickly downed MirageGaogamon again.

"You digimon just don't learn, do you?" he said.

"MirageGaogamon!" Shawjamon said, worried. RhodoKnightmon spun out of sight and slashed Shawjamon out of the sky and he degenerated into Kamemon.

"Let's get this done quickly!" RhodoKnightmon sneered. "Fist of Fear!" he slammed his shield into MirageGaogamon.

"No!" I yelled, running up to him while RhodoKnightmon stood by, watching.

I head someone shouting behind me.

"Thommy! Thommy, don't go! Don't leave me!"

It was Relena.

"No, Relena!"

My father. What was going on!?

I turned around to find her running towards me, my father close behind.

Before she reached me, a Knightmon interjected, slashing his sword and sending a wave of energy towards my sister.

"NO!" my father and I yelled. My father dove for Relena…

And missed.

MirageGaogamon stepped over her and took the attack as I picked up my sister. She looked up at me.

"Thank you…Thommy…" she whispered before blacking out.

"Relena! Relena!" I yelled, trying to rouse her.

My father limped over and fell in front of me. "I'm sorry…" he murmured. "I'm sorry that I've treated my children as if I owned them…I'm sorry that all I've cared about was protecting our family's name…" he began to shudder and break down.

"Don't cry." I murmured.

But he didn't stop. He just lay there, crying for the first time I'd ever really seen him cry so sincerely.

"Take Relena." I said, handing him my sister. He took her and stood up, still sniffling. I stood up and braced myself against MirageGaogamon. "I'm going to protect you."

"Ready when you are, Sir." MirageGaogamon stated.

"Right." I turned to RhodoKnightmon. "RhodoKnightmon, it's time you left the Human World. I swear upon the Norstien family that I will send you back to where you came from!"

"You'll beat me? That's insulting." RhodoKnightmon scoffed. He charged a us, holding his ribbon-blade ready and he swung.

MirageGaogamon caught the blade between on of his claws and blocked the attack.

RhodoKnightmon was shocked to say the least. "Y-You b-blocked me!?" he sputtered.

"I'm going to do more than that, you transvestite!" I yelled. "Ready, MirageGaogamon?"

"Sir, yes Sir." He said simply. My digivice began to glow bright red, and a blue light enveloped me all around.

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive! Burst!" I yelled.

MirageGaogamon became more human-shaped, with a long staff in his hands. One end was a sickle-shaped moon, and chained at the other end was a large spiked ball-and-chain. "MirageGaogamon, Burst Mode!"

"MirageGaogamon, show them was Burst Mode can do!" I yelled. "Attack pattern, 15A!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" he replied. He took out the remaining Knightmon with his ball-and-chain, and then he trust it at RhodoKnightmon, who blocked with his ribbon-blade.

The blade shattered. "What!?" RhodoKnightmon gasped. "Oh, I'll beat you good! Spiral Slice!" he disappeared and attacked from different angles, but MirageGaogamon blocked each and every hit like it was nothing.

Exhausted, and completely pissed-off, RhodoKnightmon growled, "I'll get you yet1 Fist of Fear!" he thrust his fist at MirageGaogamon.

He swung his ball-and-chain at the shield and stated, "Meteor Shackle!"

The two attacks clashed and RhodoKnightmon's shield began to shatter.

"Impossible!" he howled as he dissipated with a pink light into a Digi-Egg. The egg was then caught up by a yellow column of light.

NNNNN

(Loaño)

I looked up from where I was hiding in a small ally. No Knightmon had noticed us yet.

I saw a large column of light take away a small egg.

"Good job, Thom." I said. "Good job."

Kidd settled down beside me. "Yeah, he sure can take care of himself."

_With Thomas and Relena's safety behind, are you ready?_ AA asked.

_Yes. What do I do?_ I asked.

_Just fall asleep…_

"Kidd, keep an eye on the Knightmon. If they come near, you know what to do." I told him as I closed my eyes. "G'Night."

NNNNN

(Thomas)

"What the prognosis?" my father asked me, as he leaned over Relena's bedside.

"She'll be fine." I replied.

"I was talking about you." He said, giving me a jolt. "You're leaving again, aren't you? I worry when you're away."

I blinked. "I'll be fine, father. After all, I am a Norstien."

He grunted. "You are…" he murmured.

I walked out, seeing Yushima, Kamemon, and Gaomon waiting for me.

"Let's go." I said.

Gaomon smiled and walked next to me. "Yes Sir, whatever you say, Sir."


	52. Justice Equals Power

**I am NOT liking the fact that they're dubbing all of these great-ass names!! Oh, well. This chapter has an extra Royal Knight in it that I've created, and if you don't get it, read The Missing Link, alright?**

**Chapter Forty-Six:**

**Justice Equals Power**

(CabalLeonamon)

"Brother, are you sure we wish to proceed?" I asked faintly from where we hid within the Yggdrasil Tree. My brother stood next to me, his black armor shining and his yellow leopard-eyes gleaming in the dark. Unlike his armor, mine was a crystalline blue color, my wings made of sharply-edge metal instead of white feathers.

"Yes." He growled. "I will stop at nothing to serve our King. Won't you, Sister?"

I sighed. My brother was devoted to serving King Drasil, while I was one of those who believed his power was not all that grand. What had I to do other than to side with my brother on this occasion?

"Yes…and no." I replied faintly.

"Ssh, he's almost done talking to Craniummon." He replied with a hiss.

I heard the human-Yggdrasil's echoic voice from hear by a twitch of my ears: "We must not waver in our attacks of the Human World."

"Than allow me to do this for you, my Liege." My brother said loudly.

"Who dares interrupt King Drasil?" Craniummon asked.

"It is I, Duftmon." My brother called out as he stepped forward. I walked out with him as well.

"And myself, CabalLeonamon." I meowed gracefully.

"What? You and your sister have never offered yourselves for anything else jointly!" Craniummon scoffed.

"Well," Duftmon began, "I would be proud as always to do what is considered right by my King. I vowed to serve him in the end, and when my sister grew, she did as well. We are ready to test that, to our most extreme limits, Sire!"

His speech was enthralling, but, that was my brother.

The human-Yggdrasil turned his unnatural form to me. "And you, CabalLeonamon?"

"I wish to make sure that Brother does not destroy himself in the process, Sire." It pained me to say that, but it was true…

He smiled. "Then go. I'm sure to hear of good news from you soon."

"It is a pleasure to serve you, my King." Duftmon said, and then he jumped into the air where the Human World awaited.

I jumped and took off as well, hoping that he wouldn't get too carried away after all…

NNNNN

(Yoshino)

"This is horrible." Lalamon sighed.

"Yeah, I know." I replied, my hands on the wheel of the small car. Keenan and Falcomon were in the back, along with several boxes of food and supplies. "It's the worst of the worst, now. The Royal Knights are everywhere! There's nothing we can do yet, and with Thomas gone we've gotta step it up!"

"We can beat them!" Keenan assured. "I'll do it myself!"

"No, we've got to stick together." I snapped. "If we don't, we might lose you guys, and then lose the entire fight by itself. I don't want to think about what'll happen then!"

"It would be horrible!" Lalamon sighed. "It'll be a wonder if this place ever gets back to normal…"

I had to agree with her there. This pace was beginning to look as if the largest tornado in the world attacked and then was coupled with a rain of fire. Nearly everything was obliterated.

Falcomon leaned up in between me and Lalamon. He pointed with one wing and said, "What's that over there!?"

I looked up to see a huge white swirling mass of wind.

"Dammit! A tornado!" How ironic… "It's headed straight for Marcus's place, too!"

I stepped on the gas and the car groaned as it sped up. We made it just in time to see a buttload of digimon fall out of the tornado and plop themselves right into Mrs. Daimon's backyard.

There was large, unrecognizable pink digimon in the center, with several others surrounding it. I parked the car and we got out to investigate.

Taichi named them all right off the bat: "Yokomon, Bukamon, Punimon, Pabumon, a funky looking Tokomon, Otamamon, Nyaromon, Poromon, and Yukimibotamon." Well, he was right about the Tokomon looking weird. Its two ear-like appendages came together in a small X-shape…

"They look like they just hatched, too." Matt added, picking up the Punimon and the Yokomon to look at them.

The large pink digimon shuffled to it's feet.

"Biyomon!!" Kristy said joyously, hugging her former partner. "I knew you'd come back! I knew it!"

Biyomon hesitated before stammering, "W-Who…are you?"

Kristy looked completely hurt and confused as we went inside, and I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl…

Once the digimon were all settled, Marcus's mother set with the task of feeding the baby digimon while Matt, Tai, and Davis busied themselves with playing with the remaining ones, so that they wouldn't become afraid suddenly from being so far away from home.

Biyomon was taking up the blue couch on the other side of us, and Kristy couldn't have looked more hurt.

"Are you sure it's the same one?" Lalamon said, possibly trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, it's him, alright." Kristy said, sniffling.

"He doesn't remember us…" I murmured.

"When he reverted back to a Digi-Egg, his memories were taken from him, most likely." Falcomon informed.

"Biyomon," Kristy began, as if she couldn't believe it was really true, "Have you _really_ forgotten me?"

Biyomon seemed to think hard for a second before saying apologetically, "I'm sorry…"

"Do you think it's the same one, Falcomon?" Keenan asked.

"Yes. It's the same Biyomon that hatched from the egg you gave to Loaño to care for and that I was sent back to retrieve." Falcomon said simply.

"Oh…"

"So, how did you guys get here in the first place?" I asked.

Biyomon patted his knees for a second. "We were blown here, actually." He said. "The Digital World's been having major problems lately…the place is chaotic! Volcanoes were erupting, tidal waves, earthquakes, and tornadoes, too! We were looking for a place to stay safe, but we got caught up in one of the tornadoes…then we ended up here."

Marcus's mother was finished with the Tokomon, and it trotted over to me, sniffing my shoe. I gently picked it up, examining its X-shaped head for a moment before deciding, "You know, I'll take you guys in since you can't stay here forever!"

Biyomon looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yep!" I said chipperly.

"Even with all the trash on the floor?" Lalamon asked.

I gave her a death-glare. "Yes. Even with all of the 'trash'."

"I'm so glad I get to cook for a large group again!!" Marcus's mom cheered. We all laughed.

NNNNN

"You're in the kitchen, Yoshi! Are you lost?" Lalamon asked me.

I growled. "No! And I can cook!!" I almost whacked her over the head with my ladle.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! There's trouble!" Keenan shouted.

"Is it the enemy!?" I asked.

"No! Worse!" Keenan assured. "It's Falcomon!"

I followed him into the bathroom, where Yokomon was unrolling my toilet paper onto Falcomon, making him look like a mummy. We were almost able to grab them, when Biyomon came up and announced, "Help me with this!"

We rushed over to where Biyomon indicated and found Otamamon and Bukamon playing in the bathtub, which was overflowing.

I shut off the valve and picked up the Otamamon while Biyomon took Bukamon.

"That is it. New rule, guys: STAY PUT!" I announced angrily.

Well, then, everything went to chaos. Nyaromon and Punimon were having an argument over a pillow, Yukimibotamon was chllin' in the freezer, and pretty much everything sucked.

I finally had enough. "STOP IT!!" I yelled.

A few minutes later I was cleaning up the mess with Kristy. "Well, now you know what having a kid is like!" Matt joked. "They get into _everything_!!"

Somehow, I wasn't reassured.

Then, dinnertime came!!

All the smaller digimon seemed to wait for Biyomon to eat before they dared to touch their own. Kristy handed him a plate of fried eggs and he took it gratefully.

Then, we all actually began to eat.

When I was done, I looked at Marcus's mother. "Sarah, when everyone else evacuated, why didn't you?"

She turned to me and said, "I'm just waiting for Marcus to bring his father home."

"I wonder how he's doing right now…" I asked myself.

NNNNN

(Marcus)

Me and Agumon sat back-to-back in the middle of a small crater. In the desert.

"Boss, I'm so dehydrated!!" he complained.

"I didn't even know you knew that word, and I agree with you!" I whined.

"All this lightning, and not a drop of rain!!" Agumon cried. "Rain, dammit! RAIN!! Wait, that's a weird light…"

"Huh, what?" I asked lazily.

"Look out, Boss!!" Agumon cried dashing away as a large boulder flew down to greet us.

I moved out of the way as fast as I could as the boulder formed another crater within the crater we were sitting in. I looked into it after the smoke had cleared.

"Gotsumon?" I said as the boulder stood up.

"Aw, no, not you two again! You're the doofuses that fell on top of me!!" he whined.

"Hey, compared to you, we're geniuses! And _you_ fell on _us_!" I snapped.

"What now, Boss?" Agumon asked.

"Well, I think our old tour guide came back just in the nick of time to take us to King Drasil's Tree!" I said happily.

NNNNN

(Yoshino)

I opened the room and got a pillow in my face.

Yeah, that's right, a pillow. It was like living with both Loaño _and_ Marcus.

"That is it!" I yelled. "IF I HEAR ONE MORE PEEP OUT OF ANY OF YOU, I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO DIGI-EGGS!!" I threatened. Everyone froze and labeled me public enemy numero uno.

Suddenly, the house began to shake.

"That wasn't us, Yoshi! I swear!" Keenan promised.

"I know!" I said as I rushed to the window. I drew it open to find a small black speck floating in the air. "Crap! It's another Royal Knight!"

"Really? Is it just one?" Keenan prayed.

"Yup. We can handle it." I promised, leading them out and promising that the others would be safe if they just stayed here.

I drove the car out as far as I could go, almost crashing into a huge gouge in the city. In the depths of the gouge was greenish data symbols.

"Loaño was right. This city really _is_ going to pot…" I muttered to myself as we got out.

The black-armored Knight faced us. "Traitors! By the name of King Drasil, we shall destroy you!"

"Ready, Keenan?" I asked, pulling out my digivice.

"Ready!"

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" we both shouted.

"Falcomon warp digivolve to………Ravemon!"

"Lalamon warp digivolve to………Rosemon!"

"Extension Wave!" the leoprd swung his rapier down, sending a wave of yellow light to greet us.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon threw her whip to confront it.

"Spiral Raven Claw!" Ravemon trust himself at the wave.

"Duftmon, Brother! Look out!" someone cried. The blasts were deflected by a similar Knight, though this one was obviously female. Her armor was a crystalline blue and she wore a long brown cloak tied with golden tassels. She had blocked the attack with her two metal wings, and when she thrust them back out, it threw off Rosemon and Ravemon. She seemed to draw a bow from nowhere, which was long and slender.

"What!? There's two now!?" Keenan gasped.

"There was no need for that, CabalLeonamon. I could've blocked it with my own strength." Duftmon grumbled.

"Well, sometimes testosterone isn't always the answer, my Brother." CabalLeonamon said back gently.

"Let us leave them, then. They aren't worth our time." Duftmon grumbled, floating away.

CabalLeonamon looked uncertain whether to follow her brother or not, but she did anyway.

"We won't be ignored!" I shouted.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon said, throwing her whip out towards CabalLeonamon, who blocked it easily with her bow.

"Left Wing!" Ravemon yelled, slicing his white wing down upon Duftmon, who just simply waved his hand to throw out a wave of energy to throw them all backwards, save for his sister.

CabalLeonamon looked apologetically at Rosemon as she fell backwards.

We rushed up to our digimon. "We can't let them win!" Keenan said.

Ravemon turned to Rosemon. "Then let's stop them! Spiral Raven Claw!" he spiraled at CabalLeonamon who side-stepped and kicked him back with the same apologetic glance.

"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon tried to thrust her whip at Duftmon, who didn't even make an effort of dodging and grabbed it, and threw her back.

"You're getting on my nerves!" Duftmon roared. He pulled down his leopard-like helmet over his eyes and snarled, "Sword of Destruction: Black Aura Wave!" the sword began to glow purple and he thrust it out at us, sending out a huge wave that plowed through and stopped almost before it hit the house.

"It almost hit them!" Rosemon said in disbelief.

"Stop!" Keenan cried. "There are several baby digimon waiting sheltering there for safety from the attacks!"

Duftmon snorted emotionlessly. "Then they shall not make the difference." CabalLeonamon sucked in a shocked breath.

"Brother! You can't mean that!!" she said.

"If you want to question orders, then you can resign from the Royal Knights." Duftmon growled grimly. "Their degenerating will not stop our mission, Sister, now get out of my way!" he pushed her away and raised his rapier again. CabalLeonamon gripped her bow in anger and flared her metal wings.

"Black Aura Wave!" he shouted, throwing the black wave.

"No!" CabalLeonamon shouted. She flashed away and in front of the blast. She held out her bow and yelled, "Blanco Aroma Flecha Ola!" She pulled back upon the bow, creating a white arrow in the similar shape to a broadsword. She released it, and the sword broadened until it collided with the wave of energy from her brother.

When the smoke cleared, I asked, "Why did you help us?"

She turned to me, her yellow eyes full of sadness. "Unlike my Brother, who always says 'Justice equals power', I do not like to see saddened faces. I did not wish harm for the young digimon. Even if that means going against my brothers' wishes, than so be it. He is my elder, and I respect him. But I seem to be the one that thinks more rationally than he."

"CabalLEonamon! Sister! Why did you deflect my shot!?" Duftmon snarled, enraged.

She stood to face her brother. "Because it was not right!" she yelled. "If Alphamon and AA still lived today, they would criticize this action! That is not what the Royal Knights are about! Don't you see, Brother? King Drasil could tell you that a mouse was a hawk, and you would believe him to your very Core. The Royal Knights strive for peace, not war! What you were about to do would put the Knights to shame!"

"We'll speak of this later, Sister!" Duftmon snarled.

She turned to us. "Please, do what you must. I sense plenty of power brewing within. Now is the time to unleash it!" she urged. "Before he launches another attack!"

We nodded and CabalLeonamon shifted behind us. She was as concerned for her brother's safety as we were about Kristy, Biyomon, and everyone else's.

A bright pink energy began to form around me. A purple one flowed around Keenan, as well.

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive, Burst!" Keenan yelled.

Ravemon's armor turned black and his skin purple. Large purple-feathered wings grew out on his arms, and his legs as well. "Ravemon, Burst Mode!"

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive, Burst!" I yelled.

Rosemon's outfit turned pure white, and several pink Tifaret jewels surrounded her. Her formerly green cape turned a beautiful pink. "Rosemon, Burst Mode!"

"Let's give him what he deserves!" I said.

"Yes!" the others agreed.

"Morning Dance!" Ravmeon yelled, dashing at Duftmon with all his might. Ravemon's swift kicks thrust Duftmon towards Rosemon's line of attack.

"Aguichant Lèvres!" Rosemon yelled, and the small Tifaret jewels shot out small pink hearts which turned into beams of light that ripped at Duftmon until her returned to a Digi-Egg and landed in his sister's arms below.

CabalLeonamon bowed and said happily, "I'll look after him, and make sure he gets some reason this time! Actually, this would make me the older one! Hah!" she laughed.

"We'll come back to the Digital World to help the other Royal Knights see reason." I promised.

CabalLeonamon looked grateful. "Thank you. They all have been acting strange lately…"

She flew up with one great flap of her metal wings and disappeared in the darkness.

"So, I guess we're all going back, then?" someone said from behind me.

We turned around to find Thomas and Gaomon. And then Kidd with Loaño perched on his shoulders piggy-back style. She looked pale and sickly, her arms singed in several places and a small cut was on her cheek. Other than that, she looked normal.

"What happened to you?" I asked. She shook her head and waved it off.

"Don't matter." She replied. Her voice sounded like someone had forced her to bench-press 50 more pounds than she was physically able to. "I'm fine, and we're going to get Marcus. And don't bother giving me the 'Oh, you look like Hell' crap, because I look fine, and I feel fine."

"That's true. But your too stubborn to admit it!" I muttered.

"Well, let's say our good-bye's and kick it, people!" Kidd grunted.

Biyomon, Kristy, Marcus's mother and Matt came over.

"You'll be alright, I know." Matt assured Loaño. "Just, take care of yourself."

"And you're gonna take care of everything here!" Keenan ordered Biyomon. Biyomon's eyes sparkled as he agreed.

"Please, bring back my son safely." His mother said worriedly.

"We will." Loaño promised. "We'll make sure we bring them both back."

I wondered how much of that would actually become true…

**Well, the way they did this episode really disappointed me, because I can't do that one chapter I wanted to. Oh, well. Next chapter is Yosuya's Burst Mode!!**


	53. The Immortal Warrior

**Disclaimer: Nobody owns anything except for our characters.**

**Hello everyone! Those of you who have read Missing Link already know me as Tsukiyomaru. I'm here to write Yosuya's chapter for Burst Mode! Hurray! I hope you like it and I have my own digimon story on my profile if you're interested.**

**Chapter Forty-Seven:**

**The Immortal Warrior: GranDracmon's Grand Finish!**

Deep within the Dark Area of the Digital World stood the creaking ruin of a large mansion. Some repairs had been attempted but due to a string of accidents, it had been dubbed to dangerous to go near. But because of this, nobody was brave enough to venture into it and discover a hidden trap door in the remains of the study.

Deep under the ruins of the mansion was a dark passage lit by torches holding blue flames. Down the passage was a large door and behind it was a burial chamber. Within the middle of the burial chamber was an extravagant black coffin with a seal on the front of it. The seal looked like a sun made of circles and triangles; the four diagonal triangles were longer than the two horizontal one and the two vertical ones. The coffin was resting on a large stone slab covered in blood red cloth.

The coffin door slowly creaked open and knocked off the spider webs and dust. A pale hand appeared on the side and a man rose from the crimson interior of the coffin. He pulled out a pocket watch and checked it. He smiled when he say the date and time displayed on many dials on the watch. "Right on time." he said as he jumped out of the coffin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yosuya sighed as she watched another Knightmon disappear. She and Rosettamon had been taking an active approach to the attacking army and had been defeating them left and right. She still couldn't believe all of this was happening. Why was Spencer ordering the Royal Knights to attack the Human World? Hell, why was Spencer in charge of the Royal Knights in the first place?

"I think that's all of them." Rosettamon commented.

"Yeah, I guess we should go search for some more then, huh?" Yosuya said distractedly.

"I suppose." Rosettamon answered as she put Yosuya on her shoulder and flew off to find more of the attackers.

"I still can't believe all of this is happening." Yosuya said after a few minutes of silence. "It sounded so simple when we first went to the Digital World didn't it? Just find Ryou safe and sound and come back home. Man, what a stupid idea. Things are never that easy."

"I know. I wish I knew more of what was going on but I haven't been with the other Knights for years. I'm sorry I haven't been much help. Especially for my little Sleipner." Rosettamon ended with a teary voice.

"It's not your fault he's gone. Sleipmon willingly sacrificed himself so that the rest of DATS could save these worlds." Yosuya said. She looked over at her friend when she heard Rosettamon chuckle. "What? What's so funny?"

"You are telling me it's not my fault that a loved one is gone, and yet you blame yourself for Ryou's disappearance. I'm sorry but I couldn't keep my mouth shut." Rosettamon apologized.

"That's different. I shouldn't have left Ryou alone for even a minute." Yosuya said as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"You had no choice. Kidd was supposed to be there and a digimon was attacking innocent people. How were you supposed to know that Kidd would forget about babysitting?" Rosettamon asked.

"I know I shouldn't beat myself up about it, but I still feel like it's my fault." Yosuya said sadly.

"It's not your fault Yosuya, we did the right thing by protecting those people." Rosettamon said.

"I know that but I…" Yosuya trailed off as she thought about her missing son. 'Please be alright. Please, please be alright.' She begged in her mind. "I hope he found someone to help him." She said quietly.

"I don't know, Yosuya." Rosettamon said quietly "But I hope he did too."

The two of them continued to fly in silence after that, each one thinking about there lost loved ones. It wasn't much longer before a large explosion was heard. Rosettamon quickly changed course and headed for the source of the noise. It turned out to be a small group of Knightmon trying to destroy empty buildings.

"Is it me, or is something wrong with them?" Yosuya asked.

"You're right, but I can't quit put my claw on it." Rosettamon said. The Knightmon looked up when they saw the two and charged at them. Rosettamon set Yosuya down on the ground and cried "Thorn Claw!" as her claws began glowing red and she scratched each of the Knightmon. In a few seconds they were all gone and replaced with there digi-eggs.

The two girls looked up when they heard clapping. Watching from a distance was a man wearing an extravagant suit. His hair was perfectly straight and he had a black silk cape behind him. At his side as a tsurugi tied to his belt and a blue mask was on his face like a certain vampire digimon's.

(A tsurugi is a longer katana that is often used for fighting on horseback but it can also be used for combat on the ground. It is the original design of the katana.)

"What are you doing here? It's way to dangerous for a human." Yosuya warned.

"A human?" the man asked with a laugh. "My dear Yosuya, my name is GranDracmon." He introduced with a bow.

"GranDracmon?" Rosettamon asked in shock. "Are you the one who sent those Knightmon here? Did you plan on luring us out!?"

"And how do you know my name?" Yosuya added.

"In order, yes, yes, yes, because I know everything." GranDracmon answered with a cocky smile.

"Why did you lure us here?" Yosuya asked warily.

"Two reasons really." GranDracmon said as he took his sword from his belt and pointed it at the two girls. "I want to test you and I want to die."

"You want to die?" Yosuya asked.

"Yes. Many digimon have tried, but their blades have always fallen short of me. My death wish is to know the pure exhilaration of a fight to the death." GranDracmon said poetically. "I believe it's time to start our performance, don't you? It's Showtime!" he yelled as he charged forward.

"Siren's Voice!" Rosettamon yelled as she unleashed a sound waves that were larger than GranDracmon. The rings passed around him and he stopped running and fell to the ground as he grabbed his heart. "Thorn Claw!" Rosettamon cried as she swung her claws down and hit GranDracmon back.

He stood up and looked at the scratch on his chest. It slowly deepened until it was a large bloody cut across his stomach. "Tsk, tsk, that won't be enough." He said disappointedly. Yosuya and Rosettamon stared in shock as the cut closed itself up and the suit repaired itself.

"What on earth?" Rosettamon asked in shock.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that little detail didn't I? The reason that so many digimon fell before me is because I am what you would call immortal or invincible." GranDracmon said with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yosuya and Rosettamon said at the same time.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi!" GranDracmon yelled as he swung his sword in a downward arc. Despite being pretty far from her, Rosettamon recoiled and gasped in pain as a slash appeared on her arm.

"How the hell did he do that!?" Yosuya shouted.

"That is one of the many powers of my blade. You know, it's a real pity. I was hoping you two would be stronger. I was hoping you would be able to surpass me for their sake, but I guess I was wrong." GranDracmon said with a frown. He pulled the blade back and shot it forward as the blade extended and pierced Rosettamon's other arm.

"Blossoming Heart!" she cried as she directed a large burst of rose filled wind at GranDracmon. He didn't bother moving and allowed the petals to cut him and the pollen to ignite his body. When the wind faded his skin and suit were already repairing themselves. The burns were disappearing and his cuts were closing themselves and even the rips and cuts in his suit were sowing themselves.

"Oh crap." Yosuya muttered. "There must,"

"Be something we can do!" GranDracmon shouted for her. "Surely we can find some flaw or chink in his armor. Nobody is really immortal, right? Wrong. I've been around since the beginning of the Digital World and I have only almost died twice. But both times I was able to save myself."

"You can read minds?" Yosuya asked in surprise. "Damn you! You're like one of those super powerful characters that never die in a fanfiction or manga!"

"You know, my old friend used to call me that quite often. I really miss them, but it seems you can't help me join them. It's such a pity that you won't live to see your son." GranDracmon said with a frown and a genuinely sincere voice.

"No!" Yosuya yelled. "I don't care if Ryou is in the Digital World or if he doesn't remember me! I swear I'll find him! I don't care if some super-powered invincible, immortal, whatever the hell else you are decides to stand in my way! I will find Ryou and I will take you down! Digisoul, Overdrive Burst!" she yelled as a crimson digisoul surrounded her body.

"Rosettamon digivolve to, Rosettamon Burst Mode!" she cried. The large rose turned up and covered the rest of her body in a large flower bulb. It exploded in a storm of rose petals and Rosettamon gently floated down to the ground. She was now the same size as BantyoLeomon, not counting the large metal rabbit-like ears. Her upper body hadn't changed much, but the rose dress covered her waist and between her legs but then branched out to reveal purple armor covered legs that ended in high-heels. The skirt continued to go down in the back and rested just above the ground.

"Wow." GranDracmon said.

Rosettamon pulled the red ribbon from her neck and it glowed as it turned into a necklace of jade. The clasps undid and she swung it forward like a whip with a cry of "Yasakani no Magatama!" The necklace lengthened and whipped forward and struck GranDracmon back. It then wrapped around his arm and squeezed tightly.

"What the hell?" GranDracmon asked when he saw jade crystal form over the whip and down his arm. "No way! You honestly think this will hold me!" he yelled as he swung his blade and broke the crystal.

"No, but it held you long enough for this! Yata no Kagami!" she cried as she created a mirror shield from a rose and caught GranDracmon's reflection in it. He roared in pain and grabbed his head. His figure began glowing and he turned into a different digimon. This one had long claws and was wearing red robes. His arms fell to his side and he felt his body freeze. The sword fell to the ground and turned into a black cane with a red gem on the top.

"What, what did you do?" Matadormon asked in shock and pain.

"I paralyzed you and forced you to de-digivolve." Rosettamon said as she twirled the whip around and slashed it into Matadormon. He gasped in pain as he was knocked backwards. When he fell from the mirror's gaze he became GranDracmon but this time, the cut remained.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Please, come here. I have something to tell you two." He said quietly as he gazed at the sky with fading eyes. Yosuya and Rosettamon looked at each other. "I don't blame you for not trusting me, but I need to tell you something about your son."

Yosuya ran over to GranDracmon and knelt beside him. "I was the one who raised your son will he was in the Digital World." He began. "I renamed him Haseo after my old partner."

"You're the one that raised my son?" Yosuya asked. Guilt for what she did suddenly welled up in her. She just killed the man who had taken care of her son after he disappeared. She felt light tears fill her eyes.

"I used to be part of the team led by Davis and Tai. After MaloMyotismon died the second time, I met my partner Haseo. Originally I was a recluse within the dark area, but I was killed in the same way you just did by another digimon. After I became a digi-egg I was picked up by Myotismon and became a lowly foot soldier in his army. After he died I went and wandered in the Digital World. I saw the last fight against MaloMyotismon and I was inspired to find one of these fascinating humans." He explained.

"Eventually my friend PrincessBeemon and I found two humans named Haseo and Fiona. I became Haseo's partner and my friend PrincessBeemon became Fiona's partner. We had a few adventure with the team and eventually I evolved and I remembered who I had been." GranDracmon continued.

"How did you evolve? I thought you needed a crest." Yosuya said in confusion.

"We did. Haseo held the Crest of Darkness. For every light, there is an equal darkness. PrincessBeemon and I stayed with our partners until they grew up. They married and began talking about having a child but it was not meant to me. The Demon Lords took a liking to the Crest of Darkness and attacked our home one night. I fought as valiantly as I could but in the end, Haseo and Fiona were killed." GranDracmon said as tears filled his eyes.

"PrincessBeemon, now QueenVespamon, and I went to the digital world after that. I had managed to steal away the Crest and tried to keep it safe. Eventually she and I started the Tsukikuro organization. We promised to give any digimon a safe place to live within a section of the dark area we acquired. One day AA came to our home with four Digi-Eggs and he asked to stay within that area. I allowed it, not realizing how much it would change my life."

"About a month after AA came there, Rosettamon and Gallantmon came to retrieve him." GranDracmon said.

"We needed him to help Alphamon create chains to hold Belphemon and to take a piece of every crest to create the Crest of Balance. GranDracmon had previously given me a piece of the Crest of Darkness. After they finished there projects Alphamon fought Belphemon and defeated him, but at the cost of his own life. We were all distraught, but Omnimon took it the hardest." Rosettamon explained.

"After that, AA took Alphamon's egg to me. I kept it around and took care of it and eventually it hatched into Dorimon. A while later he evolved into Dorumon and he continued to stay in my home. He was my son and I cared about him more than anything. One day we went out for a walk around my large forest and we found a small boy who had lost his memory."

"Ryou." Yosuya said as the tears slowly began falling down her face.

"I suppose so, but at the time I didn't know his name. I named him Haseo after my old friend. He and Dorumon quickly became inseparable and they were brothers. Haseo even called him Ryu-nisan. We were a family, a strange family, but a family all the same for three years. But eventually your ex came with an army of Gizumon." GranDracmon said as his face became more serious.

"He recreated the massacre he had done the years before. I watched several of my friends die before me, just as I had some many other times. I snapped. I sent Haseo and Dorumon with my right hand mon, Gulfmon. They ran and I stopped the oncoming army. But in the end, I suffered an almost fatal wound. As I lay down in defeat like this I realized there was a small chance. I snuck down to my secret chamber and sealed my self in my coffin for two years."

"How did you know to seal yourself for two years?" Yosuya asked.

"AA isn't the only clairvoyant. I saw this future one week before Kurata came. I decided to seal myself away after almost dying so that I could come here and help you and Rosettamon to become more powerful and so that I could die. As long as I'm around, Haseo won't be able to move on. He won't be able to live with you and love you like his mother unless I am gone." GranDracmon finished.

"Thank you GranDracmon." Yosuya said as she held his hands.

"There's one more thing." GranDracmon said as he coughed up blood. "I gave Haseo the Crest of Darkness. Make sure he never looses it." He said as his breathing became heavier.

"I will. Thank you for raising Ryou. Thank you so much." Yosuya said as she kissed GranDracmon's hand. Tears began flowing down her face as she watched him close his eyes.

"Go and fight Yggdrasil with the others. When you defeat him, you'll find your son. Here." GranDracmon said as he handed Yosuya his cane. "Take my blade, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. When you use Burst Mode, the cane will take its true form." A content smile spread across his face before he began glowing. Yosuya and Rossetamon looked away and when the light was gone, so was GranDracmon.

"Thank you GranDracmon." Yosuya said quietly. She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Rosettamon. She looked at the cane in her hand and a sad smile spread across her face "Come on, we have a god to beat the crap out of."


	54. Human Potential

**Chapter Forty-Eight:**

**Human Potential**

(Marcus)

"Could you, maybe, slow down a bit?" Gotsumon asked, lagging behind Agumon and myself. Yggdrasil's Tree was just in view, and we had around maybe ten to twenty more minutes before we'd get there. And then, I could give my father a beat-down that would definitely wake him up!

"No, of course not!" I said. I was tired, but I had to keep going.

"Just throwing the option out there." He sighed.

"C'mon, Gotsumon! We've got to give Yggdrasil a good-old-fashioned beat-down!" Agumon said enthusiastically.

I froze, uncomfortable. Agumon gave me a sad look. "Sorry, Boss…"

"It's alright. I'm planning on beating him down too." I said quietly. "It's either that, or Loaño beats the proverbial crap out of me for letting the Human World be destroyed… I mean, if she's even there when we get back…"

"Yeah, I kinda do miss her indifference towards everything…" Agumon admitted. Gotsumon didn't really seem to understand.

We didn't have a lot of time to explain, since there was a blast of blue energy flying towards us.

We scattered out of the way of it as it crashed into the destroyed turf. Upon a pillar of rock, we saw Craniummon with his sword.

"Human, leave now!" he said.

"You don't seem to get it, you oversized tin can! I'm here to get my father back!" I yelled, getting up.

"Please. King Drasil has already decreed that humans must go. You digimon need not to soil yourselves by following this human, which would thusly add to the toll. Please, leave and swear your allegiance to the King, and your lives shall be spared." Craniummon stated.

"Why don't you decapitate me while you're at it!!" Agumon snapped irritably.

"Uh, could you repeat that? I just want to know my options…" Gotsumon said embarrassedly.

"You short-sighted fools! You shall perish with the human for your insolence!" Craniummon decreed.

"Over my dead body!" I protested.

Craniummon gained a blank, humorless look as he said, "That's sort of the idea…"

"You…I can't come up with a better metal-thing to say you're bigger than right at the moment, but you have to realize what's going on down there! Lives are being destroyed, families are being separated, all that stuff!" I said.

"You humans are the cause of your own suffering. Your egotistical way of thinking has angered our King!"

"Your 'King' is a human too! So, he has equal cause for it, too!" I yelled angrily.

Craniummon looked pissed. "You insolent human!" he raised his sword and pointed it directly at us. "You will perish for this!"

"Yeah, well humans have a lot more will to live than you think! And we do crazy stuff when we need to!" I told him matter-of-factly.

"Then show me this human potential you speak of!" Craniummon challenged.

"Let's go, Agumon!" I said.

"Right, Boss!"

I rushed up, as Agumon formed a small ball of fire. "Pepper Breath!" he shot it at the Knight, who deflected it white his sword arrogantly.

While he was distracted, I took my chance. I rushed up and jumped to punch him in the chest. Craniummon threw his fist at me instead, and I caught it, then punched it, activating the Digi-Soul.

"C'mon, Boss!" Agumon said.

"Yeah! Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" I yelled.

"Agumon warp digivolve to………ShineGreymon!" ShineGreymon stood, ready for battle.

"Arise, my shield, Avalon!" Craniummon held his free hand up in the air, and a black shield formed. There was a small skull shape on the middle.

"What the hell is that?" I wondered.

"It is a gift from King Drasil. Avalon can deflect any attack, which goes along with sword, which pierces through anything! So, I shall be putting this…_potential…_ to the full test! I challenge you to defeat me, human!" Craniummon yelled.

NNNNN

"Anubismon!!" I yelled, grasping at nothing. The others were falling around me, and they were quickly caught by Rosemon, Ravemon, and MirageGaogamon.

Heh, trust Anubismon to catch you when you need him to.

"I gotcha, pup!" Anubismon barked, sliding his head between my arms. "Let's go!"

"We fell farther away than we intended…" Thomas sighed.

"Then we've just gotta go faster!" Keenan said determinedly.

NNNNN

(Marcus)

"Shining Blast!" ShineGreymon rocketed towards Craniummon with lightning speed. Craniummon raised his shield and ShineGreymon rammed into it, throwing Craniummon back a few feet.

"Please, take this seriously!" Craniummon sighed.

I rushed up at him, intending to punch him. He raised his shield, and my fist hit it, knocking me back.

"Yowch, dammit!!" I cursed, waving my hand, feigning being hurt. Craniummon looked a tiny bit concerned, but I smiled as ShineGreymon got into position. "Sorry! Faking!"

"What!?" Craniummon gasped.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon yelled, creating the ball of fire.

"God's Breath!" Craniummon said, and the two attacks collided. The smoke cleared and ShienGreymon returned to my side.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Not a single freaking scratch!"

NNNNN

(CabalLeonamon)

"Magnamon…" I said, a little surprised. I cradled Duftmon's egg in one of my cloaks pockets as I stood beside the golden-armored Knight. Surveying the destruction, I saw that chunks of this world were falling into grid-like data.

"It's going well." Magnamon said.

I pricked my ears as a white-and-gold armored dragon Knight appeared. "Dynasmon!" I muttered.

"Magnamon, CabalLeonamon, Craniummon has engaged in a battle with a human!" he informed us.

"With which one?" I asked, concerned for my newfound friends in the two humans from earlier.

"The one with the ShineGreymon for a partner." Dynasmon muttered.

"Craniummon can handle it with his shield and sword, but it maybe worth looking into." Magnamon said.

"Then let's go!" Dynasmon said impatiently, shooting up to the Digital World above.

Maganmon followed, and, after careful deliberation, so did I. I mean, it would look odd if I didn't follow my comrades, wouldn't it?

NNNNN

(Marcus)

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon threw the fireball at Craniummon, who threw his shield into it, dispelling the ball. The threw his spear, catching ShineGreymon in the gut and tossing him into a small crater left over from the first attack.

"I see none of this potential that you speak of!" Craniummon boasted as he turned to stab ShienGreymon.

"C'mon, ShineGreymon1" I yelled. ShienGreymon dodged and stood up.

"Don't underestimate us!" he roared. "Geo Grey Sword!" he pulled the fiery blade from the earth and swung it without hesitation at Craniummon's shield.

The two began to duel until ShineGreymon charged. Craniummon threw up his shield with force, causing the Geo Grey Sword to stab it.

Then, the sword shattered.

"Crap!" I muttered.

NNNNN

"C'mon, Marcus…" I muttered. "Don't die on me now…"

_I wish I could say something that would help you to ensure his victory._ AA sighed.

_So, pull something out of your ass!_

_I'm sorry, I just don't have a worry-free guarantee for people like that. If Marcus doesn't play his cards right, he could get into serious trouble…_

_I-I think he may be already…_ I thought as I got a twinge in my gut.

NNNNN

(Marcus)

"Crap…" I gasped. "This isn't good…but we've got to take out that shield…"

"Boss, its hard…I think it's too hard…" ShineGreymon sighed.

"Nothing's too hard." I said weakly. I held up my fist, which was charged. "We can take him down! And we will! We're going to take him down _hard_!"

"Then let's try again, Boss!"

I stood up, and allowed the Digi-Soul to form around my whole body. "Digi-Soul, Overdrive Burst!"

ShineGreymon changed to his burnt-orange armored form, his wings taking on the flaming shape, and his fire sword and shield appeared. "ShineGreymon Burst Mode!"

He charged at Craniummon, sword outstretched. Craniummon retaliated with his shield, and so on and so forth. I thought of going up and punching the guy, but…

That just sounds like a stupid idea…I'm not gonna be _that_ stupid…

Suddenly, Craniummon threw ShineGreymon back on his back. "This _potential_ isn't what I first thought it'd be. I guess, it just doesn't exist!" he drew his sword-spear thing back and slashed it, throwing a blue wave of energy at the defenseless ShineGreymon.

"_Anubis_ _Shield!_"

"Loaño…?"

NNNNN

"You alright?" Marcus asked. We were sitting on MirageGaogamon, because, frankly, he had the room to spare.

"I'm fine…" I said. Well, I was a little shaken. Apparently deflecting a Royal Knight's attack and a Demon Lord's is different.

"Now, I guess it's my turn to call you an idiot." Marcus said calmly. He put and hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye. "DON'T DO THAT!!" he yelled.

"What!!" I said, comically clearing my ears.

"Quit doing that for me…it makes me feel a little useless." He admitted.

I slapped him. He didn't seem surprised. "I'll do whatever the hell I friggin' want when my friend's are in knee-deep in crap! That could've killed you both!!" I snapped.

"Uh, can you two focus on the matter at hand, please?" Anubismon barked.

Embarrassed, we turned out attention to Craniummon.

"So, there are more of you?" he said. "And a human shielded you all? This is slightly confusing…I know of only two digimon who could block that attack and live, and both are figured to be dead. So, which one is on your side?"

"It'd kind of help if he told us the names of the Knights he was talking about…" Thomas muttered.

Craniummon looked at me, shocked. "You who shielded them…what is your name?"

"Loaño Ishida." I answered.

"Well, how does this not surprise me…" he said some other things, but none of us could hear.

"Whatever, we don't have time for guessing games!" Yoshi snapped.

"Yes. Let's show him what potential we humans truly have!" Thomas said, taking out his digivice.

Anubismon floated up to me. "So, we gonna risk it?" he asked.

"Nope. Don't wanna die yet. They can handle it, you can help." I told him.

Anubismon looked a teensy bit concerned, but floated higher and barked, "Hope you know what you're doing, pup!"

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive, Burst!" Thomas, Keenan and Yoshi yelled.

Each one changed to their respective Burst Modes. They all attacked. I grabbed onto Anubismon, clinging to one arm.

"Shattering Light!" I shot the daggers. Everyone shot at the shield, until it began to crack.

"Guys, Avalon's breaking!" I announced. "Hit him harder!"

"Right on! Hang on, Lo! Fist of the Pharaoh!"

They threw everything at him. My vision was beginning to fade a little, so I stopped attacking before I blacked out and focused on keeping a good grip on Anubismon.

"Let's go, ShineGreymon!" Marcus yelled.

"Final Shining Burst!" He began to glow completely with red fire, and he slammed himself down onto the shield. Marcus also helped by punching the rest out like the Oreo cookie that made up the gargoyle dog-things from Ghostbusters I (That's completely true. Not a false statement. I mean, would I lie to you?).

Craniummon couldn't look more shocked if he'd gotten that bicycle he wanted for Christmas. Retaining his Knight-like composure, he stood up and laid his sword down in front of us all.

"I surrender…you have bested me." Craniummon said.

_Ah, we should not take this lightly. Craniummon is a proud digimon, though not as proud as Dynasmon, RhodoKnightmon or Duftmon. In a fight, he does not surrender unless he is sure to be beaten. _

_Would he betray us?_

_No. It is against his being to do so. We have his trust, full and complete. And his respect, which, trust me, is not easy to earn._

_That's good, I guess…_I thought. The digimon degenerated and Kidd promptly picked me up before I fainted and put me on his shoulders again.

"Can we finally pass?" Marcus asked.

"Yes." He said sincerely. "You may proceed to the Server Tree. Yggdrasil's power is not as absolute as I first thought." He seemed to smile. "AA was right to defy him, though I wish I was there for that fight."

"Wait…What!?" I gasped. _You took on Yggdrasil!?_

_When someone fights for what is right and what they believe in, they do some odd things. I opposed Yggdrasil because I knew his power was not absolute. _

_What was he trying to do?_

_Ah…um…I'll explain when we have time._

"What're we waiting for, let's go!" Marcus said confidently, starting towards the tree.

"Comin'!" Kidd barked, catching up.

Marcus looked up at me. "Loaño, did you get the Burst Mode yet?" he asked.

"Yes, I did." I answered.

"When? Why didn't you use it now?" Marcus asked.

"Uhh…I'll explain when we have time."


	55. A Family Quarrel

**This chapter actually turned out pretty short…**

**Chapter Forty-Nine:**

**A Family Quarrel**

"Wow, this thing is huge up close…" Marcus said in awe of the gigantic tree. I nudged his head with my boot.

"Idiot. Of course it's huge. It's the central mainframe of the Digital World. This thing goes, and this place will experience total anarchy. Be careful with it before you decide to go monkey on it." I explained.

"So, my dad's at the top of this thing?" he wondered.

"Yep." Gotsumon said confidently.

"Let's find an alternative to climbing it, then." Thomas concluded. "Like Loaño said, we can't afford to do too much damage to the tree, considering the size; this tree is really old and possibly fragile."

"Of course! You guys should listen to me more often, you know." I said, stretching out my arms.

"Calm down, kiddo." Kidd growled.

"I found a way in!" Keenan announced. He had pulled back some thick vines which revealed a tunnel. "We can all fit in here!"

We were about to go it, when Kidd's foot-long ear twitched. A moment, later, Gaomon's twitched as well.

"Must I say that we're getting company?" Kidd asked. Three large blue crystals appeared from behind the tree, looming in front of us, waiting.

"They must be bodyguards for the tree." Yoshi said. "Guys, you know what to do!"

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon aimed a fireball perfectly at the center of the first crystal, and it hit, creating a fire-red light. Then, the attack was duly returned, burning Agumon's ass.

"Ninja Blades!" Falcomon yelled, throwing several shuriken, which were deflected back at him.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon attempted. The seeds were also shot back at her, however.

"Yeah, attacking it ain't gonna work, obviously." Kidd sighed.

"You guys go ahead, we can handle this." Thomas said as he and Gaomon stepped forward. "Don't question, just go."

"Right O, Thommy!" I said with a salute. Kidd and I ducked into the hole, helping Keenan and Yoshi drag the semi-injured Falcomon and Lalamon into the cavern. Marcus and Agumon followed soon after.

NNNNN

"Dammit Yggdrasil, the least you could do is put in higher tunnel ceilings!!" Kidd complained in his whiniest tone.

"That's what you get for being freaking eight feet high!" I barked. The big wolf was reduced to hunching over on his paws and knees to crawl through a gopher hole. Poor Kidd…

"It is kinda short…you'd think Yggdrasil can afford higher ceilings…" Yoshi sighed "But, that would risk damaging the tree…"

We finally got to the light at the end of the tunnel. Kidd just freaking had to get out first because if he stayed in that position any longer, he'd probably be frozen there. What use would the hard-ass Kidd be if he was stuck in a crouched position for the rest of his natural life?

Marcus, Yoshi and I crawled out after, leaving Keenan and Gotsumon in the hole.

"I guess that figures." Kidd grumbled as two more crystals appeared. "Leave it to the almighty King to roll out the welcome wagon."

"That's it, I'm already sick of these damned things!" Marcus said running up to punch one. I slyly tripped him up before he could land the punch and he fell face-first into the ground.

"What was that for!!" he snapped as he got up.

"You ignoramus! If you digivolved Agumon, we wouldn't have any room to breathe!" I snapped.

He sighed as he figured that was true.

"We'll take them, Marcus. You and Loaño go up and get your dad back." Yoshi said. "Go, before I change my mind and make the list of what you owe me for this longer!"

I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the path that was right in front of us. "Let's go, before she makes you go bankrupt."

NNNNN

"It's all wet in here. You sure you don't want me to stay back?" I asked, worried.

"Nah. 'Cause if I can't get through to him, I might need some backup." He answered.

My ears began to ring loudly, and I saw black spots. Startled, I grabbed my ears, and felt a little relieved when no blood was coming out.

_What's going on!?_ I moaned.

_It's the resonance from Yggdrasil. It's not even human! I'm not even sure of how Marcus still thinks his father's in there. _

_What do you mean?_

_My theory is that Yggdrasil is using Spencer's voice and body as a sort of puppet-type device to hold himself in. It's a little like what I'm doing with you, but you're still here. I would never force someone out, Yggdrasil, though, I'm not so sure._

_Can you stop the ringing?_

_I'll try. But, if I have to shut your ears down, I won't. _

"Loaño, are you alright?" Marcus asked, bending down by me.

"I'm fine…just…it's really loud in here…" I gasped.

"Alright, if you're sure you're fine…" he stepped away and readied his fists. "Dad! I'm here!" he yelled.

"Right, like he's gonna come because he wants the early-bird special." Kidd grumbled.

"Shut up and let him resolve his family matters." I grunted.

"You defile the ground with your lowly feet, boy." Yggdrasil's echoic voice said.

"So? I'm your son! Don't you care about what's happening?"

"You humans did it to yourselves."

"You're a human! How many times do I have to say it before someone believes me!?"

"I. Don't. Care." He snapped. "I'm a digimon. I am their king. As their king, I have to decide what is safe for my people, and this was the safest method."

"Listen! My dad's in there somewhere! I know it!" Marcus pleaded.

"Go away before I destroy you." He snarled.

"No!" Marcus charged and tried to punch him, but Yggdrasil formed a red barrier around himself and deflected him into a wall.

"You unforgiving bastard!" I yelled, ignoring the ringing sound. "Let Spencer go, he's of no further use to you! Stop the attack on the Human World, or I'll force you to!"

"By what means, little girl? How is it you care so much for a family that isn't yours?"

"Because! Um…I'm not so sure, and this is my means! Shattering Light!" I shot as many daggers as I could at that rat bastard. He pulled up his red shield and they embedded themselves into it.

Yggdrasil twitched. "Well, why didn't I see this coming? Poor, poor AA…trapped in the body of a human being. How lowly you must feel now."

"_Screw off and die, you sorry son of a bitch!" _we yelled.

"I have this increasing feeling of déjà vu." Spencer-Yggdrasil sighed. "Maybe it's because I've had this argument before…?"

"I don't care if you had a lollipop before! A King isn't supposed to just waltz up and decide, 'Oh, hey, I'm going to destroy this place with my Godly powers'! He's supposed to consider everything before he does anything!" I yelled.

"Are you a god? Are you a King?" Yggdrasil asked calmly.

"Last time I checked, I was just a concerned citizen." I told him.

"Then die." He snarled, and a red blast came from nowhere and shot me into a wall. Kidd walked up to me and knelt down.

"Next time someone asks you if you're a god or King…" he began slowly. "Just freaking say _yes_!!"

NNNNN

(CabalLeonamon…Wow, I just keep thinking of ways to use her, don't I?)

"Craniummon, are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked nervously. We were back in the Human World again.

"BantyoLeomon is my friend. No one should have to do the suicide mission he is." Craniummon responded.

"But that's exactly what _you're_ doing!" I retorted.

"…I-I know…" Craniummon turned red outside of his armor as he scratched his head.

"So, you're contradicting yourself?" I said, putting my hands at my hips.

"Yes, but I'm contradicting myself to help save both worlds. You'd do it too."

"Yes, I would." I said defiantly. "But Brother wouldn't let me. Nor would you."

Craniummon turned bright red again and I laughed. He floated more towards where BantyoLeomon was and said, "I always used to think you were too young to be considered a Royal Knight…Looks like Duftmon was right when he forced us to take you."

"Hey!" I said, offended. "He didn't _force_ you! I'm an Exalted Knight anyway!"

It was silent for a moment before I said again, "I can't stop you, can I?"

"If you do, BantyoLeomon will surely die." Craniummon said calmly.

"But there's no guarantee that you'll live, either." I said quietly. "If the humans take too long…BanytoLeomon will recover, but you might not."

"I can do it. Quit trying to make me stop!" Craniummon laughed.

I sighed. "You're a stubborn and proud fool, then. Just like Duftmon. Let's go, if I can't suede you otherwise." I flared my wings and we flew swiftly to where BantyoLeomon was holding up the Digital World.

Of course, he didn't realize that I was planning on helping.

NNNNN

"It seems humans are also incompetent." Yggdrasil sighed as Marcus tried to hit him again.

"Boss, stop it before you--" I put my hand over Agumon's mouth. He gave me a confused look, and I elaborated.

"Agumon, Marcus has to do this. It's his father, it's his fists, and it's his fight. If any of us intruded, we'd surely get chewed out for it. Don't give me that look either. I want to give that guy a taste of his own medicine too, but he's being a cop-out and putting up that damnable shield. Either way, Marcus wouldn't allow us to help him…His honor depends upon this too much."

I let Agumon go and he kept his mouth shut.

"She's right." Marcus panted. "I'm going to keep doing this until our fists meet!" he charged again. But Yggdrasil was pissed. He shot Marcus all the way out of the tree and sent him careening to meet the ground.

"Marcus!" I yelled, and, along with Agumon, ran to the hole he'd made and looked out to find that Marcus was falling…

_What'll we do!? We can't just let him fall! He'll die!_ I yelled.

_I'm trying to reach him, but something's stopping me…_

We had no other choice but to watch Marcus fall.

But, wait…there were lights now.

Suddenly, Marcus shot upward like a firecracker. He flew through the hole and punched Yggdrasil straight in the kisser. The thing (not really sure what to call him at this point other than his name…) fell off his pedestal and onto the ground, whereas Marcus fell down beside me.

"You're alright!" I said happily, helping him up, where he flexed his hand.

"I heard my dad's voice, Loaño. I just know it was him…" he murmured. Then, he hugged me. "Hell with that, I'm just freaking glad that I'm not splattered all over the ground!"

"Me, too." I smiled. "But, you're going to splatter me all over the walls with how tight your hugging me…"

Turning red, he reluctantly loosened his hold so the hug would continue.

"You…you…you worthless worm!" Yggdrasil yelled angrily, his face contorted so that he looked like Kurata in one of his fits…only handsomer, honestly… "You've struck me, so the only punishment is permanent death!" He raised his fist.

"What the hell else can death be…?" I asked myself

Yggdrasil raised his fist as AA rejoiced: _Of course! It all makes sense now! _

_Well, better tell me before Yggdrasil kills us!_

_Well—_he was interrupted by someone crashing down from the ceiling.

"WAIT!" the trenchcoat-clad lion yelled.

"BantyoLeomon!" we all gasped. BantyoLeomon brought his fist down upon Yggdrasil's, creating a storm of smoke and throwing Yggdrasil away.

"You're alive!" Kidd rumbled.

"Yes. Craniummon took my place to hold up the Digital World. And, after much argument and redness between the two which I won't repeat, CabalLeonamon as well. They were noble to do so, as their joint forces will keep this world above the Human World longer than I could have ever." He meowed.

"So, what're you doing here?" I asked.

_I told you, it all makes sense!_

What_ makes sense, exactly?_ I said to the excited AA.

"Marcus, you have been fighting Yggdrasil, and in your own way, so have you Loaño. I am proud of you for trying to reawaken Spencer Daimon within." BantyoLeomon praised. Then, his face fell. "But, it was a wasted gesture. For Spencer Daimon is there, but he is not as well."

"Say what?" Marcus muttered.

"Wait…" it all clicked: AA's excitement, why Yggdrasil wasn't responding to Marcus's wailing on him, everything that'd happened to Spencer made sense to me now. "I get it now…It's because…"

"It is because I am Spencer Daimon!" BantyoLeomon declared.


	56. The Truth About BantyoLeomon!

**I kind of had to wing it with this one. There was a problem with the guy who does the videos for this and there wasn't one for this episode while I'm typing this. Here's to good luck on winging it! **

**Chapter Fifty:**

**The Truth About BantyoLeomon!**

"What!?" Marcus said in disbelief. "You can't be my dad!" he paused to point at the downed Yggdrasil, "That's my dad!"

"Boss, you would rather have a power-hungry guy for your dad rather than BantyoLeomon?" Agumon asked decisively.

Both myself and BantyoLeomon face-palmed.

"That's not the point, Marcus!" I said, annoyed. "It means that that's just your dad's body, not him for real!"

"See, she gets it." BantyoLeomon said dryly.

"Duh she gets it." Kidd barked. "Cause you're doing the same thing for Spencer that Loaño's doing for AA!"

BantyoLeomon nodded. "Yep."

Marcus turned to me. "OK, could either of you explain?"

_I know one way I could explain…_AA said fiendishly.

_No! You are _not_ possessing Marcus!_ I protested. _I'll just explain._

"Listen." I began with a deep breath. "Mine and AA's theory is that at some point on Spencer's journey to find Yggdrasil, he met BantyoLeomon, and they became partners. Then, the two went to Yggdrasil together, but when they got there, Yggdrasil decided that he was going to take over Spencer's body, which forced him out. Spencer then sought refuge within BantyoLeomon…and, well, here we are now."

BantyoLeomon nodded again. "That about sums it up in the simplest way possible, but I feel that Marcus might need more than that. I understand how you understand, but I'm afraid the only way for Marcus to get it is to explain in the most elaborate way I can."

_Which will end up taking up sooo much damn time that Yggdrasil will get up and do something dramatic._ I thought, rolling my eyes.

_Yeah…that seems to happen a lot around here…_AA noticed.

_That's just how your average cartoon/anime works these days, it seems. Oh, well, what's the worst that could happen from Spencer and BantyoLeomon wanting to waste time?_

_Remember the last time you asked that?_

_Oh, yeah…Note to self: Don't ever ask 'what's the worst that could happen'…_

NNNNN

(A Spencer-and-BantyoLeomon-enduced Flashback)

A man wearily walked across a silent path in a large forest. Doing what Merukimon had asked was pretty difficult for Spencer Daimon, since he had no friggin' clue how to find Yggdrasil. So, his plan was just to keep walking, and when he finally found this guy, plead for him to take him home.

Yeah, that was a pretty damn good initiative. Who doesn't want to go home after being self-stranded in an unfamiliar place filled to the brim with strange creatures? Spencer had thought Biyomon was bad enough, but all the digimon here was driving him completely bonkers.

It wasn't like he didn't _try _to ask for directions. He did. He did a lot. But, apparently not many digimon know where to find their God anymore. A few had told him, after much persuasion that he wasn't going to hurt him, that Yggdrasil lived in a gigantic tree that ran the entire World. Couldn't be hard to find a huge, monument-like tree in a forest, could it?

Even if this exact forest is filled with huge, damnably huge, trees?

Yeah. That's the situation that Spencer Daimon was in right now. Nod your heads, do whatever the hell you like, but either way, the great Spencer Daimon was in a bit of a spot. Even saving the gigantic city-turtle, ElDoradimon, from the desert didn't grant him much direction.

"C'mon, how in hell am I supposed to even find a tree in this place? It's like finding a longer needle in an oversized haystack… Full of _needles_, for Pete's sake!" Spencer groaned loudly.

Unfortunately so, nothing nor anyone was around to hear this plea. God, it was freaking annoying: there were digimon everywhere you looked, and then, once he entered this damn forest, there was nothing.

Zip.

Squat.

Cackamime.

No digimon whatsoever.

"Who are you?" someone growled. Spencer flinched and turned around in the direction of the noise. There, standing on a large branch, was a lion wearing a long black coat. A katana was slung to his waist, and the lion had a massive paw placed on the hilt, as if waiting for if his response was worth decapitating him.

Swallowing, Spencer responded, "I am Spencer Daimon. I was sent to find Yggdrasil by Merukimon…and, well…I'm lost."

"I am BantyoLeomon." The lion growled, letting his paw fall free of the hilt. The breath Spencer was saving left him with the ease that Bantyo wasn't going to kill him.

Instead, BantyoLeomon jumped down to stare Spencer in the face.

"Uh, can you help me get there?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Yes. I can."

"Then, lets go!" Spencer began to walk, but the lion wasn't following. He turned around, a headache beginning to form. "C'mon, you oversized Furball!"

At this, BantyoLeomon laughed. "You must first be worthy of my calling you friend."

Spencer sighed. "Fine, how do we do this?" he decided to consent with the cat. I mean, how strong could he be? It was just an oversized lion…

But, he'd learned not to underestimate anyone. Even a digimon. Everyone on that expedition thought that AA would kill them on-sight. He didn't, instead, he lead them directly to Merukimon, where they were intended on going, and protected them from hostile digimon. Spencer remembered that he'd seen Kurata throw the Osolation Device directly at him…and then…

Well, if you've been keeping up, you know what happened.

BantyoLeomon held up his fist. "We must fight."

Spencer smiled and held up his own, where it began to glow with his fire-orange Digi-Soul. "Then let's do it!"

The two charged at each other, their fits meeting and sending out a blaze of fire. They switched places, and charged again. This time, their fists met their faces, sending them both backward.

"That's all you go?" Spencer taunted. He wiped a little blood from his lip. BantyoLeomon stood up and laughed again.

"Not even close!" BantyoLeomon held up his fist, and it began to glow with white light. "Flash Bantyo Punch!"

The two charged at each other again. BantyoLeomon's fist connected with Spencer's, creating another blinding flash.

BantyoLeomon flexed his fist. "That was good…"

"Now, will you help me, Furball?" Spencer asked, panting.

"Which would you rather have? A God, or a Bantyo?" BantyoLeomon questioned.

"I guess I'll find out!" Spencer yelled. He charged at the lion once more, and BantyoLeomon charged eagerly.

The two continued to fight until neither Spencer nor BantyoLeomon could continue further. The two ended up lying on their backs, panting and sweating, every part of them aching.

"I believe congratulations are in order." BantyoLeomon purred.

"For what?" Spencer asked.

BantyoLeomon held up his paw in a sign of surrender. "You, Spencer Daimon, are the first person to defeat me."

Spencer grabbed the lion's paw. "Well, then. What now?"

"I shall guide you to the Yggdrasil Tree, my newfound friend. I see no reason for us to continue fighting anymore. Your fist is strong, as is your heart. But first, tell my why you are taking this fool's voyage?"

"I want to go home. My son, my wife, and my daughter are there, waiting for me."

"Tell me about them…" BantyoLeomon requested.

"My wife's name is Sarah…she's probably the kindest person you'll ever meet, and the best cook in the world. My daughter's name is Kristy, and she's too little for me to know what she's like yet…but I can guess she'll be just a pretty as her mother when she grows up. My son's name is Marcus, and he's a lot like me. I think he wants to be like me when he grows up…" Spencer sighed, and his eyes began to water and sting. "I miss them…I miss them a lot."

BantyoLeomon grunted. "Then, I will be your partner in this quest to get you home. You are determined and I believe you shall make it, my friend."

"Then, let's go, and not waste any more time!" Spencer burst. "Take me to Yggdrasil, and maybe you can come with me! My son would love to meet you!"

NNNNN

"Wow…my dad…" Marcus sighed.

"Hey, that sounds a lot like when I met you!" Agumon chirped.

"Like father like son, I guess…" I muttered.

"But, that doesn't explain why you're my dad! Explain!!" Marcus demanded.

Kidd and I sighed as BantyoLeomon continued…

NNNNN

(Above Flashback, Continued)

"This is the Yggdrasil Tree." BantyoLeomon said, gesturing to the huge tree in front of them.

"Wow. Is he…compensating for something?" Spencer wondered. BantyoLeomon shrugged. "Well, let's go in!" Spencer said eagerly.

"You shall not pass."

Spencer and BantyoLeomon stopped mid-step as they saw the massive skull-headed knight in front of them. He held a large staff-like sword in his hands and stared down at them with hs red eyes glowing.

"Craniummon." BantyoLeomon explained to his partner.

Spencer nodded. "I'm here to see Yggdrasil, Merukimon sent me!" he explained.

Craniummon didn't take that for an answer. "No one goes to see King Drasil. Not without passing me."

"Then, we'll just have to pass you, then!" Spencer said. "BantyoLeomon!"

"King Lion!" BantyoLeomon drew his katana and slashed through the air, creating a wave of flames that struck Craniummon, but did nothing.

"That's it? How expected!" Craniummon simply slashed his sword at nothing, and the two partners were flung back a few feet.

"Let's not waste any more time, Spencer." BantyoLeomon said.

"Yeah." Spencer raised a glowing fist. Then, his whole body ignited in orange flames. "Digi-Soul, Overdrive, Burst!"

BantyoLeomon's fists burst in flames (man, I would sooo make his Burst Mode cooler) "Burning Bantyo Punch!" He struck at Craniummon with a burning fist, which sent Craniummon backwards. His sword was knocked out of his hands and sent sky-ward.

A voice suddenly echoed throughout the entire area:

"_Welcome, Spencer Daimon…I have been waiting for you."_

"Who are you?" Spencer asked.

"_I am Yggdrasil. And you, Spencer, are the one that will unite the Human and Digital Worlds…"_

NNNNN

"But, I don't understand! How did Yggdrasil get my dad's body?" Marcus wondered. I could tell that this was all confusing him. "And why would my dad unite our worlds, if Yggdrasil wants to destroy them?"

BantyoLeomon sighed. "That's when things went wrong. Kurata attacked the Digital World, and they imprisoned Spencer and myself. When the attack was over, Spencer bet his life it would never happen again. I stood up with him, and Yggdrasil gave us another chance."

"But, it didn't work, did it?" I murmured.

"Alas, it did not." BantyoLeomon growled solemnly. "News of Merukimon's deletion reached Yggdrasil, and Spencer's execution was set."

"But…then that means, that…" Marcus began. "My dad's dead…"

"No, of course he's not dead!" BantyoLeomon snarled, startling Marcus. "When the Royal Knights prepared to kill him, I struck Spencer first, which allowed myself to harbor his soul before Yggdraisl took him."

"That's a really long story…" I groaned, rubbing my head. "Can't wait to unfold this yarn to everyone else…"

"You!" Yggdrasil's angered voice roared. I felt the searing pain in my skull again and instinctively collapsed. Marcus caught me and held me steady as my knees wobbled and I felt like I was having a super-seizure.

"What's wrong!?" Marcus asked.

"He's really…pissed…off…" I said as best as I could.

"Look out!" Kidd yelled.

BantyoLeomon spun around, and caught the crazed Yggdrasil by the arms. He planted his foot on the human body's chest and held his down.

"Marcus!" BantyoLeomon yelled. "Now comes the hardest part!"

"What's he talking about?" Marcus wondered.

"Dear God, BantyoLeomon!" I yelled. "You don't have to--" Somehow, just somehow, I knew what BantyoLeomon was going to say.

"You must destroy me to destroy Yggdrasil!" BantyoLeomon yowled.

"No! I can't destroy you!" Marcus yelled, shock and horror on his face.

"Dammit, Marcus, do it!" I yelled. "I'm going to explode here!"

"Do it, Marcus! I will be fine!" BantyoLeomon insisted.

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" Marcus yelled.

"Agumon warp digivolve to………ShineGreymon! Boss, are you sure?"

"I am. Attack BantyoLeomon!" he yelled.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon drew in the power for the attack and struck BantyoLeomon.

Before the attack hit, he smiled and purred, "Now comes the real test…"

Then…he was gone…

But Yggdrasil wasn't.

Damn, we can never just _get rid_ of these people, can we?

"_You insolent humans!!" _Yggdrasil's voice boomed in my head, even though he was talking normally. _"You will all die!"_

"No…it didn't work…" Marcus said tearfully. I took his arm and held it close.

"It never works." I murmured. "BantyoLeomon didn't want you to sacrifice him to kill Yggdrasil, he wanted you to do it so you'd save Spencer…"

"But…what good was it? We just doomed our entire world." Marcus sighed, horror planted on his face.

"No. there's always a way to stop it. We can never give up, Marcus. Ever." I told him soothingly.

**That was, possibly, the longest "wing-it" chapter I've ever done…And I don't give a rip whether anything's wrong or not! I did my best, so I had better not hear complaints!**


	57. The Data Squad's Final Battle!

**Chapter Fifty-One:**

**The Data Squad's Final Battle!**

"What's going on up here…" Yoshi yelled. "Oh…what the hell is that!?"

Yep, she just caught sight of Yggdrasil. And, usually when people catch sight of something like that, they have an initial reaction, similar to this. Of course, Marcus and I were silent, since well…

We kind of expected it.

Thomas, Keenan and Yoshi gathered around us and Gotsumon to take in the wonderful sight that was Yggdrasil, King-or-God of the Digital World.

Basically, he looked like an oversized white cross with armor, a red V for eyes, and a whole buncha crystals around him.

"_You humans shall pay for your insolence!"_ he crowed.

"I have a baaad feeling in my gut that says this isn't going to go over well." I sighed to myself. My headache was ebbing, but the pain of Yggdrasil's fury was still there.

"You alright?" Marcus asked again.

Oh, I'd forgotten that he was still holding me up…

"About as fine as I'll ever get…" I replied. He let me go somewhat reluctantly, as if he was concerned if I was going to collapse anytime soon, right in front of him.

Yggdrasil roared again. _"You humans shall pay the ultimate price! Permanent deletion!" _

The God sent down three or four of his crystals at us, and ShineGreymon blocked. Then, as we recovered, he sent a good chunk towards Earth.

"What're you doing!?" Marcus yelled.

"_Holding true to my promise of total deletion."_ Yggdrasil said happily.

"You know, we can take him down! Let's band together and stop this jackass!" Yoshi yelled determinedly.

"All in favor, say Aye!" I yelled.

"Aye!" they all responded.

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" we all yelled, except for Marcus.

"Anubismon!"

"MirageGaogamon!"

"Rosemon!"

"Ravemon!"

"Long live the king!" I mocked.

_Hah! I remember someone saying that before…_AA said happily, though it seemed weak.

Easy to say, the crystals hit them from afar, and then, Yggdrasil did a cool trick where he gave us a taste of vines.

Of course, the above comment was completely sarcastic. Nothing's cool about something that'll _kill you._

"OK, this obviously isn't working." Thomas muttered.

"Very profound, insight man." Anubismon said dryly. "What do we do now?"

"I say we cut him up!" Marcus smirked. "Right, ShineGreymon?"

"Right, Boss! Geo Grey Sword!" With that, ShineGreymon summoned the sword and attacked the damn thing.

Of course the sword snaps like a toothpick. Why didn't anyone see that coming but me?

Annoyed, Yggdrasil formed a massive crystal that spiraled toward us like a drill.

Now, my sense of self-sacrifice was taking over, as it did ever so rarely. So, AA and I ran up to meet the crystal with our full power blazing.

"_Anubis Shield!"_

The shield briefly stopped the crystal so the others could take care of it. It ended with an explosion and a headache that would've split my skull. How _Maximum Ride_ can it possibly get now? Before you know it, my name'll be popping up on computer screens saying I have to save the world.

Wait…that's what we're doing now!!

I fell straight back on my ass. It hurt…pretty badly.

"_When will any of you learn? You cannot hope to defeat me."_ Yggdrasil said pompously.

"Sorry, but hope's all this crazy train's got!" Marcus spat back. He crouched down next to me and sighed. "How many times are you going to do that before it kills you?"

"As many times as I want, if it shuts Sergeant Pompous up there up." I reported. He helped me stand and we stood to face him, his arm still draped supportingly around my shoulders.

He smiled at my witty-yet-true comment and set his face again. "Let's kill this guy!"

"_Pathetic humans. I'll say it once more: You cannot hope to defeat me alone."_

"But, you sorry rat, we're not alone." I snapped.

"We're all together." Thomas grunted. "As friends and family."

"We'll never give up!" Keenan yelled.

"Even if it gets tough, we're with each other 'till the end!" Yoshi added.

"_Then, I shall destroy the very thing you protect jointly!" _

_Crap. Egging him on is not the best idea._ AA said bluntly.

Now _you tell us._

Yggdrasil began to glow red all around and float up towards the Human World.

"OK, I hope I'm not the only one who can put 2 and 2 together to figure out what he's going to do." Thomas asked.

"I know, I know," I muttered. I have that little knack for knowing things. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad, "he's going to finish whatever the hell he started."

This time, it's bad. Definitely bad.

"Well then, we'll stop him in his tracks!" Anubismon barked. "Let's go, guys!"

NNNNN

"Crap! He's attacking Kristy!" I yelled.

"I got it! That guy can't hurt my sister!" Marcus yelled. He and ShineGreymon plummeted down to stop the gigantic crystal that was aimed for Kristy and Biyomon. ShineGreymon sliced through the rock like nothing and we all landed.

"You want to destroy this world," Thomas yelled, his Digi-Soul bursting out around him, "you'll have to go through us first!"

"_You humans are weak." _Yggdrasil snarled.

"No, you're weak!" I yelled. "Someone who attacks those smaller than he is possibly the weakest, self-centered bastard I've ever seen!"

_AA, are we going to do Burst Mode?_ I asked.

_No._

_What!? Are you senile?_

_No. Just, trust me…_he seemed to be smiling at something I didn't seem to get.

Everyone's Digi-Soul flared around them, all but mine. "Digi-Soul, Overdrive, Burst!" they yelled. I jumped off of Anubismon and stood behind him as everyone's Burst Mode's unfolded.

"Be careful, Fuzzball." I murmured.

"No, _you_ be careful, pup." He snickered. He turned to them all and roared, "Let's do this! It's our last fight! We can't quit now! Pyramid Power! Amemit!" He combined the tow attacks to help make up for the fact that he wasn't AA.

The other's attacked, and they all combined into a large blast that struck Yggdrasil directly. My heart leapt at the possibility that he was gonna go down.

The smoke cleared to reveal that they blew a huge hole into the God. Then, as we watched, the hole converged over itself and healed completely.

"He regenerated!?" Thomas gasped.

"He's a King. He's gonna be a jackass about being destroyed!" Marcus snapped.

"_I am not a king, I am the Digital God! I can never be destroyed, not by the likes of you!" _Yggdrasil shot out vines that wrapped around Ravemon, Rosemon, MirageGaogamon, and ShineGreymon. They shone with red electricity, and each and every one of them degenerated.

"Crap." Anubismon grumbled. "Looks like I'm left. So, why did you leave me? Scared?"

"_No. Not of a puny worm like you. I am savoring this moment because of the fact that, out of all digimon, you and AA opposed me the most. I am going to enjoy destroying you two." _He summoned all of his crystals and shot them at Anubismon and myself.

Anubismon crouched over me as the blasts hit. My vision went to smoke for a while, and when it cleared, I was surprised that Anubismon was still alive.

I was surprised that _I_ was still alive.

"N-No way…" Keenan gasped. I looked around Anubismon.

Standing there, a long glowing katana in his hand, was Alphamon. His long blue cape flapped as the wind from the attack still whipped around him, and his armor was normal-looking.

"A-Alphamon…?" I whispered.

Alphamon turned around. "Hello again, Loaño."

"Again?" Marcus asked.

"Long story short, she saved my life." Alphamon explained, bowing politely to them. "I am here to return the favor, though it seems that it is not a favor easily returned."

_Right on time, old friend._ AA said.

"AA said you're right on time…or something." I relayed.

"That's him, alright. Now, let's destroy this false God, once and for all." He drew another sword from his belt, which held three total, and stood ready with us.

"Together, Alphamon!" Anubismon barked. "Let's do it!"

Alphamon nodded. The two ran up and began to attack Yggdrasil directly.

"Amaterasu!" Alphamon slashed with one sword, creating a wave of energy that sliced a hole into Yggdrasil's armor. "Quick!"

"Pyramid Power! Amemit!" Anubismon barked, shooting the two attacks into the hole, which widened and deepened it.

The cut healed over quickly and Yggdrasil retaliated with a large crystal and vines. The crystal stabbed through Alphamon's Tsukiyomi shield and the vines shocked Anubismon into his unconscious Champion form.

"Kidd!" I yelled, running over to him. He was breathing, but hard, and was gravely wounded. "Alphamon!"

In place of Alphamon, there was a boy, about Keenan's age, wearing a long dark cloak and a straw hat that covered his face. From what I could see, there were some white hairs that stuck out from the hat. Next to him, standing up, was a dragon-like digimon with purple fur and a large red jewel on his head.

"N-No…It can't be…" I murmured, remembering the dream I'd had. "Haseo…"

Thomas pointed to me, "You, explain later. You," he pointed to Haseo, "get out of here."

"No way!" the dragon, which I figured was a Dorumon, snapped. "Otouto and I never run from a fight! Especially not with this bastard!"

I didn't have a response, because I was broken up about Kidd. He'd never been stopped before. Not like this. Not so abruptly. My eyes began to sting as everyone figured out that they're digimon, save for Dorumon, could possibly be dead.

"_Now you will learn of the pain and hatred that we digimon have faced. Now, you shall see that I am avenging their deaths! Humans and digimon were never meant to co-exist!"_ Yggdrasil decreed.

"Shut up, you son of a bastard!" Dorumon yelled. "You floating bag of air! Everything you've done has helped to destroy the Digital World, not help it! You've gone too far this time, Methface, and we're going to stop you!"

"Yeah, some of us think of digimon as family!" Keenan protested.

"Kidd was everything I'd lost!" I yelled. "He's all I have left of this! And your voting to take him away from us?!"

"You're nuts with power, Yggdrasil!" Yoshi yelled.

"I can't hold out much longer!" Craniummon shouted suddenly.

"I'll lend you my power, Craniumon! We've got to keep going!" CabalLeonamon gasped. Both of them had their arms wrapped around the bottom of the Digital World, Craniummon's half was purple, and CabalLeonamon's was a light blue color. The two colored began to converge and Craniummon was able to stand. "We have to keep holding our home up! We have to win!"

"Yeah! Even if you knock us down, and our digimon, we'll keep getting back up and fighting back!" Marcus yelled, his Digi-Soul began to burn up around his body, and it shot to the sky.

I ran to stand next to him. "We'll never stop until your gone, Yggdrasil!" I added, taking Marcus's hand in mine. AA poured everything out and my silver Digi-Soul joined his in the sky.

"We shall win, for all the digimon who have been caused pain by this fight, and all others!" Haseo said, touching the jewel on Dorumon's head and raising a hand to the sky, his white Digi-Soul pouring out.

"We'll fight to stop you, once and for all!" Thomas yelled. His, Yoshi's, and Keenan's Digi-Soul all did the same.

Marcus and I raised our hands to the sky and I whispered, "How does doing this help?"

"What, you holding my hand or our hands up to the sky?" Marcus asked back a bit embarrassedly.

"The last one."

"It adds dramatic effect." Marcus smirked.

Bright lights began to appear, converging around the Digital World's base.

"They're helping…" I murmured.

Then, several other lights came, which were caused by the Royal Knights.

"Omnimon! Magnamon! You're all alright!" I said happily.

Omnimon gave me a look that would've shown me he was smiling if he wasn't wearing a mask. He then turned to Yggdrasil. "Tell me, my Liege, what is a God? What forces you to make the decisions you do? Is your power not absolute?"

"I can answer that!" Gallantmon's voice came from far away. In a split second, he was in front of us all. "Sleipmon taught me that this God's power is not godly at all. He neither a God, nor anybody of royalty."

"Where is Sleipmon?" Yoshi asked.

Gallantmon opened his hand and set down a limp and wounded Kudamon.

"_My faithful Royal Knights have betrayed me!" _Yggdrasil cried.

"You do not rule over us!" Magnamon growled. "You are a false god!"

"_I'll show you! I'll show you my true power, why I am a God and King!" _Suddenly, several words and marks slid by on Yggdrasil's eye-screen. "BEGIN RECOMPUTATION!" it said in a tinny, computer-like tone.

"Wait, Yggdrasil's a PC!?" Marcus yelled, letting my hand go in disbelief.

"Well, if he was a MAC he'd be easier to deal with!" I added.

_Yggdrasil is a computer system, as you know now. So, he's going to do what he thinks is best: reboot and reprogram. _AA said.

_You can't mean…_

_Yes. He's going to destroy the Digital World and the Human World and reprogram them. And that's putting it mildly. _

_We've got to stop him!_

_I agree fully and completely. But, we have to first find a way to do this._

"Guys, he's going to…" I explained what AA'd said.

"What?" Thomas said in disbelief.

"Just because you don't like how it all turned out your going to destroy everything just to start over!?" Marcus yelled.

"He's tried to do it before, and we're not gonna let it happen again!" Dorumon barked.

"You're the worst piece of crap I've ever met!" Marcus continued. "You're a failure as a King and a God!"

Rocks and debris shuffled as our digimon stood up. Kidd barked, "Let's take this PC down a peg!"

"Right!" we all agreed.

"Ready Agumon?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, Boss! It's fightin' time!" the dinosaur replied enthusiastically.

**ONE MORE EPISODE OF THE REAL SHOW! I don't know if I'm going to do something extra, a sort of epilogue-thing. I most likely will, and I have a cool plan for it all! And, Tsuki-kun, don't worry, Yosuya's just hanging with Sampson for right now. She'll comeback soon! I also skipped over the gloaty, 'I'm a T-something or other' gloaty thing. You dont really need to know what model he is. I thought it was funny that Marcus mentioned the PC thing, and I couldn't resist making a MAC VS PC joke about it!**


	58. The Ultimate GoodBye

**Chapter Fifty-Two:**

**The Ultimate Good-Bye: Farewell, Leaders of the Fight!**

"Let's go, Agumon!" Marcus yelled.

"Right, Boss!" The two began to run up the nearest vine to Yggdrasil.

"C'mon, we've gotta help them out!" I yelled. "Shattering Light!" I shot the daggers at the nearest crystal that Yggdrasil had sent at them. They sliced through and destroyed it.

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon barked, spinning around to deflect the crystals sent at us.

"Seed Blast!"

"Ninja Blade!"

"Metal Cannon!"

"Knockout Punch!"

Each and every one of them struck the things sent at Marcus and Agumon. Until, that is, Yggdrasil decided to send a ton of crystals at us.

Seriously, this crystal thing is getting really old, really fast.

Kidd ran in front of me to block them as they rained down on us. I jumped on his back and felt him surge upward through the smoke.

As fresh air greeted us, I saw that there was no longer a Rookie among us. Gaomon, Lalamon, Falcomon, and Dorumon had digivolved to Gaogamon, Sunflowmon, Peckmon and Dorugamon.

"How did they do this?" Thomas wondered.

"Everyone's emotions!" I explained. "Digimon respond to human emotion, Thomas! They all digivolved without the Charge because they responded to their feelings of protecting us!"

"That's it!" Haseo said, holding his straw hat on his head and holding onto Dorugamon tightly.

"Let's take him down!" Yoshi said excitedly.

"FOOLS, IF YOU COULD NOT DEFEAT ME IN BURST FORM, THE POSSIBILITIES OF YOU DEFEATING ME IN CHAMPION FORM ARE--" Yggdrasil began in its computer-baritone.

"Oh, shut up you pompous excuse for a 'King'" Dorugamon barked. "Cannon Ball!" he shot several metallic balls at Yggdrasil's eyes.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon joined in with shooting her blast.

"Spiral Blow!"

"Kunai Wing!"

"Knockout Punch!" The attacks hit and all, but Yggdrasil's ugly mug was still there.

I suddenly found myself holding onto a white-armored wolf-knight. Kidd had changed into Beowulfmon!

"Cleansing Light!" Beowulfmon shouted, shooting his light lasers at it.

"Winning Knuckle!"

"Marvel Shot!"

"Savage Emperor!"

"Metal Meteor!" Dorugamon had changed into a large dragon with red scales and black tiger-like marks. He created a large ball of fire ten times his size and shot it at Yggdrasil, all with Haseo holding onto him for dear life.

MachGaogamon was hit by a vine, and disappeared into white data. Then, he reformed as MirageGaogamon. Lilamon and Yatagaramon were hit as well, only to reform as Rosemon and Ravemon.

Both Beowulfmon and DoruGreymon were hit by one of Yggdrasil's crystals, and me and Haseo fell a few feet before I was caught by Anubismon, and Haseo and DoruGreymon changed into Alphamon.

"Full Moon Blast!" MirageGaogamon shouted, throwing his yellow beam at Yggdrasil.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon shouted.

"Amaterasu!" Alphamon yelled, pulling out one of his many katana.

"Pyramid Power!" Anubismon barked, shooting the pyramid-shaped blast.

"Celestial Blade!" Ravemon hit Yggdrasil with purple lightning.

Bright lights began to shine into the sky.

"Sir, I can feel everyone's emotions!" MirageGaogamon reported.

Anubismon shuddered. "Yeah, so do I…" he murmured.

"Everyone's banding together to help us defeat Yggdrasil…" I realized.

By now, we all figured out that Marcus and Agumon had gotten caught by Yggdrasil's vines. I didn't know why, but I knew I needed to get them out of there.

_It's because you l—_AA began.

_Finish that sentence and I'll show you such horrible images you'll have nightmares for a month._ I threatened.

_Is denial really that fun?_

_You should try it sometime._

My Digi-Soul burst out around me and Anubismon, reaching up to the sky as it had before. Thomas's, Yoshi's, Keenan's, and Alphamon's did as well, and we all created one big rainbow of…well, a lot of mushy stuff.

As we watched, Marcus and Agumon joined hands, and broke out of the vines. Marcus was sitting on top of Agumon, who had somehow grown red energy wings and a dragon-like form.

"Let's stop this madness, once and for all!" Marcus yelled, directing Agumon towards the center of Yggdrasi's being.

Yggdrasil formed a shield with crystals, but Agumon burst through. Straight through, in fact. Straight through Yggdrasil. Then, it started to shout stuff that's really stupid in its annoying tinny voice.

Yggdrasil blew up, but something more crystalline appeared out of the smoke. It was another form of dear old Crystal Meth. He was shaped a little like a star, and held two white spears.

Marcus directed Agumon towards the new Yggdrasil and, when he was close enough, he jumped off and punched it.

Yggdrasil completely exploded in a burning ball of light. Marcus and Agumon fell down like a stone.

The Digital World began to float up, and the Royal Knights pushed it all the way back. The sky turned to an orange color, and we flew down to where Marcus hit the ground.

I jumped off of Kidd as he degenerated and ran up to him. He was a bit scuffed up, and so was Agumon.

"Marcus, wake up…" I urged, poking his face. He grumbled and opened his eyes. We smiled at each other as he pulled himself to a sitting position. Safe to say, my world brightened.

"W-We did it…" he murmured weakly.

"No, Marcus." I said. "_You_ did it."

"Loaño! Loaño!" I was suddenly knocked down by three digimon. A half-sized Agumon, a Gabumon, and a Veemon.

"You're alright!" I said happily, hugging all three older digimon tightly.

"Veemon!" Davis's voice shouted.

"Agumon, Gabumon!" Tai yelled.

"You're all all right!" Matt said happily. A helicopter landed and several people got out, including them. The three digimon got off me and ran to their long-time partners.

"Kudamon!" Sampson said gratefully, placing the ferret-dragon on his shoulders.

Haseo was edging farther away, as if he hated crowds. Yosuya got off the helicopter with CrystalGatomon on her shoulders. Her face was completely indescribable.

"Ryou!" she said happily, taking the boy up in her arms until her turned blue. "You're alive, Ryou! Oh, my little Ryou!"

When Yosuya finally let Haseo go, he turned to me and said with the saddest cat-yellow eyes ever, "Thank you for saving me…"

"You're welcome, Haseo." I said.

"Thommy! Loaño!" Relena's excited voice said weakly. I saw Haseo turn bright red and hide behind his mother.

"Relena!" me and Thomas said happily. I hugged the little girl tight and let go a few moments after to let Thomas do some hugging for his sister.

"Thomas." Someone with a deep voice said.

"Father…" Thomas murmured. I stood up immediately, wondering what dickface wanted this time.

"Thank you." He said. Thomas smiled and nodded. He then looked at me. "I'm sorry for kicking you out of our home, Loaño."

"Relax, gramps." I said lightly. "I _did_ break his nose!"

Throughout all of this stuff, I couldn't help but feel certain emptiness inside of me. I didn't belong anywhere here. Not at DATS, obviously. I certaintly couldn't take the high-brow life of Thomas, though he is technically my brother. I couldn't stay with Marcus anymore; I'd feel like a freeloader.

Oh, was there anywhere a half-digimon freak could actually go and feel like she wasn't intruding anywhere?

I didn't think so. Wishes don't come true like that.

_Maybe they do, Loaño. _AA said quietly.

_Wishes don't come true, AA. I know, I've tried. There's never going to be a way for me to actually have a normal life, wherever I go. I always be missing something. _

_I know. But, maybe you can't get everything…life doesn't always turn out how you think it will. Fate deals a good hand to some,_

_And a cruel hand to others. _I finished. I'd heard it before.

_Your not the only one unhappy with the way things turned out, you know._

_Marcus wanted to bring Spencer back, I know. Some things just can't be done._

_No, some things _can_ be done._ AA insisted. _Do you feel that?_

In fact, other than the happiness of my friends, I did feel something weird. It was familiar…it was…was…

"Spencer." I murmured. My eyes widened as the man walked forward over a large hill. "It's Spencer, Marcus!" I yelled.

Marcus and his family turned around to find the missing man. The two had an extremely cheerful reunion. My eyes began to sting a little, but nothing came out. It was like a sneeze you know is going to happen, but since you know, the sneeze won't come out…

Kidd put a huge paw on my shoulder. "Waddaya say we give Spencer a 'Back-to-Life' present, eh?" he suggested. "I think I've got just the thing for the old bat."

With that, he dragged me over to Spencer. The man looked at me and smiled.

"Loaño…you got so tall…you and Kristy…" he said in his raspy voice. "Kidd, you've always been tall."

"Yeah, man. I wanted to give you this." Kidd reached into one of his sash's pockets and pulled out a square device. Spencer took it and smiled.

"Kammito's old digivice…you kept this?" Spencer said in wonder.

"Yeah." Kidd grumbled. "Think nothin' of it. Just a thank-you for saving my can ten years back."

"Bet you'll never go wandering around Japan again in the winter." Spencer said with a smirk.

"Not without a map." Kidd joked. I looked down at my feet when Marcus looked at me, crossing my arms. I didn't really want to look at someone who made me happy when I was sad…

Nothing could make this worse.

NNNNN

Damn. Spoke too soon.

"Explain this again? Just so I'm not sure I'm hearing a buncha bullcrap?" Marcus demanded to Sampson.

"The Digital Barrier must be closed." Sampson said in frustration. "We're unsure of when it'll reopen again…"

"You've gotta be kidding us!" Marcus shouted. "What about creating a world where we can all live together peacefully?"

"Actually, Boss," Agumon chimed in, "we want to talk to you guys about this…"

Gaomon continued. "We want to go back to the Digital World."

"What!?" we all said in dismay.

"When Yggdrasil was defeated," Gotsumon began, "the Digital World turned to chaos! Without a proper leader, we can't do anything about uniting us!"

This broke out into a huge argument.

Until Kidd couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP IT BEFORE I TEAR SOME HEADS OFF!" he howled. Everyone stopped and turned to him. "Good, now that I have your attention, I want everyone to listen up."

"We're listening…" Yosuya said, rubbing her ears from his outburst.

"This isn't as serious as it sounds. You're making a mountain out of a Drimogemon hill. Now, if you don't stop bawlin', we can do this as easily as possible. It's necessary because the world is in chaos without it's leader. Got it?" Kidd growled. "There's no other reason. We promise that once we get our world fixed, we'll find a way to open the barrier. Kapeshe?"

Unfortunately, I knew he was right.

NNNNN

(Tsuki-kun wrote this for Yosuya and Haseo. Not gonna leave it out!)

Yosuya sighed as she sat back on the red sofa. A small smile spread across her face, finally feeling that everything was right with the two worlds again. Well, more or less. "I suppose you're going too." She said quietly to her partner.

"Yes, I am." CrystalGatomon answered. "It is a shame that I have to, but I can't abandon my home."

"Your home." Yosuya whispered, thinking of Ryou who was sleeping upstairs. "Do you think it's wrong of me to keep him here?" she asked.

"No." CrystalGatomon answered. "Ryou belongs here. This is his home, here with you, Thomas, Keenan, and everyone else. Maybe even Relena too."

Yosuya stopped and thought about everything she had been through. Ever since that fateful night, she had been striving to find her son. Several times she thought he was dead and she should just give up. But she didn't, and now her son was finally here. However, something felt wrong. "I'll ask him tomorrow. If he wants to go with his brother, than I won't stop him."

CrystalGatomon didn't reply. The two sat in silence, and slowly Yosuya was falling asleep when she felt something thin fall onto her lap. She blinked to clear her vision and stared down at the red ribbon. "Why did you take that off?" she asked.

"When I first came to this world with Kudamon, I was unsure of what to do. Kudamon and Sampson seemed to be a perfect team. But I couldn't find anyone. Sarah was busy, Kamm already had a partner and Molly was having her own problems, Michelle was in no condition for it, and Sampson and Yushima already had partners. But then one day I came with Kudamon and Sampson to your home. I met Ryou when he was still a baby, your bastard of a husband, and you. And I felt at home." CrystalGatomon said.

"I remember now." Yosuya said quietly. "When Ryou disappeared he left behind the ribbon on the neck of his favorite teddy bear. So I wrapped that ribbon around your neck like a collar, and we promised it would keep us bound a partners until you had to leave."

Yosuya gently rubbed CrystalGatomon's head. "Good bye Crystal, and thank you for all of your help."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Meanwhile, two people sat in a room upstairs. One was a dragon digimon covered in purple fur with white on his muzzle, claws, and tail. A red gem rested on his forehead that slightly glowed in the dark room.

Next to him was a ten-year-old boy, lying down on the bed. He had snow-white hair and cat like yellow eyes. A black cloak was under him, and he wore gray pants and a sleeveless black shirt. A tightly woven straw hat rested next to him.

The two sat in a calm silence as the boy tried to sleep. "Are you going too, Ryu-nisan?" he asked.

The dragon digimon let out a sigh before turning to the boy. "I'm sorry Otouto, but yes. I have to."

"But why? I don't want you to leave. Not here, not right now. Please, I'm scared." The boy begged quietly.

"I know you are." Dorumon replied. "These last five years as your older brother have been a blast, but I need to go home and you need to stay home."

"But I want to go with you. The Digital World is my home." The boy said as tears started falling down his face, tracing the green lines that ran down his cheeks. "Why can't I go with?"

"Because there's nothing left there for you. Here you have a family, and you'll make friends. But back home, our house is gone, our dad is gone, and I don't have a clue where our friends are. I don't want to put you through having to deal with that." Dorumon replied.

"But, but Ryu-nisan." The boy cried as he sat up and hugged his brother. The two sat like that, the only noise was the boy's quiet sniffling. Finally he asked, "We did something bad didn't we?"

Dorumon frowned as he stared at his brother. Slowly he nodded. "But it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I should have protected you. You can't go to the digital world because, because I don't want you to feel guilty. Please trust me Otouto."

The boy looked at his brother and began crying even harder as he hugged his brother. "I understand. I'll stay here with my family, but please Ryu-nisan, promise me you'll come back as soon as you can."

"I promise Haseo." Dorumon answered as he finally broke out into tears as well.

NNNNN

"Kidd, you don't have to go…" I murmured. He was holding me in a close ball. We were sitting on top of a roof, looking out at the full moon in the sky.

"Aye, but I do." Kidd woofed. "You're all grown up, pup. I can't stick around forever."

I reached up to my head to pull off my goggles, but Kidd's hands stopped me. "You keep 'em." He said. "They're yours now."

"But they were yours before…before everything…you deserve to have them back…" I said, breaking down as hot tears began to drizzle down my cheeks.

"They fit more for you now, Goggle-Head." Kidd whispered. "Don't you miss it when you used to call me 'Waddy'?"

"Thomas called you Gururumon." I said with a weak chuckle.

"Yeah. Don't you miss when I use to do this?" Kidd licked my face. I laughed. "Your face tastes like salt." He woofed. "Don't cry, not around me. You're tougher than that."

"I know, but, you've never lost a friend before…" I admitted. Kidd's face softened.

"I have. When I left, I left behind a ton of digimon who needed me on that fool's journey to find you. I'm not selfish…you belong here, and I belong there. That's the reason we are digimon, and you're a human."

I took a handful of his chest fur and used it as my pillow and washcloth. "Kidd…I want to come with you, then."

"Loaño…" Kidd began, but I cut him off.

"I don't have much of anything here anymore, Kidd. If I go, no one will _really_ miss me."

Kidd growled, making his chest vibrate menacingly. "Don't say crap like that, pup. Its grounds to get your arms ripped off, Chewbacca-style."

"Kidd…" I began again, but I broke down once more.

_Look at me. Why does this have to happen!!? Every time something good happens, something bad happens to take the good away!_ I wailed.

_If you take it like that, then of course it'll be hard. _AA soothed. _You're a sarcastic, brutally-honest, stoic, insane girl with a voice in her head that actually exists. But, for all of those good traits, there are bad. You beat people up for no apparent reason, you comment nearly everything with a negative spin…Everyone has their ups and downs. _

_I hate life! It's never been fair to me!_

_Life's never fair, is it? You lost your parents to a psychotic maniac. So what? You always got back up on your feet again. _

_Because I had Kidd! _I shrieked.

_Listen to me!_ AA yelled. _Sure, nothing can get worse than this! You've seen living entities die and you've faced down one of the most powerful digimon in the entire world and _saved his life!_ Now you're just going to say that everything that's happened up till now was a _mistake_? Loaño Yamato Ishida, you are, without a doubt, the most silliest girl in the world! You deny what you already know, and you listen to your head and instincts more than what really matters!_

_What matters, then? If I'm such a _silly girl_? _I asked bitterly.

_What matters is what's in your heart, Loaño! If you listen to it, it'll tell you the right answer to nearly everything!_ AA yelled in frustration. _This may be your last night with Kidd, but that doesn't mean you can't make it count! Do something, have fun! And in the morning, your face may be sad, you may be crying a river of tears, but you will always know that is wasn't all for naught. _

_You done?_

_Yes. So, what are you going to do?_

_I don't know…_

_You're totally hopeless, you know that, right?_

_Yes._

"'I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word, now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own. I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemies eyes, listen as the crowds would sing, "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"…'" Kidd howled.

"'One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me, and I discovered that my castles stand, upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand…'" I continued.

"'Oh, I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman calvary chiors are singing, be my mirror my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field, for some reason I can not explain, once you know there was never, never an honest word, but that was when we ruled the world!'" Kidd and I sang together, our voices reaching to the skies in a sort of lament or keen of our sorrows.

Wow, I should write some of this stuff down!

NNNNN

"Crap! I'm late!" I huffed. "Kidd, you douf! You left without me!"

You know what's good for cardio? Doing all this running. Not that it matters, anyway, but I ran past Marcus's house to find the door swung open. I skidded to a stop as I began to feel recurring waves of frustration, indecision, and brute confidence.

Crap. What was he doing? We were supposed to be seeing our digimon off and he was thinking about something he shouldn't?

I ran into the house and found him upstairs with a large backpack, which he was filling with stuff.

"What in St. Peter's name are you doing?" I huffed. Some stray underwear caught me off guard and hit me in the face. I pulled it off with a gross face and stuffed it in the pack. "It's a little late to join the Boy Scouts, isn't it?"

"I'm not joining the Boy Scouts." Marcus grumbled.

"Well, then, what the hell are you doing, then?" I asked angrily.

"I'm going with Agumon." He said bluntly.

"What!?" I gasped. "You're going with him?"

"I'm not leaving him alone, Loaño. He's like my brother. If he goes, I go." Marcus decided.

I opened my mouth to say something, but something stopped me. I suddenly found myself running into Kristy's room, where I kept my stuff, and packed up all I had, which was enough to fit in a duffel bag. I slung my guitar around me and met Marcus up at the door.

"Wait." Marcus wondered. "You're going too?"

"Like you said. Kidd is like my brother. Where he goes, I go." I said with a smile. "And besides, I'm part digimon anyway. Why shouldn't I be obliged to go?"

"Loaño, before we go, there's something I want to say…" Marcus began, but I cut him off.

"We've got to get going, Marcus. Before they send them away without us. You can tell me then, alright?" I said.

He turned red and than said with a nod, "Alright. Let's go."

NNNNN

"Stop!" we shouted, running into the room with our stuff.

We both jumped into the Digital Dive. "Thomas, catch!" I said, throwing a small cell-phone to him. He caught it with confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're going, too!" we both said together. We also turned red simultaneously. We're gonna have to work on that.

"You can't!" Yoshi protested. "What if the Gate never opens back up again?"

"Then we'll be stuck, but not without communication!" I said happily, pulling out an identical cell phone.

"Loaño, I know your not dumb, but regular cell phones signals could never traverse through dimensions!" Thomas protested.

"Idiot! Izzy made them exactly for this kind of situation! The guy's not dumb either, Thom." I said happily. "With this, we can keep contact with each other, no matter what dimension we happen to be in."

Thomas smiled. "There's no stopping you, I see. I'll miss you, my little sister." He said sadly.

"Miss you too, bro. Just promise me this." I said.

"What?"

"That you'll cure Relena and help Haseo!"

Thomas nodded. "I will, Loaño. On my honor."

"Go, already!" Spencer said. "I know they'll be safe together!"

"Good-bye, dad." Marcus said with a smile.

"Crap. She's gonna say it!" Yoshi said, covering her ears.

"Say what, say what?" Spencer demanded.

"Dive on!" I yelled, as the Dive machine began to whirr and clank, and the orange light above me crashed down on top of us all.

NNNNN

I opened my eyes to find my head against Marcus's. I sat up and saw that we were all in the Digital World. Everyone was looking around for something or another, probably to make sure everyone else was alright.

_You did it, Loaño. You followed your heart to where you belong._ AA said to me.

_But, I don't understand. My heart didn't lead me here. Marcus did._ I questioned.

_Exactly._

My eyes widened as Marcus stood up. He help me up and we surveyed everything.

"Well, where do we start?" he asked.

"Let's start with what you wanted to say to me before we left." I said emotionlessly. I wanted to piece together what AA had said, and I had a pretty good idea to where he was heading.

"It's actually pretty weird to say…" Marcus admitted, turning bright red.

"Just do it, I think I can take anything." I admitted. Hell, if I can help take down a Digital 'God', then there's no limit to what can be done, right?

"Fine. Close your eyes, though."

I complied, and suddenly, his hand gripped my upper arms and…

He kissed me. Not on the cheek, nor anywhere else. Where you're supposed to…

Honestly, it felt a little relieving.

We held still for the longest time before he stopped and let me go. I opened my eyes to find him smiling wider than I'd ever seen.

"Oh, yeah," He said bashfully. "Happy birthday!"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Epilogue:**

You probably already know this, but 5 years can change a lot about people.

Thomas kept his promise in curing Relena, and he got the Nobel Prize for doing it. The freaking _Nobel Prize_, for Pete's sake!

Yoshi, Miki, Megumi, and Sampson returned to being police officers. Yoshi can handle practically anything. Anything but a helmet-less Kouki on a motorcycle.

Kristy and Keenan go to middle school together now. I hope Keenan's speech has been improving, and I heard that Kristy can basically make him do anything she wants! I'd love to see that someday…

Yushima's still doing his old thing. Fishing for whatever's out there.

Yosuya and Haseo are happy, as far as I know. I hear she's distressed because she doesn't have Kidd to wail on. Haseo, as far as I know, is writing a book of some sort. I'd love to read it when I get the chance.

Marcus and me? Well, we're alright. Marcus decided to make himself the 'Justice of the Peace'. When I end up usually doing all of the 'Justice' part. Actually, since both Merukimon and SaberLeomon are gone, technically AA is supposed to take over. But, of course, he can't really do that. So, I had to make a few friends. One of the new ones is a SnowAgumon with a notepad. He's a nice guy, and all, but when you really find out who he is, you might want to kick his ass a little. You know what's even more distressing? Kidd's been gone for a long time! It's hard to figure out where he's been, exactly, but he doesn't show up too often, and he always has some form of work to do…

Yeah. Everything's fine now. Just…fine…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

VIVA LA VIDA by COLDPLAY:

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemies eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
Once you know there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhh)

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People could not believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries Wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)

Hear Jerusalem bells are ringings  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh

THE CITY IS AT WAR by COBRA STARSHIP:

The city is at a war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With desire drugs and desire friends

The city is at a war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With desire drugs and desire friends

Here's how it goes  
It's about who you know  
If you  
Got money you get in for free  
Get on your knees if you wanna reach the top  
The party never stops (never stops)  
Don't stop now (don't stop now)

Come on!  
Stick around and see how it ends  
Get the money and run  
And meet me at the parking lot  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up yeah

The city is at a war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With desire drugs and desire friends

This little girl was alone in the world  
Until she  
Found a way to get a fix for free  
Oh pretty please  
It breaks my heart to see  
Another tragedy she finally got her picture on TV

Come on!  
Live it up while you can  
We all lose in the end  
No you don't get another shot  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, yeah

The city is at a war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With desire drugs and desire friends

The city is at war  
The city is at war  
The city is at war

Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,  
Shoot 'em up, yeah  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,  
Shoot 'em up, yeah (the city is at war)  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,  
Shoot 'em up, yeah  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,  
Shoot 'em up, yeah.

HEY, MISTER DJ by COBRA STARSHIP:

_Let it go  
There's no way you can save it now  
Get back, you know  
That this city is burning  
So the story goes  
It makes you wonder  
'Cause if we're trapped and we're never  
Gonna find a way out,  
Get out  
We're gonna dance now_

Hey Mr. DJ  
You gotta put a record on, yeah  
We're gonna bury this town tonight  
We're gonna dance all night

Hey Mr. DJ  
You gotta put a record on, yeah  
We're gonna dance tonight  
Dance tonight

I let you go  
And I'm still waiting for you to find  
There's nothing more  
That this time that is right now  
So the story goes  
It makes you wonder  
'Cause time is up  
And you're never gonna get another  
Chance now  
You've gotta dance now

Hey Mr. DJ (Hey Mr. DJ)  
You gotta put a record on, yeah  
(You gotta put a record on, yeah)  
We're gonna bury this town tonight  
We're gonna dance all night

Hey Mr. DJ (Hey Mr. DJ)  
You gotta put a record on, yeah  
(You gotta put a record on, yeah)  
We're gonna dance tonight  
(tonight, tonight)  
Dance tonight

Let it go,  
The game is done  
The camera's off  
It can't be too hard

Let it go,  
The game is done  
Camera's off  
It can't be too hard  
To fake it now  
Gotta fake it now

Let it go,  
There's no way you can change me now.  
Get back, you know  
I don't need you to save me  
So the story goes

Hey Mr. DJ (Hey Mr. DJ)  
You gotta put a record on, yeah  
(You gotta put a record on, yeah)  
We're gonna bury this town tonight  
(tonight, tonight)  
We're gonna dance all night

Hey Mr. DJ (Hey Mr. DJ)  
You gotta put a record on, yeah  
(You gotta put a record on, yeah)  
We're gonna dance tonight  
(tonight, tonight)  
Dance tonight

I'm ready, I'm ready  
Just get it, let's get it

VIOLET HILL by COLDPLAY:

Was a long and dark December  
From the rooftops I remember  
There was snow  
White snow

Clearly I remember  
From the windows they  
were watching  
While we froze down below

When the future's architecture  
By a carnival of idiots on show  
You'd better lie low

If you love me  
Won't you let me know?

Was a long and dark December  
When the banks became cathedrals  
And the fog  
Became God

Priests clutched onto bibles  
Hollowed out to fit their rifles  
And the cross was held aloft

Bury me in armor  
When I'm dead and hit the ground  
Loves a poem  
That unfolds

If you love me  
Won't you let me know?

I don't want to be a soldier  
With a captain of  
some sinking ship with snow  
Far below

If you love me  
Why'd you let me go?

I took my love down  
to violet hill  
There we sat in the snow  
All that time  
She was silent still

If you love me  
Won't you let me know?  
If you love me  
Why don't you let me know?

WHAT I'VE DONE by LINKEN PARK

_In this farewell,  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi.  
'Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousand lies._

_So let mercy come,  
And wash away_

_What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done._

_Put to rest,  
What you thought of me.  
While I clean this slate,  
With the hands,  
Of uncertainty._

_So let mercy come,  
And wash away_

_What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done._

_For What I've Done  
I start again,  
And whatever pain may come.  
Today this ends,  
I'm forgiving what I've done._

_I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go off what I've done.  
What I've done.  
Forgiving What I've Done_

**It's done, finally! There were too many reviewers to thank you all personally, so I'll just send a general thank-you. THANK-YOU!! I'm gonna miss writing this story! But, what's over is over, and I'm glad that it lasted around a year before it was finally done. THANK-YOU, again!! My biggest project so far, is finished!**


End file.
